Chuck Vs The Walkabout
by jaytoyz
Summary: AU after the "Awesome's" wedding. Bryce downloads the Intersect 2.0 and Chuck,thinking Sarah is leaving with Bryce, takes a vacation for himself that turns into an extended 'walkabout'.
1. Chapter 1

Title : Chuck Vs. The Walkabout

This story will be AUafter Ellie and Devon's wedding. The story begins at the reception and follows Chuck as tehtrip he plans for Seattle turns into a 'walkabout' as he begins to re-adjust to life without the Intersect. Eventual Chuck & Sarah. I have the basic outline, it's just a question of if I can actually write something that might be interesting to anyone else. I'll give it a try. JT

No Beta so all errors are 100% my own while the original Chuck characters are 100% not mine.

CHUCK Vs. The Walkabout

The day had started out with beautiful prospects. The weather was southern California perfect and Ellie & Devon's wedding was mere hours away. Then the Chuck Bartowski roller coaster of luck launched itself. Ted Roark and FULCRUM with the help of the social wrecking ball known as Morgan and Jeffster had ripped Ellie's special day to shreds. Chuck was devastated to have caused Ellie's heartbreak, and using a good portion of his government payout and Casey's hidden and , to be honest, unexpected event planning skills, managed to save the day with a beautiful wedding ceremony held at the beach.

The reception was held in the courtyard of Casa Woodcomb and everyone seemed to having a great time. The weather was mild and the lights strung in the trees added a twinkle to the evening. Chuck looked across the courtyard and caught sight of Sarah standing next to Casey, chatting about something. She was looking beautiful in her blue dress and Chuck was getting ready to walk over and ask her to dance when she when she reached into her purse and pulled out her cel phone. After answering her phone Chuck watched the smile slowly slip from her face to be replaced with a slight frown. Finishing her call, Sarah turned to Casey and after whispering something to him, they turned and left the courtyard. Chuck hurried after them, catching them out front.

" What's up guys? Leaving the party so soon?"

"Sorry Chuck, Bryce is getting ready to download the intersect 2.0. We're going along to provide security. I'll talk to you later."

"Sarah… I.. uh…thought you might be staying."

" I'll talk to you later Chuck" Sarah responded and then turned to leave with Casey.

"Better take your car Walker, just in case you need it later."

" Of course. Good thinking. Thanks Casey."

Sarah climbed into her beloved Porsche, backed out of her parking space and gave a quick wave to Chuck before pulling away.

'Well, I guess Sarah's made her choice' Chuck thought, turning around and heading back to the reception. 'Better put on a happy face for Ellie. I'll tell her about Sarah leaving after the honeymoon.'

Chuck wandered back to the party and found himself a quiet corner where he could sit and nurse his cocktail. Orion wandered up and sit down next to Chuck.

" You did a great thing for Ellie today. You should be really proud."

" Well I kinda had to dad since I was responsible for the first wedding fiasco. Sure it was Ted Roark and his goons but they were looking for me."

" No Chuck, they were looking for the intersect and ,thanks to you and Sarah and Casey, they didn't get it."

" Yeah…and now Bryce is getting ready to download the 2.0 and Sarah and Casey have gone off to join him. I guess that an intersect free Chuck wasn't enough to get Sarah to stay. Well dad, at least now I can get back to my life or more to the point, I can get on to my new life. I just wish I knew what that was."

"You'll figure it out Chuck. You can do anything you want."

"Thanks dad, it's great having you around again. I'm gonna go and wish Ellie and Awsome the best and then I'm gonna call it a night. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Night dad."

"Well, I'm also gonna wish the lucky couple a good night and then I'm gonna go and help 'Team Intersect' with the download. I'll let you know how it turns out."

"Have a good night but please, I really don't want to hear anything about Sarah and her new team. I think that it's time for me to let it all go." Chuck replied as he turned around and headed off to see his sister and new brother.

"Goodnight Charles, sleep well."

Sarah arrived at the Interesect compound a few minutes before Casey, thanks mostly to the higher horsepower of her Porsche compared to Casey's beloved Crown Vic. After waiting for Casey to catch up, the pair entered the building and proceeded to the lab where Bryce was getting ready to download the 2.0 version of the intersect. Casey knew that they were there to make sure that things went smoothly and after the download was completed, Bryce and Sarah would be heading out to DC and he would be rejoining his old team for some action in Afganistan.

Sarah and Casey were watching from the observation room while Orion prepared to run the Intersect program. After putting on his dark sunglasses and reminding Sarah and Casey to put theirs on, he hit the enter key on his keyboard and watched as Bryce was bombarded by the images that were being displayed on the screens that covered the walls and ceiling of the Intersect room. After 5 minutes the images stopped appearing and Bryce slumped against the restraints that secured him to the chair in the center of the room.

Sarah and Casey joined Orion at the control panel and they waited for Bryce to wake up. After 10 minutes, Sarah turned to Orion and asked if something was wrong.

"Sarah, I'm not sure" Orion replied. "We really don't have guidelines for this but I expected Bryce to be back with us by now. All of his vitals look normal so I don't know why he hasn't woken up yet."

After more than a half hour Orion was beginning to get worried and went into the Intersect room to do a closer examination of Bryce. After checking his pupils for their response to light stimuli, Orion called for help and after a medical team had arrived with a gurney and wheeled Bryce away he went the observation room to talk to Sarah and Casey. After telling them that he was worried about Bryce's condition he pulled a phone from his pocket and called General Diane Beckman. He was worried that his temporary boss might respond poorly to his news that Bryce Larkin appeared to be in a coma. He was right…Diane didn't respond well to his news. In fact, poorly was a poor way of describing her response. Pissed was a much better way to describe her response.

" Stephen, I'll be there in 6 hours. I want you to lead the team that will be looking into the this problem. Keep in touch with the medical team that is looking after Bryce and keep me updated until I get there. I also want you to take a look at the Interesect 2.0 program and see if you notice anything irregular about the programing."

" OK Diane, I'll keep you up to date about Bryce and I'll look over the program for you. Just remember, although I wrote the original program, this new version isn't

mine. If I notice anything , I'll make a note...but the Bartowskis are no longer in the Intersect 'game'. I didn't write your new program and Chuck can no longer access the Intersect. We're out of it and I hope that it's not to late for Chuck to get back to a normal life."

"Thank you Ori.. Stephen. I know that you and Chuck gave a lot to the program and I really hope that you find that normal life you want. Chuck really did a lot for his country and I hope he gets what he wants. What did you mean when you said that Chuck could 'no longer access the Intersect'? I thought you removed it from his brain?"

"Yeah...yeah I did. I just mis-spoke. I'll talk to you when you get here."

After hanging up her phone, General Diane Beckman sat back in her chair trying to remember the last time she had heard Orion mis-speak and , for the life of her, she couldn't.

Chuck rolled over and "showed" his alarm clock who was boss. Pulling himself to a sitting position, he stretched his arms over his head and slowly got out of bed. After shuffling down the hall to the bathroom, showering and shaving, Chuck began getting dressed. As he was pulling his Dark Angel t-shirt over his head a wild thought occurred to him. Today would be the perfect day to take that trip to Seattle he had been promising himself for years.

'Afterall' he thought 'no one here would miss me if I took off for a few days…or weeks even'

Having reached a quick decision, Chuck dug through his closet until he found his duffle bag. Putting the bag on his bed, he began packing a few changes of clothes. Some jeans, t-shirts, socks and ,last but not least, a few pairs of boxers. With the quick packing done, he grabbed his wallet and after doing a count of his available cash stuffed it into his back pocket. Next, he reached for his watch and stopped as he was about to strap it around his wrist.' I really don't need this government issued lowjack system' he muttered to himself before he tossed the watch towards the nightstand by his bed. The watch bounced twice and them dropped right into the trachcan beside his bed. 'Great spot for it' he muttered to himself. Looking around his room he gazed at the photos of him and Sarah, both the real and especially the fake. Taking a deep breath, he gathered up all of the photos he could reach and tossed them into the trash. 'Well, might as well throw out the rest of the trash' he mumbled to himself as he went around the room gathering up all of Casey's bug's. He saved the camera for last, pulling it from the light fixture and mouthing "goodbye" into the lense before cutting the wires that attached Chuck's private life to Team Intersect. Finished with the impromptu spring cleaning, Chuck grabbed a box and dumped all the 'government trash' into it and carried it out and set it by the front door.

Chuck wandered back into his bedroom , grabbed his duffle bag and headed out to the kitchen. Sitting down at the table, he wrote out a short note for Ellie & Awesome : 'Guys, hope you had a great honeymoon. I've decided to take a short vacation and visit Seattle and see some of the country up that way. I'll give you a call in a few , Chuck' . After reading the note over twice, Chuck left the note in the middle of the table, picked up his travel duffle and headed towards the front door. After opening the front door, he grabbed the box of his 'spylife junk' and tucked it under his arm. Steeping out the door Chuck stopped and locked the door. After tucking his keys into his pocket he wandered over to Casey's and dropped the box onto John's front step and headed back out front to catch a bus downtown to the bus depot where he could purchase his ticket to Seatle and begin his journey towards something.. He wasn't sure what exactly, but he was pretty sure that he would know what the 'something' was when he found it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : I really didn't anticipate adding another chapter so soon. I'll just use my fallback excuse - "sorry. it just happened."

Thanks for all of the reviews. I really do appreciate them. I plan to continue writing but can't promise how often the chapters will flow. I'm fairly sure that Chuck won't be bringing a girlfriend home with him. I can't promise that he won't meet or maybe even talk to girls on his walkabout but I can say that he won't be bringing one home! And yes, he will be going home , sooner or later. Probably, later. One promise I'll make...NO SHAW! Unless I think of a really fun way to kill his sorry ass. You know...shark bait, wood chipper,threshing machine... maybe a milking machine! Sorry, I'm back now. The Jager is kicking in.

Arkbird7 : nice catch. you were the first so you get 20 Buymore dollars that can be used towards purchasing a ZUNE at the Burbank Buymore.

All the rules - I don't own... No money made... blah blah blah.

Chuck Vs. The Walkabout - Chapter 2

It had been close to twelve hours since Bryce had downloaded the Intersect 2.0 and he was still unresponsive. Sarah had been sitting at his bedside almost the entire time while Orion had been going over all of the data and the files available that were related to the project. Casey had been reviewing security footage for the last two weeks on the off chance that an outside agent had somehow infiltrated the project headquarters. Ten minutes ago General Beckman had called all of them together in the conference room and with the arrival of Orion it was time for the 'fun' to begin.

"Alright people" the General got the ball rolling " What the hell happened here last night? Bryce's download should have gone smoothly but instead I have a comatose agent and three other agents sitting around with their thumbs..."

"Hold on Diane" Orion interrupted" I'm not an agent and no one has been resting their thumbs, anywhere."

"Yes , you're right Stephen. You're not an agent. And maybe 'sitting around' is a bit harsh but I need answers and NOW would be a great time for them. What have you got people? Sarah?"

"Well General, I guess I have been 'sitting around' since I haven't left Bryce's bedside since he was moved to a room. There hasn't been any change that I've noticed but then again, I'm not a medical professional so my observations don't count for much."

"Thanks for your input, Agent Walker. Why don't you take some downtime and get some rest. Once Agent Larkin has recovered, you will be leaving for DC with him to get Project Intersect up and running."

"Uh... alright. That does sound like a great idea. I'll get some sleep and then check back in." Sarah replied. 'Once Bryce is better, I'll figure out how to tell the General I don't plan to leave L.A.' Sarah told herself.

"Casey. What have you got for me?"

"Nothing General. I went back over the security tapes for the last fourteen days and there is no sign of anything or anyone out of place."

"Very good Casey, you also look like you could use some down time so why don't you and Agent Walker head out. I'll wrap this up with Orion and I'll contact you if anything urgent happens."

"Yes general" the two agents seemed to answer at the same time as they stood up and exited the conference room

"Well Stephen, what have you got for me?"

"Diane, I've gone over the info from the download and I've looked over the 2.0 program and I can't see anything wrong with the intersect itself. However, just out of curiosity, I opened Bryce's original recruitment file and found that someone had changed the score on his original Image Retention scores from Professor Fleming's test. The same test that Chuck scored a 96 on… it seems that Bryce's score was actually 91 which puts him well below what I would consider a marginal score for consideration for the Intersect. I can't say with absolute certainty but I would guess that Bryce may have changed his score so he could get into the program. Whoever did change the score was very good, it took me almost two hours to find where it had been altered. I couldn't imagine why anyone else would change the score so I'm gonna assume that it was Bryce until such time as he refutes it himself."

"Stephen… as much as I hate to say it. I am going to have to agree with you. Larkin is a great agent but,Christ, he does have an enormous ego. Maybe he just had to get into the Intersect program. Correct me if I'm wrong but would this lower retention rate cause this reaction that we are seeing in Agent Larkin?"

"It is very possible. I can't say for sure. I think that Agent Larkin is lucky that he didn't end up like those poor souls that Fulcrum tested their intersect on. He's still alive and there are signs of brain activity so there is the chance that Bryce may recover. Beyond that… I honestly don't have a clue."

"Orion…Stephen, what made the intersect work for Chuck? Would the few extra points in that test of Fleming's make that much of a difference?"

"I really couldn't say, Diane. For all we know Chuck could be one in ten million or even higher. It could be that Chuck is truly unique. Something in his brain chemistry combined with his DNA to make him truly one of a kind."

"What about you Stephen? You have his DNA and you are brilliant…. Could you download the intersect?"

"Diane….are you crazy? First off, I only contributed half of Chuck's DNA… second, I'm way too old to even consider for agent work and most importantly, I just don't like you or the way you treat people! Actually, put the 'I don't like you' bit at the top of the list of reasons I'd turn you down!"

"Well Stephen, I promise that I'll try to not lose sleep over your opinion of me. Now, how about Chuck? Do you think he'd be willing to come back and work for us again?"

Without a word, Orion stood up and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Well, at least he didn't say no." Diane Beckman said to the empty room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After waiting in line for almost 30 minutes, Chuck was finally face to face with the person who would be helping him get out of L.A., if only for a couple of weeks.

"How can I help you sir?"

"I would like to purchase a ticket to Seattle, please."

"Round trip or one-way? You save 14 dollars in you purchase a round trip compared to 2 one-way tickets."

"Make it round trip then. Please make the return for 2 weeks from today. Thanks."

"Yes sir." The clerk said, looking down at his computer. After a few quick passes on his keyboard, the clerk handed Chuck his ticket while informing him that his bus would be leaving in 17 minutes from gate number 14. "Have a good trip, sir."

"Thanks, I hope to."Chuck said as he turned around and started looking for his gate. He hadn't taken more than a dozen steps when his iphone starting vibrating in his pocket. Fishing it out he answered before the third ring.

"Yeah dad, what's up?"

"Where are you chuck?"

"At the bus station dad. I'm heading out to Seattle for a couple of weeks. Gonna take a small vacation. What's up?"

"Just wanted to let you know that the download didn't go as smoothly as they hoped."

"Well…. Is everyone ok?"

"Well… for the most part. Sarah and Casey are fine. Bryce, not so much. He's in a coma but he should recover soon. He wasn't able to handle the download and now he's in a hospital bed. Sarah has been at his side, waiting for him to come out of the coma."

Yeah…. I guess she would be since he's her new partner. I really hope that he's ok. Keep me posted. Anything else?"

"Well, uh… Beckman sorta asked if you might be willing to come back to work for them."

"Dad, what did you tell her? I hope you laughed at her and told her she was crazy."

"No, not quite. I didn't say anything. I just slammed the door as I left. I think that may have given her the idea that you weren't interested. Was that the wrong response,son?"

"No dad , that was almost perfect. The one fingered salute would have made it perfect but your response was great."

"Knowing Beckman, she's gonna want to keep an eye on you, just in case. If Bryce doesn't recover and prove to be useful She might try and convince you to 'join' back up."

"Dad, I don't care if Bryce recovers or not, well… of course I hope he's ok but there's no way I'm gonna get back in that crap again. I want my life to be my own again."

"I understand son. Just keep your head down and have a good trip. You might want to lose your phone if you don't want Beckman keeping tabs on you. Other than that, have a good vacation. Give me a call when you get where you're going. I love you, son."

"I love you to. Talk to you soon!" Chuck looked down at his phone and shook his head. He thought about powering the phone off and throwing it in his duffle bag. Instead, he flipped through the menu, logged on to his account and canceled his service, shutting down his account. He figured he would save his phone for the pictures that it held but then realized that anytime that the phone was powered up, someone could trace it and ,by extension, him. After one last glance at the phone Chuck tossed it into the closest trash can.

'Time to go' Chuck said to himself as he was boarding his bus, 'let's see what's out there.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After pulling his beloved Crown Victoria into it's usual parking spot, Casey walked towards his apartment, already looking forward to some whiskey and hotpockets. As he neared the fountain Casey's trained eyes noticed the cardboard box sitting in front of his door. Walking up cautiously, he nudged it with his toe. Seeing nothing that looked threatening, he slowly reached down and gently lifted the top off of the box. Once he realized what the box contained, Casey pulled his phone from his pocket and hit the speed dial.

"Walker, secure."

"Casey….Walk…Sarah, you might want to get over here."

"What's up Casey?"

"I'm not sure. I'll know more by the time you get here. See you soon."

"Casey… is it Chuck? Is something wrong?":

"I don't know. Just get over here, now!"

'Dammit' Sarah mumbled to herself after hanging up with Casey. Hitting the number 1 speed dial on her phone as she was heading out her door, she was already in the elevator when the automated voice informed her that Chuck's number was no longer in service. 'What the hell?' Sarah asked herself as she double checked the number and dialed again. Getting the same message, she hung up and dialed Ellie and Devon's number.

"Sorry we aren't answering the phone but honeymooning is taking up all our time. We'll be back in two weeks. Talk to you then. Bye now."

Sarah was out of the lobby and headed for her car before the end of the "Awesomes" message. Climbing into the Porsche, Sarah peeled away from the hotel headed for Casey's. 'What the hell is going on now?' she asked herself as she settled into traffic. She had been planning to call Chuck and ask him out for lunch just before Casey had called. She had wanted to talk to Chuck about lots of things. She had to tell him about Bryce's condition and ,more importantly, she had planned to tell him that she was going to stay in L.A. .. with him. She was ready to try and tell him how she felt and now this, whatever this was. 'Nope, this is not gonna work!' Sarah ranted at herself, 'you better be asleep in your room,Chuck Bartowski, or else I'm gonna kick your ass….after I'm done kissing you senseless!'

Sarah almost slid into an empty parking space near the Crown Vic. Walking around Casa Bartowski, Sarah pulled open the Morgan door and stuck her head inside. Not seeing a sleeping Chuck she took a slow look around the room. Nothing seemed out of place and then it hit her. The pictures were missing. All of the pictures of her and Chuck weren't where they should be. She was about to climb through the window to investigate further when a large hand grabbed her shoulder. Spinning quickly, Sarah had her gun out and cocked faster than John Casey thought humanly possible.

"Damn, you're fast! Now put it back in your pants and come over to the apartment. I've got some questions, some answers and some more questions. Well, don't slow down now. Let's go."

After taking one more quick look around, Sarah pulled her head back out of the Morgan door and turned around to follow Casey back to his place. 'questions?' … yeah, she had a few of those. 'answers?' … she definitely wanted some of those. 'more questions?' … she was really afraid of those.

Sarah followed Casey into his apartment and the first thing she noticed was the cardboard box sitting on the kitchen table. Walking over, she looked inside and quickly took a seat at the table. Reaching in, she pulled out the first picture she saw and looked down at it. Her and Chuck, snuggled together on Ellie's couch. Slowly placing the picture on the table, Sarah pulled another from the box. Another photo of her and Chuck, this one of them holding hands at the beach.

"What the hell, Chuck?" she asked the air, "what is going on?"

Sarah gently pulled the rest of the pictures from the box and noticed that the only pictures in the box were of them, together. Once she had all the pictures stacked off to the side, she looked back into the box. All that was left were all of Casey's and, she hated to admit it, her surveilence equipment. And at the very bottom of the box was Chuck's watch.

"Well Casey, talk to me."

"I don't have a clue what to say, Sarah. This morning at exactly 5:42 Chuck decided to 'clean house'. He took out all our bugs, saving the camera in his room for last. I can show you the video feeds but there aren't any obvious clues. He looked at the last camera and said "goodbye". The courtyard camera shows him leaving the box on my doorstep at a little after 6:16 and heading out towards the street with a duffle bag thrown over his shoulder. That's all I've got."

"Come on , Casey. That can't be everything. Where the hell is he? Where was he going so early this morning... and why?"

"I don't know Sarah. How about, why toss out only the pictures of you two together? Why leave the box on my step? Why is his phone suddenly out of service? Here's a good one, did you say something to him last night? Something that may have triggered this?"

"No Casey, everything was fine last night. We had a cocktail, we danced, I told him that I was going... oh crap, Casey... I told him I was gonna go help Byrce with the download. Maybe ... maybe he thought I meant that I was going to leave with Bryce. But I wasn't Casey. I wasn't leaving! I was gonna stay here... with him. Whatever it took, I was gonna stay!"

"Do you think that maybe you should have said that, before you told him you were going to help Bryce with the download?" Casey said, not easing up on the sarcasm.

"Yeah, ..Yeah I do! Thanks for pointing that out, you ass. The question now is... what next?"

"Next? Well I guess we act like the spys we are and find him!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chuck vs. The Walkabout - chapter 3

A/N - Well well well...back with another update. Thanks to everyone for the encouragement. I haven't written since school and back then it was clay tablets and pointy sticks. Not an excuse, just a fun fact. This chapter may drag a little but please be patient. The exploding double decker buses, really tall midgets and the Shaw killing milking machine are somewhere around the bend. Well maybe not directly around this bend, maybe the one after that. Here's a great idea. Everyone should send GET WELL greetings to the armor plated rat.

Oh yeah...I can't say I own Chuck... well I could but then I'd be a big ol' liar!

Chuck worked his way towards the back of the bus keeping his eyes open for a window seat that would be facing west. Figuring that a westward facing window would offer a better view as the bus headed northward he was glad to find a seat about halfway back and took his place. After about fifteen minutes the bus pulled out of the terminal and slowly made it's way to the highway. Chuck settled back into the seat and let the droning sound of the bus lull him into a light sleep. While the bus headed towards Seattle, Chuck was dreaming of a blonde angel. It was a bittersweet dream filled with missed dances, lost chances and the feeling that Sarah might never loosen the hold she had on his heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright Casey, let's get started. I'll go back to Chucks and see if there is anything that might help us. You should get started with airlines and car rental agencies."

"Really Walker, that sounds like a great idea. Do you know what has two thumbs, speaks french and knows how to look for a missing person? Moi!" Casey said, jerking his thumbs toward his chest.

"I know Casey, I know." Sarah paused and added "Sorry, I'm just a little worried. I'll try and pull it together."

"See that you do. I need my partner. Now let's get to work and find the moron."

Sarah walked back over to Casa Bartowski, let herself in through the Morgan door and started her search. The first place she checked was under Chuck's bed, pulling out the shoe box that contained the fake I Ds that had been used for the missions that needed someone besides Charles Carmichael . None of the IDs were missing so Sarah put the top back on the box and tucked it under her arm. Leaving Chuck's room, Sarah headed towards the kitchen, planning to grab a bottle of water before she finished her search of the apartment. Turning away from the refrigerator, Sarah noticed the note sitting in the middle of the table. After reading the note twice, Sarah headed back over to Casey's.

"Seattle, Casey! Chuck's headed to Seattle. He left Ellie and Devon a note saying he was gonna take a vacation to Seattle for a couple of weeks. Why didn't he tell me? Doesn't he know that I'd be worried if he just took off? What the hell was he thinking?"

"Maybe he was thinking that you were leaving with Bryce? Maybe he just decided that he needed a break and figured that now was as good a time as any. Can't say I blame the kid, after the way the two of you spent the last year and a half sparring. He kept leading with his heart and you kept him on the ropes. I'm surprised he was able to put up with it for as long as he did."

"What was I supposed to do, Casey? I handled it the best I could. If I had played it from the heart I would have been re-assigned before anyone could say go."

"Maybe….maybe not. You'll never know and that's just how it is. The question now is, what are you gonna do Walker?"

"Well… the General did say to take some down time. Maybe I'll take a vacation. I've always wanted to see Seattle. I think I'll take a couple of weeks and see the sights , check out the Space Needle. Who knows, maybe I'll run into someone worth spending some time with."

"Great Walker, have a good time. Buy me a t-shirt. I'll call if I hear anything. See ya." Casey mumbled while pushing her towards the door. "Make sure you let the general know before you go." he finished, closing the door before Sarah could say another word.

Raising her hand , intending to pound on Casey's door, Sarah realized that there wasn't really anything else to say Turning back around, Sarah was almost back to her car when her phone started ringing. Looking down at the display, Casey's image stared back at her.

"What do you want Casey? Miss me already?"

"Turn around and get back here, the general wants a video conference."

"Be right there." she said with a sigh as she retraced hers steps back to Casa Casey. Without knocking she walked right into the apartment and took a seat next to Casey in front of the video monitor. "Well, I wonder what's up now?"

"I guess we're about to find out."

"Yes you are" said the general "now please wait until I'm done before you say anything. First, Bryce Larkin is still comatose and Orion doesn't know the exact cause. We believe that Agent Larkin wasn't up to the task of downloading the Intersect 2.0. Evidence suggests that someone changed Larkin's test score on his image retention test, quite possibly Larkin himself. Orion tells me that he believes that Chuck's mind may be 1 in 10,000,000. That being the case, I asked Orion if he thought Chuck might be willing to come back and work with us. He didn't have a positive response, in fact he seemed against the idea."

"Can you blame him General?"

"I'm sorry Agent Walker….did I indicate to you that I was finished with this briefing? I'm sure I didn't so keep quiet. Now, despite Orion's response, I plan to approach Chuck about coming back to work for us. I need one of you to contact Chuck and tell him that I need to see him. Now, anything to add?"

"Well General…" Casey started "…there might be a small hitch. We don't exactly know where the moron is at the present time."

"Would you please explain that to me , Colonel Casey."

"Yes General. Well…it seems that the moron decided to take a vacation…to Seattle. He left this morning."

"Well Colonel, call him."

"I would General but it appears that the doofus has had his phone account terminated."

"Colonel, I'm not having a good day. I hope one of you has some good news for me. Walker….Sarah, are you telling me that Chuck didn't say anything to you before he left? I find it hard to believe that he would take off without talking to you first. Can you explain this to me?"

"…Uh… well General, last night Chuck may have mis-interpreted a comment I made and come to the conclusion that I was going to be leaving Burbank."

"Agent Walker, I was under the same impression. Are you telling me that you were planning to stay in Burbank?"

"Uh….Well , yes mam, I was hoping to. I just didn't make that clear to Chuck. If I had, maybe we wouldn't be having this particular conversation. As it is, I'm planning to take some of my personal time and visiting Seattle."

"Great idea, Agent Walker. Please keep us updated on your 'vacation'. When you find him, have Chuck call me. Casey…I want you help, if you can. Good day."

And just like that the video conference ended. Sarah looked at Casey and turned without a word and headed for the door.

"Walker….Sarah…when I get the flight information, I'll call you with the details."

"Thanks Casey, I'd really appreciate it. I'm gonna go and pack a couple of bags. Would you go ahead and get me on the earliest flight available."

"Will do Walker. I'll text you the info. Have a good vacation. Bring the moron home."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Orion sat hunched over his work bench. Using a set of fine tools, he was removing the back of the iphone that was sitting under his large magnifying glass. After setting the cover to the side, Orion began to remove the mother board from the phone. After taking a close look at the board, Orion began to chuckle to himself.

"Well done Jobs… not a s good as it will be when I'm through with it but not bad. I guess this will probably void the warranty but I don't think Chuck will mind." Orion said aloud. "Oh yeah… Chuck is gonna love this 'Ophone', once I get it into his hands." After double checking the notes that were scribbled on the paper pinned to the wall behind his bench, Orion bend back to his work, reaching for a soldering iron.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck awoke from his nap with a start and looked to his wrist to check the time. 'Well that's not very helpful. I guess I better plan on getting a new watch sometime soon, one without a GPS tracker will be a nice change of pace.' Looking around, Chuck noticed that someone had taken the seat next to him since he had started his nap.

"Excuse me, could you tell me what time it is?"

"Sure. It's just a little after noon." the woman answered.

"Thank you. Good to know. My name is Chuck, by the way."

"Bytheway seems like an odd last name. Everyone calls me Shel. Where are you headed, Chuck Bytheway."

Smiling at his newly discovered traveling companion, Chuck answered with a smile " It's just Chuck. I'm headed to Seattle. Gonna do a little sight seeing."

"Well Chuck, I'm not headed that far but it will be nice to have someone to talk to for a while. Did you know that you talk in your sleep? Who's Sarah? Is it a good story?"

"Shel, is it? …'Who's Sarah' is a great question. Until last night I thought I had a pretty good idea of who Sarah was but now I'm not so sure. It's a story and some parts of it are good. Heck, some parts are great. It's the rest of the stuff that isn't so much fun."

"Well Chuck, I've got time, start at the beginning."

"I first met Sarah about 2 years ago…."

Chuck talked for almost two hours, starting with Sarah walking into the Buymore, leaving out the 'secret bits', and finishing with the reception the night before.

"...and that's how you ended up sitting next to this nerd who just can't stop talking." Chuck finished.

"Well Chuck, I can honestly say that I've never heard a story quite like that." Shel said while looking into Chuck's eyes. "I can see that it's true but I can also see that's not all of the story."

"Shel, I told you what I could. Trust me, the stuff I left out was pretty boring."

"Sure it was Chuck, sure it was." Shel said, deciding not to push Chuck for more. The story seemed to explain why he would be mumbling the Sarah in his sleep.

Before she could ask anything else, Chuck asked Shel how she ended up on 'his' bus.

"I was down in L.A. visiting my sister. I've always loved riding on buses. You meet the most interesting people."

"Well, tell me more about yourself. It's only fair that I get to know a little about you."

"OK, Chuck. My name is Michelle but everyone has called me Shel for as long as I can remember. My husband Mike and I live on a small farm just a little ways outside of Rockport, up in Mendocin County. We've been married for forty years, almost all of those years have been happy ones." Chuck noticed the very slight bit of sadness that crept into Shel's voice as she continued."We had a son. We lost him in the first gulf war. He was declared MIA and we lost him."

"I'm so sorry...I shouldn't have asked you for your story."

"That's ok 's been almost twenty years. You remind me of Jay in some ways. You have the deepest brown eyes and you look to be almost as tall as Jay. He had blonde hair though. That similarity might be what convinced me to sit next to you and I'm glad I did."

"I'm glad you did too. It was nice meeting you and thanks for listening."

"We've still got a few hours to go. We're not done talking yet" Shel said with a stern smile on her face "somehow in the next few hours I'll probably talk you into visiting Rockport. I think you and Mike would really hit it off. We've got extra rooms and a few days of quite country living will do you good."

"That sounds great but I've got to get to Seattle..."

"Hurrying to meet someone? Got some appointment you've got to keep?"

"No Shel, nothing pressing."

"Well then, at least, think about it. It would do you good."

"You know what? I will think about might just be right, a couple of days off the grid might be just what the doctor ordered. Seattle will still be there, whenever I get there. A couple of days would be an excellant start to my vacation."

"You still look tired Chuck. Why don't you go back to your nap and I'll wake you when we're getting close to Rockport."

"Thank you Shel, that would be great." Chcuk said as he re-adjusted his sitting position and closed his eyes, slowly slipping back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chuck vs. The Walkabout - Chapter 4

A/N - Back again. Thanks again to all of the reviewers. I really do appreciate the support. The week has just been, well...you know...one of 'those' weeks. I actually finished chapter 5 before i started on chapter4...wierd, i know, but I can't explain it. That being the case, 5 should be up quickly but please don't hold your breath. I know that I have promised action around the corner and I think that someone may break a nail in the next chapter. Or, maybe not. I just can't decide if I even have the skill to write action. I'm sure we'll find out sooner or later, please just stick with me.

Oh Yeah...I DO OWN CHUCK...I DO OWN CHUCK...I DO OWN CHUCK... Well , that proves it! Saying something three times in a row doesn't make it true. Now I guess I can say CANDYMAN into the mirror three times and not end up a scared and quivering little wreck waiting for a horrible death.

"Well Diane, You asked to see me, what can I do for you?"

General Diane Beckman wasn't used to being addressed with such an obvious lack of respect. Of course, Stephen Bartowski had never been her biggest fan. Hell, he wasn't even a small fan of hers and since she had inadvertantly suggested that Stephen might ask his son to allow himself to be 're-intersected', she had a feeling that his feelings for her had slipped even further.

"Orion...Stephen, I really would like for us to be able to work together. The government ...I... I would really appreciate any help you can give me. It's been a couple of days, do you have any new information for me?"

"Well Diane, first things first. Just so we're clear, I don't work for you! This research that I've been doing is strictly in the hope of helping Bryce. He did what he could to help Chuck and I'm returning the favor. I've gone over every line of code in the new intersect program and it's all without error. Whatever is causing Bryce's continuing coma is ,quite literally, in his head. There has been a slight increase in the brain activity but I couldn't begin to guess when, or even if, he will recover. I'll keep an eye on him but there doesn't seem to be anything I can do about his condition. If I think of anything, I'll be sure to let you know." Orion paused while looking down at his notes " I have also been crunching some numbers and I don't believe that the Intersect can work effectively in a computer form. The best super computer would simply be to slow and it would lack the ability to make intuitve leaps that a human brain can."

"So, you're saying that the Intersect 2.0 requires a human host to work the way it was designed?"

"Yeah Diane, that's what I believe. I'm pretty sure that your own research teams have also told you that, haven't they?"

"Yes they have. They also believe that your conclusions about Chuck may be accurate as well which leads me to the next matter I have to discuss with you..."

"Don't even think it, Diane. My son isn't going to be your plaything, again! I won't allow it! Chuck is free from the Intersect now and I plan to keep him that way!

"Is that Chuck's decision...or just what you have decided?"

Orion looked up at the General and hesitated for a brief second.

"I thought so... have you even told Chuck about your findings? Did you tell him what happened to Mr. Larkin? I thought so. We need Chuck.., his country needs him. I know that he's currently taking some vacation time and I know he deserves it but would you please ask him to contact me? I promise that if he says no to my offer, I'll let it go!"

"Diane, I know you better that that. You'll never let it go. That's just the way you are."

"Ori...Stephen, you have my word that if Chuck turns us down, we will not interfer in his life in any way. We will simply say 'Thank you' and go ahead with our back-up plan."

Looking into the General's eyes, he made the leap and blurted out...

"You're gonna start human testing, aren't you? Even though FULCRUM already showed that route can kill, you'll try it anyhow? And I bet that you'll mention that fact as part of your pitch to Chuck, knowing that he wouldn't want people hurt if he can help. God damn you! You really are a heartless bitch, aren't you?"

"Heartless?...No, I'm a patriot! We are at war right now and we need any edge we can get and Chuck would be that edge. We need him, and we need him soon. I want you to get a message to him."

"Alright Diane, when I hear from him, I'll pass him your message and let him decide if he wants to contact you. If he does, you can ask him to join your fight but if you mention the human testing in your sales pitch, I'll make your regret it!"

"Stephen! Don't threaten me! I know you may not like me but don't think you can threaten me!"

Orion glared at her while pulling his phone from his pocket. While his fingers flew over the touch screen he looked directly into her eyes. "Diane, I wasn't making an idle threat." He finished taping at the phone and then smiled at Diane Beckman. " Three...two... and lights out!" and with that, all of the lights in the conference room blinked out. After about five seconds all the lights turned back on and Orion was standing in the same spot with pleased smile on his face.

"Oh bravo, Stephen. You turned out the lights with your phone. That has got to be easier than installing a 'clapper' and only slightly more impressive. Is that your idea of a threat?"

"No Diane, that was just a demonstration. You should check with your people...ah, there's your phone call now. Go ahead and answer it, I'll wait."

"General Beckman here. WHAT? Are you absolutely positive? Yes...I see. Thank you. No, that won't be necessary...I know what caused it. That's right, I do know the cause and I don't expect any more problems."

After hanging up the phone the General looked back at Orion with a look of suprise and a little bit of wonder. "You blacked out the entire complex, except for the medical wing, and then just turned it back on. Impressive. OK, I'll leave out the mention of human testing when I talk to Chuck. He can make his own decision and we'll abide with whatever choice he makes."

"Diane, I really don't want Chuck involved at all but I will give him the chance to make up his own mind. After he gets back from his vacation, I'll get him to come in and talk to you. Oh, and just so you know, I will be with him so you don't try to use anything to influence him. Understand?"

"Yes Stephen, I understand. You know I don't like it but I do understand."

"Good. Have a nice day. I'll be in touch."

Looking over at the alarm clock, Chuck decided that maybe today was the day that he would kill a rooster. Yawning and stretching, Chuck sat up on the edge of the unfamiliar bed. Five nights wasn't enough time to get used to the mattress that was so unlike his own back in Burbank. After pulling on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, Chuck rubbed his eyes and finished getting ready for his day. Making his way downstairs, he found Shel and Mike already moving around the kitchen. Shel handed a cup of coffee to him as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"Good morning, Chuck. Did you sleep well? Ready for some breakfast?"

"Slept like a log except for that dam...darn rooster! The coffee smells great and so does the food. So Mike, you got some chores that I can help with?"

"Chuck, we told you, you're a guest. You aren't expected to work."

"I know that Mike. I just want to help, if I can. It's the least I could do to repay your hospitality."

Mike grinned at Shel and replied " Well if I am going to have all this cheap labor, I best keep on putting it to use. Once you've finished with brealfast, grab Bernard and hop into the pick-up. I'm gonna head into town and grab some supplies. I'm gonna re-do the fences and Id be grateful for the help."

"Sure thing. One question. I've been wondering, how did you come to name your dog Bernard?"

Shel answered. "well Chuck, about two years ago, that darn dog wandered up onto our front porch and just decided to stay."

"Yeah...after you started feeding him" Mike added.

"Well, true enough. Anyway, after a few days, we decided that he need a name. We pondered it for a while and came up with Bernard."

"Chuck, don't believe her. There was no 'pondering'. It was 'marriage democracy' at it's finest!"

Chuck looked confused so Mike continued..." I took one look at that three legged dog and voted that we call him Lucky as time honored ironic tradition demands. Shel decided to buck tradition and voted for the name Bernard. She also voted to let me cook my own meals for a month if I didn't change my vote. Thats's how we ended up with a dog named Bernard. See, 'marriage democracy' at it's best."

Shell smiled at Chuck. "I wasn't really gonna make him cook. I like my kitchen un-scorched."

"And she figured that she had put up with me for all these years so there was no need to let me poison myself now." Mike finished, walking around the table to place a loving kiss on her forehead. "C'mon Chuck. Let's get going."

"Right behind you Mike. Bye Shel, see you later."

Bye Chuck, don't let that old fool work you too hard..." and added in a whisper "...and keep an eye on him. He's not as young as he thinks he is. Don't let him overdue it."

"Ok Shel, you got it." Chuck whispered back and headed out the door.

The ride into town was spent in easy conversation Mike asking questions and Chuck answering those that he could and deflecting those that he couldn't. Mike realized that all of his questions weren't getting answered but let it pass. He had taken a liking to Chuck and was glad that Shel had invited the young man to stay for a couple of days. He wasn't suprised when Shel had introduced him to Chuck at the bus stop. Nor was he suprised when Shell told him that she had told Chuck that he would be their guest for a couple of days. What did suprise him was the way he had taken a liking to Chuck. After the first day, Chuck had insisted that he be allowed to help with the chores. Despite his obvious lack of knowledge about farm life, Chuck had thrown himself at any task and usually ended up doing a good job. After five days, Mike really enjoyed having the extra help and having another person around the place to talk to. Although he wouldn't say it aloud, he agreed with his wife that Chuck did remind them, just a little, of their son Jay who had been gone all these years. He and Shel had talked about it and had decided that they would welcome Chuck for as long as he wanted to stay. They figured that Chuck would let them know when it was time for him to move-on and until that time, they would simply be glad for the extra company.

After arriving at the farm supply store, Chuck gave Mike a hand loading about a hundred fence posts and a couple dozen bags of feed. After everything was loaded, Mike asked Chuck if he needed anything.

"Well, if it's not too much trouble, could we stop at the LargeMart? I need to pick up a new cel phone."

"Not a problem at all. That will give me a chance to pick up a few small things that Shel has been asking after. We'll get the shopping done and we should be back at the farm by noon. You know Chuck, you're more than welcome to use the phone at the house."

"Thanks Mike, I appreciate that ...but I kinda need to keep my phone calls low-key."

Mike looked a Chuck with an unspoken question on his lips.

"Mike,...the people I used to work for...I really don't want them to know where I am. I'm trying to keep a low profile."

"Chuck...are you on the run from the law? Is there something I should know?"

"No Mike, I'm not on the run! I...I..uh...I used to work for the government and I would rather they didn't know where I was. After almost two years this is the first vacation I've had and I don't want to spend it looking over my shoulder. Please believe me. I'm not on the run, I just really needed a break and this is it."

"I do believe you Chuck, and I won't mention it again. But if you ever need to talk, just let me know."

"Thanks a lot Mike. Your trust means a lot to me. I am so glad that Shel..and you invited me into your home. Somehow I will repay you."

"Not to worry Chuck. We're happy for the company. And I meant what I said about the cheap labor!" he added with a smirk.

"Walker secure."

"Well... any sign of the moron yet?"

"No ... no sign yet. I've been to every comic book store, indie music store and live music venue with no luck. It's been ten days Casey. What should I do next?"

"Just keep doin' what you're doin'. Seattle is a big city."

"I know Seattle is a big city. I'm just worried. Has anyone heard from him?"

"Like who? The 'Awesomes" are still honeymooning, the bearded gnome is in Hawaii and Orion hasn't said anything to me. I'd ask the general but I don't think she's seen him since she calls me twice a day and asks the same question you just asked!"

"Ok Casey, I get it. I just wish I knew , for sure, that Chuck was here somewhere. No plane ticket, no car rental...no trail at all. Just the note for Ellie and Devon saying he was coming here. I'll keep looking but the note said 'two weeks'. If I haven't found him in three days, I'm coming back there and I'll be sitting on his doorstep when he shows up."

"Great plan. Sitting on his doorstep. That doesn't smack of compromise."

"Thanks Casey, Oh, and by the way, GFY!"

The phone went dead before Casey could respond.


	5. Chapter 5

Chuck Vs. The Walkabout - chapter 5

A/N: As promised, a quick turnaround on chapter 5. Here's the thing though, it's just half of what I had written for chapter 5 so I decided to split it up. That's right all you happy campers, chapter 5 has become chapters 5 & 6. Can't help it. I hope nobody is too disappointed. I realize that the story has been a little Sarah 'lite' but I will be fixing that soon, promise.

Give me a couple of days for Chapter 6.

I have to blame any and all errors on my self-beta ing.

Look , up in the sky...it's a bird, it's a plane...no, it's me not owning or profiting from Chuck. JT

"Dad, how you doing? Sorry that it's taken so long to call but I've been a little busy. I…"

"Charles, it's great to hear from you. What are you doing in Rockport? I thought you were going to Seattle?"

"Well, I was headed that way but I got side tracked. I met this great couple and ended up spending some time with them at their farm. Dad, how did you know I was in Rockport?"

"I built myself a new phone and with it I can track any phone through it's GPS system. I can also access your phone's camera. Got to say that the beard is a different look for you. It really makes you look different. I think you should keep it."

"Thanks dad…I guess. I was going for the GI Joe look. So, your new phone seems to have a lot of apps that aren't common on most phones. Care to explain?"

"Well, Charles, I made some improvements that I thought the phone needed. Would you like one? I can have it out to you in a couple of days. Just give me your address and you will have your own 'O'phone before the weekend."

"I'd love one dad but I'd rather not say the address where it could possibly be overheard. I'm sure that the General is keeping close tabs on you."

"She's trying Charles but she's not having much luck. This phone is absolutely untraceable with the current equipment the government has. In fact, I'm pretty sure that I'm the only one with this level of security, right now."

"That's amazing. Yeah, I'd love to have one of your 'O'phones. Is anything else going on?

"Nothing important. Ellie and Devon should be back on Monday. Besides that, nothing important."

"Well….ok dad. I'll text you the address and I'll call again once the phone gets here."

Ok Charles. I'll talk to you soon. I hope you're having a good time and don't worry, if anything important comes up, I'll call you."

"Thanks dad, talk to you soon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Chuck, there's a package for you sitting on the kitchen counter."

"Thanks Shel. Mike and I will be in shortly."

"OK. Supper will be ready in about an hour so you boys make sure to get cleaned up and in here on time."

"You got it Shel. I'll make sure to let Mike know."

Almost fortyfive minutes later, Chuck and Mike joined Shel at the dinning room table.

"What's in the package Chuck? " Mike asked, glancing over at the kitchen counter.

"It's a new phone from my dad."

"But Chuck, didn't you buy a new one just a few days ago? Why would your dad send you another one?"

"My dad is a computer genius and he modified an Iphone with some special apps. This phone can do anything a top of the line laptop can do plus a little bit more. I'm looking forward to seeing just what it can do. If you'd like, you can have my 'old' phone."

"But Chuck, it isn't really an old phone. I'd be happy to buy it from you."

"No you won't. You and Mike have done too much for me already. This phone is now yours and I'll help you set it up so it's easy for you to use."

"Alright Chuck, but I do insist that you take an extra slice of pie as partial payment."

"That sounds like a great deal, one that I'm happy to accept." Chuck smiled as he reached across the table for his piece of 'payment' pie.

"It is just so nice to have someone around who I can cook for…" Shel said. When she noticed the look on Mike's face, she added "…who hasn't been eating my food for thirty years."

"And looking forward to thirty more years of wonderful food." Mike said, winking at his wife. "Oh, just to let you know Chuck, this Sunday morning we will have a bunch of guests joining us for a special breakfast. My little brother and his wife, our niece and a few other friends will be stopping by around seven in the morning. Shel always whips up something special whenever these guys stop by. I think you'll really enjoy yourself."

"That sounds great Mike. I'm looking forward to meeting more of your family. Shel, if you need help in the kitchen, just let me know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Sunday morning rolled around, Chuck was up early and down in the kitchen helping out were he could. A little before seven Chuck cocked his head as a rumbling noise began to gain in strength. Looking at Shel with a question on his lips, she nodded her head an said

"Yes, that's them. They should be rolling into the yard in about five minutes."

Wandering out the front door, Chuck joined Mike on the front porch and watched as about twentyfive bikes pulled into the yard. Looking back over his shoulder, Mike nodded at Chuck and started down the stairs. Catching the sign, Chuck followed Mike out into the yard. Making his way towards the biggest man in the group, Chuck watched as the giant snatched Mike into a big bear hug.

"Chuck" Mike weezed "come on over and meet my baby brother, Jim."

"Baby brother?" he gulped, looking up at the man.

"Oh yeah! He's almost two years younger than me and not nearly as good looking. Now put me down so I can introduce you to a new friend of mine. Chuck, this is Jim. Jim, meet Chuck. Shel found him on a bus ride and brought him home so we could have some cheap labor."

Chuck reached out his hand , intending to shake Jim's hand. Before he could stop Jim, he found himself pulled into a huge bear hug.

"Great to meet you Chuck. If Mike says you're ok, you must be ok."

"Dad, let the man go before you crush him."

"Sorry Chuck" Jim said as he put Chuck's feet back on the ground "I sometimes forget how frail you puny humans can be."

"Pay this big oaf no mind. My name is Trish. I was foolish enough to fall in love with this big oaf and then say yes when he asked me to marry him." taking Chuck's hand and giving it a firm shake. "If he tries to hug you again just smack him with a rolled up newspaper. That's what I usually do. Let me introduce you to the voice of reason who just saved you from the 'hug of death'.

Chuck stepped back to see who Trish was referring to and tripped over his own feet. Expecting to find himself on his ass, Chuck was pleasantly surprised when two arms caught him before he could fall. After regaining his balance, Chuck turned around and found himself staring into the greenest pair of eyes he had ever seen. At a loss for words, he extended his hand and found himself , once again, hauled into a hug.

Trish spoke up. "Chuck, you're currently groping my daughter, Ginger."

After wiggling free from the hug, Chuck stepped back quickly, trying to hide the blush that was climbing up his neck. He looked back at Jim and Trish who were smiling at him.

"I wasn't groping…I mean, it was just a hug… and she hugged me…."

"Relax Chuck" Trish said " I was just kidding. You really are fun to tease…and easy too."

"Don't mind them Chuck, they have been a major source of embarrassment for me my whole life. I love them to death but they just can't seem to grow up." Grabbing his shoulder, Ginger led Chuck away from her parents "C'mon , I'll introduce you to the rest of the guys and then we'll head inside and get some of aunt Shel's great food."

Twenty minutes later Chuck found himself sitting at the dinning room table with Mike, Shel, Jim, Trish, Ginger and a couple of the other bikers. The food was , as promised, great. Looking up from his plate, Chuck found himself looking into Ginger's vibrant green eyes.

"So Chuck…" Ginger started, "… do you ride much?" ?

"Not much. I used to ride a lot back in college but after … well … I haven't been on a bike in a few years."

"Well, that certainly clears things up" Ginger said ,smiling at Chuck " maybe you'd like to join us today.? I promise you'll have a good time and I'll get you back here before you turn into a pumpkin. What do you say?"

Chuck looked confused and turned towards Mike and Shel, hoping that they might offer some advice. Mike just smiled. Shel looked him in the eyes and said "Chuck, you said you were on a vacation. All you've been doing for the last two weeks is helping us out around here. Why don't you take some time for yourself. If my niece says that she will take good care of you, she will. I really think that you would have a great time. What have you got to lose?"

"She's right Chuck" Mike added. " You won't meet a better bunch of people. Go on, you might just end up having a good time."

"Sure, why not." Chuck said "It does sound like fun. I'm in."

"That's great Chuck" Shel said as she turned towards Mike with a question in her eyes. After seeing Mike nod back at her, Shel stood up and headed towards the stairs. " I've got something upstairs that you can use for the ride. You stay right there. I'll be right back."

True to her word, in just a couple of minutes Shel came back down the stairs carrying a duffle bag that she handed to Chuck. After giving Shel a questioning look, Chuck opens the bag and pulls out a set of leathers and a 'half lid'. Still holding the leathers in his hand, Chuck looks up at Mike. With a nod of his head, Mike answers Chucks unvoiced question. Looking over at Ginger, Chuck sees a hint of sadness that rapidly disappears to be replaced with a wicked looking grin.

"Well Chuck" Ginger says "Looks like you're riding 'bitch' with me. Hope that's OK?

"Sure. Just for the record though, I don't like the phrase , 'ridin' bitch'."

"Objection noted and ignored." Ginger said with a chuckle as the rest of the people at the table tried not to laugh. "Now get upstairs and get changed, You've got five minutes and then I'm coming up there to help."

Trying to hide a slight blush, Chuck headed up the stairs. "Be back in four and a half minutes."

True to his word, just a little over four minutes later, Chuck came back down the stairs. Ginger looked up and let out a loud wolf whistle that got everyone laughing. Well everyone except for Chuck who just cringed a little and blushed a lot.

Shel wandered over to Chuck and whispered to him "just ignore them, those leathers look good on you. Maybe a little loose but good none the less. It's been almost twenty years since those have been worn and it's good to see them being put to good use. You just go and have yourself a good time."

Chuck whispered back ,"Thank you Shel. You have no idea how much this means to me. I'll make sure that I take good care of these."

Wandering back to the table, Chuck sat back down and went back to work on his breakfast. After a few glances, everyone else went back to their food as well and the conversation picked back up from were it had stopped.

Less than fifteen minutes later everyone had finished their meal and they all lent a hand getting everything cleaned up. After getting the all clear from Shel, everyone headed for the front door. Chuck slowed slightly as he neared the front door and looked back over his shoulder at Mike and Shel who just smiled and waved him on. Turning back towards the door , Chuck stumbled into Ginger who had stopped to wait for him. Trying to stop, Chuck tripped and fell towards Ginger who simply caught him in her arms and then, after looking a bit deeper into his brown eyes that she intended, stood him back up and stepped back. Stammering an apology as he blushed furiously, Chuck backed up a couple of steps and promptly fell on his ass. Hearing the laughter coming from the kitchen, he realized that Shel and Mike had just seen his amazing display of grace. Looking up, he noticed that Ginger had extended her hand towards him.

"Chuck, I really hope that your balance , or lack there of, isn't going to be a problem for us on the ride." Ginger said with mock seriousness.

Pulling himself upright, Chuck looked at her and said , No. No ti won't be a problem. I'm usually a lot more co-ordinated." Raising up three fingers in the scout salute he added "I promise, I'll do better!"

"Well, see that you do! Now let's go. It's time for you to load up, 'bitch'!" she said with a small grin.

"Hey! I told you I don't like the 'B' word." Chuck fired back, trying to look hurt and serious.

"Well, you keep your balance issues from ruining the day and I'll try to not call you my bitch in front of everyone. Deal?"

"Deal!" Chuck agreed, extending his hand in an attempt to finalize their agreement.

Ignoring his hand, Ginger lightly punched him in the shoulder, grabbed the collar of leather jacket he was wearing and hauled him out the front door, down the steps and over to her bike.

Speaking a little louder than was really needed, Ginger addressed Chuck, "Time's a wastin' so load up 'B'!"

Chuck could see that she was trying to keep a straight face when he heard a voice behind him.

"Yeah 'B', load up!"

"Oh thanks Jim" Chuck shot back "Do you really have to encourage her?"

"Sorry Chuck, just having some fun."

"Yeah 'B'. It's all just fun so get loaded up" yelled one of the other bikers and that caused just about everyone to start laughing.

"Well, thanks a lot 'G'. I really hope that nickname doesn't catch on."

"You're welcome, 'B'. Hop on, it's time to hit the road."

"Yes mam" Chuck muttered under his breath as he climbed on behind Ginger.

"What was that?"

"Nothing…nothing at all."

"Good. Now hold on, we're off on a ride to nowhere!"

Mike and Shell waved from the front porch as the group of bikes headed out towards the road. Chuck looked back and gave a quick wave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah was standing at the railing that overlooked the entire club. She had picked this location for just that reason. With very little effort she could watch the lower floor, the front and side entrances as well as the stage. She was really hoping that tonight would be the night. The band appearing tonight was the same one that had been playing the first night that she and Chuck had gone out. 'With any luck, he won't be able to resist the sentimentality of the event' Sarah told herself. She had been at the bar for close to two hours and there hadn't been any sign of the man she loved. The man she had been looking all over Seattle for. These last fourteen days had blended together into a long string of comic book stores, small record shops and small live music venues. As she scanned the club yet again her phone started to vibrate in her pocket. Pulling it out, she looked at the display and briefly considered ignoring the call.

"Walker secure but in public."

" Agent Walker, have you found him yet?"

"Found who yet? What are talking about General?"

"Agent Walker...Sarah. You may think I can be a bitch but do you seriously believe that I'm stupid as well? Have you found Bartow...have you found Chuck or not?"

"Not yet, General. But the night is young."

"That may be true but your search is not. If you haven't gotten lucky by the end of the night, I want you on a flight to Burbank tomorrow afternoon."

"But General, I..."

"Am I understood?"

"Yes General Beckman, understood."

"Good. I do hope you find him. Beckman out."

'So do I' Sarah muttered to herself, 'so do I."


	6. Chapter 6

Chuck Vs. The Walkabout - chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for the delay. This chapter jusst seemed to keep re-writing itself in my head. To be honest, the low number of brain cells makes it easy for ideas to bounce around and disappear for hours at a time. Thanks you to all of the people who have taken the time to read and review, it really felps me keep trying. I hope to be getting more Sarah, Ellie, Devon, Orion, Diane involved soon. If you're waiting for Shaw...PUAR...sorry, that was a little rough. Please, please, please...don't wait for Shaw.I didn't like him when good writers were handling him so I won't soil my untalented mitts trying to include him...unless it is to use him for a senseless and mean-spirited death every chapter...sorta like Kenny in South Park...HEY! There's a fun idea for a CHUCK CHALLENGE... come up with a fun and /or senseless way for Shaw to die! A few flowery chapters and then...BLAM! a piano falls on his head. This could be like that classic cartoon...BAMBI MEETS GODZILLA ..or is it GODZILLA MEETS BAMBI.(If you haven't seen it, you need to look it up. Go ahead...this story will still be here when you get back...see, isn't that great?) So, any takers? I know some of you would love to kill Shaw so what's stopping you. It doesn't have to be an original murder method, just tell us how you would use it on Shaw!

Sorry, just rambling. Here's a quick idea... Shaw claims that I own Chuck and I'm forced to use the Heath's 'Joker' pencil trick on him because I don't own Chuck, I really really don't.

Oh yeah, Shaw is my beta so any errors are his. Please feel free to discipline him any way you see fit.

-0000===

Chuck glancd at his watch and was surprised to discover that the group had been on the road for almost an hour. He was about to ask Ginger how much longer until they stopped when the lead riders signaled a turn. The group pulled into a parking lot that was already starting to fill up with bikes. After a quick glance,Chuck guesstimated that there were forty to fifty bikes parked in front of the 'DEW STOP INN' and a sign on the front door proclaimed: WELCOME TO THE RIDE TO NOWHERE! -GET YOUR 1st CARD HERE!

Chuck shot a questioning glance at Ginger who answered "It's a poker run. We start here with our first are three more bars were we pick up cards and the last stop is at Gary's farm where the last card is dealy. The best hand gets half of the money and the other half goes to the kids."

"What kids?"

"The kids in Ginger's class. The money goes to help pay for supplies" offered Jim as he wandered over ,"enjoying the ride?"

"Yeah...I really am. I'm glad you guys asked me along" Chuck said as they headed towards the front door,"tell me how the poker run works."

Walking through the front door, Ginger pointed towards a woman seated at a table just inside the door. "Well, you pay twenty dollars for the first card. Each additional card costs five dollars and ,like my dad said, the rider with the best hand at the end of the ride ,wins."

"Sounds like fun." Chuck said as he made his way to the table."We'll take two hands."

"You got it, sweetheart." the woman said as she began to shuffle the deck of cards. Ginger reached out and pulled a card from the deck and placed it face down on the table.

"Don't you want to see what your card is?" Chuck asked as he reached out to pick his card from the deck.

"No, I always play blind. It just makes it more interesting that way." Ginger answered as she handed her card to the dealer who took the card and placed it in an envelope which she marked with a big "G".

"Well. I guess I'll play blind too." Chuck said as he handed his card to the dealer.

"What name should I put on the envelope?" the dealer asked.

Before he could answered Ginger said "B"! and snickered.

"Looks like that's gonna stick" Chuck sighed "Thanks 'G' "

"Hey, it could be worse."

"Yeah, I guess it could. So...can I buy you a beer?"

"Just one. Then it's off to the next stop."

After getting their beers, Chuck allowed Ginger to introduce him to more of the riders. As they made their way around the bar, more riders continued to pile into the bar and before long the small bar was filled to, what Chuck was surewas, over capacity. After trying a quick head count, Chuck was convinced that there were at least onehundred and twenty people in the bar.

"Are there always this many people on these rides?" Chuck asked, shaking his head in disbelief.

"We get together every weekend , weather permitting" Ginger explained "and we do the 'RTN' one a month. Riders come from all over for the 'RTN'. It's always a blast. The 'RTN' attracts from one to two hundred riders, usually. The other weekends normally have twenty to thirty."

"Does the 'RTN' always benefit your kids?"

"No, we change the charity each month. This ride just happens to be for my class. Sometimes it's other teachers, sometimes it's March Of Dimes or Toys For Tots. We always try to make sure it's for kids."

Chuck nodded his head, taking in the information. "Is there a limit to the number of hands a person can play?"

"No..not really. Half the money goes to the charity so the more, the merrier."

"Thanks for all the info, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go play a hand for an old friend." Chuck said as he turned around and started to make his way back to the dealer's table. After waiting for a few minutes for the line ahead of him to clear out, Chuck finally stepped up to the table.

"Back again? Just couldn't stay away?"

"Yeah, that's right." Chuck said as he reached out to pull a card from the deck. " Plus, it's for a great cause. "

"That it is" she responded, taking the card from his hand and sliding it into an envelope "What name do you want on this hand?"

"Sarah Walker" he answered with a wistful smile.

"Who's Sarah, 'B'? he heard from over his shoulder."Two-timing me already?" Ginger asked with a slight chuckle.

"She's just a friend...an old friend."

Ginger saw the look that passed over Chuck's face and knew that whoever Sarah Walker was, she was definitely more than a friend. She also knew that now was not the time to push Chuck for that story but she promised herself that she would ask, when the time was right.

"Well, if you're ready.." she said with a smirk "Load up, 'B" she finished, loud enough for half the bar to hear.

"Yes ma'am" he answered with a smile as the bikers nearby hooted, laughed and clapped.

The rest of the afternoon seemed to fly by as Chuck and Ginger enjoyed the 'RTN'. At each stop they got their cards and spent some time chatting, just getting to know each other better. Ginger talked about her college days and how she had come to love teaching at the elementary school level. Chuck talked about Ellie, some of his college experience and some of his life after ,of course, left out anything spy related.

"So, you're a computer genius?" Ginger asked with a slight grin.

"Well, I wouldn't say genius...but I do alright."

"Maybe you could come by my class one day and show the kids some things. They would reaaly love it and I would greatly appreciate it."

"Yeah, I guess I could. Let me know when."

Ginger smiled, finished her beer and as she stood up Chuck flinched, knowing what was coming next

"Well, if you're ready." she shouted.

"LOAD UP, 'B' !" shouted half the bar.

Ducking his head to try and hide the blush that was slowly creeping up his neck, Chuck mumbled "Yes ma'am" as he headed out towards the parking lot.

With a huge smile on her face, Ginger jogged after Chuck, catching up as they got near to her bike. Grabbing Chuck's arm, she spun him around to face her.

"You realize that we're just having fun, right?"

"Yeah, I know, I know" he replied with a smile.

"Good...good..." and then she found herself lost in his eyes for the second time that day. Giving herself a quick mental slap, she looked down to break the eye contact as she reached into her her keys out, she tossed them up in the air."...feel like showing me what you got?"

"It's been a few years but, what the hell." he said as he caught the keys. "So, if I'm in charge. that'll mean that you're ..."

"Don't even think about saying it!"

"I was just gonna say 'the passenger' " Chuck smirked as he hopped on the bike and started it up.

"Good thing, 'cause while I may be 'the passenger' , you're still my 'B', Chuck."

"Yes ma'am, whatever you say ma'am." Chuck answered as he watched Ginger get herself situated on the back of the bike.

"Don't you forget it!" she said playfully after slapping his helmet. "Let's get going. Just one more stop. Follow the GPS monitor that's mounted in the cluster. I progammed the scenic route."

Chcuks years of riding in college came back to him quickly and the final leg of the ride took about fortyfive minutes. After taking the final turn indicated by the GPS, Chuck found himself pulling down a dirt lane that led to a large farm house. Doing a quick mental comparison, Chuck realized that the house was at least twice the size of Mike and Shel's place while the barn was at least three times as large.

There were already well ove a hundred and fifty bikes parked in the yard and a bunch of people were gathered around the front of the barn. As they got closer to the barn, Chuck began to hear the sounds of live music and smell the aroma of mouth-watering bar-b-que. Turning his head to Ginger, she caught his questioning look and answered before he could ask.

"The owners name is Gary and he hosts the 'RTN' final stop every time we do it. He owns a chain of Harley Davidson and custom bike stores all over the west coast. He's even got a couple in Texas and one in Vegas. He moved here about two years ago and has been hosting the final stops for the last year. He says he love the rides and figures that the parties are good for business. They must be 'cause some of his customers come fromas afr away as Las Vegas, Portland, Seattle, Los Angeles...hell, he has even has some come from Texas."

"Wow, that's pretty cool. This should be a lot of fun.!"

"Oh yeah! Well, let's get our final cards. After that we'll get some food and a cocktail or two."

"Sounds good. Lead the way, G."

"You got it, B." she answered, looping her arm through his and dragging him towards the barn.

-0-

After drawing their final cards, sliding them into the appropriate envelopes and handing them back to the dealer, Chuck pulled out his wallet and payed for the three hands. They headed over to the big tables that were set up in the shade and loaded up some plates with some of the great smelling food. After Chuck grabbed a couple of cold drinks, Ginger lead the way to a picnic table that was sitting in the shade of a massive old oak tree. As the sun slowly set, Ginger tried to get Chuck to talk about the mysterious Sarah Walker but all she got was a sad smile and a promise to tell her the story some other time. She knew the warning signs, signs that said 'Danger! Broken Heart! Leave It Alone!' and she decided to change the topic.

"How about a tour of Gary's place. I figure, if I get you up and walking, maybe later I can drag you out on the dance floor?"

"The tour sounds great ...but dancefloor? No. I don't think so. I'm not much of a dancer."

"Well, we'll see about that" Ginger said, grabbing Chuck's hand and dragging him towards the big farm house."Prepare to have your mind blown! Gary has the most remarkable home entertainment system I've ever seen. I eman, it's got all the bells and whistles plus some extra whistles throw in. There are probably a bunch of people in there now, watching something or other."

"Ok, Ok...ease up on the hand. I've only got two and I need them both."

"Sorry, B. I'll try and be more delicate with you in the future." Ginger said with a snort.

"Thank you ma'am. That would be swellagant." Chuck answered with a smile that earned him another snort.

They climbed the stairs to the porch and walked in through the front door. When they steeped into the house, Chuck's jaw dropped. From the outside, the farmhouse looked older, clean and well maintained but stepping inside was like going through a timewarp. All of the interior walls ahd been removed or converted in arches. The wood floors had been polished to a mirror like finish. The kitchen was huge with lots of black marble and stainless steel. The overall effect: 20th century exterior with a 21st century interior.

"Ellie would love this kitchen" Chuck blurted out.

"I thought your sister was a doctor?"

"She is but she loves to cook. And all the shiney stuff would dazzle the 'captain'.

"The Captain?"

"Yeah, Captain Awesome, my brother in law."

"You call your brother-in-law, Captain Awesome?"

"Oh yeah. Everyone does because everything he does is awesome."

"Well, he sounds like a great guy."

"He really is. They're on their honeymoon and I know it's only been two weeks but I really miss them."

Ginger noticed the slight hint of sadness in Chuck's voice and decided to change the subject. Grabbing his hand, she began to drag Chuck towards a lighted riser in the corner opposite the kitchen. As they stepped up to the display Chuck's mouth fell open and he gulped for air. Turning a questioning glance to to his right, Ginger shook her head.

"Yes it is and no it isn't" Ginger said, adding to his confusion. "Yes, that is Captain America and no, it isn't the original. Gary had it built and it is an exact replica...in every detail...except for two things that the original didn't have" Ginger explained as she pointed to the signatures on the gas tank "Hopper and Fonda. Gary got them to sign the bike right after his builders had finished it. He takes it out a few times each year, usually for big rides like Daytona and Sturgis. The rest of the time, it sits here. So, what do you think, B?"

Chuck stood there, taking it all in. "Amazing...Absolutely amazing!"

"Thanks, I think so as well" said a voice behind Chuck. "Ginger, introduce me to your friend."

"Gary, great to see you. This is Chuck but everyone calls him B."

Chuck extended his hand. "Pay no attention to the woman behind the curtain. Everyone doesn't call me B! She started it this morning and I hope it ends soon."

"Not a problem...B" Gary said as he shook Chuck's hand while he winked at Ginger "It's nice to meet you. Welcome to my home."

"'s really nice to meet you." Chuck said with a smile. Letting go of Gary's hand, Chuck turned to Ginger with an evil smirk on his face "Thanks for the nickname, G"he said. Then he smiled the Bartowski smile and added, "but I'm having so much fun that I'll let it slide...for now."

Ginger just smiled back and gave him a light punch in the shoulder.

"So Chuck, what do you do for a lving?"

Turning back to Gary, Chuck replied "I used to work for Buymore but right now I'm taking a break, trying to figure out what I'm gonna do next."

"He's staying with uncle Mike and aunt Shel at the farm. He's helping them out around the place. That's where I found him, looking like a lost puppt..."

"G!"

"...and decided to bring him along on the ride as my..."

" G!"

"...bitch." Ginger finished , laughing at the blush she had caused in Chuck for the third time today.

"C'mon Chuck, let me give you the nickel 'll start over there, in the far corner. That's the home theater. Onehundredsixty inch hi-def digital projection with 7.1 dolby surround sound. Everything is controled by my PC thats located over there, agaibst the wall. What do you think? Have you ever seen a better picture or heard better sound?"

"it really is a great set-up but I think I could make it better. Would you mind if I took a shot at it?"

"No , not at all. Help yourself."

Chuck wandered over and took a seat in front on the keyboard. Ginger and Gary watched over Chuck's shoulder as he spent five minutes going through the home theater's command program. Looking back over his shoulder, Chuck smiled and said, "well, let's see what happens when I punch this enter button" and he did. Pushing back from the desk, Chuck joined Ginger and Gary as they wandered over to the home theater area.

"Damn Chuck!" Gary whispered "I thought it was great before but now...damn Chuck!This is truely amazing! The so-called pros took two days setting this up and you just spent five minutes and now it's beautiful. How much do I owe you?"

"Not a thing! It's just my way to thank you for your hospitality today."

"Thanks Chuck" Gary said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out one of his business cards. "Take this. If I can ever do anything for you, give me a call. Now, let's finish this tour so I can get outside and get the festivities under way."

After Gary finished showing the pair the rest of the house, they followed him outside. As they followed Gary over to the barn, they noticed that the band was getting ready to take a break. As the band was leaving the stage , Gary went up to the stage and grabbed a microphone.

"Hey everyone, welcome to 'Nowhere', glad you could join us for this ride." The announcement brought scattered applause from the gathered crowd. "We had a great turn out for today's ride...close to onehundred and eighty of you helped out with our charity. The winning hand will be taking home a little over thirtyfive hundred dollars." That announcement brought a much bigger reaction from the crowd. "Because we had so many people get into the poker run, I've decided to add two extra prizes for the second and third best hands. So, let's get this done so we can get back to the party. The third place hand, with four sevens, belongs to 'B'!" As the crowd started clapping, Chuck made his way up to the stage. "Guys, .. guys... quite please. For third place, Chuck will receive a threehundred dollar gift certificate , good at any of my stores." Chuck shook Gary's hand and stepped off to the side. "The second place hand, with four queens and a nine, belongs to Jack Sailors. Hey...Sailcat...c'mon up here and get your fivehundred dollar gift certificate." The second announcement brought lots of applause. "And now...the best hand ,which was made up of four queens and an ...ace, belongs to...Sarah Walker!" The crowd clapped politely, looking around to see who Sarah Walker was. Chuck leaned over and whispered in Gary's ear. "Well guys, I've just been informed that Sarah is going to donate her winnings back to Ginger's class!" The last announcement brought the loudest response with everyone hooting and hollering, whistling and clapping. Gary finally got the crowd to quiet down. "Once again, thanks to everyone who joined us today. Remember that we'll be doing this again next month and I hope to see all of you again. The band will be back in a few minutes. If you haven't, get some food and a drink or two. You're all welcome to stay as long as you want and please ride carefully. See you next time."

Gary looked around and noticed that Chuck had already left the stage and was standing off to the side with Ginger who was giving Chuck a big hug. Making his way over to the two, Gary clapped Chuck on the back and reached out to hand him the gift-certificate he had won.

"Chuck, thanks for taking part today. I know that you payed for the hand for Sarah, whoever she is, and it was a really great gesture to dobate all the money to Ginger's class."

"I know Gary, I was just thanking him myself. That money is going to be a big help."

"Guys" Chuck said "I really had a great time today. I really don't need the money and ,besides, I got this great gift certificate..."

"Which I'm sure you'll be spending some of on me...right B?"

"Right G... we'll go shopping some time soon. Maybe i'll get you a new tire..." Chuck answered with a smirk.

"A new tire?...aren't you the big softie." Ginger said as she lightly punched Chuck in the shoulder for what seemed like the tenth time today.

"Well, we'll see...Gary, once again, thanks for your hospitality. I hope to see you again...Now, Ginger, how about you get me back to the farm. I know it's not that late but I'm really tired and I've got lots of chores to help Mike with tomorrow."

"Ok , Chuck. Let's go around and say our goodbyes and we can get you back to Mike and Shel's."

-0-

Saying their goodbyes took longer than Chuck expected and it was well after dark by the time they rolled in the yard at Mike and Shel's. Ginger followed Chuck into the house and spent a few minutes catching her aunt and uncle up on all the news from the day. After catching Chuck yawning, Ginger stood up and told everyone that she had to get going so she could get some sleep so she'd be ready for her class in the morning. Chuck offered to walk her out and she readily accepted. Once outside, Ginger turned around and pulled Chuck into a hug.

"I had a great time today Chuck" she whispered into his ear. "Remember, you said you would come and talk to the kids and I plan to hold you to that."

"I know. I would love to talk to your kids. And don't forget about tire we're gonna buy..."

Ginger leaned back and looked into Chuck's eyes. She thought about kissing him but realized that now really wasn't the time. 'Maybe later' she said to herself, 'yeah, maybe later.' stepping out of the hug, Ginger hopped onto her bike and shot Chuck a smile.

"Goodnight...B. I'll be seeing you soon."

"Goodnight..G. Ride safe."

Chuck watched until the taillights of the bike faded out of sight and then turned around to go back inside.

"Mike and Shel, thank you for letting me use Jay's leathers. It really means a lot to me. I had a great time today...the best time I've had in a while. Thank you for that. I'll see you in the morning, lots of chores to catch up on. Somebody has got to earn their keep around here. Goognight."

"Goodnight" they replied together, "we'll see you in the morning."

-000000-

It was close to two a.m. and Sarah Walker had just gotten back from her night of fruitless searching. After getting into her usual sleep clothes, a Cow Bell Hero t-shirt and some clean shorts, Sarah got all of her things packed into her bags so she could head back to Burbank tomorrow afternoon. Thinking back over the night, she did some quick math and figured she had been propositioned fourteen times, had over twenty drinks offered to her and one drunk had asked her to marry him...twice. She had turned him down both times, along with all of the other offers. These last two weeks had made her realize that there was only one person whose marriage proposal would ever be good enough for her. Now, all she had to do was find him, explain what an idiot she'd been, tell him that she loved him and then find some way to make him see that she was the only one he should ever consider marrying. 'No problem' she said to herself as she got herself ready for bed, 'No problem at all...I've just got to start by finding him. Ellie and Devon will be home tomorrow, that's were I'll start. If anyone can help me, it's them. Now I'll just have to convince them to help me...yeah. no problem at all."


	7. Chapter 7

Chuck vs. The Walkabout - Chapter 7-The Honeymoon Is Over

A/N - hey everyone, figured i would start my weekend with a short chapter. I am working my way towards picking up the pace a little bit. I've just got a few more building blocks that I feel I have to get into place before I can start charging ahead. There is some good 'stuff' coming up(at least I hope it's good) so please hang in there. It's friday night so that means...Jager, stat! Have a great weekend! Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed! Really appreciate it! Still boldly going forward , sans beta. Please hold your applause...really, you're too kind! Hey, it's almost valentines day, maybe I'll get a beta then.

Because I can't say it often enough...I don't own Chuck or anything related to the greatest TV show currently showing on monday nights.

HEY JIM...GET BETTER!

-O-OOO-OO-

General Diane Beckman hated Mondays. Really, really hated Mondays and it looked like this Monday was off to a great start. Walking into her temporary office in Castle, the first thing to catch her eyes was Stephen Bartowski , sitting in front of her desk with his feet propped up and resting on her copy of Atlas Shrugged.

"Please , make yourself at home Orion" the general said, making no attempt to hide her contempt for the way he was treating her desk. "I realize that I'm running late, damn LA traffic! What is the latest you have for me?"

Taking his time to remove his feet from the general's desk , Orion opened a folder that was sitting in his lap, gave it a quick glance and then looked up at the general. "Well Diane, first things first, Bryce is beginning to make a recovery. He showing more brain activity and if he continues to improve at this rate, he will probably be ready for pre-school in about four weeks. I can't give you anymore information about the rate of his improvement."

"Well, that's something. Next?"

"I finished going through the Intersect program, for the third time, and I can't find any problems with it. I'm sure that the problem with Bryce is strictly his own."

"Ok, so we know that Bryce won't be back to work anytime soon and even if he does come back to work, he can't handle the Intersect. Does that about sum up your report?"

"Yes Diane, that's it."

"Did you ask Chuck to contact me?"

"Yes I did and I got the impression that he wasn't interested."

"Well, maybe I should contact Eleanor and ask her to talk to Chuck for me."

Orion leaned forward and glared at the woman in front of him. "Perhaps I should clarify my position about my kids…STAY AWAY FROM THEM! Or else!"

"Or else what, Stephen? You'll flick our lights off and on?"

Leaning over the desk, Orion glared at the general and pulled his "O"phone from his pocket. "No Diane, I think I'll 'kill' you" he said as his fingers flew rapidly over the touch screen in his hand. With a final stab of his finger, Orion calmly said "There…you're dead! Maybe, if I'm feeling better this afternoon, I'll bring you back to life. Have a shitty Monday, Diane…oh yeah…stay away from my kids!"

As she watched Stephen Bartowski walk out of her office, Diane Beckman told herself that the cheese must have slipped off of Orion's cracker. 'Yeah, I feel dead' the general thought to herself. Putting the incident out of her mind, she turned back to her desk and reached for the stack of reports that she needed to get started on. Before she had finished the first sentence the phone on her desk started ringing. Picking up the receiver, Diane heard the voice of her assistant asking her why the paymaster had called and asked where General Diane Beckman's death benefits should be sent.

"WHAT?" General Diane Beckman shouted at her phone.

Forty-five minutes later, after finding out that all of her credit cards were canceled, her bank accounts and her properties were suddenly tied up in probate and every electronic news outlet had received a very unflattering obituary that had a photo of Bozo the Clown, General Diane Beckman decided that she really, really, really hated mondays ! And she was starting to really dislike Stephen Bartowski.

-00000000-

After leaving the general's office, Orion came to an important decision and he reached for his phone so he could call Chuck and let him in on the plan. Hitting the speed dial, Orion waited four rings before his son picked up the phone.

"Yeah, dad. What's up?"

"Charles, I've decided to tell Eleanor and Devon everything. I know that you wanted to keep them safe by not telling them anything but I've come to believe that they should know all about the work you did for the government. This will make it possible for them to help steer the General and her minions away from you."

"Well dad, if you really think that they need to know, then I'll back you up. It would be nice to not have to lie to Ellie anymore."

"Alright Charles. I have to pick them up at the airport this afternoon so I'll take them out for an early supper and tell them everything that I think they need to know. Why don't you give them a call this evening, that way you can answer any questions they might have."

"Sounds good dad. Is there anything else I should know?"

"I had a briefing with Diane this morning and told her that Bryce was beginning to make a slow recovery."

"He is? That's good to hear. I'm not a big fan of his but I hope he does get better. Is there anything else that you think I should be aware of?"

"Well Charles…I may have upset her …a little."

"And how did you manage that..?"

" She suggested that she might contact Eleanor to try and get in touch with you and I warned her to stay away from both of you and then…I killed her."

"YOU WHAT?"

"Relax Charles. I didn't actually kill her…I just killed her electronic identity. I told her that if I was feeling better I would revive her this afternoon. If you get the chance, you should check out her obituary online. Maybe you should use your phone and send her a note of sympathy. I'm sure it would make her day even better."

"I'll do that. Thanks dad. I'll call Ellie and Devon later, to see how they're doing, I've gotta get back to work. Talk to you soon."

"Alright Charles, talk to you soon."

-000000000-

Sarah showed up for her Monday morning briefing and found a very pissed off General waiting for her.

"Come in, agent Walker. I hope you have news that will make my day better."

"Well, actually General…I'm afraid that I didn't have any luck in Seattle. I'm not sure what my next step should be. Casey has been running the facial recognition program tied into the Seattle closed circuit system. So far, there haven't been any hits but we'll keep the program active unless you want it discontinued."

"Have Colonel Casey expand the search to include the entire west coast. I really want to get a hold of Mr. Bartowski and the sooner the better. Have you had any contact with Mr. Bartowski?"

"No ma'am, I haven't heard anything from Chuck. I would have reported any contact…and believe me, I really do want to hear from him. In fact, general, I think that you should know that I've come to realize that I'm hopelessly compromised and… if it comes down to it, I'll resign from the CIA before I'll accept a re-assignment."

"Agent Walker…Sarah…did you really believe that you were fooling me? I chose to ignore the 49B because I realized that removing you from the team would seriously undermine how well Team Intersect was performing. I have also come to the conclusion that allowing Agent Larkin to attempt to download the new Intersect was a serious error in judgement on my part. It is now very apparent that we need Chuck Bartowski. He may be the most important intelligence asset in the country and I need you to find him! And then, we need to convince him to come back and work for us again. Use whatever means you think are necessary to get him back. Casey has been instucted to help you in anyway that he can."

Sarah stood in front of the desk with her mouth hanging open, the shock from the general's orders leaving her dumbfounded. Before she could reply, the general's aide walked into the office.

"Excuse me, General Beckman, I have a phone call for you."

"Well , take a message. Tell whoever it is that I will call them back."

"But ma'am...it's Mr. Bartowski..."

"You can tell Orion that I'll call him back after I've finished this meeting..."

"It's not that Mr Bartowski..."

"Well, why didn't you say so. Put him through right away."

"Yes ma'am, he's on hold. Just punch up line two."

With a quick nod of understanding, General Diane Beckman waved her assistant out of her office and turned to Sarah Walker, indicating that she should take a seat. Making no attempt to hide the look of suprise on her face, Sarah sat down and waited to hear the voice that had been missing from her life for the last two weeks.

"Hello Mr. Bartowski...Chuck. How are you?"

"I'm fine General. I just called to see how your Monday was going, what with you being dead and all."

" Very funny, Chuck. Tell your dad that I would appreciate it if he would bring me back to life."

"I'll think about it General. Dad mentioned that you wanted to speak to me...may I ask why?"

"As you know, Bryce's attempt to download the Intersect 2.0 didn't quite go as planned. Do to that fact, we want you to consider coming back to work for us..."

"You have got to be kidding me...'back to work for you'?...why would I want to do that?...Oh wait, is it because your 'golden boy', 'wonder-agent Bryce Larkin couldn't handle the download and is now just a drooling tool?..."

"CHUCK!..." Sarah shouted before General Beckman silenced her with a murderous glare

"...Ah, Agent Walker. How nice to hear your voice. I'm sorry for that crack about Bryce. I really am sorry that things didn't work out for you two. My dad says that Bryce is slowly recovering so hopefully you'll be able to get back working together soon. General... thanks but no thanks, you'll have to find some other sucker to be your toy!"

"CHUCK" both women shouted at almost the same time but the phone line was dead. As Sarah sat in her chair with a look of shock and dismay on her face, the general yelled for her assistant.

"Tell me you got a trace on that call!"

"Uh... well... there was no call, General."

"What do you mean, 'there was no call'? You answered the phone! You told me there was a call! Agent Walker and I both heard Mr. Bar...Chuck's voice! What can you possibly mean,'there was no call'?"

"General Beckman, as soon as the caller identified himself as Charles Bartowski, I started the trace. I don't know how it was done but there was no call to trace. Where ever that call originated, we had no way to trace it. I had the lab guys on it before the call ended and they don't know how it was done, but that call never happened."

"God Damn Orion...it had to be him. Somehow he's ahead of us and now, so is Chuck! Sarah!... SARAH!...AGENT WALKER! Snap out of it! You have your orders...find Chuck! Now, get moving. I want results on my desk, YESTERDAY!"

Sarah jumped to her feet and headed out the door.

"Sarah...do whatever it takes. I can't believe that I'm saying this , but this country needs Chuck Bartowski and we need you to find him!"

"Yes ma'am!" Sarah answered with a small smile starting to form."I'll get right on it." adding to herself,'and when I catch up with Chuck, we're gonna get this mess staightened out. Oh yes Chuck Bartowski, you and I are gonna have a long talk and I'll make you see just how much you need me and how very much I need you!'

General Diane Beckman raised her head from her hands as her assistant entered her office. Sounding very tired she aked the question she was already dreading the answer to.

"What are the flowers for?"

"Well ma'am, this arrangement was sent by MI6 along with a note expressing their sympathies for our loss...of you."

"GET OUT!" General Diane Beckman screamed as she reached for the lower, right-hand desk drawer. Pulling the drawer open, she snatched the bottle of Jack Daniels out and, screwing off the top, took a very big swig. As the alcohol burned its way down her throat, General Diane Beckman decided that: number one, she really, really, really, really disliked Mondays...number two, she definitely disliked Stephen Bartowski and, last but not least, she was begining to believe that she could grow to really dislike Chuck Bartowski.


	8. Chapter 8

Chuck vs. The Walkabout - Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks to everyone who read, enjoyed and reviewed. Just a little CMA, Beckman's 'death' came from an idea borrowed from a movie that was released back in 1995. Bonus nerd points for the first reader to name the movie. So, yeah, the death wasn't entirely mine but so few deaths these days are. This chapter dropped a lot faster than I anticipated. I can't promise such a quick turn-around for the next one. Happy Valentines day to everyone that observes it. Hey Jim, you getting better yet? Hurry up man, we all miss you. It's Monday and Carina's back? Maybe I shoudl get cable , or a dish , or just break into my neighbors house and watch his TV...decisions, decisions...and last but not least, I don't own Chuck or the neighborhood he lives in.I also don't profit from Chuck influenced ramblings.

-00-00-00-

Ellie and Devon were waiting to pick up their luggage when they were surprised by a voice behind them.

"Eleanor…Devon, I'm glad I found you."

"Dad, what are you doing here? We were expecting Chuck to pick us up."

"Well, there's been a small change in plans. Chuck decided to take a vacation…"

"A vacation? Did he and Sarah finally take some time off together? Where did they go? When will they be back?…"

"Eleanor…calm down. I'll answer all your questions, just not right now and not here. I would like to take you and Devon out for dinner and while we're enjoying our meal, I have a story to tell you both. Now, let's get your bags and then we can find a quiet place were we can eat and talk."

"Ok dad, we'll eat and you can talk."

-000000000-000-

After finding a small restaurant and ordering their food, Stephen cleared his throat and started the story.

"About two years ago, Bryce Larkin…"

"Bryce Larkin…"

"Eleanor, you said that you would listen so please, no more interruptions. About two years ago, Bryce Larkin sent your brother and email…"

After almost three hours, Stephen finished his story and sat back in his chair. After almost five minutes of silence, Ellie blurted out.."Sarah and Chuck weren't really in love?"

"Eleanor, after that whole story, your first concern is Charles' love life?"

"Dad, you weren't here when Chuck was betrayed by Jill and Bryce. He spent five years wallowing around before Sarah came into his life. I know that Chuck is in love with her but, if she was just playing a role, I'm worried how it will effect Chuck. Was any of their relationship real?"

"Eleanor, I really can't say. I know that Agent Walker was following orders when she started spending time with Charles and Charles was pretty sure that she was leaving to return to work with Bryce when she left the wedding reception."

"But you said that Bryce was in a coma. Does that mean that Sarah is still in town?"

"Sarah went to Seattle for two weeks, looking for your brother and she got back into Burbank last night. She has been ordered by General Beckman to locate your brother and to try and convince him to return to the "team" which would mean getting him to download the Intersect 2.0. I've told the General to stay away from you and Charles. I think I may have convinced her to stay away but I don't know about Agent Walker or Colonel Casey."

"So , you think that Sarah might try to get Chuck to put that computer program, the one you worked so hard to remove, back into his head?"

"Eleanor, I have to tell you something that not even Charles knows. I didn't remove the intersect, I simply turned it off. When I created the original Intersect, I added an off and on 'switch'. When Charles thought the Intersect was being removed, I was simply turning it off. That was the only way I could get Charles out of the 'spy game'. I'm the only one who knows what the 'on' switch is and I won't let your brother get involved again."

"Ok dad, but what about Sarah and John Casey? How should we handle that? And what about Chuck? You said he went on a vacation…where did he go and when will he be back?"

"Eleanor, I can't answer either of those questions. All I can say is that Charles said he'll call you tonight and you can ask him those questions then. Right now I'm gonna pay the tab and take you and Devon home."

"Thanks Dad. Maybe when we get home, you can tell me why you disappeared from our lives for so long."

"Eleanor, that's a story for you and Charles. When he gets home, I'll tell you both so please, just be patient until then."

"Alright Dad, I guess that story can wait for a little while. Let's go home."

-0000000-00000000

"Colonel Casey…John."

"Yes General?"

"Colonel, I need you to re-establish surveillance on the Bartowski residence. We need to find out where the asset is."

"Don't you mean ex-asset, General?"

"Only temporarily, Colonel Casey. We need to find Chuck and get him to rejoin the team. We also need to make sure that the Bartowskis are kept safe"

Yes ma'am, I'll get right on it. So, I guess this means that the 'pretty-boy' won't be the head of Team Intersect?"

"That's correct, Colonel. Agent Larkin is out of the equation, until further notice."

"General, glad to see that you're not dead."

The video link went dead but not before John Casey could've sworn he saw General Diane Beckman reach for a glass of amber colored liquid sitting on her desk. 'What is she drinking…and why?' Colonel John Casey asked himself with a smile, before he started figuring out what bugs and cameras he would need to use in Casa Bartowski.

-0000000000-000

Ellie and Devon had their hands full with their luggage and were headed towards their when the caught sight of Sarah Walker. She was sitting on the edge of the fountain in the courtyard got to her feet as soon as she saw Ellie and Devon struggling towards their apartment.

"Ellie…Devon. It's great to see you. How was the honeymoon? Can I give you a hand with anything?"

"Sarah" Ellie said with a frosty tone "the honeymoon was wonderful, thanks for asking. What are you doing here?'

Noticing the chill that seemed to be emanating from Ellie, Sarah watched as Ellie dropped her bags and walked over to where she was standing. The slap was totally unexpected and rocked her back on her heels. Before she had a chance to recover, a second slap almost dropped her to her knees.

"Two years Sarah! You lied to me for two years! And you lead Chuck on for all that time. How could you?"

Sarah just stood there dumbfounded. She could feel the tears starting to pool in her eyes and opened her mouth to try and respond. Before she could utter a word, Ellie continued on:

"You knew he loved you and you still left to go back to that asshole, Bryce Larkin. Don't try to deny it, my dad told Devon and I all about it. Bryce sent Chuck that damned program and then you and Casey came here and started with all the lies! Now that Bryce has failed to download that damn program you are going to try and talk Chuck into it. Well, I won't let you. I won't tell you where he is and when I do talk to him, I'll tell him to stay away from you!"

Sarah had re-taken her seat on the fountain's edge and had dropped her head into her hands. The tears had started to run down her cheeks as Ellie's words tore into her. Struggling to gain control of her emotions, Sarah looked up at Ellie and waited for Ellie to quit speaking so she could try to answer her.

"I treated you like a sister and how did you repay me? You lied to me and my brother and my fi..husband. I invited you into my home and you brought in your 'bugs and cameras and spied on us!"

"Ellie, please" Sarah pleaded "let me explain. Everything you said is true. I won't try to make excuses because I can't…I can tell you though, believe it or not, I love your brother. I didn't when I first met him but once I got to know him, I was hopelessly lost. I tried to fight it but I couldn't. I wasn't gonna leave with Bryce, I was going to stay…here…with Chuck! I don't know how to make you believe me but I need to find him, not for General Beckman, for me. And you need to know, Chuck lied to you because we told him he had to. He didn't want to and it hurt him to do it but we convinced him that it was the best way to keep you and Devon safe."

"Sarah, I understand why you thought we had to be lied to and , maybe one day, I could forgive you for that. What I can't understand is how you could lie to the man that you claim to be in love with. How you could break his heart and try to tell me that it was for his safety. I watched the way Chuck would look at you, the love in his eyes and I thought that one day you might be my sister-in-law but now…right now…I' really don't want to see you."

Sarah watched silently as Ellie turned around and walked back to Devon. After picking up her luggage and nodding to Devon , the newlyweds walked to their apartment, unlocked the door and went inside. Using her palms to wipe the tears from her eyes, Sarah turned her head to see Orion standing off to the side, looking at her.

"Do you hate me too.?"

"No Sarah, I don't hate you. I know that you just thought you were doing your job and I understand that. What you need to know is that I'm not going to allow you to pull Charles back into your world. I heard you say that you loved Charles and ,maybe you do…"

"I do, Mr. Bartowski. I love him more that I thought I could ever love anyone. I have to find him."

"…and if you do you will have to convince him, and Ellie, of that. Right now, you and I have to go and have a little talk with Colonel Casey. I know he has the courtyard under surveillance and I'm sure he is now expecting us."

As soon as Stephen Bartowski finished his statement, Casey's door swung open as if by magic.

"C'mon Walker, I've got an icepack for your cheek. Orion, care for a glass of the good stuff?'

Taking Sarah by the elbow, Stephen Bartowski led the way into Casey's apartment. Once inside, Casey handed the icepack to Sarah and motioned for the two of them to take a seat. Handing Orion a glass of his personal favorite, Casey sat in his recliner and nodded at Orion.

"First off, I want to thank you both for watching over Charles, Eleanor and Devon since I wasn't here to do it myself. That being said, Casey, I want you to remove all the bugs you placed in Eleanor's apartment this afternoon. I know that you were just following Diane's orders but I won't tolerate them…"

"You won't tolerate them? And this matters to me ,why?

"Casey, go ahead and pull up your feeds."

Casey , with a puzzled look on his face, leaned forward and punched a series of keys on the keyboard. Casey almost choked on his drink when his monitor filled with images from some gay porn site. reaching his hand to the keyboard he quickly canceled the images on his screen and tried to pull up his bugs ,again. Once again, Casey was upset to find gay porn on his screen, again. With a grunt of disapproval, Casey shut off his monitor. Turning his glare to Orion, Casey raised his eyebrows in a questioning way.

"It won't always be gay porn but your bugs will not work unless I let them. You can monitor the courtyard or the street or the next door neighbors for all I care. You will not be monitoring my kids! There is no negotiation about this! The only way either of you will know what is going on inside that apartment, is if you happen to be invited in…and knowing how mad Eleanor is at the two of you, I wouldn't expect that invitation anytime soon. Next, I know where Charles is and you do not. He is safe and seems to actually be enjoying himself so I would appreciate it if you didn't screw that up for him. I know that you'll be looking for him but I don't think he wants to be found, not right now … and not by you…" he added , looking over at Sarah, "…Agent Walker."

Casey finished grinding his teeth and stood up to look down at Stephen Bartowski. "I've…we've got orders and…"

"Yes, I'm sure you do but I'm asking you to leave my kids alone. I'm back now and I'll be watching out for them. I've got a lot of years of not watching to make up for. Since Ted Roark and his Fulcrum pals are no longer a real threat, I only have to watch out for my government. Believe me, I'm no longer afraid of that particular boogey-man. I'm already two-steps ahead of you and I won't be losing any ground, anytime soon. If something comes up that requires your help, I call." Standing up , Orion made his way to the door of Casey's apartment and left without another word.

The two agents looked at each other with expressions of disbelief on their faces. Slowly, Sarah got up from her seat and made her way towards the door.

"Casey, Ellie and Devon know about everything. That isn't going to please the General."

"And the sky is blue…you really have a gift for stating the obvious. What are you going to do, Walker?'

"I'm going to figure out how to get back on Ellie's good side. I'm going to need her help to find Chuck and that is the most important thing in the world to me right now. What about you Casey, what are you going to do.?"

"Well, I guess I better contact our 'dead' leader and see what she makes of this situation. Keep ice on that cheek. I thought she almost dropped you."

"She almost did…but my heart is hurting worse than my cheek."

"Too much information, Walker. Keep those lady feelings to yourself. I let you know what General 'Die-ane' Beckman has to say."

"Casey?"

"Yeah?"

"That has got to be your worst pun yet and I would've laughed if my face didn't hurt so much. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

_000000000000-

Stephen Bartowski paused out side of his daughter's apartment and pulled his'O'phone from his pocket and hit the speed dial.

"Yeah Dad, how's everything going?"

"Charles, I talked to Eleanor and Devon and told them everything."

"How did she take it?"

"Surprisingly well, all things considered. She's looking forward to hearing from you later this evening. Just be honest with her, Charles. Oh, and don't mention Agent Walker, let her be the one to bring her up."

"Why is that, Dad?'

"Because your sister 'bitch-slapped' Agent Walker a few minutes ago and I don't think she would appreciate you mentioning her name."

"Ok dad, that makes sense. Is she alright?"

"Agent Walker…

"Not her ,dad. How's Ellie?"

"I'm sure her hand is still stinging but I think she'll make a full recovery. I'm going into the apartment now. I'm staying in your room until I can find a place of my own. Remember to call your sister and brother-in-law later."

"I will dad. I'll talk to you later."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: As always, thanks to all of you readers who are sticking with this ...story. I think that , properly motivated, Ellie could and would slap Sarah. Sarah might not expect it and/or might decide to take the hit instead of hurting Ellie. I do believe that Orion is brilliant. After all, Ted Roark built his empire off of ideas that were stolen from Orion. Any technical/computer mistakes I may make I blame on my own lack of knowledge. It's difficult, not impossible, just really difficult to teach an old dog new tricks. ARF! ARF!

Hey, Lolitts. You get the big nerd crown for being the first to catch the 'Hackers' reference. REPTILE97, you're number two...I mean second...thanks for playing along.

Once again I'm amazed at how fast this chapter dropped for me. As I've stated before, please don't expect the next chapter to follow as quickly. Just in case the amazing insights contained within has anyone thinking that I own Chuck or that I'm making money from this, think again, and again, and again...until you get that silly notion out of your head.

Hey Jim...I keep saying it 'cause I mean it! Get Better!

Hey everyone...look over hear...la la la ...no beta... whoops, tripped over my own dangling participle. Damn stupid participles!

Chuck Vs. The Walkabout Chapter 9

"Hi Ellie, how was the honeymoon?"

"Chuck! It's great to hear your voice. Where are you? Are you alright? When are you coming home?…"

"Ellie, Ellie, Calm down. I'm fine. I'm staying with this great couple, helping out around their farm. That's right, Chuck Bartowski, laborer. I'm loving it here and Mike and Shel are really terrific people. You would really like them, I'm sure of it."

"Chuck, where are you and how did you end up on a farm?"

"Ellie, take a breath. Why don't you put the phone on speaker so Devon and dad can join in?"

"I'll do that Chuck but dad isn't here right now. He went out for a walk a little while ago and he didn't say when he would be back."

"Hey Chuck, how you doin' bro?"

"Great Devon. It's good to hear your voice. Well guys, I'm staying on a farm that's a little ways from Rockport, up in Mendicino county. I met Shel on the bus to Seattle…"

"Bus to Seattle… how did you wind up on a bus to Seattle? Maybe you should start at the beginning , bro."

"You're right. So..um… I know that dad filled you in on what's happened over the last two years. About the intersect and John Casey and… Agent Walker, um..Sarah. I ..uh…really cared a lot about her and I thought that she felt the same way. I fooled myself into thinking that she cared enough to want to stay in Burbank…with me. Well, the night of the reception, she let me know that she was going to go and help Bryce with the new Intersect. After that I decided it was time to take a vacation, just to get away for a while."

"But why Seattle?" Ellie asked as she looked up to see her dad walking through the front door. "Hold on Chuck, dad just walked back in and he probably would like to hear this."

"Hey dad."

"Hello Charles. What am I just in time to hear?"

"Ellie asked why I was going to Seattle and all I can say is that I've always wanted to see the Space Needle. Plus, there's lots of great local music. I just haven't made it there ,yet. I decided to take the bus because I figured that the scenery along the PCH would be cool. I was napping … I know, I know, napping sorta kills the whole 'watching the scenery' but I was tired. Anyway, when I woke up there was this woman sitting next to me. We talked for a while and we found we liked each other. She wanted me to meet her husband and I realized that I wasn't on a schedule so I decided to take Shel up on her offer. Mike and I hit it off and I've been staying with them and helping out around their farm. It's been a blast and I'm having good time. Last weekend, Mike and Shel's niece, Ginger talked me into getting back on a motorcycle. We went on ride that included a poker run and ended up at this amazing house that's owned by this great guy who also owns a large chain of Harley and custom bike shops."

"That sounds great ,Chuck. So, have you seen …uh..Ginger since then? Is she nice?"

"No Ellie, I haven't seen her since the ride. She's a school teacher and that keeps her pretty busy. We might be going on a ride this weekend but I don't know for sure."

"Well, Ellie, I'll be sure and let you know."

"Chuck, I'm just glad that you are having a good time. When do you think you might be coming home?"

"I'm not really sure, Ellie. I'm enjoying helping out here and I still want to see Seattle, eventually. I promise to keep in touch. I'll call as often as I can and when I get the chance, I'll send some photos."

"That would be great Chuck. We'll talk to you soon."

"Yeah, take care of yourself, bro."

"Yes Charles, take care. If you need anything, just call me."

"Alright dad. Ellie and Devon, good to hear you. I'll talk to you all soon."

After disconnecting his call, Chuck wandered into the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the refrigerator and walked out the back door to join Mike and Shel on the back porch. Easing into on the rocking chairs that littered the porch, Chuck took a short pull on his beer and settled back to watch the night sky.

"How are Ellie and Devon? Did they have a good trip for their honeymoon?"

"Yeah Shel. They said they had a fantastic time. It was good to talk to them again, I hadn't realized how much I missed hearing their voices."

"So, are you ready to go home?"

"Why Shel, are you tired of my company already?"

Reaching out her hand, Shel lightly slapped Chuck on the wrist. "Of course not. You are welcome to stay as long as you want. Isn't that right Mike?"

"She's right Chuck. You're welcome here …" adding with a smile"… as long as you don't forget to do your chores."

"I'll remember that."

The conversation lagged and the three of them sat there quietly, nursing their beers and enjoying the quiet evening. Seeming to recall something forgotten, Shel sat up and looked towards Chuck.

"Chuck, Ginger called and asked me to remind you to call her about talking to her class on Friday. I left her number by the phone."

" Thanks Shel. I'll call her later."

"So, Chuck. How did it feel, getting back on a bike?" Mike asked.

"It was great. I'd forgotten how much fun riding could be. It came back pretty quickly and , except for Ginger teasing me all day, I really had a great time." Chuck paused, unsure how to ask a question that had been running through his mind since his first day on the farm. "Mike?"

"Yeah Chuck?"

"I was wondering, what's up with that old bike that's sitting out in the barn, under that old tarp?'

Mike looked over at his wife who gave him a sad smile and nodded her head back.

"It's a 1977 Harley FLH. Jay bought it a few months before he enlisted. We were going to restore it, together but he went missing and I just haven't been up to doing anything with it since then."

"Mike, I'm sorry that I brought it up. I didn't mean to bring up old memories."

"Don't think about , Chuck. Maybe it's time I finally did something with it."

"Maybe …I mean, if it's not to strange… I could help you get it running again?"

Mike seemed to be lost in thought for several minutes before answering, "You know what? That actually sounds like a good idea. We could work on it in the evenings, if you would like to?"

"Yeah Mike, I would really like that. I met Gary on the ride and he said to call him if I needed anything so we have a good line on any parts we might need."

"Well then, we'll get started tomorrow night." Mike said as he got up from his rocker and headed toward the kitchen. "Anyone ready for another beer?" Shel gives a quick negative shake of her head and Chuck answered yes. AS he made his way to the kitchen, Shel reached over and gave Chuck's arm a gentle squeeze.

"Thank you Chuck. I was beginning to think it would set there until it rotted away so, thank you. I think it will be good for Mike to work on it."

"You don't have to thank me for anything" Chuck said with a smile. "I think it will be good for me too."

Releasing Chuck's arm, Shel relaxed back into her chair with a small smile on her face. Mike came back out and handed Chuck a fresh, cold beer. Popping the top, Chuck sat back and looked up at the night sky. 'It really is beautiful here' Chuck thought to himself as he glanced over towards Mike and Shel, 'I think I'll stay for a while.'

-0-00000-0-00-

Dr Eleanor Fay Bartowski-Woodcombe was enjoying her usual Wednesday lunch in the hospital cafeteria. She had a salad with some fresh fruit on the side and a large glass of ice-tea. While she slowly picked at her salad she was catching up on her paper work. The sound of someone clearing their throat caused her to look up into the bloodshot eyes of Agent Sarah Walker.

"Ellie… I don't mean to bother you at work but could I please talk to you for a few minutes?" Sarah asked timidly. "I know I'm probably the last person you want to see and if you say, I'll leave…but I really need to talk to you."

Something in her voice made Ellie take a second look at Sarah and she noticed the unshed tears that were starting to pool in her eyes.

"Alright Sarah, you've got five minutes" Ellie said, gesturing to the chair opposite her, "but before you say anything, I want to apologize for slapping you the other day. I don't usually go around hitting people but I was so mad at you."

"I understand Ellie, and I can't say that I really blame you. Afterall, you just found out that I had been keeping secrets from you for two years…"

"And you hurt Chuck!"

"…and I hurt Chuck." Sarah agreed with a whisper as she reached up to brush a tear from her cheek. Reaching into a pocket, Sarah pulled out an envelope and tried to hand it across the table to Ellie.

"What's that, Sarah?" Ellie asked, looking at the envelope like it might bite her.

"It's your mom's charm bracelet that Chuck gave to me last Christmas. I was hoping you would give it back to him, for me."

"No way, Sarah! Nope! Not gonna happen!" Ellie stated, shaking her head. "You are going to have to face him yourself if you really plan on returning it. He told me, before he gave it to you, that he was giving it to the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He said it with such love and conviction that I was sure that he had finally decided that you were the one. You know what I mean, 'THE ONE'! all caps because that person is the one who would complete us. Chuck thought that about you and it broke my heart to find out that you had broken his."

"But that's just it, Ellie. Even if you don't believe me when I say it, Chuck is the one for me, all caps and everything. I've loved your brother for so long but I was too much of a chicken shit to say anything because I thought that my job was more important. I realized, that day on the beach when you and Devon got married, that I was going to stay here in Burbank, with Chuck, and to hell with the CIA." Sarah took a break to reach for a napkin so she could wipe her eyes and then continued "I didn't say anything and then I went with Bryce to oversee the download and …well… you know how everything turned to shit after that."

"Are you telling me that you weren't going to leave with Bryce, to go and be part of this new 'Team Intersect'?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying…now I know that you might not believe me, but it's the truth. Ellie…I love your brother and need to tell him that! I have to make him understand that he is the only person that I've ever felt this way about, he is all I want. After I talk to him, if he says no, I'll give him back the bracelet and leave him alone. I don't know what I'll do with my life if that happens but I'll get out of his."

"You know Sarah, I really want to believe you…I really do."

"Please Ellie…please help me."

"Sarah… I can't just forget the last two years. I love my brother and I'll do anything to keep him from being hurt, again. I'll have to think about this."

"I understand Ellie, I really do. I know I can never say it enough but I'm really sorry that I had to lie to you. You're the closest that I've ever come to having a sister and I miss just being able to hang out with you and talk. I miss that almost as much as I miss Chuck!"

"Sarah, I can't make Chuck call you and I won't tell you where he is but , and this is a big one, if you come to Friday night dinner and Chuck calls, maybe he might be willing to talk to you. Might."

"Are you sure that you want me in your house, Ellie?"

"It's been two years…Friday night dinners are sort of a tradition and you had become a part of that. Why don't you invite Colonel Casey . I have a few things I need to discuss with him and…he used to be a part of Friday nights."

"Thank you Ellie. I promise, no more lies between you and I."

"Alright Sarah, no more lies. Maybe if you show up early, you could help in the kitchen and you and I can get an early start on the wine."

"I'll be there Ellie." Sarah said as she stood up from the table and turned to leave.

"Sarah, you might want to bring along an extra bottle of wine." Ellie said as Sarah started to walk away.

Sarah stopped and turned back. "I'll do that. I promise that you won't regret this."

She said as she turned back and left the cafeteria.

'I really hope not!' Ellie said to herself as she watched Sarah walk away, 'I really hope not!'

-0-000000000-

Thursday evening found Chuck and Mike covered in grease up to their elbows as the worked on 'The Heap', as they had come to refer to the old Harley. Chuck was glancing at the schematics that he had downloaded off the internet and Mike was busy cleaning all the dust and crap off of the engine that was now sitting on the workbench.

"You know that we've got our work cut out for us?"

"I know Mike, I know. Still, I can't wait until we get her running again."

"What then, Chuck?"

"I don't know. I'm sure 'the heap' will tell us, when she's running."

Mike just chuckled and bent back to his work. Chuck also smiled as he reached for 'the list', ready to add some more parts that they would be needing.

The first night they had spent time clearing off space on a work bench so they would have room to work. They had also removed the tarp and Mike had just stared at the bike for a little while. After shaking his head, Mike reached under the workbench and pulled out a big toolbox. Placing the box on the bench, Mike opened the lid and reached a hand inside. Looking up at Chuck, he smiled and said, "Well Chuck, it's time to get greasey…" and they did.

They both looked up about twenty minutes later when the heard the rumble of an approaching bike.

"Sounds like Ginger." Mike said with a grin.

"You can tell who it is just by the sound?" Chuck asked, amazed.

"Well, not every time but you get used to the sound of bikes that you hear more often that others. I'm sure that you'll come to know her sound." Mike smiled as he went back to work.

Chuck walked out into the yard and watched as the bike got closer and closer to the house, the headlight visible as it made it's way down the road. As the bike pulled into the yard, Chuck wasn't too surprised to see that Mike had been right. It was Ginger alright and she was smiling as she pulled up to the barn and shut the bike off.

"So B, can't pick up your phone and call me? I've got to ride all the way out here just to make sure that you're coming to school tomorrow? Or did you forget and now you plan to disappoint my kids. I've been talking you up and they're really looking forward to tomorrow."

"No, of course I didn't forget. I've just been busy around here. Mike drives me hard all day long.." Chuck said looking back over his shoulder to see if Mike had heard him. He had and was smiling while he tried to look hurt. "…and then we come out here at night for a few hours in the guts of 'the heap'."

"The 'heap'? I couldn't believe it when aunt Shel said that you and uncle Mike had started working on the FLH. I'm glad. It really was about time. I had thought about asking him myself but it kept slipping my mind. I'm glad you got him going Chuck, it'll be good for him. So…about school tomorrow?"

"I'll be there. Just text me the address and some directions, I'll find it."

"Ok, B. We'll see you tomorrow. Plan on being there around two. That way, after school, you can take me out for a beer …or three."

"You got it. I'll see you then."

Having delivered her message, Ginger fired her bike back up and was soon out of sight. Walking back into the barn, Chuck caught Mike looking at him with a grin on his face.

"She's really something, isn't she?"

Chuck just nodded, with a small smile playing on his lips as he listened to the sound of Ginger's bike fading into the night.

-00000-0000

It was a little after two o'clock when Chuck knocked on the classroom door. Hearing a faint 'come in' he let himself inside. Stepping through the door he was greeted by a rousing "Hello Mr. B" from all the children in Ginger's class. Shaking his head with a small smile, he closed the door behind him.

"So…let's see what we can learn about computers." Chuck said as he glanced at Ginger, promising himself to talk to her later about getting children to call him 'B'.

The day's final bell rang and before the children bolted for the door, they said "Goodbye, Mr. B , see you next week!" in unison.

"Next week?" Chuck said aloud to the nearly vacant room.

"The kids really enjoyed it and I think they may have actually learned something. So, unless you have something to do that's more important than teaching kids about their future, I really hope to see you back here , next week. Sound ok, B."

"I'm not sure, G. I'll let you know after we have had those beers you promised."

-000-000-0-00-

It was a little after seven o'clock when everyone finally took their seats around the table in Casa Bartowski-Woodcombe. Perhaps the person who was most surprised by the people at the table was Stephen Bartowski. His daughter had hinted at guests but he was shocked when he walked in and saw Agents John Casey and Sarah Walker talking lightly with his daughter and son-in-law. Swallowing his shock, he greeted everyone and sat down at the table. He noticed right away that Eleanor and Agent Walker had evidently started on the wine before everyone else. They both had a rosy glow to their cheeks and didn't seem to mind talking to each other. As Devon began serving out the food for everyone, Ellie's phone started to ring and she reached for it, hoping that it might be Chuck calling. Putting the phone to her ear, she was happy to hear that it was, in fact, her brother who had called. Telling him what she planned to do, she placed the call on speaker and put the phone in the middle of the table.

"Hi Chuck. Say hi to everyone."

"Who's everyone, El?"

"Devon and dad and Colonel John Casey…"

"Casey's there?"

Chuck sputtered out before Ellie continued on.

"…and Sarah."

"Ellie…did you say Sarah? What is Agent Walker doing there?"

"Relax Chuck, Sarah and I talked and she helped with dinner while we had some wine and… I think you should talk to her."

"Devon, how drunk is Ellie?" Chuck asked with an obvious edge to his voice.

"Relax, bro. She might have a little glow but I wouldn't say she was drunk."

"Sorry but something has come up. I gotta go. Goodnight dad, night Devon, night Casey. I'll call you tomorrow, Ellie."

And just like that, the phone call was ended. Every one at the table sat in shocked silence except for Sarah who simply reached for the bottle and , ignoring the glass in front of her, took a really big swallow of the wine which she then followed with two more swallows.

"Well, I can see who's not driving home tonight" Casey said as he reached to take the bottle out of Sarah's hand.

Ellie looked over and saw the crushed look on Sarah's face and the unshed tears that were rapidly threatening to overcome Sarah's efforts to hold them back. Reaching out a hand, Ellie gave Sarah's hand a quick squeeze. "You're staying here tonight. No driving for you."

-0000-0000-

It was almost three in the morning when Ellie decided she needed a glass of water and maybe an aspirin or four. Easing out of bed, she made her way towards the bathroom. Passing Chucks room, she paused and decided to check on Sarah. Opening the door, she found Sarah staring at pictures on her phone. Sitting down next to her, Ellie saw that the pictures were all of Chuck or Chuck and Sarah. Putting her arm around her shoulders, she pulled Sarah closer, whispering that everything would be alright.

"Ellie…" Sarah whispered, "… he wouldn't talk to me. What am I going to do?" And then, Sarah Walker-Super Spy, cried herself to sleep on Ellie's shoulder.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Well, look at the big fat liar...another chapter already. Hey, leave me alone...it's mostly filler and fluff. I'm just spoiling you all...soon I will begin taking longer and longer between updates...and you will all beg for more and I'll sit back in my mansion and laugh. That's right...I'm rich I tell ya...and I own Chuck...Yeah, that's the ticket...I own Chuck ... and the cast comes over every weekend to act out two act plays that are typed out by the monkeys...yeah, the monkeys that live in the basement...and the plays that aren't good enough for the cast... yeah, I sell those to the space aliens who write Beverly Hills 90210 and Melrose Place... yeah...and then...NAHHHH! I'm just kidding... I really don't own Chuck...but the rest of it is true...really.

Thanks to everyone for reviewing. Really appreciate it. Supesfan, thanks for the kind words.

Hey...APR...really hope you're doing better. Get well soon.

Go Vi, all the way!

Chuck Vs. The Walkabout - Chapter 10

Sarah Walker awoke to the sound of a blender running on high. Sitting up , she quickly took stock of her surroundings. Noticing the bottle of aspirin and the glass of water sitting on the nightstand, she silently thanked Ellie and reached out for the bottle. Shaking a few of the caplets into her hand, she closed the bottle and put it back on the nightstand before picking up the glass of water. After washing down the little miracle workers, Sarah looked down at herself and smiled as she realized that she was wearing one of Chuck's favorite T-shirts, and not much else. Looking over to the corner, she saw her clothes neatly folded over a chair with her shoes tucked underneath. 'Thanks, Ellie' Sarah silently said to herself.

After getting dressed and making the bed, Sarah made her way to the kitchen where she found Ellie and Devon seated at the counter.

"Morning Sarah" Devon exclaimed.

Ellie noticed that Sarah winced due to Devon's volume and lowered her own voice accordingly. "How bad is it?" she almost whispered with a knowing smile on her face.

"Not too bad, actually. Thanks for the aspirin and the glass of water, that was kind of you."

"Sarah…you sound like you're surprised that I was looking after you. Despite what you may think, I don't hate you. I was really, really upset with you for lying to me and I was really pissed at you for hurting Chuck! That being said, the little talk you and I had on Wednesday and your little speech last night makes me feel that, maybe, you really do care for him. I couldn't believe how rude he was last night but maybe he just was in a bad mood. I will talk to him the next time he calls and ask him to call you."

"Thank you Ellie, thank you so much. I know that's more than I deserve but I'm going to make it up to you. I promise."

Ellie got up and walked over to the stove and offered Sarah a plate of waffles, which she gratefully accepted. Just as she was about to join Ellie and Devon at the counter, there was a knocking at the front door. Devon made his way to the door and paused to look through the 'spyhole' before opening the door.

"Morning John. How's your Saturday starting?"

"Fine Devon. Is Walker here? I kinda need to talk to her."

"Yeah Casey, I'm right here. What's up?"

"Well… we have a meeting with…you know who, in ten minutes."

"Oh , come on John" Ellie said , laughing, "we know that you and Sarah work for the government and I'm guessing that 'you know who' is General Beckman, is that right?"

"Ellie, I can neither confirm or deny that… but …yeah"

"Good, when you see her, give her this for me!" Ellie said, offering John Casey the traditional one-fingered salute. She smiled widely, just to let him know that she was only being semi-serious.

"Sure thing, Ellie." John said with a heavy touch of sarcasm. "Ten minutes, Walker." he added, closing the door behind him.

"He really doesn't seem like much of a morning person" Devon said as he made his way back to his breakfast.

"Or mid-day or evening , for that matter" added Sarah as she dug into her waffles.

-0000-000-

"Agents Casey, Walker. What do you have to report?"

"Well General" Casey started, " Orion has decided that we won't be running surveillance on the Bartowski-Woodcombe residence."

"What do you mean, 'he decided'?"

"Just that, General. He demonstrated that we wouldn't be able to use our gear. He assured me that he was taking over the surveillance and that our interference wouldn't be tolerated."

"God damn it!" Beckman roared as she slapped her desk.

"Ma'am" Sarah said, "Orion's tech is way beyond ours and he seems determined to watch over his family. I would suggest that we let him. Casey is still monitoring the external area surrounding the apartment and Orion did say that he would let us know if he needed help."

"I don't like it, Sarah. Not one bit," Beckman fumed, "but, I guess we will have to let it stand for now. Is there any new information on the asset's…er…Chuck's present location?"

"No ma'am" Sarah responded. "but I'm not going to give up my efforts to find him."

"Agent Walker…Sarah…I can't have two of the governments top agents sitting on their thumbs in Burbank. Colonel Casey can run operations there solo. I'm going to get you back out into the field. You are to report to me at O eight hundred tomorrow. At that time you will be given your new assignment."

"No I won't" Sarah said before the General could cut the connection.

"What was that? I don't believe that I heard you correctly, Agent Walker…"

"Yes ma'am, you heard me correctly. I wont be reporting to you tomorrow,…Ma'am."

"And why, pray tell, is that?" the General asked, obviously getting upset , again.

"Because, ma'am…over the last ten years that I have served my country, I have managed to stockpile two hundred and sixtyfour sick, personal and vacation days. I'm taking them…all…starting right now!"

"I see…" General Diane Beckman said, fixing her infamous 'one raised eyebrow, death glare' at Agent Sarah Walker, "…and I suppose that you plan on spending those days in Burbank? Mooning about, waiting for the asset…"

"CHUCK…Sarah shouted. His name is Chuck and no, I won't be 'mooning about'. I will be repairing my friendship with his family and waiting, and hoping, for a chance to repair my relationship with…"

"You can't have a relationship with the asset because…"

"…you are wrong, General! I can and I hope that I will have a relationship with Chuck…because he no longer is an asset. He is simply Chuck Bartowski, civilian! I am going to start spending those days I earned, fighting for the 'greater good', and I'll spend them as I see fit. Once I have straightened out this mess I've made with Chuck, then and only then, will I decide if I want to continue my employment with the CIA!" Sarah finished, glaring right back at the General.

John Casey simply stood off to the side, watching in disbelief as the two women squared off. He thought about pointing out to the General that it might make sense for Walker to continue her efforts to reconnect with the moron but decided, in a fit of self-preservation, not to get between the two. He watched as the General paused to think and saw clearly when Diane Beckman came to a realization.

"Agent Walker, until further notice, you are suspended with pay!"

"WHAT?" both Sarah and Casey gasped out at the same time.

"That's right Agent Walker, until such time as this whole 'agent/asset/civilian' mess has been cleared up, you are suspended …with pay. Further more, until this has been resolved, the CIA will no longer be providing you with a residence. You have two days to find a new place to live. You will also no longer be working at the Orange Orange so you will have to find some other way to fill your time. Dismissed!"

Turning to leave, she smirked at Casey and then winked before turning back to face the screen.

"General… Ellie Bartowski-Woodcombe asked me to relay this message to you" Sarah said before giving General Beckman the traditional one fingered salute and then turning to go. She could have sworn she heard Casey chuckle as she slammed the door behind her. She marched right across the courtyard, intent on telling Ellie that she had delivered the message.

-000-000-

Colonel John Casey was astounded. He still couldn't believe what had just happened…right in front of his eyes. The General cleared her throat and that caught his attention.

"Well John, do you think that will do the trick?"

"Ma'am?"

"Do you think that will give Walker enough free time to concentrate on finding Bartowski?"

"Ma'am, she would've taken the time anyway."

"I know that John. This way, we get to keep a good agent and we can hope that she'll lead us to Bartowski."

"Yes ma'am" Casey said, keeping his own confusion hidden. "So, I should continue with my own, curtailed surveillance?"

"Yes Colonel. And keep me updated…on everything…including Agent Larkins recovery."

"Yes ma'am" Casey said to an already blank video monitor. 'What the hell was that?' Casey mumbled to himself as he shook his head in bewilderment.

-00000-0000-

Ellie answered the door and was surprised to see Sarah Walker standing there with a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Sarah, what happened?"

"Can I come in?"

Sure , c'mon in . So? What happened that's making you smile.?"

"Well…I delivered your message to Beckman and I got suspended…with pay."

"Suspended?…why would that make you smile?"

"Because, now, I don't have to leave Burbank until, as Beckman put it, 'this situation with Chuck is straightened out'. That means no more missions…no re-assignment! No more Orange Orange!"

"Well , I guess that's good?"

"Yeah Ellie, it is. Now all I have to do is convince Chuck to talk to me so I can explain everything to him…oh yeah…and I also have to find a new place to live by Monday."

"Why do you have to move?"

"Because the CIA won't be providing me an apartment anymore. I was going to take all my saved up days off and told the General that, Then I told her that I was going to try to fix things with Chuck and then she suspended me, with pay…and then…oh crap Ellie…" Sarah said as she realized that she was going to have to find a new place to live. "…how am I going to find an apartment in two days?… crap, crap, crap… I guess I'll have to move into a hotel room, temporarily."

"I don't know, Sarah. I think I may have an idea…"

-00000-0000-

Sunday morning dawned a little foggy and Chuck was dragged from sleep by the sound of Ginger's bike. 'Mike was right' Chuck muttered to himself, 'you can recognize the sound of a person's bike.' Forcing his eyes open, Chuck pulled himself out of bed and walked over to the bedroom window which overlooked the yard. He reached the window just as Ginger pulled into the yard, followed moments later by a big Harley with Jim and Trish on board.

"Hey B!" Ginger hollered up at the window, "Wanna join me , and mom and dad, for a ride. We're gonna head into 'Frisco and I thought that maybe , you might like to come along. So, how about it?"

Leaning out the window, Chuck hollered back "Yeah, that sounds…nice. Give a few minutes to get ready. I'll be down shortly."

"Make it snappy, B. Don't make me come up there and get you dressed!"

"Not going to be a problem" he shouted back. "I'll be down soon." Chuck turned around to begin getting ready and glanced at the mirror hanging over the dresser. It took him a moment to figure out why he was smiling…at seven in the morning…Sunday morning. It was because he was looking forward to the ride and with that knowledge secure in his head, he went about getting ready.

"Hurry up B!" Ginger hollered.

Walking over to the window, Chuck stuck his head out and yelled back, "I'm almost ready G, keep your shirt on!"

"What was that about my daughter's shirt?" Jim yelled up .

"Nothing Jim. It's just a figure of speech" Chuck replied, ducking his head back in the window, hoping that Ginger didn't notice him blushing already. He heard the light laughter coming up from the yard and smiled to himself. It looked like today just might be a good day.

Less than ten minutes later, Chuck stumbled down the front steps and wandered over where Ginger and her parents were parked. Mike and Shel, early risers, had already brought out coffee for everyone. Ginger walked over and pulled Chuck into a hug.

"What's that for?" Chuck asked.

"I didn't realize that I needed a reason but if I do, it's thanks for coming by and seeing the kids Friday."

"You already thanked me, remember the beers you sprang for Friday night?"

"Yeah... so I can't say thanks twice?"

Chuck simply shook his head, realizing that he just wasn't going to win and that shutting up and letting it drop was the best way to go.

After Ginger had let him go, Jim walked over and gave Chuck another one of his bone crushing hugs. "Now what was that about my daughters shirt?" Jim rumbled with a smile on his face.

"Leave the boy alone you big bully" Trish said as she pushed him out of the way. "C'mere Chuck, I feel left out. Where's my hug?"

"Sorry Trish, must have slipped my mind" Chuck answered with a smile. "So, we're heading to San Fran'?"

"That's what I said , B! You really should be paying more attention to me when I speak. Now, get your skinny butt over here and get loaded up! Daylight's a wastin' and we've got a few miles to ride."

Pulling his borrowed helmet on, Chuck shook Mike and Shel's hands and wandered over to climb onto Ginger's bike. Jim and Trish had already started out towards the road and Ginger and Chuck weren't far behind. Looking back over his shoulder, Chuck gave a wave and a smile. 'This looks like it could be a really good day' Chuck said to himself as he leaned in to speak into Ginger's ear. "You know that we can swap up anytime you want?"

"I know, B." Ginger hollered back. "And thanks, Chuck, I really appreciate that. Just make sure you hold on tight...I'd hate to lose you somewhere along the way."

"Yes ma'am, whatever you say ma'am." he replied with a smile, making himself comfortable.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Ta-Dah! Another one up. More fluff and stuff. Hey...there's my sub-title: jaytoyz fluff 'n' stuff. Not as 'historicool' as H R Puff 'n' Stuff but I try.(maybe I should trademark the word ,'historicool' before some other nerd steals it for their very own. Nah, too much work. You're welcome to it if you want it...or has somebody already used it? Wow, did I just bit-hack the word 'historicool' and not realize it? Does it matter? I would imagine that in the grand scheme of things, it doesn't matter.) Now ... where was I...oh yes... A couple of readers have mentioned that Chuck isn't doing a lot of 'walking' during his walkabout...well there is plenty of 'walking' coming soon. Someone else asked if Orion was some kind of superhero, given his amazing accomplishments...superhero...NO!~ Super genius...Most definitely!

Thanks to everyone who's stuck in there so far. I promise to get to 'walking' soon. Thanks for all the kind reviews. They warm the cockles of an old-ish guy's heart.

I don't own Chuck nor do I profit from this story...but it would be cool to...own Chuck and profit from this story...hell, I'd take either one of the two...but then again, so would a lot of you...wouldn't you?

Enough babbling...on to the story

Chuck Vs. The Walkabout Chapter 11

The ride to San Francisco was going smoothly which allowed Chuck the chance to enjoy the scenery. Chuck's best 'guesstimation' had them about halfway there when Ginger pulled into a rest area followed by Jim and Trish. The break provided Chuck the perfect opportunity to stretch out. After giving his muscles a quick workout, he turned and noticed that Ginger was doing the same thing. After a few seconds, Ginger looked up and, realizing that he'd been caught staring, he gulped and started to blush.

"Hey B, were you just checking me out?"

"Well…I…uh…"

"That's ok Chuck" Ginger said as she took a few steps towards him, " I don't mind. Now it's your turn."

"My turn?" Chuck stammered, looking slightly panicked.

"To drive, B. What? Did you think I was gonna make you 'stretch' for me?" Ginger laughed. "Get on the bike you big goof."

"Yes ma'am" Chuck said with a smile as he swung his leg over the bike. A few moments later Ginger climbed on behind him. Before he could start the bike she leaned forward and whispered into his ear, "You can stretch for me at the next stop." Chuck whipped his head around and found her smiling at him, obviously enjoying the effect her teasing had on him. "C'mon Chuck, I'm just kidding. Let's hit the road."

"Chuck turned his head back around and fired the bike up. As he began to pull back out onto the highway Chuck realized that he had suddenly become very aware of the warm form tucked in behind him. And that awareness didn't scare him…much.

-00000000000-000000000-

"Sarah looked up from her Sunday morning paper and found Ellie and Devon staring at her.

"Well Sarah, did you think about our offer?"

After carefully folding the paper and sitting it aside, Sarah took a breath and started: "First, I want to thank you guys for inviting me over for breakfast." Picking up her coffee cup she saluted them, "Second, it was really incredible that Devon's parents paid off your student loans as a wedding gift and because of that, you guys have decided to use your extra income to purchase the apartment across the courtyard. Now, about your offer… I'm afraid that I'm going to have to say no to renting this apartment from you." Sarah saw Ellie's smile disappear but before she could say anything, Sarah added, "…but I would be interested in buying it…that is , if you guys would like to sell it."

Ellie and Devon looked at each and then back at Sarah.

"Are you sure?" Ellie blurted out.

"I spent a lot of time thinking about it last night. I've spent most of my life living out of suitcases and staying in cheap motels or crappy apartments. I've decided that I want to have a place to call my own and I'd like that place to be here, in Burbank, the first place that I've ever felt at home. So, what do you think, would you guys be willing to sell it to me?"

Ellie looked at Devon, pretty sure that she already knew his answer. After he nodded back, she squealed and jumped up to run around the table to give Sarah a big hug.

"I take it that this means that you'll let me buy it?"

"Of course we will. Sarah, I'm so happy that you've decided to stay. Wait until I tell Chuck, He'll…"

"Hold on Ellie, please. I know that I don't have any reason to expect you to do this but could you please, let me tell him? I really need to talk to him and to try to clean up this mess that I've made. I think that Chuck needs to hear from me that I've decided to stay and I need to convince him that he is the only reason for that decision. Do you understand ?"

"Yeah…yeah I do. We'll let you tell Chuck and hope for the best. One thing Sarah, I can't tell you where he is or how to get in touch with him. I promised Chuck and Dad that I would keep that secret and I'm going to. I hope you understand . I really hope that the two of you can salvage this but I promised Chuck and that is a promise that I intend to keep."

"I understand Ellie, I really do. But , just so you know, I'm not going to stop looking for him. I'll do whatever I can to find him and then I'll drag him back here and make him understand that I'm not going anywhere and that he'll be staying here…with me! I don't want to come between you and Chuck but I need him and you can tell him that I said so, anytime you want!"

"Alright Sarah, I will. I'll ask him to call you. I hope that's enough for you."

"That's more than I have any right to expect from you, Ellie. I did lie to you for almost two years and I know it may be hard for you to believe but I'm really sorry for that and somehow, I'll make it up to you…I promise."

"Alright Sarah. Now, how do you want to handle all the moving stuff?"

"Ellie…babe, why don't we finish our breakfast before we start moving…" Devon suggested with chuckle. "I'm sure that Sarah is hungry and we haven't signed the papers on the other apartment yet."

"You're right Devon" Ellie replied, "We'll finish our food…and then we'll see how the rest of the day goes. Does anyone want more pancakes?"

-000000000-0000000-

Following Ginger's directions that consisted mainly of her pointing and tugging playfully at one or the other of his ears, Chuck finally backed the bike into a parking space next to the one taken by Jim's bike. After pulling off his helmet, Chuck looked up and had to do a double take when he read the name of the bar that the four of them were about to enter.

"PISSED OFF PETE'S?" Chuck asked." We rode all this way to go into a bar called PISSED OFF PETE'S?"

"That's right Chuck. This bar is where mom and dad first met, almost thirty-five years ago. They have been coming here, once a year, every year since. I started coming along when I was old enough to ride and I thought that you might enjoy it."

"Wow…that's cool. Every year since? I've got to hear the story behind that first meeting . It's got to be a great tale."

"I don't know about great…it starts off with the dashing and charming hero, out for a ride with his friends and ends up with him forced...OW..OWWW ..OW." Jim wailed as Trish used his ear to haul him down to her eye level.

"Forced...?" Trish asked with menace, and a hint of humor, in her voice.

" For-tunate...with the hero being for-tunate enough to meet the love of his life."

"That's the story I remember" Trish said with a smile as she let go of Jim's ear.

"So, you see Chuck, this is a magical place. That's why we come back here, once a year." Jim finished as they made their way through the front door. "Plus, the drinks are cheap and the food's pretty good."

"Oh, I see. Magical ...and practical. An unbeatable combination in my book...OW..OWW..."

"You forgot to mention the great company!" Ginger said while she tugged on Chuck's ear.

"... and the company is fantastic!" Chuck finished as his ear was released. "That hurt, you big bully." Chuck added with a pout.

"C'mere you big baby!" Ginger answered, pulling Chuck close enough so that she could plant a kiss on his ear. A kiss that became a nibble that was followed with a quick tongue lash. "Does your widdle ear feel better now?" Ginger asked with a laugh and then smiled as she watched the blush that crept up Chuck's neck, disappear into his hairline.

Trish was watching the interaction between Chuck and her daughter with a smile while her husband was scanning the room, looking for a table for the four of them.

"C'mon folks, I've spotted the perfect table for us on the other side of the room."

"Jim, it's just like every other table in here." Trish said with a wave of her hand to indicate the other empty tables.

"That's where you're wrong, oh love of my 's our 'table'."

"We don't have a 'table' you big doofus. I was sitting at the bar when we met so how could we have a 'table'?" Trish said with a big smile on her face

"For the last thirty-four years, we've sat at a table when we visited so I've decreed that, this year, the table over there is our 'table' for the rest of our visit. Let's get over there before someone else uses my brilliant logic!"

"Don't worry honey, I'm pretty sure that your logic is all your own...and I love you for it. C'mon gang, let's go sit down at our 'table' and order some lunch" Trish said, leading the way to their 'table'.

"Mom, dad...why don't you order a burger for me, hold the pickles and ...What do you want ,B?"

"Well, that sounds good. Can I ask why we don't just order our food when the waitress gets here?"

"Because we won't be here when the food gets ordered. We'll be in the back room, playing pool."

"Playing pool? But I'm not very good at pool."

"Don't worry, I have you playing better in no time at all." Ginger said as she looked back at her parents and winked.

"Chuck" Jim hollered, "Don't let her talk you into playing for money...or anything else that you value. She's my daughter and I love her, however , and trust me about this, don't let her fool you about pool. She's a 'hustler' and she'll take your money...or your...you know what, never mind. Just be careful." Jim finished, laughing at the fake hurt look on his daughter's face. "We'll find you when the lunch is ready. Have fun."

"C'mon B" Ginger said, grabbing his arm. "It'll be fun, I promise."

"Lead the way, G. Lead the way. I'm all yours, until lunch is ready, and then all bets are off because I'm hungry."

Trish watched her daughter lead Chuck off towards the back room where the pool tables were and sighed.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Jim asked as he looked at his wife.

"Nothing...nothing at all. Let's order a drink and stall the waitress. That way they can play a little bit before lunch. After lunch we'll head back so we'll be home before it gets to late. Ok with you?"

"Sounds great. Now where's that menu?"

"Under your elbow, you great big ape."

"Remind me again, why did I marry you?"

"Because...you're head over heels in love with me and I'm deeply and completely in love with you...and I said yes when you asked."

"That's right...thanks for reminding me. Menu?"

-0000-00-000-

About an hour later, the waitress came into the back room to let Chuck and Ginger know that the food was ready and waiting for them at the table. After returning the cues to the rack on the wall, Chuck led Ginger back out to the table where her parents were sitting. Chuck pulled a chair out for Ginger and waited until she was seated before sitting down. Trish noticed the small pout on her daughters face and the smile on Chucks and had to ask. "So, how bad did she beat you Chuck?"

"Well..."

"He lied to me!" Ginger said before Chuck could say anything else.

"How do you figure that I lied to you?" Chuck asked with a smile.

"You said that you were very bad at pool!"

"No, I said that I wasn't very good at pool...there's a difference." Chuck said, still smiling, as Jim Began to laugh.

"It's not funny daddy. Chuck tricked me and... I ...I think you should stick up for me!"

Still laughing, Jim shook a finger at his daughter. "Oh no you don't!" he managed to get out. "My daughter, the pool hustler, got hustled. That's great! How much did you lose? Ten?...Twenty?.."

"It wasn't money, daddy. It's gonna be dirty!"

Jim suddenly sat straight up and turned to stare directly at Chuck. "What , exactly, does my daughter mean by ...'it's gonna be dirty', Chuck?"

"It means, that for the next few weeks, your daughter will have to come over to her aunt and uncle's house and help degrease and clean all of the parts for 'the heap'!" Chuck answered with a huge smile on his face.

Jim slapped the table and burst out laughing again while Trish hid her laughter behind her hand.

"It's not funny!" she said as she watched the her mom and dad...and Chuck laugh at her. "I mean it..." she said as she started to smile ,"...it's not that funny!"

Her dad had begun to tear up, he was laughing so hard and her mother wasn't trying to hide her laughter anymore.

"Yes it is, pumpkin. It is that funny! I'm gonna call Shel and make sure she gets plenty of pictures of you getting dirty."

"You know I'm not afraid of greasy work, dad."

"I know that sweetheart. It's why you're doing it that's so funny! The hustler got hustled...Thank you Chuck...that makes today a perfect day!" and Jim grabbed a napkin so he could wipe his eyes as he continued to chuckle at his daughter's loss.

"Yeah, thanks a lot Chuck!" she said as she shot Chuck the 'stink eye'.

"Hey...it was your idea to play, not mine. And I seem to recall that you jumped at the bet."

"That wasn't what I thought you meant when you talked about getting dirty!" Ginger whispered into his ear and then found herself laughing as Chuck sputtered and blushed redder that a fire engine.

It took a couple of minutes for everyone to catch their breath and get started on their lunch. As promised, the food was good and Chuck was definiitely enjoying the company. He couldn't remember how long it had been since he had laughed this hard. Looking up from his plate, Chuck saw that everyone at the table was smiling and thought that everyone was having a Sunday just as good as his and that made his smile get even bigger. Ginger caught his attention by giving his knee a squeeze. When he looked at her, she smiled a smile that let him know that she wasn't really upset about losing to him in pool. Chuck smiled back. 'This really has turned into a great day' Chuck thought to himself as he dug back into his lunch.

-oo-oo-oo-

The ride back to Rockport got off to a rocky start when Chuck was pulled over just out side of San Francisco. Knowing that he had a long ride ahead of him, Chuck had only had one beer that morning and that had been before lunch so he wasn't worried about that. The CHP officer had walked up to the bike and asked for Chuck's drivers license and the bike's registration. Ginger dug the registration out of her wallet and Chuck handed it and his license over to the officer. After going back to his cruiser, the officer came back and handed the license and registration back.

"The reason I pulled you over, Mr Bartowski, is the fact that one of your turn signals isn't working. Since this isn't your bike, and because I'm in a good mood, I'm going to let you slide with a warning as long as you promise to get the light repaired. Sound fair?"

"More than fair, officer. I can promise that the light will be fixed Monday afternoon."

"See that it is" the officer said before walking back to his cruiser and pulling away.

"I'm so sorry Chuck, I didn't know it was burned out."

"Hey...calm down. It's not a problem. Just promise me you'll get it fixed on Monday, just like I told the cop."

"I promise Chuck!"

"Ok. Well, let's get going then. Next stop, Rockport."

"Sounds good Chuck. Let's get home."

Chuck thought about mentioning that it wasn't home, at least not to him but decided that, for right now, it was a temporary home. And on this particular Sunday, that wasn't a bad thing...not a bad thing at all.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Abra cadabra-like magic, another one does it happen? It's a miracle. A two fingered typist, blazing along at a scorching pace of ten to twelve words per minute...wow. After foundering around i'm almost ready to push chuck out onto the road. hoo-ray, let's go walkabout! By the end of next chapter, chuck will leave rockport... but that doesn't mean that Ginger is gone for good. I like the character, she reminds me of an old friend, so I'm pretty sure she'll pop up again...just not as Chuck's other half. I'm also pretty sure that other characters may also reappear, just not sure where or when.

I'm still trying to figure out a spectacular Shaw death scene...how about pop-rocks and pepsi, just like mikey...wow, that was way out on the pop culture limb, as far as an old reference goes.

oh yes...oh yes...oh yeah, baby...I...I...I...don't own Chuck...oh wow...or make any money at this...but i guess that isn't too much of a suprise now, is it?

Thanks for all of you who read and reviewed. Greatly appreciated!

It's still early, maybe I shoudl reward my amazing effort with ...THE JAGER!...we'll see. Ah...who am I kidding...I'l just be waiting around for another chapter from APR(hope he's feeling better!) or one from Frea(Yeah Violet...really, yeah!) or any of the other hundreds of authors who cast such a huge shadow for us mere mortals to follow in.

Chuck Vs. The Walkabout - Chapter 12

Chuck's 'o'phone woke him up early Monday morning. He had been expecting it to ring since getting pulled over by that CHP officer yesterday and was surprised that it had taken this long.

"Good morning Charles."

"Morning, dad. I was expecting your call last night."

"Well, I've been a little busy and I figured that if it had been urgent, you would've called me. So, what happened?"

"I got pulled over for having a tail light out. The officer ran my license and then gave me a verbal warning before letting us go."

"Us, Charles? Who is 'us'?"

"I was driving with a friend on her bike, coming back from San Francisco. Her name is Ginger and…"

"That's all I need, or want to know. I thought you were going to stay off grid?"

"It wasn't my fault, dad."

"I know Charles, I know. I'm going to put together a new identification package for you. Give me a last name, quick."

"Burton" Chuck answered, without really thinking.

"Alright Charles. I'll have the package out to you in a couple of days. I'll talk to you soon."

"Wait, dad…" Chuck managed to blurt out before he realized that he was speaking to dead air. 'Burton? What the hell was I thinking?' Chuck thought to himself, 'Well, I guess it'll be ok' he said quietly as he got ready to get out of bed and get his day started.

After throwing on his work clothes, Chuck headed downstairs for a cup of coffee to get his day going. Reaching the kitchen he found Mike and Shel already seated at the table with steaming, hot cups of coffee in front of them.

"How was the road trip, Chuck? Did you enjoy Pete's?" Mike asked, looking up from his paper.

"The trip was great" Chuck answered as he filled himself a cup, "and Pete's was a lot of fun. In fact, I'd say the whole day was great." 'Well, except for the goodnight part' Chuck added, silently. Thinking back about how the day had ended brought a little frown to his face. Chuck had pulled into the yard and shut of the bike. After climbing off the bike, Chuck had smiled at Ginger and thanked her for a great day. Before he could turn away, she had pulled him into a hug and then kissed him. Chuck had been surprised by her forwardness and broken the kiss. She had looked confused before smiling and saying "Goodnight" and then hoping back on her bike and disappearing into the night leaving him standing there with his own look of confusion.

Shel shook him out of his thoughts by mentioning a certain wager he'd won yesterday. "So, we hear that you hustled the hustler, is that true?"

The smile returned to his face as he shook his head in confirmation. "Yeah, that's true, although I don't know if I hustled her. I think it was more of a case of her , failing to hustle me. Which I think she was trying to do, by the way."

"I don't doubt that at all, Chuck. My niece definitely would have tried that." Shel said with a smile. "So, what did she lose to you?"

"Well, she'll be helping Mike and I with 'the heap'. She'll be cleaning up greasy parts for us."

Mike slapped the table as he started to laugh. "Jim was right. That is a funny story!" Mike said and then looked over at his wife who nodded in agreement. "Well, c'mon Chuck. What do you say, ready to get to work?"

"Sounds good" Chuck said as he stood up to join Mike who was headed out the kitchen door.

-00—00—00—

Sarah had her hand extended, ready to knock on Ellie and Devon's front door when she heard Casey' voice from across the courtyard.

"Hey Walker…I've got something that I think you are gonna want to see." Casey said before turning around and going back into his apartment, leaving the door open behind him. Sarah crossed the courtyard and walked into Casey's, pulling the door shut behind her.

"What have you got, Casey? What am I 'gonna want to see'? sarah said as she walked over to look at the monitor that Casey was standing in front of. Looking down she saw an image of a tall, leather clad biker standing next to another tall, leather clad biker alongside a highway. After taking a closer look, she realized that the first figure was none other than Chuck Bartowski sporting a close cropped, full beard and mustache. 'Damn, he looks good in leather' she said to herself. After looking closer at Chuck, she allowed her gaze to drift to the leather clad, second figure. "OH, HELL NO!" she blurted out. "Who the hell is that?"

"That's your boy-toy, Walker." Casey said with a grunt and a smile. Looking down, Casey noticed that a blade had appeared, as if by magic, in her hand and she was waving it menacingly. After clearing his throat and taking a breath, Casey added "… but I don't have a clue who that beautiful, red-headed amazon is. Hey, at least she isn't a brunette." Sarah hissed and Casey took a quick step backwards, never once taking his eyes off the knife in her hand. "They were pulled over just outside of 'frisco, yesterday afternoon. The CHiPpie ran the moron's license but evidently didn't write him a ticket. Verbal warning, so no paperwork."

"What about the dash camera? I'm guessing that's where this came from."

"Yeah, about that… rookie cop…didn't turn his camera on until after running the DL so we don't get to see the bike's tag since Chuck and his date are standing in front of it the whole time."

"God damn it! Did you tell 'bitchman" yet?"

"Does General Beckman know? Of course she does! She called me , at four in the morning, to tell me all about it." Looking up into her eyes he added,"…she even 'suggested' that I share with you, despite the fact that you're suspended." He looked back down and was relieved to see that the blade had vanished.

"Well, I'm off to…"

"San Francisco? Already talked to the officer.

"And he added?"

"Nothing useful, just that the guy was polite and the 'chick' was "six feet of smokin' hot". His words, not mine. Although, judging by the photo…"

"Shut it, Casey! I don't want to hear it!" Sarah hissed at him. Looking at the image again, she added, in a slightly calmer tone, "can I make a copy of this?"

"Sure, go right ahead. You can let yourself out when you're done. I'm going back to bed."

After printing out a copy for herself, she emailed a copy to her computer and then let herself out, just as Casey had suggested.

-00-00-00

Later that afternoon, Sarah knocked on Ellie's door and was glad when the door opened. She was invited in and she accepted, gladly.

"Sarah, it's great to see you. How are you?"

"Good…good Ellie, and you?

"Good. Devon and I talked to our realtor and our lawyer today."

"And?"

"The paperwork should be ready by the end of the week and we can all start moving the first of next week."

"That's wonderful" Sarah said , reaching out to pull Ellie into a hug just as Ellie was reaching for Sarah with the same intention. "I'm going to take a couple of days and go to DC so I can clean out my apartment there. I don't have a lot to move, just a few things that I want here with me."

"Like what?"

"Well, there's a few antiques, a couple of paintings, whatever clothes I have that aren't too out of date… and my bike."

"Your bike? That's great Sarah, you'll be able to join Devon and I on our morning rides."

"Not that kind of bike, Ellie. I've got a 1986 Heritage Softail that I've missed these last two years. I can't wait to get back on it."

"Did you know that Chuck used to ride…back in college?"

"No, that never came up, but that might explain this" she said as she pulled a folded piece of paper from her pocket. "This was taken outside of San Francisco, yesterday afternoon" Sarah explained as she handed the photo to Ellie.

"Wow…that must be…"

"Must be…what, Ellie? Do you know who that is , standing with Chuck?"

"No, sorry. Not a clue." Ellie lied, badly.

"That's ok Ellie, I understand. I told you I wasn't going to quit looking for him. I understand that you don't feel that you can tell me everything, I really do."

"Thanks, Sarah" Ellie said, obviously relieved. "He looks good with the beard and the leather, doesn't he?"

"Oh yeah, he really does" she agreed, clearly not happy with everything in the photo. "Well, I'm gonna head to DC. I'll see you and Devon in a couple of days."

"Have a safe trip. See you soon."

-00000-000-00—

Two weeks had passed quickly for Chuck. He got up each morning and spent the day helping Mike around the farm. The work was hard but Chuck found that he didn't mind at all. It was definitely more demanding, physically, than nerdherding but Chuck slowly grew used to the exertions and noted that his 'farmer's' tan was coming along nicely. Several times he caught himself wondering what Sarah would think of this change in pace in his life and just as quickly as he thought about her he would try and drive the thoughts from his head.

In the evenings, after supper, he and Mike would head out to the barn and work on the project. Slowly, piece by piece, 'the heap' was coming together. Following up on her bet, Ginger would stop by and help with the 'greasy bits'. She and Chuck would talk about their respective days and chat about other stuff but things had seemed a little off between them ever since the kiss. Even Mike noticed the change and asked Chuck about it one night after Ginger had left.

"Is something wrong Chuck, between you and my niece?"

"No Mike, nothing's wrong. Just a little mis-understanding, all my fault. I was going to talk to her about it this weekend."

"Ok, Chuck. Just curious. Alright, back to 'the heap'. What's next?"

"Don't know…let me check the list." He answered and they went back to work.

-00—00—00

The weekend came and went without Chuck following through on his plan to talk to Ginger. As he worked his way through Monday, Chuck thought about what he would say to Ginger and just couldn't decide how he would say what he knew he needed to say. About three o'clock he got a phone call that would end up making 'the talk' easier. Hearing his phone ringing, Chuck reached into his pocket and pulled out the 'O'phone and checked the caller ID.

"Hey Gary, what's up?"

"Well Chuck, I called for a couple of reasons. One, do you need any more parts for 'the heap'? I could drop them by this evening."

"Gary, you don't have to make a special trip out here."

"Well, yeah I do because of reason number two. I'm getting ready to open a new shop, up in Alaska, and I want to hire you to make sure the computers are the best."

"Well…um..I'm flattered but I'm sure you can find someone, in Alaska, to do the job for you."

"But the job's not just in Alaska. I want to hire you to upgrade and network all of my stores. From Alaska , all the way down the coast to San Diego and then out to Texas and then, finally, Las Vegas. That's a total of twenty-nine locations. Would you be interested? I'll purchase whatever equipment you think would work the best and follow your recommendations for the networking. I want to bring my stores totally up to date and I want you to do it. Are you interested?"

"Wow" Chuck exclaimed, "That sounds like a dream job. Why me?"

"Well, to tell the truth, I loved what you did at my house…you know, back when Ginger introduced us. I'll bet you're going to tell me that I shouldn't hire you just because you tuned up my home theater …and you'd be right. That's not why I'm offering you the job…I'm offering you the job because I have a feeling that you are the right man for the job. I've built my company by going with my feelings and that's what I doing here. I'll pay you a little more than current market rates, plus, as a bonus, you will have your choice of any used bike you want when you get to Alaska."

"But I thought you wanted Alaska done first? Why offer me the bonus before I get the job done?"

"Weren't you listening? I believe…that's why. Plus, you'll need a bike to get yourself to all the other stores. So, what do you say? You interested in a working road trip?"

Chuck was stunned. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Talk about a dream job.

"Are you sure you dialed the right Chuck?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure. Well Chuck, you interested?"

"This may seem like an odd question...could you arrange to pay me in cash? I'm sorta trying to keep a low profile and cash would help."

"Chuck, are you in trouble with the law? Ex-wives and kids? Illegal alien?"

"No Gary" he replied with a laugh, "I can honestly say no, to all of those."

"Well, in that case, I don't see a problem with that. Any other questions?"

"When would you need me in Alaska?"

"This weekend. After that, you'll have the whole month of July to get all the other locations tied together. You'll need to have everything up and running before the first week of August."

"Why the first week of August?"

"So you can meet me in Sturgis for the launch of my new website. It's going to be a huge party and of course I want you there."

"So…what do you say?"

"Yeah…I'd love the job. I'll take it."

"Great…I'll stop by the farm tonight and drop off this batch of parts. While I'm there, I'll get the information off your DL and your passport so I can get your plane ticket ready. I'll see you in a few hours."

"Alright Gary, I'll see you then. And … thanks a lot , I'll do my best to not let you down!"

"I know you will. See you in a little while."

Chuck hit the end button on the touch screen and just stood there staring at the phone. He didn't even hear Mike walk up and he only noticed when he grabbed his shoulder.

"You Ok, Chuck? You look a little out of sorts."

"No, I'm fine, just a little shocked. I just got offered an amazing job and I'm pretty sure I'm gonna take it."

"Hey, that's great news. Not that I'm happy to see you go, just glad for you. Of course we're going to miss you. So, when you headed out…and where?"

"I'm leaving this weekend…for Alaska!"

"That's great. You'll have to tell Shel and I all about it over supper. Now, how about we finish with this fence. I figure I've still got a couple more days of cheap labor, might as well use it."

Chuck looked at Mike and laughed when he saw the big smile on his face. "Cheap labor…right. Oh…and we should have enough time left to at least get 'the heap' runnin' before I go. C'mon, let's get this finished so we can go get supper."

A/N: Can you believe that this was accomplished without a beta? I know, I know...it's just a miracle that's it's not worse.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hey there, how's everyone doin' today? Get enough fiber for the day...wait, don't tell me...I can honestly say that I don't need to know. Thanks to everyone who's been hanging in there with me. For some reason, this boring little chapter took me longer that expected to pound out. It certainly wasn't all the action so I'm lost for a cause. I guess I could blame it on the Jager, or lack there-of. Hope the next update is...easier? smoother? an unbelievable entertainment block buster?...I'm not holding my breath, waiting for the third option to happen and I would recommend that you follow my example.

Chuck's going to Alaska and Sarah's going to Rockport. The chase begins? Maybe...probably some sort of chase. And Casey's going to Alaska. Maybe Shaw...how about death by terminally horny polar bear? Nah...I wouldn't wish Shaw on one of God's creatures...that can't carry a gun.

I really enjoy everyone who makes suggestions and/or tries to guess where the story is headed. I'm only vaguely aware of where the story is going...this chapter changed four times as I was trying to write it, slippery little bastard. If you can put up with my rambling, I think I've got some 'stuff' comig in the chapters ahead.(fun stuff...not that other stuff...well maybe some of that other stuff as well...we'll see)

APR, thanks for the words. Really means a lot.

supesfan18, good hearing from you.

Chuck Vs. The Walkabout - Chapter 13

Sarah had expected it would take two or three days to close out her apartment and arrange to move her few possessions to her new home in Burbank. The two days had turned into two weeks and since she planned to ride her bike back, she had come to the realization that she wouldn't be home until late in the third week.

'Home', Sarah thought to herself, realizing that this would be the first place that she had ever called home and meant it. Now all she had to do was talk to her 'roommate' and convince him not to move out. She was sure that she could convince him to stay, if he would just talk to her. She had called Ellie fairly regularly, checking to see how the moving was going , and of course to see if Chuck had asked about her. Ellie informed her that she and Devon had settled into the new apartment and that the paperwork was ready for Sarah to sign to make her purchase official. She also told Sarah that , despite her hints, Chuck didn't appear ready to talk to her.

Sarah had taken the news without getting overly depressed, reminding herself that Chuck would talk to her sooner or later. She had two more errands to run this morning before she would pick up her bike and get on the road. First, she had a final meeting with the deputy director of the CIA who had been trying to pressure her into returning to field work. The man just didn't want to take no for an answer but that was all he would be getting today. After finishing there, Sarah had an appointment with her lawyer to finalize her name change. She'd been Sarah Walker since meeting Chuck so she had decided to make it official.

'Sarah Lisa Walker' she said to herself as she signed the paper her lawyer had put in front of her. Sliding the paper back across the desk, she stood up and thanked the woman seated in front of her.

"So, what now Sarah?" her lawyer asked, looking up.

"I've got a phone call to make and then I'm gonna pick up my Harley from the dealer and then hit the road."

"Where are you headed?"

"Home…I'm headed home." Sarah said, amazed by how much she loved the sound of that one word 'Home' she said again to herself as she turned around and left the office.

-0-0-0-00-00-

Chuck was sitting on the porch, enjoying the quiet evening with Mike and Shell when he heard the sound of Ginger's bike approaching. Mike and Shel looked at each other and nodded their heads before standing up and heading inside.

"Chuck" Mike said, "we're gonna leave you two alone."

"Make sure that you ask her to join us for supper Thursday night." Shel added.

"Thursday?" Chuck asked.

"Yes Thursday, Chuck. You're flight leaves Friday so we'll be having a going away party Thursday evening. No arguments. Make sure you ask her."

"Yes ma'am, I won't forget."

Shel followed Mike inside just as Ginger pulled into the yard. Chuck turned around and smiled as Ginger climbed off of her bike. After reaching into her saddlebag and pulling out a paper bag, she turned and smiled at Chuck.

"Hey B, here's the last of the parts that you said you needed to get the 'heap' running."

"Great, G. I'll holler at Mike here in a minute but first, I have to tell you something….I'm..uh… I'm going to be leaving on Friday. I'm…"

"Going back to Sarah?"

"…What? …no…I've been offered this great job that's going to take me from Anchorage to San Diego to Texas and then to Las Vegas. After Vegas, I'll be ending up in Sturgis for the rally. I'm going to work for Gary, updating all of his shops and networking them all together. After that, I'll be setting up his website. Why would you ask if I was going back to Sarah? How do you even know about Sarah?"

"Well… you kinda mentioned her on the Ride To Nowhere and I saw the look in your eyes and decided not to say anything else. I guess I just assumed that you where going back to her…"

"No…not going back…she..she uh… she decided that her job and her ex-boyfriend were more important so I decided to take some time for myself and the rest you know."

"I'm sorry B, I shouldn't have said anything. That job sounds incredible. You'll have to bring me back some t-shirts…please."

"Sure thing, G. Oh, Shel wanted me to ask you if you'd come out Thursday night for a going away party?"

"Of course, wouldn't miss it. I'll bring mom and dad, they always love a good party. Now B, are we gonna go out to the barn and get 'dirty', get the 'heap' running?"

"Sounds good, G. I'll grab Mike and a few beers and meet you out there" Chuck said as he turned to go into the house.

-000-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-

Orion smiled as he looked down at his phone. Pushing himself away from his keyboard he hit the answer icon on the touch screen and raised the phone to his ear.

"Good morning , Eleanor. How's the moving going? Are you and Devon getting settled in?"

"Yeah dad, we're just about done. In fact, that's the reason for the call. We would really love it if you would join us for a house-warming dinner, Friday night."

"I'll be happy to join you. How many people are you expecting? Do you need me to bring anything?"

"Dad, all you have to bring is you. I'm sure that John Casey will be there, that man doesn't like to miss a free meal."

Eleanor, I'm sure that Agent Casey loves a great, home cooked meal, plus, he gets to snoop a little as well. What about Agent Walker?"

"Sarah said that she should be back Friday afternoon so I expect she'll be there as well. The movers dropped her stuff off last Wednesday so she'll be busy all weekend, getting settled in."

"I still can't believe that you sold the apartment to her. You have to know that she just purchased the place to try and get closer to Charles. She's just trying to get Charles to come back and work with her."

"Dad. I know that you don't trust her and I'm still a little upset that she lied to us for all that time but I've talked to her and I really believe that she loves Chuck and won't hurt him. If I hadn't promised Chuck that I wouldn't tell her his location…well, I'd tell her. Simple as that. Promises mean a lot to me. That's why I haven't told Chuck about us moving. I promised Sarah that she could tell Chuck and I plan to let her do just that. I expect you to stick to your promise to me and not tell Chuck about the move."

"I promised you Eleanor and I'll keep that promise. I just hope that you're right about Agent Walker. I'm doing everything I can to keep Charles safe and the further he is from the government, the better."

"Alright ,dad. We'll both keep our promises. Remember, Friday night for dinner."

"I'll see you then, Eleanor."

-000-000-00-0-0-0-

Wednesday had been a fairly busy day for Chuck and Mike. They had finished the fence project around two o'clock and decided that they would spend the rest of the day working on the 'heap' .They had been at work for almost two hours when Mike and Chuck looked up to see one of Gary's delivery vans pulling into the yard. After coming to a stop in front of the barn doors, Gary hopped out and wandered around to the side door, throwing it open while shouting, "Surprise".

Overcome with curiosity, Chuck and Mike wandered out and looked in side the van while Gary stood there with a shit-eating grin on his face. Sitting on the floor of the van were pieces of chrome pipe, seats, saddlebags and lots of other Harley parts and accessories. Leaning against the backdoor of the van were two alloy wheels with brand new tires.

"Alright Gary, spill. What's up with all of these parts?"

"Well Chuck, basically these are your fault."

"My fault…what the hell are you talking about?"

"Well Chuck, I've got all my shops doing an inventory so that, once you've got everything networked and the website up and running, they will be able to take and fill parts orders more efficiently. Yesterday, the manager for one of my LA stores called me and told me an interesting story. It seems that a customer came into the store about six months ago and ordered all of this for a project he was working on. This is all for a bike that's the same year and model as the 'heap'. He paid for everything with cash and then just disappeared. The manager tried calling , for three months, but never got an answer. About two months ago, the number changed to disconnected and the manager started the paperwork that would allow him to sell all of this. Following so far?"

"Yeah, with you so far. Why bring it all out here?"

"Ahhh…Chuck. Here's the fun part. Pay attention" Gary said as he turned to Mike and stuck out his hand, palm up. "Mike, have you got a twenty dollar bill in your pocket? Yeah…well, give it to me."

Looking confused, Mike reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. After digging a twenty out of his wallet, Mike handed it over to Gary.

"Thanks Mike. Its all yours. Now let's get this unloaded and get to work."

"I don't understand." Mike and Chuck both said, almost simultaneously.

"It's easy Mike, you just got a great deal, you just have to promise that you won't tell anyone else just how great a deal. OK?" Gary said as he reached in to grab a handful of parts and then head into the barn. "Plus, I feel a little guilty for stealing away your cheap labor."

Chuck had finally recovered and reached into the van to grab the new wheels and tires. "This looks like everything that we'll need to finish off the 'heap' in style."

"Oh yeah" Gary said "and once the rest of the help gets here, maybe we'll get her finished tonight."

Almost on cue, Chucks ears picked up the sound of a couple of bikes approaching. One of them was definitely Ginger's and the second one sounded like it might be Jim's. Five minutes later two bikes pulled into the yard and Ginger and her parents climbed off their bikes.

"Well, looks like you got a sweet deal" Jim said as he walked over and shook Mike's hand. Turning to the side, he pulled Chuck into an unexpected bear hug. "Lets get started. Maybe we can get this 'heap' running before dawn. After all, Shel ain't gonna ride with me. I've already got two women who drive me crazy, I really don't want a third." he finished as he winked at Mike.

"HEY!" Ginger and Trish both shouted at the same time.

"Sorry" Jim said with mock sincerity. "Hey Trish, why don't you check with Shel about some food…and beer. This is man's work…"

"HEY" Ginger shouted, glaring at her dad.

"…uh…people's work and you don't want us going hungry or thirsty" Jim finished , with a smile on his face.

"Alright…we'll be out in a little bit with some snacks and beers. Chuck, you and mike better keep an eye on that husband of mine. I can never get him to work around our place…"

"HEY" Jim shouted, pretending to be hurt by Trish's words.

"Get to work" Trish said with a smile as she turned towards the house.

Jim turned back towards the barn to find everyone else silently laughing at him. "Enough of that…lets get to work. Maybe we'll have her running by morning."

-0-0-000-0-0-0

The Thursday night , 'going-away' dinner was in full swing and everyone was having a good time. The food had been great and everyone had been sure to compliment Shel and Trish who had spent most of the afternoon getting everything prepared. Everyone had retired to the porch and they were all nursing cold beers as Gary talked about a new shop he had just purchased in Reno, Nevada. Chuck had groaned at the news because it meant that a new stop had been added to his working roadtrip.

"Don't worry, Chuck" Gary had said, "You'll still have time to finish it all up and make it to Sturgis."

"Sounds great. So, who else is going to make the trip?" Chuck asked as he looked around at everyone. Jim and Trish both nodded their heads as did Ginger. Turning his gaze to Mike and Shel, Chuck saw them nod as well, making him break into a big smile. "That's great, just great. I'm really going to miss all of you. You've been so kind and I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

"Chuck" Mike started, "There's nothing to repay. If anything, it's me who should be repaying you. All of that cheap labor and…for getting me off my ass and working on the 'heap'. She turned out beautiful…I'm sure Jay would be just as proud as I am. Thank you."

"Yes…thank you so much" Shel added, "now that old man of mine can take us out on Sundays. That means more to us than you'll ever know."

"I hate to say it but I'm tired and I think I'll get to bed. That all-nighter and tomorrow's early flight mean I need some sleep. Thanks for the great meal. I'll see you all in the morning" Chuck said as he stood and turned to walk into the house.

"Night Chuck" everyone said as they watched him walk through the front door. After the screen door closed, the friends fell into quiet conversation

'Night, B' Ginger said to herself as she watched Chuck through the window, promising herself that she would be the one who took him to the airport the next day.

-00-00-00-0

Sarah Walker backed her bike into an empty parking space in front of the apartment complex. After pulling the key from the ignition, she leaned the bike onto the kickstand and slowly stood and stepped off of the bike. It was a few moments before her legs would co-operate and carry her towards her apartment. 'My apartment' Sarah said to herself with a contented sigh. Reaching the front door, she reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out her key ring. After unlocking the door, she let herself in and immediately noticed all of the boxes that were stacked up all over the place. She couldn't believe that she had accumulated so mush stuff and vowed to start putting everything away…tomorrow. Right now she was going to take a hot shower and then , a nap before Ellie's house-warming dinner that was only six hours away.

'Maybe Chuck will call tonight and, maybe he'll want to talk to me.' Sarah said to herself as she got ready for her shower. "Yeah, Walker. And maybe he'll forget all about this silly time-off thing and come home…where he belongs.'

Sarah finished her shower and ,after drying off and brushing her hair, went into the master bedroom to take her nap. Finding that her bed wasn't set up yet, she went to Chuck's room and crawled into his bed and was quickly asleep, feeling safer than she had in a long, long time. 'The only thing missing' she mused to herself , as she drifted off into a deep sleep, 'is Chuck with his arms wrapped around me.'


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Howdy everybody!...Sorry for the delay. As promised , I built up your hopes for speedy updates and then crushed them. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed. Really love the readers...reviews are nice also but really love readers. This chapter may seem drawn and akward...at least it is to me. Sorry for that. I've finally gotten to the point where Chuck will be on the road and Sarah's going to be trying to catch up. and... and...and...oh crap, brain freeze...well, back to the Jager.

Thanks to everyone who checked out 'Swimmer". I think I might actually try to add more there. I think theres room for a story, it's just a question of ability and if I have it or not.(The ability, not the room. I've got plenty of room since I just got rid of my sea shell collection...you may have seen it , strewn about on the beaches...all over the world! bah dum bumh...thank you steven wright, you god damn genius.)

Oh Yeah...despite what everyone at the Viper Room is saying, I don't own Chuck or make any money from this amazing display of beta-less brilliance. Wait, did I spell that right?

Chuck Vs. The Walkabout - Chapter 14

Chuck and Gary's flight had been airborne for almost fifteen minutes when Gary leaned in and nudged Chuck's arm. Looking up from his magazine, Chuck saw a questioning look in Gary's eyes and nodded his head, giving him silent permission to ask his question.

"So..uh, Chuck…when Ginger first introduced you, I could swear that she said your last name was Bartowski but when you gave me your passport info, the last name was listed as Burton. Did I not hear Ginger correctly or is there something I should know?"

"Well…let me tell you a story. I'll just ask you to wait until I'm done before you ask any questions, ok?" Chuck said, looking at Gary. Seeing a nod, Chuck began…"About two years ago…"

It took about forty-five minutes for Chuck to tell Gary the 'safe' version and then he fell quiet, waiting for the questions.

"So, the government is trying to convince you to come back to work for them and they really, really want to get in touch with you? And you would prefer that they don't know where you are?"

"Yeah…that's about it. I guess I should've talked to you about this before…will this be a problem? I really want to do a good job for you and I think I can…I just hope we can work around this."

"Chuck, I don't see a problem. I just can't imagine going through what you did…with Sarah. I'm guessing that she's the reason you wouldn't let Ginger jump your bones, right?"

"Ginger jump my what..? We're friends…that's all."

"No Chuck, that wasn't all. She wanted you but you didn't seem to be interested and now I know why. It makes sense, that woman is smokin' hot and just about every single man, and a few that are married, would have traded places with you in a heartbeat. After you went to bed last night, everyone teased her about not being able to seal the deal with you. Even her parents got into the swing of things and suggested that she sneak upstairs and have her way with you. I think she might have thought about it" Gary said with a chuckle. "But then she quit smiling and said that it wouldn't do her any good because she 'wasn't Sarah'. She left a little after that."

"I really do like Ginger…I'm just not ready for anything serious. I don't have the room in my heart, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I get it. Anyway, I'll do what I can if the government comes sniffing around. Once we land, we'll head over to the shop and you can get started…if you're up for it. You can look through the stock and see which bike you want to take as your bonus. Afterwards we'll go out for a couple of beers and some dinner."

"Sounds good. It should only take a few hours to get the new equipment set up and then I'll get the new programs loaded. If everything goes as I'm hoping it will, I'll be ready to hit the road in then morning."

"Correction…we'll hit the road in the morning. I'm gonna make the first leg with you. The ride down is a nice ride that I've been looking forward to. It should take us a couple of days to make Burlington. After there we'll ride down to Seattle. You'll be on your own after that because I'm gonna head to Reno to work on the new place."

"That sounds great…Gary…I'm really grateful for this job. I really needed this."

"Chuck…enough. You don't have to thank me anymore. Now make yourself useful and catch the attention of that cute stewardess and get us a couple of beer" Gary said with a smile.

-00-0-0-0-0-

Ellie got home from her shift just at a little after four o'clock. After taking a quick shower and throwing on some comfortable 'cooking' clothes, she decided to see if Sarah was awake and maybe wanted to help with the preparations for house warming party. Making her way over to Sarah's, Ellie changed direction mid-way and went to bang on John Casey's door. After waiting a few minutes, Ellie was just about to walk away when the door opened.

"Yeah Ellie, what's up?"

"John…I just wanted to make sure that you were going to be there tonight for the party."

"Wouldn't miss it. Need me to bring anything?"

"No John, just your sweet self" Ellie replied with a smirk which Casey rewarded with a grunt and a swiftly closed door.

Shaking her head , Ellie turned and headed towards her ex-apartment. After her knocking failed to produce a reply, she let herself in using her spare key that she had forgotten to give to Sarah. Looking around, she noticed that Sarah had yet to start unpacking. Making her way to the master bedroom, she paused in the doorway and took in the sight before her. The mattress and boxspring were leaning up against the wall and the rest of the floor was covered with boxes and piles of clothing. Turning around, she made her way to Chuck's room, sure she would find Sarah asleep on her brother's bed.

Pausing after she entered the room, Ellie found herself smiling at the scene in front of her. Super agent Sarah Walker was curled up in the middle of Chuck's bed, wearing one of his t-shirts. Her arms were wrapped around one of Chuck's pillows that she had covered with another of his t-shirts. Making her way to the side of the bed, she reached down to give Sarah's shoulder a light shake while she called her name.

"Sarah…" Ellie started but found herself unable to say anything else due to a suddenly awake Agent Walker who had grabbed Ellie and had something pressed against her throat. Just as quickly as she had found herself restrained, Ellie was free. Looking down, she was surprised to see Sarah was holding a wooden spoon in her hand.

"Um…sorry?" Sarah asked, looking like she couldn't decide if she should laugh or cry.

"A wooden spoon?" Ellie asked, starting to giggle. "Really?"

"I normally sleep with a gun or knife under my pillow but Chuck wouldn't let me whenever I used to sleep over. He would take away my weapons and put this spoon under my pillow." Sarah explained, smiling at the memory. "I guess it became a habit" she explained as she tucked the spoon back under the pillow.

"Sleep over?" Ellie asked, suppressing her urge to laugh. "Oh…"she added before realizing the full implications of Sarah's statement. "…you and my brother never?…"

"It was a cover. I knew that if I let it go to far, I'd be hopelessly lost…"

"So…you slept in the same bed, never had sex and you still ended up…"

"…hopelessly lost!" Sarah finished as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Ellie pulled Sarah into a hug. After a few minutes, Ellie let Sarah go. Standing up, she grabbed Sarah's hand and pulled her out of the bed. "C'mon…I need some help with dinner and you just volunteered."

"But …I don't know anything about cooking…how can I help?"

"Well, you can open the bottle of wine and then the lessons will start. Chuck loves a good, home-cooked meal so you better learn. You obviously know how to use a spoon" Ellie said with a snort, "it'll be my pleasure to teach you some of the recipes that Chuck loves." Turning to leave, Ellie took two steps before turning back. "Well…come on Sarah, get a move on. The food isn't gonna cook itself."

Drying her eyes on the sleeve of Chuck's t-shirt, Sarah smiled, looking forward to learning from Ellie. "I'm going to take a quick shower…then I'll be right over."

"Ok. Oh…you won't need to bring your spoon, I've got plenty." Ellie said with a laugh as she walked out of the room.

-000-00-0-00-

It was almost eight o'clock and everyone at the table seemed to be having a great time. The third bottle of wine had been opened just a few minutes before and everyone seemed to be feeling pretty good. Of course, Ellie and Sarah had just a little bit of a head start in the 'feeling good' race, thanks to their early start. Devon had just finished clearing the table and Sarah went out to the kitchen to fetch the pecan pie that Ellie's dad had brought with him. As Orion cut and distributed the pie, Ellie started telling everyone about the 'spoon incident'. Laughter erupted from around the table as Ellie explained how Sarah had almost 'killed' her with a wooden spoon. Even John Casey joined in the merriment, shocking the shit out of Sarah. She could count, on one hand, the number of times that she had seen Casey laugh and didn't really mind that he was getting such a kick out of the story. Just as Sarah was reaching for the bottle so she could refill her glass, Ellie's phone started to ring. Everyone froze, waiting for Ellie to answer.

"Hello, thanks for calling the 'wooden spoon of death' hotline" Ellie answered with a giggle before activating the speaker and placing the phone in the center of the table.

"What is the "wooden spoon hotline' about Ellie? Am I missing something here?"

"Yes you are...I'll tell you all about it later. Say hi to everyone, Chuck."

"Hi everyone. Sorry I haven't called much lately, I've been a little busy. Tell me what's been going on."

"Well, Chuck, Devon and I bought a new place..."

"WHAT?" Chuck asked, then rambled on before Ellie could answer, "Where?"

"Relax Chuck, we bought the apartment across the courtyard. Tonight's a house warming party."

"I'm sorry El...I wish I could be there to help break the place in." Chuck sounded genuinely sad that he had missed the party."Hey...wait...did you or Devon hit the lottery?"

"No Chuck, Devon's parents paid off our student loans for a wedding gift and just about the same time, this apartment went up for sale. We figured it would be a great investment so we bought it."

"Not to sound selfish but what about my stuff?"

"Well...we sold the old apartment..."

"What?"

"...and the new owner has agreed to let you move your stuff whenever you want to...there's no rush."

"...oh...ok...well, I should be back in town in a couple of weeks, I'll arrange something then."

Both Casey and Sarah looked suprised at the announcement of Chuck's impending visit.

"You're coming back in a couple of weeks?" Ellie asked as she made eye contact with Sarah.

"Yeah...my new job will be bringing me to L A soon. I can't wait to see you and Devon and dad. What else is going on?"

"You'll never guess who bought an apartment here in Burbank...and plans to make this her home."

"Well, don't keep me in suspense..."

"Sarah..." Ellie blurted out.

"Really?...Agent Walker is moving to Burbank?"

"Echo Park, actually" Sarah said softly.

"Oh...hi Agent Wal...Sarah. Why Burbank? If you don't mind me asking. And what about your place in DC?"

"Chuck...I let the place in DC go because I wanted a place that I could call home...and mean it."

Everyone at the table seemed to fall silent at the same time, waiting to hear how Chuck reacted to Sarah's news.

"Well, I'm happy for you. Maybe, someday, once he's recovered and you get settled in, you and Bryce will have me over for dinner. How's he doing , by the way?"

"Chuck...Bryce seems to be improving but we won't be having you over...ever! The new apartment is MY HOME, Chuck...MINE!"

"Oh...I see." Chuck said, even though he obviously didn't.

"Listen Chuck...when you're back in town, will you help me set up my home theater system?"

"You could just call the Buymore, I'm sure someone there would be happy to help."

"I don't want their help...I want yours. How about it?"

"Ok...I don't see why not. I'll call you when I get into town. Maybe, if you would like, we can go for a ride on my bike."

"Hey bro, when did you geta bike?" Devon asked, deciding to breakup the Chuck/Sarah monopoly on the conversation.

"Hey Devon. Just picked her up this afternoon. It was part of the payment for this new job. It's a 1995 FLHR. Less than twenty thousand original miles."

"Can't wait to see it, bro. You should see Sarah's bike."

"Sarah has a bike?" Chuck asked, sounding genuinely suprised.

"Yeah Chuck, she just got back from DC today. Rode all the way out here in three days."

"Really, Sarah?"

"Really Chuck. It's a 1986 FLST Heritage Softail...my baby."

"Well then, Maybe we'll go for a short ride when I get into town. I'll call you." Chuck said in a voice that seemed, almost, happy.

"Just tell me were you are and I'll hop on the bike and meet you..."Sarah offered before realizing what she'd said.

"No thanks, Agent Walker..." Chuck replied with a chill back in his voice, "You really don't need to know where I am. If I have time, I'll call you when I'm back in town. Sorry to cut it short Ellie but I've got a lot of work to do tomorrow. I'm happy to hear about the new place and can't wait to see it. 'night everyone." Chuck finished the call and disconnected before anyone had a chance to add anything else.

"Way to go, Walker" Sarah mumbled to herself before pushing her chair back from the table. "I'm sorry Ellie, I'm gonna call it a night. Good night everyone."

Ellie got to her feet and walked over and pulled Sarah into a hug, "Don't worry...I know it'll work out. I know you didn't mean it the way Chuck took it...sometimes that brother of mine can be so dense..."

"It's ok , Ellie. Thank you for everything I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Sarah turned and walked slowly to the front door, followed by heartfelt 'goodnights' from everyone including, most suprisingly, Stephen Bartowski.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was almost nine AM when Sarah walked out into the courtyard of the apartment complex. Looking across the way. Sarah saw John Casey walking out his front door with a duffle bag thrown over his shoulder. Her curiosity getting the better of her, she called out to Casey.

"Where you off to so early? Hot date, John?"

"Hardly" Casey grunted.

"Well?"

"You're on vacation, Walker."

"C'mon John, what's up?"

"Ok...two things...I got a hit on the facial recognition search. I'm off to see if I can find ... you might want to check out the website for the Rockport public school system...it seems that a woman by the name of Sarah Walker donated several thousand dollars to an elementary school teacher..."

"What...?" Sarah blurted out, obviously confused.

"A six foot tall, red haired school teacher...in Rockport...which is near San Francisco. No more time for chit-chat...gotta go."

It took a few seconds for the Sarah to put it together. "Thanks Casey!" she yelled at his retreating back, "I owe you one."

Sarah rushed over to Ellie's and banged on the door. After the door had opened but before Ellie had a chance to collect her thoughts, Sarah simply said: "I'm heading up to Rockport to visit Chuck."

"Ok ...tell him I said..." and then Ellie saw the smile light up Sarah's face as she realized that she had slipped.

"Thanks Ellie...I'll tell him you said hi. I can't wait to see him...and make him listen to me. I'll call you soon... I do love him, Ellie. I promise that I won't do anything to hurt him. I just have to make him understand...please, just give me a chance. I need to bring him home...to our home."

"Alright Sarah, just be careful. I'll see you soon."

-0-0-0000-0-0-

It took Sarah Walker less than twenty minutes to get ready for her trip to Rockport...and if she was really lucky, within twentyfour hours she would have Chuck Bartowski flat on his back, underneath of her. And if she was really, really lucky...it would be within twelve hours. 'Well' she said to herself, 'a girl can dream!'


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Now don't go getting spoiled...I didn't plan to add another chapter this soon, that's why I made sure that this one is horrible...just so you wouldn't get your hopes up again. Thanks for all the kindness in your reviews...the tears of joy have yet to dry...really...seriously...ok, you caught me, the tears have dried. Guess what...I might just suprise you all with another chapter tomorrow. If you would really like that, just tape your heels together and say...oh, crap, i gotta go. The Jager is calling and that is one siren's call that I can't fight.

I have to say this now...before the Jager plays with my brain, convincing me that up is down, wrong is right and Shaw was a great character...I don't own Chuck and ,believe it or not, I'm not making any money from this(not even from the over the top pimping of Jager)!

Have a great weekend...and think of me, betaless...producing this drivel on my own...oh, the horror, the horror...yep, definitely time for Jager. jt

Chuck Vs. The Walkabout Chapter 15

Agent Sarah Walker was not in a good mood. Her day had started out with the best news she had had in weeks. Chuck was in a little town called Rockport and after Ellie had accidentally confirmed that wonderful piece of news. She had been afraid that Ellie would be pissed at her for the tricking her into verifying his location but that hadn't happened. In fact, Ellie seemed almost happy that she knew where her brother was.

Sarah had taken a quick shower and then threw a bunch of clothes into a bag so she could hit the road. She smiled to herself when she thought about the clothes she had packed for the trip. Jeans, t-shirts and most importantly, her favorite Victoria's Secret 'gear'. If things went the way she hoped, Chuck would have the chance to enjoy the 'gear', at least for the brief time she would be wearing it.

'Get your mind back on the road, Walker' she told herself. 'You've got to find him first, find him and make him understand…then it's snuggling time!'

Sarah's attention was suddenly back on the road when she noticed a vibration in the front end of her bike. Looking down, Sarah cursed to herself after she realized that the front tire was losing air. 'Just what I needed, a flat' Sarah mumbled to herself as she began pulling her bike to the side of the highway. Pulling her phone from her pocket, she called her CIA approved roadside assistance provider and gave them her GPS location. After hanging up , Sarah sat back to wait, planning to use the time doing some research with her laptop. By the time the wrecker showed up and had her bike loaded, she knew quite a bit about a certain, red-headed teacher.

By the time Sarah was back on the road, with a new tire, she had lost almost six hours. Taking the exit for Rockport, it was after ten at night before she was able to find a motel and get checked in. After taking a hot shower and pulling on one of her 'chuck-shirts', Sarah sat down on the bed and pulled out her laptop, ready to do some more research on 'that school teacher', as she had come to refer to red-head who had become the source of an emotion she hated to admit she was even capable of…jealousy!

As much as she hoped to find something in Ginger's past that would warrant her current, intense feelings of 'dis-like', there was nothing there. No arrest record, no traffic tickets…nothing. She had been a straight A student who played basketball and softball all through high school. She'd attended college on a basketball and academic scholarship and graduated with honors and went on to finish her Masters degree in half the regular time. While at school, she'd worked part-time as a model and also volunteered at a homeless shelter on the weekends instead of partying with her friends.

"God damn it!" Sarah mumbled to herself, "nobody's this perfect, there has to be something…" she continued talking to herself. Logging off of her CIA based research site, She decided to try a different approach and logged onto facebook. Sure enough, Ginger had a page and that's where she found her reason, slim though it was, to really dis-like 'that school teacher'. Looking through Ginger's photo-albums, Sarah found one labeled 'RIDE TO NOWHERE' and decided to check it out. Most of the photos were of Ginger and her friends and family, obviously taken during a bike run. The photos that caught Sarah's attention all had Chuck standing, what she considered, inappropriately close to 'that school teacher' and she had to remind herself that they were just photos and she had to let them slide.

Sarah continued looking at Ginger's photos and had to admit to herself that Chuck was looking good. The close cropped beard and the leathers really seemed to suit him and he definitely looked good sitting on a bike. She was actually looking forward to catching up with him and then it happened…she found a photo that just lit her fuse. The photo featured Chuck and 'that school teacher' sitting on what Sarah guessed was Ginger's bike. The photo itself was harmless…it was the caption that got to Agent Sarah Walker…ME AND MY 'B'…"GOD DAMN IT!" Sarah yelled as she slammed her laptop shut and threw it into the corner. No…Agent Sarah Walker was not in a good mood.

-00-0-0-0-0-0

As promised, Chuck had the first step in update of Gary's business done within three hours of their touch down in Anchorage. After walking the store's manager through the new program, Chuck and Gary went out for dinner and a couple of beers. Before leaving the store, Chuck had taken a look through the inventory of used bikes and after some deliberation, selected a 1995 FLHR with less than twenty thousand miles for his 'bonus' bike. Gary had complimented him on a wise decision and then spent twenty minutes reminding Chuck that he didn't have to keep thanking him.

The small bar that had been picked for their dinner and drinks was just a couple of blocks from the store and it seemed that everyone in the place knew Gary, and within thirty they all knew Chuck as well. After finishing an excellent steak dinner, Chuck excused himself to go and make a phone call. When he got back to the table, Gary noticed a change in Chuck's mood which had gone from happy and outgoing to quiet and guarded.

"So Chuck, how's everyone doing?"

"Well, Ellie and Devon bought a new apartment and they were having a house warming dinner. They seemed to be enjoying themselves. When I get back to Burbank, I'll have to look for a new place to live but …I'd been planning on that anyway, so that works out pretty good. The new owner says that there's no rush to get my stuff moved so I just may wait until after Sturgis."

Sensing that there was more to the story, Gary decided to push…just a little. "So, what else is going on? You seem a little down."

"Well…it seems that Sarah has decided to move to Burbank. She even bought an apartment and moved all of her stuff out from DC, including her eighty-six Heritage Softail."

"You never mentioned that she rode."

"That's because I didn't know. She talked about us going for a ride when I got back to town…"

"That sounds like a good thing…not the kind of thing a girl who took off to be with her ex would do. From what you told me, it seems like Sarah is planning on sticking around, which I thought you kinda wanted. Why aren't you happier?"

"Because, right after she suggested we get together for a ride…she asked were I was …saying she could meet me somewhere along the way."

"And that's a bad thing because…?"

"Because she still works for the …because the people she works for are still looking to recruit me. That's a job I don't want and if she still works for them, maybe she's still playing me." Chuck said with a sigh. "I just don't know and not knowing is…it's just …it sucks!"

"Chuck, I'm sorry to hear that, I really am. Listen, why don't you go and get some sleep. We'll hit the road early. I'm sure that some beautiful will have you feeling better in no time. We have about two days of riding ahead of us before we hit Seattle and I'm positive that when we roll into town, your head will be in a much better place."

"You're probably right…I think I'll head over to the hotel and get some shut-eye. I'll see you in the morning." Chuck said as he got up from the table and turned to go. Turning back, he added "thanks Gary…really. It means a lot to me" before heading out the door.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Colonel John Casey landed at the Anchorage airport at a little after four PM, local time. After grabbing his bags, he headed to the security office, planning on reviewing whatever he could get his hands on. He was sure that a flash of his badge would get him everything that the airport monitors had captured…the question was, would it help him find the kid? Chuck had at least a twenty hour headstart and , even though Anchorage wasn't a huge city, it would still be tough finding someone who really didn't want to be found.

The head of security, after seeing the Colonel's NSA badge. offered any help he could provide. Casey grunted a 'thanks' and gave the young man a general time frame and had him pull up all of the video records. The facial recognition software had given him a n advantage and after less than thirty minutes he was watching Chuck Bartowski as he made his way through the airport. Casey found out what flight Chuck had arrived on and in less that five minutes had the passenger manifest in front of him.

'Charlie Burton?' Casey said to himself with a shake of his head 'Wait until Walker hears that the geek decided to take her last name.' Five more minutes and he had all the info on 'Charlie's' passport and driver's license. Going back to the video footage, he chose a clear shot of Chuck's face and printed up a copy. The security officer had been watching over Casey's shoulder and could no longer contain his curiosity.

"So Colonel…what did this guy do? Steal secrets? Plan a bombing? Kill someone?"

Looking over his shoulder, he shook his head and grunted and mumbled under his breath.

"What? Sorry, I didn't catch that."

"He turned down a job offer…and the people who made the offer, they want to make it again."

Clearly puzzled, the guard shook his head. "You realize that a LOT of guys have beards here in Alaska?"

"Yeah…I sorta tumbled to that fact while I was watching the footage. That's what makes my job so much fun. Thanks for all your help." Casey sent copies of all the important data to his computer and then stood and made his way towards the exit.

-00-00-0-0

Sunday morning found Agent Sarah Walker feeling like crap. She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before and what little sleep she found had been filled with dreams of a tall brown haired nerd, a tall red-haired teacher and their beautiful children. Nope, sleep definitely hadn't been kind to her. By eight AM she had checked out of her motel room and found her way to a local breakfast restaurant. Her dreams from the previous night still bothered her and she spent more time pushing her food around the plate instead of eating it. After finishing her coffee and paying her check, she headed out the door to get her day started. First off she was going to find the 'Dew Stop Inn' and get her search for Chuck Bartowski started. She had noted the bar name in the background of several pictures from the 'Ride To Nowhere' folder on Ginger's face book page and figured that the bar was as good a spot as any to start asking around for Chuck.

Pulling off the road and into the parking lot of the "Dew Stop Inn', Sarah glanced at her watch and noted that it was a little after nine. Looking around the area, Sarah counted over a dozen bikes taking up spaces in front of the building. After finding her own spot and shutting off the bike, she walked in and found herself a seat near the end of the bar that afforded her a view of the entire place while leaving her back against a wall. After ordering a light beer, Sarah started a conversation with the bartender that eventually led around to her pulling a picture of Chuck and Ginger from her pocket. As soon as she asked if the bartender recognized either of the people in the photo, the pleasant banter between them stopped and he suddenly found work to do everywhere else except the end of the bar where she was seated.

Sarah was glad that she had decided to nurse her beer because the bartender had been ignoring her since she had showed him the photo. Just about the time that she had decided to give up and find another bar where she could continue her search, the front door opened and part of the cause of her almost sleepless night , walked in. Shaking her attention away from Ginger who was making her way towards the bar, Sarah took note of the people who followed her through the door. Two women and two men who she recognized from the 'RTN' photos followed Ginger to the bar, laughing amongst themselves. Watching closely, she saw the bartender whisper into Ginger's ear and then point down the bar…directly at her.

Sarah watched Ginger turn and walk towards her and all she could think of was the easy way that she moved. With a fluid and easy grace, Ginger made her way towards the end of the bar. Sarah noticed as well that the four people who entered at the same time as Ginger turned and watched, obviously waiting to see what was going on. Sarah tried to appear calm as 'that school teacher', as she had come to refer to her, stepped to within two feet of her and stopped.

"Can I help you with something?" Ginger asked quietly.

"I'm sorry…what?"

"I said, can I help you with something? You see…that bartender over there…his son is one of my students and he just told me that you showed him a photo of me and 'B" and asked if he knew us?" Taking a step closer, she continued with just a little more volume, "I'll ask you again…can I help you with something?"

Looking up and behind the woman standing in front of her, she wasn't surprised to see that everyone in the place had suddenly developed an interest in her response. Taking a deep breath, Sarah tried to decide the best way to answer the question. After a moments hesitation, she decided to try something that her 'spy training' didn't usually call for…she'd tell the truth.

"I'm looking for Chuck because I'm hopelessly in love with him and he needs to hear me say that!" Sarah said, shocked that saying it to a complete stranger had been so remarkably freeing. "Do you know where I can find him?"

Shock…yeah, that was a great word for the look on Ginger's face as she stared at the blonde standing in front of her. Shock was rapidly replaced by concern and then distrust.

"Who are you…" Ginger started but then stopped as a strange and scary idea occurred to her, "…you're Sarah, aren't you?"

It was now her turned to be shocked as she stared into Ginger's eyes that where suddenly flashing a dangerous green.

"You're that bitch who left him to go back to your ex and your old job…aren't you?" Ginger turned around to glance behind her before turning back and continuing on in a louder voice, " Mom, aunt Shel…c'mere and meet the bitch who broke Chuck's heart."

Sarah watched as the two women stepped up on either side of the woman in front of her and gently laid their hands on her arms, almost like they were trying to make sure that she didn't knock her head off. She was actually a little relieved until she looked into the eyes of the two women and saw the sadness and contempt that they were obviously feeling for her. Chuck had done it again. Just by being himself, he had touched these women and they were ready to hate her for the pain she had caused him. She knew right then that she had to explain to them, make them understand that she never meant to hurt him, that all she wanted was to make things right with the man she loved.

"I'm sorry." Sarah blurted out.

"I should kick your ass!" Ginger said at exactly the same time as she reached out and grabbed a handful of the front of Sarah's shirt.

Sarah sat there with her shoulders slumped, knowing that if Ginger were to take a swing at her, she wouldn't fight back. She felt the tears begin to pool in her eyes and watched as Ginger cocked her arm back, ready to punch Sarah in the face. Looking into her eyes, Sarah saw the hesitation and guessed that the woman wasn't afraid to hit her…she was afraid of what Chuck would think of her for fighting over him. She felt the hand release her shirt and watched as Ginger allowed her arm to settle back by her side.

"Hello Sarah…I'm Shel" said the woman to Ginger's right, "and this is Ginger, my niece" she added , looking affectionately at the woman next to her, "and that's Trish, Ginger's mom. I'm thinking we should get a table and have a little talk…what do you think?"

"I think that I'd like that…a lot. I have a story that you all need to hear… actually, I just need you to hear my side of the story that I believe Chuck already told you." Sarah whispered just loud enough for the women standing in front of her to hear.

"I think that sounds like great idea…" Trish said, "…but first, let me introduce you to two more people who I think might want to hear this story." Turning around to motion to the two men standing behind them, Trish pointed to her left , "…that's Shel's husband, Mike. And the big bear standing next to him is my husband, Jim"

"Well, I'm glad you didn't deck her , pumpkin"

"I wasn't really gonna hit her, daddy" Ginger said, sounding a lot like a little girl who knew just how to control her dad, "more than once or twice" she added, under her breath, as she looked into Sarah's eyes.

"Sure you weren't." Jim replied, obviously not fooled by his daughter's answer. "Why don't you go get a couple of pitchers while we find a good story telling' table. Go on…hop to it." he added, the teasing tone in his voice plain to see in his eyes. "Alright ladies…and Mike. Let's find us a table…I'm kinda lookin' forward to this story."

-00-00-0-

"…and that's why I have…no…that's why I need to find Chuck...the sooner, the better!" Sarah finished.

"Well, that sure is some tale…and I think I believe you." Jim said as he stood up, ready to go to the bar for another beer. "But my belief isn't what matters, is it?" he added, looking at his daughter.

"I'm sorry Sarah…I think that maybe you do love him and I'm pretty sure he loves you but …"

"But what?"

"…he's not here anymore. He left for Alaska, Friday morning…" Ginger saw the intense look of disappointment that flashed in Sarah's eyes. "…but maybe I can help you catch up with him. I guess it's my turn to tell a story…the story of how 'B'…I mean Chuck, ended up going to Alaska. Actually, I guess that aunt Shel has to start the story…I'll jump in when we get to the Ride To Nowhere. Go ahead, aunt Shel…"


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Well lookie here...ain't this spectacular...wowza woo woo...how does i keep doin' it? I'll never tell. Well...ok...if youse insisted...here's da secret...I honestly do not have a clue. The chapters just seem to keep appearing, as if by magic. Maybe elfs live in my treehouse? If so, why ain't thay baking me cookies? Damn short worthless bastards!(the elfs...not Justin Beiber and his entourage...although I guess we could debate their worth as well...maybe next A/N)Thanks for all the support and kind reviews... It makes an old man feel... days younger! Sorry about the un-natural amount of sap contained in that last sentence of this chapter...I'll do my best to butch up in future chapters.

As I've said before. no beta four yourz trewlee. All mistakes are my own! And proud of them...and as they grow older, I'll teach them to be proud of themselves. And years down the road, when my mistakes have grown up and moved away to have their own mistakes, I hope they follow my example and raise their mistakes to be proud of themselves! Excuse me while a reach for a hankie...the tears just keep falling.

Oh Yeah...I don't own Chuck... or the letters that are used to spell Chuck. In fact...I don't own any part of the alphabet ...but if I did own the alphabet, I'd kick that damn lazy Q right to the curb and , if it didn't straighten up and fly right, that J would be right behind it. Oh...and..suprise, suprise...I'm not earning any money from this amazing control and disregard for the english language. I'm thumbing my nose at you right now...english language...what you gonna do? That's what I thought...nothing. Now shut up, english language, before I come over there and really give you something to cry about! JT

Chuck Vs. The Walkabout - Chapter 16

Sunday evening found Sarah sitting on the porch at Mike and Shel's place, watching the night sky and listening to the story of the trip to Pissed Off Pete's in San Francisco. Ginger did most of the talking with Jim or Trish adding things along the way. Sarah was amazed that these people had invited her into their homes after spending one afternoon with her. Thinking back, she had to admit that the day had turned out a lot differently than she had originally expected. After they had exchanged their 'Chuck' stories, she and Ginger had come to an uneasy truce, neither one of them completely trusting the other but both realizing that fighting wouldn't accomplish anything. Shel and Trish had watched from the sidelines, ready to step in if needed but soon realizing that the worst appeared to be over.

"…and then he tricked me into playing pool with him. By the way, don't bet with him when playing pool. He bet me, beat me and then he forced me to spend all those nights getting dirty with him…" Ginger paused when Sarah snorted her recent mouthful of beer out through her nose.

"WHAT? He forced you to do what?" Sarah yelled, getting to her feet and taking a step towards Ginger with an angry gleam in her eyes. Before she could take a second step, she found herself staring up into Jim's smiling face. 'Damn, how can a man that size move so quickly?' she wondered to herself as she took a step backwards.

"Calm down Sarah" Jim said with a smile. Turning around and glaring at his daughter, he added "Ginger…you better tell Sarah the whole story!"

"Yes dad" she replied, looking like a little girl who had been caught fibbing. "You see Sarah, it's like this. I like to play pool and sometimes I forget to tell guys that I'm a pretty good shot…"

"You forget?...yeah, that's exactly what happens" her mom said with a snort. "You 'forget' and then you make some ridiculous bet and some poor guy ends up paying for your forgetfulness."

"It's not that bad, mom." Ginger replied which earned another snort from her mom. "Anyway, Chuck and I were playing and I said, 'let's make this interesting' and Chuck said 'ok, if I win, you have to get dirty with me every night for the next two weeks'…I figured that even if I lost, I'd still be winning, if you know what I mean" she said as she gave Sarah a knowing wink, "so I took the bet."

"And then what happened, oh fruit of my loins" Jim asked with a huge smile on his face.

"Chuck beat me five games in a row. And then he told me what he meant by 'getting dirty' with him. I had to help work on the 'heap', cleaning up the greasiest parts!" she whined.

"And then you came running to me, saying that Chuck was going to make you do 'dirty' things, hoping that I'd defend your honor and tell him that he couldn't make you do 'dirty' things." Jim said, smiling at Sarah who looked like she might burst out laughing at anytime. "I had only known Chuck for a little while but I was sure that he wasn't the type of guy who would take advantage of a woman…even one who would've been more than willing." Jim finished, looking at his daughter with affection, knowing that she was more than able to take the teasing he was throwing her way.

Sarah couldn't keep it in anymore and started laughing, picturing the scene that Ginger and her dad had described. It sounded so much like what Chuck would do that she just couldn't bring herself to anything else but laugh. It took a few moments before everyone else joined in the laughter, each person there having been touched by the Bartowski magic and realizing that their lives were a little better for it.

After a few minutes, Mike got up from his chair and headed into the kitchen, offering to get a beer for anyone who needed one. Looking at her watch, Sarah realized that it was getting late and that she would need to leave, before another beer, if she was going to get to her motel safely. Standing up from her rocking chair, she began to make her apologies, explaining that she needed to get back to her motel room so she could get a few hours sleep before she had to get back on the road.

"No, you won't be going to some motel" Shel smiled at Sarah, "you'll stay here tonight and that's that."

Knowing instinctively that there would be no point in arguing with her host, Sarah simply sat back down and gladly accepted Mike's offer of another beer. She would hit the road in the morning…in the meantime she would simply enjoy the company of these good people, looking forward to more stories and hoping that maybe, just maybe, some of the stories would include the man she loved.

-00-0-0—00—

Monday morning found Colonel John Casey getting an earful from his boss. Thankful that there was no video monitor which would have allowed him to see the disappointment on the General's face… hearing it was more than enough to start his day, thank you very much.

"So Colonel…let me touch on the key points. One, Chuck Bartowski, a young man with no formal training, has somehow dropped off grid…AGAIN! Two, you have spent the last thirty-six hours getting no closer to finding Mr. Bartowski despite knowing, for a fact, that he was definitely in Anchorage! What exactly is the NSA paying you for, Colonel?"

"Well, ma'am…" Casey started but got no further.

"I don't need you to answer those questions, Colonel! I need you to find Chuck Bartowski so I can 'convince' him that it is in his best interest to rejoin Team Intersect! Now, get to work before I have to use my foot to convince your ass just how serious I am about this! Dismissed!"

Casey looked at the phone in his hand and briefly considered launching it out of his hotel window, without opening said window. Realizing that the resulting damage would in no way satisfy his current need for destruction, he simply thrust the phone back into his pocket and reached down to grab his travel bag. Slamming the door behind him, Casey headed for the lobby so he could check out and get to the airport. His plane was leaving in less than two hours and, even though he hated to admit it, he was looking forward to getting back to Burbank. Alaska was an ok place to visit but, truth be told, he missed Ellie's cooking. Maybe he could talk her into making some cookies while he tried to get her to talk about Chuck's current adventures. Maybe she might slip-up and he'd get a tip about the asset's whereabouts. And even if she didn't slip-up, the cookies would be worth the effort…more than worth it!

Pulling his phone back out of his pocket, Casey hit the number three speed dial and waited for Walker to pick up. After three rings, somebody answered Walker's phone for her.

"Hello, Sarah's phone."

"Who is this?" Casey asked while he automatically started a GPS trace using his phone.

"This is Ginger. May I tell Sarah who the rude ape is on the other end of this phone call?"

Fighting to remain calm…and losing, Casey yelled into the phone…"This is Colonel John Casey, put Sarah Walker on the phone…this instant!" To say that the response he got was unexpected would be a huge understatement. Pulling the phone away from his ear to stare at it in dis-belief, Casey returned it to his ear and confirmed his first thought…someone had hung-up on him. Hitting the redial, he waited two rings before he got the same answer he received the first time.

"Hello, Sarah's phone"

"PUT…SARAH…WALKER…ON…" and there was that pesky dial tone again. 'God Damn It!' Casey mumbled to himself as he began to grind his teeth. Casey tried to calm down by envisioning his bonsai tree. When that didn't work, he tried imagining shooting his gun through the phone and killing the source of his current elevated blood pressure. Yeah…imagined violence almost always did the trick. Hitting the redial again, Casey waited for the 'voice' and , after fighting his urges, asked politely if he could speak with Sarah Walker.

"Of course you can, just wait a minute. She's just getting out of the shower." Pulling the phone away from her mouth Ginger yelled towards the bathroom…"hey Sarah, some guy, with no phone manners, wants to talk to you."

"That sounds like it must be John Casey…tell him to hold on, I'll be right there"

"Hang on, she'll…"

"Yeah, yeah…I heard" Casey said through clenched teeth. After a couple of minutes, he heard Sarah pick up the phone. "Walker, did you find him?"

"No John, I didn't…because he wasn't here. It seems that he went to Alaska…but I'm guessing that you already knew that, didn't you? Facial recog? Why not just tell me?"

"Because, you're on leave. I shouldn't have given you the tip that I did but we used to be partners…and I know you're hung up on the kid. Any luck?"

"Missed him by almost two days. I did meet some good people though. Where to next for you?"

"Back to Burbank. After that, don't know. Something else you might want to know… Chuck's got a new alias…Charlie Burton."

"Did you say Burton?"

"Thought that might catch your attention. Not even married and he's already taken your last name. Makes sense, since your seem to wear the pants…"

"Casey….GFY…And thanks. If I find anything, I'll let you know…maybe."

-000-00-00—0

The Monday morning weather in Seattle was overcast when Gary and Chuck finally reached their destination. Finding the parking spot designated for the owner, they parked their bikes and wandered in the dealership. Making the way to the service counter, Gary introduced Chuck to the manager and left them to their work.

"I'll be back around lunch time" Gary explained to Chuck. "we'll grab something to eat and try to nail down the rest of your schedule. After that, I'm heading for Reno…lots to do before Sturgis."

"Sounds good Gary, I'll see you then" Chuck answered before turning back to finish talking with the manager.

By the time that Gary made it back for lunch, Chuck had already gotten a good start on the on the job. Looking up, he waved and mtioned for Gary to come over to the service area. With a smile on his face Gary wandered over, taking the time to say hello to a couple of the employees who were helping customers.

"So Chuck, how's everything looking?"

"Great, just great. I think I'll have everything up and running within two hours, three at the most. After that, I'll be ready to hit the road again."

"That's great Chuck but I've been thinking that maybe you should take a day or two before getting back on the road. You talked about wanting to see Seattle and it would be a shame if you didn't ...while you're here. I know that you're eager to get everything working but you can take a day or two here. Once you get into Cali, you'll be able to knock out two, maybe three locations in one day. Why not take the time and do a little sightseeing while you're here?"

"Yeah...ok, I think I'll take your advice. So, we lunching it?"

"Sure we are...and after that, I'll be hitting the road. Long ride to Reno so I wanna get started as soon as possible. Remember to call if you run into any problems, otherwise I'll be seeing you at Sturgis. Now...lets find some food, I'm starving."

-00-00-0-0

Sarah had finished her call with Casey and Ginger noticed the change in Sarah's mood right away.

"So, what's up? Did that ass say something that upset you?"

"No, actually..just the opposite. He gave me a piece of news that actually makes me think that maybe I can still save things with Chuck."

"Really...what?"

"I can't really talk about it...it's work related. Just trust me, it's the best piece of news I had in months."

"I'm happy to hear it...whatever it is. So, what's next? Back to Burbank?"

"Actually, I've been thinking. You said that Gary owns a bunch of dealerships all along the west coast so I was wondering...after leaving Anchorage, what would the rest of his trip entail...where to next?"

"Where's your laptop? Let's do some research."

After finding her laptop, Sarah powered it up and did a quick google on Gary's dealerships. Pulling up the website that Chuck was going to be using to tie all of the stores together, Sarah started looking at the list of dealerships and their locations. After starting in Anchorage, it seemed logical that the next stop would be Seattle.

"Great, just great" Sarah said quietly.

"Well, I've got some time off, let's go to Seattle. Maybe we can catch up to him there."

"But what if we can't?" Sarah asked.

"Then we try the next stop...and the next...until you catch up to him."

"But what if he doesn't want to talk to me?" Sarah asked, suddenly unsure of herself. Turning away, she went back to packing her bag while Ginger continued checking out the website. After a couple of minutes filled with Sarah's silence and the sound of keystrikes, Ginger suddenly jumped to her feet and grabbed Sarah by the shoulder.

"You have got to see this!" Ginger said, dragging Sarah over to the laptop sitting on the desk. Pointing at the bottom of the page, Ginger smiled. "See? There's your proof."

"What are you talking about?"

"Click on the 'Website Design by' logo!"

Following Ginger's instruction, Sarah clicked on the logo and after a few moments she was looking at a picture of a small puppy using a mouse to work a computer.

"It's a cute picture but ...so what?"

"Look at the name of Chuck's company... BAR-KER Web Services."

"Still not getting it..."

" Try and keep up...BAR...Bartowski and...wait for it...KER...WalKER! Am I amazing , or what?"

"I don't know...that seems a little thin."

"Well then...explain that..." Ginger smiled as she pointed towards the puppy's neck. Sarah looked closer and sat down suddenly, not believing what she was seeing. On the puppies collar was a heart shaped tag and on that heart shaped tag were five letters...CBNSW.

A/N: Once again...sorry for the sap in that last sentence. Hopefully none of you got any on your shoes. If you did, don't send me your cleaning bills! Remember, I'm not making any money from this. If you need more reassurance about my lack of money making, simply look at the A/N posted above. JT


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Guess What? It happened again! I turned my back for a couple of seconds and ...poof...another chapter appeared. I'm getting really tired of this magic stuff. Well...of course I love the good magic of all you kind reviewers...that I will never grow tired of...but the bad magic? ten or twelve jagers and poof...hangover...screw that bad magic stuff...just don't need it! pick up the paper and Justin Bieber still has fans who like his music...screw that bad magic! When is it gonna stop? From now on, all I want is good magic...the rest of it can GFI...really!

Hey, here's something else...I'm a SHATER!...Really...no sense denying it! Can't be avoided!How about you?...where do you stand? ...SHATER or not? You need to know and if you don't , don't come back here until you've decided! That's right...I said it...now run along until you know how you feel about this important issue!

OH...i case you hadn't heard, I don't own Chuck or Sarah or ...any of the characters on the show, although some scumbag offered to sell me Shaw for $1.58! I told him to take his overcharging ass away from me...really...it happened...really. I also don't own anything realted to Disney...read the story to understand that disclaimer. Also. being an underacheiver, I don't make any money for this...I know...can you believe it?...just doesn't seem fair...well, maybe next week.

Let me wrap this up by saying something I've never said before...hey baby, come here often?

Chuck Vs. The Walkabout - Chapter 17

"CBNSW! How romantic is that? C'mon Sarah, get your stuff together. We'll head out for Seattle…I bet we can make the ride in less than sixteen hours. What are you waiting for? Get your ass in gear!"

"Ginger, why are you in such a hurry to get me to Seattle? I… I thought you 'liked' Chuck, why would you want to help me?"

"Yeah…I do 'like' Chuck but I know that he loves you and even though he isn't happy with you right now, he needs you. So, pack your shit and let's hit the road. I'm going downstairs to get aunt Shel to throw us some food together. I'm also gonna call Gary and see if he might be able to stall Chuck a little so we don't miss him. Chop Chop, get a move on." Ginger finished as she headed out the bedroom door.

It took Sarah ten minutes to get her gear packed and throw on her riding clothes. After taking the stairs two at a time, she practically ran into the kitchen to find Shel bagging up some food and Ginger on her phone. Without intending to, Sarah overheard the last part of Ginger's call.

"…you're in Reno? What are you doing in Reno?..Yeah . that makes sense. Well, if you talk to him, please don't tell him we're coming…we want to surprise him…of course I'm looking forward to Sturgis…I don't know, lets see how this goes first…yeah, I'll talk to you soon…Thanks." Ginger finished and looked up to find Sarah staring at her expectantly.

"So? What's going on?"

"Chuck and Gary made it into Seattle early Monday morning. Gary left a few hours later for Reno and he thinks Chuck might be sticking around Seattle for a couple of days, doing the sight seeing thing before he gets back on the road. He said he won't tell Chuck that we're heading there and he's looking forward to meeting you in Sturgis."

"Sturgis?" Sarah asked, looking confused, "why would I be in Sturgis?"

Shel handed the bag of food to Sarah with a smile. "Because, unless you really screw this up with Chuck, you'll probably be joining all of us in Sturgis for the rally" she said with a grin, "now get your asses in gear. Ride safe." She said, pulling her niece into a hug and then surprising Sarah by giving her one as well.

Sarah and Ginger walked into the yard and went about stowing their gear on their bikes. Looking up from the last buckle on her saddlebag, Sarah was surprised to find Ginger standing right next to her.

"Listen, I know that Chuck loves you…I saw it in his eyes when I asked him who 'Sarah Walker' was…and if you screw this up with him… I'm gonna make a play for him…after I kick your ass for hurting him again! Got it?"Ginger said while looking into Sarah's eyes.

"Yeah…I got it. Believe me, I'm going to do…whatever it takes to make him understand…whatever! Plus, I wouldn't want you kicking my ass" she said with a smile as she climbed onto her bike.

"Good…I'm glad we understand each other. Let's go, Seattle's waiting."

Sarah laughed before answering. "No…Seattle's just there…Chuck's waiting, even if he doesn't know it, and that's the only reason I'm going!"

"Right behind you"

Shel watched the two women ride out of the yard, already on her phone to tell Trish all about the mission her niece and Sarah had just undertaken.

-00—00—00—0

"Dad, great to hear your voice. How's everything going? How's Bryce…is he getting any better?"

"Yes Charles, Bryce is actually continuing to improve. It's possible that he may make a full recovery in a few more months. Everything else is going just fine. Eleanor and Devon really seem to like their new apartment and I've found myself a nice little place just a few blocks from there. A small house with a nice, quiet basement where I can work…undisturbed."

"That's great dad, I'll have to come over and visit when I get back into town. I also wanted to thank you for the new identity…it came in handy for the flight to Anchorage. I'm curious though, how did Charlie Burton end up with that much money in his checking account? I mean, that's more than I could make working for the BUYMORE for ..oh..I don't know…several lifetimes."

"Well Charles, with Ted Roark dead, many of his patents were challenged and quickly returned to their rightful owner…which means that I can make up for all those years that I was away from you and Eleanor. I know you'll try and argue the point but please don't…let me do what I can to help you two. Besides, you should know that I won't take no for an answer."

"Alright…you're right , I won't argue. But, really…I don't know what I'd ever do with that much money."

"Don't worry about it Charles…it's there if you ever need it. Now, there is something else I have to tell you about. Colonel Casey followed you to Alaska. I actually forgot all about the government's facial recognition programs so he was able to trace you as far as Anchorage. Don't worry though, I've since gone in and made a few changes…it now seems that your face has a clean record and won't raise any red flags…however, your name has been attached to several other faces so Casey should be kept busy, for a while, chasing 'Chuck Bartowski' all over the place."

"How many 'Chucks' are out there dad?"

"Not that many…I just made sure that they were people who flew…a lot. I know what you're thinking and no Charles, the people won't get in any trouble. It'll just be seen as a 'glitch' but it should keep Colonel Casey chasing 'ghosts' for a while and as an added bonus, once they figure it out, Beckman should be really pissed."

"Dad, didn't you piss her off enough when you 'killed' her?"

"Well…probably…but I just couldn't help myself. I really don't like that woman."

"I understand, dad. I'm going to get back to work. I'll talk to you soon. Love you."

"Bye Charles, love you too."

-00—00—0000-

"Colonel Casey, what is the latest you have to report?"

"General. I believe that I may have missed Bartowski here in Anchorage."

"And what leads you to this conclusion?"

"Ma'am, I just received an update from the facial recognition program that I tasked to locate the asset.."

"Potetial asset, Colonel...if you ever get him to come in. Carry on."

"Yes ma'am, potential asset. The program just sent me an alert that Bartowski was seen getting off of a plane in Orlando, Florida...and later caught boarding a bus for Disneyworld."

"Well then Colonel Casey, enjoy yourself at Disneyworld."

"Ma'am? Is that really necessary? Couldn't I just wait for the program to find him again?"

"Colonel Casey...No you can not wait. I don't care what childhood trauma you may have suffered...get over it and do your job! Dismissed!"

The general's image had just vanished when the gun appeared in Casey's hand and he fired five shots into the screen. "God damned Donald f'ing Duck. Happiest place on earth my ass. Bartowski, you're gonna pay for this!" Casey muttered to himself as he struggled to get his anger back under control. "Mickey F'ing Mouse...Bartowski, you're a dead man!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Sarah, it's so good to hear your voice. How's Rockport? Did you catch up with Chuck?"

"Rockport is a really nice place with some really great people…just no Chuck. But I think you knew that, didn't you?"

"I'm sorry Sarah, I didn't mean to mislead you, I…"

"It's ok Ellie…I understand, I really do. You're just watching out for him and I haven't proven to you that I'm not going to hurt him…"

"Again"

"…again. But I promise you, I'll do everything I have to do, to keep him from being hurt by me again. Right now, Ginger and I…"

"Ginger?"

"…yeah, Ginger. That redhead from the photo I showed you…she's a school teacher in Rockport and a…'friend' of Chuck's…one of many he made while he was living here. Well, anyway, right now we're on our way to Seattle to try and catch up with him. Don't worry, she's already told me that she'll kick my ass if I hurt Chuck. It's amazing how many women seem to want to make sure that I take good care of him, and I'm going to do just that…once I get him to listen to me."

"Be careful on your trip. I really would like for you to get the chance to patch things up with my brother. I'll talk to you soon."

-00—00-0—0—0

Chuck was sitting at the bar in a small club that was just a couple of miles from his hotel. He was ready to get back on the road the next morning and hadn't planned on going out but had changed his mind when he'd seen that Foreign Born were playing that evening. He'd always had a soft spot for this band, ever since he and Sarah had seen them the night of their first 'date'. Of course that night had turned to shit and led to two years of 'on again/off again' with the blonde agent who he just couldn't get out of his head or heart. He still hadn't decided if he was going to stop by and see her when he got back into Burbank. He had said he would help her set up her home theater system and he could do that without having to say much. Maybe he could arrange it so she wouldn't be home and he could just do the work without seeing her. 'Yeah, that would be just fine' he told himself.

Turning towards the bartender, he waved his arm to catch his attention so he could order another beer. After paying for the beer, Chuck turned back towards the stage area and watched the band, remembering more from the night he'd first seen them. How beautiful Sarah had looked and how amazed...amazed and shocked...and lucky he'd been that such a vision of loveliness had actually asked him out. Of course later he would find out that luck really had nothing to do with it, she would have asked a three eyed bridge troll out if she thought it had the intersect. She was just doing her job. Even though there were times when it seemed so real...like Barstow...still, just her job. 'That's just great…have another beer and mope some more' Chuck thought to himself as he tried to get the bartender's attention so he could get a shot that he suddenly figured would go perfectly with his beer. Suddenly, there was a .perky little brunette standing next to him with her hand on his arm. Shocked to see her lips moving, he leaned closer to hear what she was saying.

"You must be new because I haven't seen you here before" she almost yelled into his ear. "Can I buy you a drink?"

Chuck raised his eyebrows in shock and was about to accept when suddenly the brunette simply wasn't standing there 'd disappeared and been replaced by six feet of someone who he definitely hadn't expected to see…here…tonight. Standing up quickly, he pulled her into a hug before his curiosity got the better of him and he had to ask… "Ginger? What are you doing here…in Seattle?"

"Well B…I've got someone with me who says she really needs to talk to you and …I really think you need to listen to her. I mean, REALLY listen to her. OK?"

"Yeah…sure. Whatever you say G. Who do I need to listen to?" Chuck asked as Ginger stepped to the side, revealing a hesitant looking Sarah Walker.

"Um…hi Chuck…can we talk..?"

A/N: pssst...anyone want to guess at Casey's disney related trauma? Feel free to be as inventive as you want...we're all friends here...aren't we?


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Cruel am I? OH...why did you leave us hanging on zat cliff you evil evil person! Ha...HaHa...HaHaHa... gasp! choke!...gaspnchoke! Really shouldn't tickle my funny bone like that you...you...you...kind, yeah , kind and much beloved reviewers. I'm so sorry for that cliff...it wasn't intentional...but it worked out pretty cool...right...RIGHT?

Because so many asked...ok...only 1 asked but I'm sure the rest of you are just going apeshit with curiousity...SHATER is a ...wait for it...wait for it...a Shaw HATER! I know, i know...amazing! I'm either incredibly original or... a big fat copycat! But if it turns out that I'm original...remember that SHATER is mine...all mine I tell you! (if i'm actually the BFC that i fear I am, please let me down gently...and tell whoever came up with it first that suing me would be like asking Justin Bieber to grow a full beard...ultimately foolish and pointless!)

For those of you with crossed fingers, sorry to disappoint...Thw walkabout isn't over...still to come...Roan, Carina, a 90 foot tall flame shooting dinosaur that eats cars,...wait , wait , that last...not happening unless you go to a demolition derby...which Chuck isn't! But Roan and Carina...yes , somehow or other, they will be showing up...and we haven't seen the last of Ginger...But that's all I'm gonna say...for now.

now, before anyone goes blind from the mental image the last section will leave...read this: I don't own Chuck, or Disney, or that place mentioned in the last section...really, that last section may have already scarred me. Read it at your own peril! You've been warned!

Oh Yeah...drum roll please...NO BETA! all miztakes bewrong two ne akone.

Chuck Vs. The Walkabout Chapter 18

'Sarah…um…uh…what are you doing here? And…uh…why is Ginger here with you? And…how did you get here?"

"Slow down B, take a breath" Ginger said as she put a hand on Chuck's shoulder. "The ride up from Rockport was a bitch."

"A thirsty bitch" Sarah added as she took the fresh beer from Chuck's hand and took a couple of healthy swallows.

"Hey…I just bought that" he said, trying to pout and sound put out at the same time.

"That's nice B, now you can buy me one and get yourself another one as well."

"Yes ma'am" he answered as he tried to get the bartender's attention, again. "Are we having a shot as well?"

"I am…you and Sarah are going to finish your beers and go find someplace quiet to talk."

"We are?" they both asked, almost as one.

"You know…I can't believe that you guys had any communication problems these last two years…you both seem so in tune."

"Just because the band is loud, it doesn't mean that I can't detect sarcasm." Chuck said, looking at Ginger.

"Good…that means that you don't have a buzz on…yet. Maybe you'll be able to understand what Sarah is going to say to you, whenever you guys get wherever you're going." Turning her stare from Chuck to Sarah, she asked "You got anything you want to add to B's brilliance?"

"No ma'am" Sarah answered with a smirk. "Just going to finish this beer and wait for B to finish his so we can go talk."

"I get to call him B…maybe after you straighten out this mess you caused, I'll let you call him that."

"I caused?" Sarah asked. "How was all of this, my fault?" she asked with a frown.

"Do you want me to call mom and aunt Shel so they can remind you what we all talked about?"

"Ok…Ok…I remember. Finish your beer Chuck, I've got some things I need to say to you…and after I've said them, if you want, I have some other things that I really want to get your reaction to."

"OK Sarah. Where should we go for this 'talk'?"

"Anywhere you want Chuck, I'll follow you anywhere…" Sarah said as she looked deeply into his eyes, "…anywhere at all!"

After a few minutes, they left their empty beers and headed towards the exit of the club with Ginger following along behind. Once outside, Chuck turned back to Ginger with questioning eyes.

"What?" she asked, "I need to know where to find you two later…you know what?…just give me the key to your hotel room. I'll either meet one or both of you there later. I'm really hoping that it's both of you."

Reaching into his pocket, Chuck extracted his keycard and handed it to her. "We'll see you later" he said before turning to ask Sarah where she wanted to go for their talk. Her first thought had been easy. 'Your hotel room' she said to herself before blurting out, "pancakes".

"Ok…pancakes it is. Where are you parked?"

"That's my Softail, over there…next to Ginger's bike"

"Alright…I'll go get my bike and meet you right back here. After that, we'll find a nice quiet diner where we can have that talk you want …and get some pancakes too. Wouldn't want to forget the pancakes. Be right back." he said as he turned and walked away.

Once Chuck had gotten a good distance away, Ginger grabbed Sarah's arm and spun her back around. "You can watch his ass later…after you make sure that there is going to be a later. Remember, it's now or never. If you don't straighten this out, you're gonna lose him. Maybe not to me…but to someone."

" I know that…believe me I know that!" Sarah answered with firm conviction. "Thanks you so much for all your help. It means more to me than you would believe. I don't know how I'll ever make it up to you."

"That's easy…three things…one, tell him the truth! Two, don't hurt him again…and three, tell him it's ok to have a tumble with me before you guys get hitched!" Ginger said with a laugh.

"One and two…not a problem! Three? Big problem!…Once I get him back, he's not going anywhere…EVER!"

"OK…I get it…good luck Sarah. I really hope it works out." she said, pulling Sarah into a big hug, "I'll see you later" she finished as she let her go and headed back into the club.

Sarah watched her go and marveled at how quickly they had become good friends. Turning back she walked to her bike and started it up, ready to follow Chuck when he pulled around. Moments later she was pulling her bike out behind Chuck's as they rode off into the night in search of pancakes.

-000-00-0-00-

"Colonel Casey…do you have good news for me?"

"Uh…not exactly ma'am. Chuck Bartowski never was on a bus to Disneyworld. I've reviewed all of the video and the person that the facial recog. program identified as the asset was in fact a seventy-three year old retiree .It appears that some sort of glitch occurred and this person was mis-identified as Charles Bartowski."

"A glitch?… A glitch Colonel? Would you care to explain that?"

"I'm not sure ma'am. We've run a full diagnostic and can't find anything wrong with the program. I don't understand what happened…ma'am."

"And what about this other incident , Colonel? Care to explain that?"

"It…it was an accident , ma'am."

"An accident?…this report on my desk says that while Disney employees were taking you to their security center, you…and I quote…'became very belligerent to wards one of their costumed employees, threatening to rip of their head and ,expletive deleted, down their throat if they didn't get their quacking ass away from you'. And then you went on to 'hip check' said costumed character into a wall, causing several hundred dollars worth of damage to said costume."

"I stand by my claim that it was all just one big accident,…ma'am."

"Colonel Casey…you're lucky that Disney isn't pressing charges. I was able to arrange for them to allow us to pay damages and…you are now on a very select list…the list of people who may never step foot in ANY Magic Kingdom Park. You must be soooo proud, Colonel."

"Yes ma'am"

"That statement didn't warrant a response! Get your ass out of Orlando and back to Burbank! NOW!"

-000-00-00-0

Chuck had led the way to a nice, quiet diner that was only a few miles from the club where they had met. After taking a booth towards the back and ordering their food, Chuck leaned back and stared into Sarah's eyes, waiting for her to say something.

"Well, Sarah, you said you wanted to talk? I said that I'd listen, so…now seems to be as good a time as any."

"Chuck…" she said, looking a little scared. "I…uh…I love you! I should have said it a long time ago but I was to afraid of what it would mean …to my job. I know…I know that sounds terrible but it's the truth. I was afraid that if I was honest with you, if I let you in…I'd be re-assigned and never get the chance to spend any time with you, ever again. It was selfish but I wanted anytime I could get with you…without the threat of losing you. That's why I kept you at arms length and lied to you. That night in Barstow…and that morning…that showed me that I was hopelessly in love with you. I knew that I was compromised and that's why I told you, before the wedding , that I was leaving with Bryce. But Ellie's wedding made me realize that I didn't want to go… I couldn't go. I was going to tell you at the reception that I had decided to stay but I went to help with the download before I did and after…well, after…you'd left. You had thrown out all of our pictures, the fakes and the real ones, and you disappeared. I went to Seattle and looked for you for two weeks…"

"I never made it to Seattle."

"I know that now…I didn't then. Please, let me finish this, then you can say whatever you have to say…ok? So, after I got back to Burbank…"

Chuck sat and listened as Agent Sarah Walker told him everything that had happened since he had left. He found himself amazed, and a little mystified, at everything that his leaving had caused in the life of the woman sitting across from him. After she finally stopped speaking and nodded towards him, giving him the ok to ask questions, he leaned closer to her and asked the question that he figured would answer many others.

"You came to that bar tonight because of the band that was playing?"

"Well, yes. It was the same band that was playing that night…the night of or first 'date'. That night meant so much to me…more than you'll ever know. That was the night when you first started to show me what a fantastic man you were…are…and that's why I dragged Ginger and I to that bar tonight…hoping that you remembered them as well. I was along shot but it just felt right…in here." she said as she put her hand to her chest. "you have to understand…I remember everything we did together…everything! And it's all important to me…because you are so very important to me!"

Chuck reached one of his hands up and gently thumbed a tear away from Sarah's cheek. Looking into her eyes, he realized just how close she was to many, many more tears and stood up, offering her his hand. Looking back at him, she took his offered hand and pulled it to her lips, giving it a quick kiss.

"Chuck, I'm tired of pancakes…can we go back to your room and order some room service? I'm really in the mood for a room service milk shake. How about you?"

"You know what? That sounds like a great idea" he said as he eased out of the booth.

"Well then…Mr. Burton…"

"You know about that?"

"Yeah, Casey told me. He also said…"

"Don't tell me, let me guess…something about who wears the pants?" he said , smiling as Sarah eased out of the booth to stand beside him.

"Yeah…something like that.." she replied as she put an arm around his waist. "now lets get back to your room…there's milk shakes waiting to happen, and some other things I need to tell you about. Let's go."

-00-00-0-0-0-

"What is it, Colonel Casey?"

" We have gotten a new hit on the facial recog program. Chuck Bartowski was just spotted boarding a plane for Jamaica. The ticket was purchased through a travel agent and according to what information we could find, he's heading to Hedonism II. I know that nothing in his records would account for this kind of behavior...what do you want me to do, General?"

The government needs Chuck Bartowski! Pack a thong, Colonel...you're on the next flight to Jamaica. Try to blend in...and Colonel."

"Yes ma'am?"

"Please...no 'accidents'."

General Diane Beckman was pretty sure that she hadn't smiled before she had cut the video link. Except for Orion 'killing' her, she hadn't had this much fun in years. 'No accidents' she repeated to herself, giggling as she opened her bottom drawer to get out her bottle of Jack. Maybe she'd arrange to have some photographs taken of Colonel Casey taken while he was trying to blend in at Hedonism II. She didn't really care but she was sure that someone would get a smile out them.

A/N: Any scarring for you yet? It may not hit you until later. please don't operate heavy machinary until your sure that you won't be going blind from the horrible mental picture brought on by that last section.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: howdy...have you all been missing me? aw ahucks...that's so heartwarming. I really didn't know that you felt that way. I'm touched...and have the documentation to prove it(drum roll please)! No, really...thanks for all the kind reviews and suggestions and ideas and thoughts...they do mean a lot to me. I started this story not knowing what to expect and lookie here, I'm having fun! Beacause so many of you expressed an interest, I think I may try and add to Sarah vs. The Strong Swimmer this weekend...maybe. I'll also try and get all of you another chapter here.

This chapter was a little confusing to me in that it didn't just shoot itself out there like the last few did...maybe sleep depravation and Jager aren't the best thing for a weak mind like mine.

Remember...I like to brag that I'm the 'beta-less' wonder, therefore all mistakes are completely my own. What isn't my own is Chuck and all the stuff from that show of the same name.

Last but least...sorry I lost you, blue. I never promised a thrill ride...wait a minute...did I and I've just forgotten that I did? Holy crap...have I finally slipped that last cog?...Is this supposed to be the most amazing , thrilling, electrifying, death defying piece of prose on the planet? If it is then I must apologize to everyone out there who I've let down... I'M REALLY, REALLY SORRY...I promise that I won't mis-label any of my stories , ever again...please forgive me! Oh, woe is me...I feel terrible...not bad enough to start liking Shaw...but pretty bad, none the less. To make it up to all of you, here's a poem

roses are red, violets are blue, Shaw's a huge douche, I mean that I really do.

There...feel better now? JT

Chuck Vs. The Walkabout Chapter 19

After finding a couple of spaces in the hotel's parking structure, Chuck led the way to the front desk where the clerk recognized him and asked how she could be of assistance. After asking for another key card to replace the one he had given to Ginger earlier, he asked if the kitchen was still open for room service orders.

"Of course Mr. Burton. We offer room service until one AM" she answered with a smile, "what can I do to…um…for you tonight?"

Chuck was unaware of the dangerous glint that had suddenly appeared in Sarah's eyes, and the clerk's sudden step backwards that coincided with Sarah stepping up to the counter only confused him.

"We would like to order two milkshakes and some chocolate chip cookies" Sarah said as she looped her arm through Chucks, "and could you also send some fresh towels?"

"Yes ma'am. What flavor shakes would you like?"

After ordering a strawberry and a vanilla shake, Sarah picked the key card up off the counter and guided Chuck towards the elevators, keeping a firm grip on his arm.

"Did you really just growl at that desk clerk?" Chuck asked with a look of disbelief on his face, "and what's with the request for fresh towels…there are some in the suite already. Why do I need anymore?"

"I'm sorry Chuck, I should have asked first. I was hoping that I could use your shower to get cleaned up…"

The elevator doors opened and Sarah gently pulled Chuck in, waiting for him to punch the button for the floor they needed. After making his selection, the doors closed and he turned to look at the woman he had standing so very close to his side.

"Of course you can use the shower…but….what about the growling? What was that about?"

Sarah was staring intently at the floor while she tried to decide how best to answer the question. 'Honestly' she told herself before she turned her eyes to Chuck. "She was flirting with you and… and…"

"And?"

"…and I didn't like it! I'm sorry if I embarrassed you but…I just didn't like her flirting with you!"

"Sarah…she wasn't flirting with me…she was just being nice…"

"Chuck, I love that you don't realize that a woman is flirting with you…but she most definitely was…and I didn't like it!"

"Ok, Sarah…I'll take your word for it. But growling…really?" he asked with a look of surprise…surprise and wonder, on his face. Before Sarah had a chance to answer, the elevator dinged and the doors opened. Taking the lead, Chuck pulled Sarah towards his suite. "C'mon…let's get you cleaned up so we can enjoy our milkshakes and cookies."

Sarah just smiled and followed him down the hall, pausing when they got to the end of the hall. Swiping the key card in her hand, Sarah followed Chuck through the door, stopping a few steps in, surprised by the size of the room. "You really need all this space…just for yourself?"

"Gary booked the room…who am I to say no? If you want, you and Ginger can take the second room for the night. I'll be checking out in the morning…I've got to get back on the road."

"What do you mean, back on the road? I just found you…you can't leave again."

"Relax Sarah. I'm not going to disappear. I've got a lot of stops to make before Sturgis. This job means a lot to me. If I can get it done…and done right …I might be able to make a real business out of this. I'll be close to L A in just a few days. I'll be able to stop by and help you with that home theater system and maybe you can help me start looking for a new place. How's that sound?"

"It sound like I've got a few more things that I need to tell you. First, I'm gonna take that shower and get all this road grime off me. By that time, the milkshakes should be here and we can sit down and enjoy them. Sound good to you?"

"Yeah…sounds good."

By the time Sarah had finished her shower, Chuck had changed into his usual sleeping clothes and had already taken delivery of their two shakes and the cookies. Walking into the room that Chuck was obviously sleeping in, she noticed his casual clothes and was glad that she was wearing a t-shirt and some pajama bottoms, both of which she had 'borrowed' from him.

"Hey…those look like mine. Did you steal those from me?" he asked, trying to frown.

"Um…no. I saw them in your room and thought that they would be perfect for this trip…so I borrowed them. I really hope you don't mind."

"You saw them in my room and…I'm confused. What were you doing in my room? Recently…I mean."

"Well…that's one of those things that I said I needed to tell you. Wait right there" she said as she turned around and walked back into the bathroom. Returning a few moments later, she walked over to him and offered to trade what she was holding in her hand for her milkshake. "I think that this might clear up a few things."

"So, you've got a fake California drivers license. How does that clear anything up? I've got a handful of them myself."

It's not fake Chuck. When I took that trip to DC, I had my name legally changed…and that address is my real address…"

Looking closer, Chuck was shocked and almost started to choke on a bite of cookie. "You…you're the person who bought Ellie and Devon's apartment. That means that you're my landlord, until I find a new place."

"Right…or you could forget about finding a new place…we could be roomies…or…"

"Or what, Sarah?" Chuck asked , looking confused. "What are we, exactly?"

"I'm hoping we can find that out, together. I'm on leave from the agency and, if I go back, I've requested permanent residency placement in Burbank."

Chuck fell silent, too stunned to say anything for several minutes. Sarah's confession of love, earlier in the night hadn't been a total surprise. He'd always suspected that she felt…something for him. But this was huge. She was actually considering leaving the agency?…for him? He was jolted back into the now when he felt Sarah sit down next to him on the edge of the bed. He turned and looked into her eyes, struggling to figure out what to say. Before he could get a word out, Sarah leaned in and gently placed a kiss on his lips. Much too soon, she broke the kiss and leaned back, smiling as she looked into his eyes.

"The beard looks good but it tickles…I think I'll be able to get used to it though" she said as she leaned back in to catch his lips again. Swinging herself around so she was straddling Chuck's lap, Sarah locked her legs around his waist and reached her hands up behind his head, grabbing two fistfuls of curls. Breaking the kiss once again, this time to catch her breath and snuggle in even closer to the him, she whispered into his ear, "I think I'll let you keep the beard" and then nipped at his earlobe. " Since I'm , technically speaking, your landlord, what do you think about working off some of your rent…the old fashioned way…" she breathed huskily as she kissed and lightly bit at his neck.

"WHAT?" Chuck sputtered, leaning back so he could get a good look into her eyes and then relaxing when he found her giggling. "Well, that depends…" he answered with a smile, "…on what is included in the package. It can't include home cooked meals…so…cable?…WiFi?…maid service…in a French maid's outfit?" he asked, filling each pause with a soft nibble at her neck.

"A French maid's outfit?…really Chuck?…well, I guess we might be able to work something out" she whispered as she attacked his lips again. Chuck responded with equal fervor, pulling her close and allowing his hands to slowly sink towards the ass that was resting so comfortably in his lap. Just as Chuck was about to grab two handfuls of Sarah Walker, the door to the suite swung open with a bang and Ginger rushed in, out of breath and looking scared.

"Guys…we've got big trouble! There's two big guys in dark suits and a short red-headed woman in a uniform down at the front desk and they're looking for…"

"Me!" Chuck finished, looking at Sarah like she had suddenly grown a second head.

"No B…they're looking for, and I quote, 'Agent Sarah Walker'.

"Crap…I know what you must be thinking Chuck and no, I don't have a clue how the bitch found me. I couldn't, and more importantly, I wouldn't betray your trust! I'd quit before I'd give you up! Grab your stuff and haul ass, I'll stall them for as long as possible…" Sarah said as she extricated herself from Chuck's lap.

"We'll stall them B, just remember that you're going to owe me one" Ginger said with a smile as she watched Chuck moving as quickly as he could, trying to change into some traveling clothes. "If I don't see you before, we'll see you at Sturgis" she added, now watching Sarah stare at Chuck as he changed. "If you take a picture Sarah, it'll last longer."

Chuck and Sarah both looked at Ginger at the same time and then back at each other.

"Hey…I can't have my landlord sneaking peeks at me." Chuck said with a laugh.

"Who was it that asked about a French maid's outfit, Mr. Burton ?" Sarah answered, also laughing.

"HEY! Less laughing…more moving your ass, B!"

"Yes ma'am" Chuck said as he struggled to pull his boots on. Sarah was throwing the last of his things into his duffle bag and zipping it up.

"Here Chuck" she said, tossing the bag to him. "Use the stairs…we'll try to buy you some time…call me when you can" Sarah whispered into his ear as she pulled him in for a quick hug, "I'll see about the outfit" she finished as she nipped at his ear.

"Out the other door, B" Ginger said as she pushed him towards the second room of the suite. Looking back, Chuck saw that Ginger had begun to remove her clothes as she headed towards the bathroom. Sarah looked up and caught the blush that had started to creep up Chuck's neck as he turned back towards the door. Not sure what Ginger had in mind, Sarah tried to make herself comfortable on the bed, waiting for the inevitable knock on the door. Less that three minutes later, the door swung open and one of Beckman's suits walked into the room, doing a quick surveillance for possible threats before waving an all clear sign towards the hallway.

"HEY" Sarah yelled at the 'suit', "Ever hear of knocking?"

"I don't believe in knocking, Agent Walker" General Diane Beckman said as she walked into the room. "Where's Mr. Bartowski…or should I say …Mr. Burton?" Looking around and not seeing who she had hoped to find, she nodded at on of the 'suits' and motioned towards the closed bathroom door. After opening the door and walking in ,un-announced, the 'suit' stumbled back out after Sarah heard a scream and a very loud slap.

"What the hell is your problem, pervert" Ginger yelled as she walked out of the bathroom, clutching a towel around her body. "Hey, Sarah…would you please call the front desk and have them call the cops. I'm going to press charges against this asshole. No one walks in on me while I'm in the bathroom!"

"That's really not necessary, miss" the General said, trying to take control of the situation. "I'm sure that there is no need to involve the local authorities."

"Screw you, granny! You may enjoy having strange men walk in on you while you're naked, I don't. Sarah, are you gonna make the call or am I?"

"I'm calling the front desk right now."

-00-0-0-0-

General Diane Beckman had really picked the wrong night and the wrong police officer when she decided to throw her weight around. By the time she had gotten through to the police chief and the mayor, Chuck had been on the road for almost three hours. Ginger was still insisting that she was going to press charges against the 'suit' who had barged into the bath room and Sarah was still trying to keep a straight face, because whenever she looked at the General, she still wanted to howl with laughter because of what Ginger had said to her. Looking across the small room where the three of them had been told to wait for someone to come and take their statements, Sarah realized that they hadn't been forgotten, at least not intentionally. It had been over two hours and Sarah was really tired.

"Well, I hope that you're enjoying yourself, Agent Walker." General Diane Beckman said with a sour look that probably would have curdled milk.

"Yes ma'am…I most certainly am. This has been the best vacation I've had in years! I'm guessing that you tracked me through the GPS in my phone…correct? Well guess what…that won't happen again! Once I get back to Burbank, this phone is going to sitting on my kitchen table until my roomie decides what to do with it"

"Agent Walker…that is a government issued phone and you are required to keep it on you at all times…"

"When I'm on duty!" Sarah interjected, "and, just in case you haven't heard…I'm on leave. You can check with my boss…the director of the CIA…I'm sure he'll verify that for me."

"Agent Walker!" the general hissed as she looked over to where Ginger was apparently sound asleep. "You should watch what you say around civilians…"

"You mean civilians that your agent walked in on while she was in the bathroom? You mean the same civilian who heard everything you had to say when you walked into Mr. Burton's hotel room, without permission I might add. That civilian?"

Before she could reply, she was interrupted by her phone ringing. Looking at the caller ID, Sarah could have sworn she heard the General grunt.

"What is it, Colonel Casey? YOU'RE WHAT?…HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN?…No…No, come to think of it, I really don't want to know how that happened. Colonel…you were at a place where almost anything goes…how could you possibly…no, strike that…I don't want to know. I'll call the embassy and arrange for your bail and release. After that, you are to return to Burbank…that's right, Burbank! I'll contact my people in Jamaica and see if we can obtain the video footage…God Damn right you should be embarrassed…you're just lucky that you are one of my best agents, otherwise you still be sitting in that cell. Beckman out."

"Who's Colonel Casey?" Ginger said, obviously awake and curious about what or who had gotten the short troll so pissed off.

"None of your damn business" Beckman snapped.

"You know what, granny? I had decided to not press charges against your ape…want me to reconsider that?"

"No…" she said through clenched teeth.

"No What?" Ginger said as she winked at Sarah.

"No.. thank.. you." General Diane Beckman forced herself to say, clearly unhappy with the course that her evening had taken. 'First I miss Bartowski…then that idiot barges in on this …this pain in my ass. After all these hours wasted dicking around with the Seattle P.D., Casey calls and put the icing on my day. Well, at least it can't get any worse…' she said to herself right before her phone rang again. Without looking at the caller ID she put the phone to her ear. "What is it this time Colonel Casey?…Who is this?… Orion? No I wasn't trying to bother your son…I was just visiting Agent Walker…you what? It was just a coincidence, that's all…yes I remember our discussion about your son…YOU WHAT?…YOU SON OF A BITCH….HELLO?…HELLO?" she asked a last time before sinking back down to a sitting position and putting her head in her hands. "Oh Christ…you are really, really, really pissing me off…" she mumbled to herself.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: And it's happened again...ta dah...another update! How does I do it...I know, I know...I even amaze myself sometimes...well, ok...maybe amaze is a little bit of a fib...I find myself tolerable...it's when I add the Jager that i amaze myself. Once again, thanks to all of you who continue to read ...and review. There, I've said it...thanks for all the kind reviews...they brighten my day, leaving me walking around with a mental,happy to be me feeling. I've said it before and I'm repeating it...I've got some more traveling to do with Chuck...still to come, Roan, Carina and because you demanded it...Shaw learns that sharks give hugs with their mouths. I know that chapter length seems to jump up and down but I'm trying to keep them close.

I'm getting realy cheesed at having to repeat this but, here goes...I don't own Chuck or anything in the chuckverse...or Disney(Crap, you say the word once in a chapter and then you have to cover your ass...) or Justin Beiber...he doesn't appear in the chapter, I just want to make it abundantly clear that I don't own the little twit!

Hope you like this chapter...let me know...you know how...don't be shy...you can do it...awww, go ahead...it'll make you feel better...I just know it will...wait...what was I going to tell you to do...I've forgotten now...crap...must be time for more Jager...wait...where am I...

Chuck Vs. The Walkabout Chapter 20

By the time Ginger had explained to the cops that she wasn't going to press charges and she and Sarah had gotten back to the hotel, it was almost six in the morning. They both decided to catch a few hours sleep before hitting the road for the ride back to Rockport. After checking out, they talked about their options and decided to ride straight on through, just like they had on their ride to Seattle. Ginger wanted to get back so she could return to her summer job while Sarah was eager to get home so she could get the apartment ready for Chuck's arrival. She had stuff that needed to be unpacked and a french maids outfit she needed to find.

The ride to Rockport went without incident and Sarah took Ginger's advice and slept on her couch for a few hours before she got back on the road. By the time she pulled into her parking space at the apartment complex she was ready for another nap before getting started on her plans. Before she could climb into bed, there was a knock at her door and she threw on a robe before going to see who was interfering with her sleep. Opening the door, she was surprised to find Stephen Bartowski standing on her front step.

"Good morning , Agent Walker. You look tired so I won't take up a lot of your time. First, I want to thank you for helping stall Diane and her apes the other night. You gave Charles enough time to get on the road. I don't believe that she would have tried to grab him but I told her that I didn't want her speaking to him, at all. That woman just seems to be a slow learner as far as the Bartowskis are concerned."

"Not a problem…Ginger and I actually had some fun." she answered with a smile.

"Secondly, I thought that you might have a use for this" Orion said, handing her one of his 'O-phones. "I'm pretty sure that Diane used the GPS feature in your phone to follow you. When I spoke to Charles the other night, he suggested and I agreed, that it would be a good idea to put one of these into your hands. This phone is un-traceable and can't be hacked… plus lots of other features that Charles can tell you all about. I took the liberty of programming his number into the speed dial…I hope you don't mind."

"Thank you , Mr. Bartowski. This means a great deal to me." she said as she stared at the phone cradled in her hand. Coming to a decision, she pulled Orion into a hug. "I love your son…more than I thought I could love another person. I would never do anything to betray him." Stepping back, she looked into his face and saw him smile the 'Bartowski' smile and realized that Chuck had inherited the smile that brightened her day from his father. "Mr. Bartowski…"

"Agent Walker, I think that I'd like it if you called me Stephen."

"…alright, Stephen…can I ask why General Beckman was so pissed at you the other night? If you don't mind, that is."

"Well…it seems that the planning commission, in the county where Diane had her home, fast tracked plans for a new youth center and awarded a demolition contract to a local contractor and the contractor was offered a bonus for finishing the job within twenty four hours. No one knows how the mistake could have happened and everyone is bending over backwards to make it up to her. They even offered her a FEMA trailer to live in, rent free of course, until her home can be rebuilt." Orion explained with a completely straight face. By the time he had finished, Sarah was doubled over with laughter.

"No wonder she looked like she was going to have a stroke, right there on the spot. What about Casey's problem…did you cause that as well?"

"Agent Walker…I didn't cause any problems for Colonel Casey…the trouble he got into at Disneyworld and in Jamaica, was entirely of his own making. I did include the report from Disney…and a truly disturbing video filmed in Jamaica, in the storage section of your phone's memory. Of course, if asked, I'll deny everything. Why don't you go and get some sleep. I'll talk to you again soon…and thank you again for looking out for Charles."

"Mr. Ba…Stephen, you don't have to thank me for looking out for Chuck. I plan on doing that for as long as he'll let me" she said as Orion turned to leave. "And please, call me Sarah" she finished before closing her door. Looking down at the phone in her hand, she hit's the 1 speed dial and puts the phone to her ear. After three rings, a voice she was sure she would never tire of hearing, answered.

"Hi Sarah…I guess dad gave you the phone. So, what do you think?"

"It's great, Chuck. How are you?…Where are you?"

"I'm doing great, now that I hear your voice…as to the where, punch up the GPS feature, with it you can track my phone so you can always know where I am…unless I block it from my end…"

"Which you won't do if you ever want to see this outfit I found for you…"

"Don't say anything else…I've got to concentrate on work. I'll call you later. Just so you know, I should be in LA in five or six days…we'll discuss me working off my rent when I get there. You sound tired…go to bed, I promise to call after I done for the day."

-0-0-0-0-0-0

General Diane Beckman was sitting at her desk, dreaming of all the ways that she would love to end Stephen Bartowski's life. The destruction of her house had left her with an overwhelming need to exact revenge on the man who had become such an unbelievably huge pain in her ass. Luckily, all of her truly prized possessions where safely tucked away at her family home in Rhode Island. If they had been destroyed along with her local home, she would have seriously considered shooting Orion herself. As it was, she had moved into an apartment right here in the capital and would bide her time until she could take care of Stephen J. Bartowski.

The man still called her every morning to update her on Bryce Larkin's condition. He continued to make a slow recovery but she didn't really care. He had proven himself unable to handle the intersect and therefore he was worthless to her. Even if he made it back to one hundred percent, she still would have no use for the egotistical little prick. Let the CIA have him back, she didn't need him! No, the man she needed refused to listen to reason and allow the NSA to download the Intersect 2.0 into his mind.

She knew that she would have to find some way to convince him to volunteer to help her…again. Agent walker was hopelessly compromised and would be no help. She couldn't just grab him…well, she could but to be honest, she was a little afraid of what Orion would do if she tried that approach. Colonel Casey, despite being great for breaking stuff, would be useless as far as finesse was concerned. No, she would have to figure out some other way to get to Bartowski…without the other Bartowski getting to her…again!

-00-00-0-0-0

Five or six days had turned into eight thanks to a botched delivery that left Chuck without the necessary equipment to keep him on his schedule. He had been in California for three days and could've headed to the apartment at anytime but, after talking to Sarah, had decided to concentrate on the job. If he got things going early, he might be able to spend a couple of days in Burbank. That hadn't worked out and he had just finished up with the Oxnard location and was ready to head to Burbank and Sarah when his phone vibrated in his pocket. Sarah had texted him to let him know that she and Ellie were going to San Diego and wouldn't be back until late that evening. He briefly considered calling her but decided that she and Ellie could use the together time. He would simply head to the apartment and use the time to see how much Sarah had changed the place.

Thanks to the usual traffic, Chuck didn't pull his bike into a parking space until almost six PM. Crossing the courtyard, he went to Ellie and Devon's new home and knocked at the door. After waiting a few minutes, he decided that Devon must be on shift, leaving him with just one option…head over to Sarah's and see what changes she had made.

Letting himself in through the front door with the key she had given him before he left Seattle, Chuck was surprised to see that there were no glaring differences from the way the apartment looked when his sister was in charge. Sure, some of the furniture was different and some of the wall hangings had disappeared but overall, the apartment seemed very familiar.

Making his way to his room, he threw his travel bag into the corner and headed for the bathroom, planning to take a nice warm shower and then, maybe take a short nap before Sarah got back. The shower left Chuck feeling better than he'd felt in days and after digging some clean clothes out of a drawer, he laid down on the bed and closed his eyes.

-00-00-0-000

Sarah was eager to get home, having spent the afternoon and most of the evening with Ellie. It wasn't that she didn't like spending time with her, she did. It was just that she hadn't talked to Chuck since the night before and he had hinted that maybe he would be home tonight. She couldn't believe how much she loved referring to the apartment as home. Every time that she thought it, she smiled as she pictured Chuck there to share it with her. 'Face it Walker' she said to herself, 'you haven't even had any yet and your hopelessly whipped'. Ellie looked over from the passenger seat and let out a little squeal.

"Sarah…you're doing close to one hundred miles an hour…slow it down. I'm sure if my brother is there, he's going to want you in one piece…and I'm sure my husband would like me the same way."

"Sorry Ellie…I just want to get home…in case Chuck does get in tonight. I've got something special planned and I've got the outfit and the…"

"That's enough information for me…remember, he's my brother…there's such a thing as to much knowledge."

"Right…sorry about that…I'm just looking forward to …you're right, no more talking."

-00-00-0-0

Sarah let herself into the apartment after saying goodnight to Ellie. After getting herself a cold beer from the refrigerator, she walked into her room and kicked off her shoes. After getting ready for bed, she decided to check her phone and find out where Chuck was. Pulling up the GPS tracking option she was shocked to see that Chuck was in Burbank. Fine tuning the search, she dropped the phone and bolted down the hallway, finding herself standing in the doorway to Chuck's room, looking down at the best sight she had seen in days. Taking three steps she launched herself towards a sleeping Chuck, landing beside him on the bed and wrapping her arms and legs around his still form. Starting with his neck just below his chin, she slowly kissed and nibbled her way to his ear.

"Wake up" she whispered and licked at his ear lobe.

"If you're my landlord, you're supposed to be wearing a French maid's outfit. Don't tell me I stumbled into the wrong apartment…again" he finished with a chuckle.

"Right apartment…wrong night." she replied, giving him a playful slap on the chest. "Tomorrow night is costume night, tonight is clothing optional night…welcome home, Chuck Bartowski"

-00-00-0-00-

Chuck awoke to an empty bed…well at least half of it was empty. Wondering where Sarah had gone, he was about to holler out for her when he caught the scent of bacon and eggs…and coffee. Pulling some clothes on, Chuck stumbled out into the kitchen and walked up behind his 'landlord' and put his arms around her waist.

"Good morning beautiful…you feel great. So, the suburbs wasn't a fluke…you really can cook breakfast."

"Morning Chuck…I'm glad I didn't wear you out last night…you've got work to do today. The sooner you go and get it done, the sooner you can get back home to me…I have to tell you something…I love saying 'home' when I'm talking about this place. Because it feels like home, more so than anyplace I've ever been before…and you being here is what gives it that special feel."

"I'm glad I can help…" he whispered as he leaned in and nibbled at her ear. Somehow his hands had found their way inside her robe and she turned, catching his lips in a passionate kiss.

"Breakfast first, it is the most important meal of the day" she said after breaking the kiss. "After that, I think I'll drag you to the shower and make sure that you start your work day nice and clean."

"Yes ma'am" he said with a smile as he reluctantly released her. Taking a seat at the kitchen counter, he pulled her into his lap when she brought over a plate full of food. "Can we eat together?"

"I don't see why not" she answered, offering him a crisp piece of bacon. "but remember, you made me promise that I'd make you go to work…and I will. Breakfast, shower and then work…in that order. You've got three shops to get up and running today…after that, it's costume night…but only if you get three done today."

"Awww…that's no fun" he said with a mock pout.

"I know, but you did make me promise…and I take my promises very seriously. Remember…get three done and the night is just for us…I promise!"

-00-0-0-0-0-0

Colonel John Casey had not left his apartment in over a week. The back to back double whammy of the f'ing duck and Jamaica had left it imprint on him. He wanted to destroy something or someone...he just lacked the direction to aim his destructive impulses. Living on scotch and hot pockets for this many days had left him feeling queasy...and hungover.

Realizing that he was almost out of his beloved two part diet, Casey put on some clean 'ish' clothes and stepped out of his apartment, ready to make a trip to the store to restock his supplies. Turning towards the courtyard after locking his door, he caught sight of Bartowski and Walker playing tonsil hockey and grab ass...right by the fountain...in broad daylight! It was more than he could stand...turning as quickly as he could he tried to unlock his door...too late...last night's scotch and hot pockets, say hello to today's ground!


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Well...not meaning to repeat myself , but...ta dah!Yeah for me...and you too. Another update! Hope you like. I actually didn't hate this one!Yes...I know...poor poor readers...bouncing back and forth between this and 'swimmer'...at least I hope you're bouncing back and forth. If not, tsk, tsk, tsk...naughty naughty readers. Thanks to everyone who's hung in there...I'm really glad you have and I hope to reward your faith with more fun. Remember, we all say it because we mean it...please review, it makes our day...not as much as huge honkin' piles of cash, but until I hit the lottery, I'll be thrilled to read any and all reviews. Once I hit the lottery...then all bets are off...when that happens, maybe I will no longer have to say...I DON'T OWN CHUCK!...and if it is a big enough jackpot, maybe I'll buy Shaw, just so I can have him flayed alive...in front of a live crowd made up entirely of posters on this site...yeah...and then I'll also set the flaying up as a pay per view...and then I'll use the money I make from that to pay for a brain transplant because , obviously, the one I have right now is just about worthless...stupid brain...who needs you anyway...not me...obviously...

As I'm sure is obvious to any and all...I'm working without a beta so all, and I mean every single one of them, of these mistakes is mine!

Thoughts and prayers to everyone affected by the quake in Japan.

Chuck Vs. The Walkabout - Chapter 21

Colonel John Casey was pretty sure that his day couldn't get much worse. He was almost out of Hot pockets and scotch, he'd left the apartment to go to the store to stock back up on his essentials and after witnessing the nerd and Walker going at it near the fountain, he'd yawned in Technicolor…all over his own front step. After cleaning up the mess, he'd gone back inside and then his day got worse…

"Colonel Casey! Are you in need of medical assistance? I can have a medical team dispatched to your location if needed."

'Oh crap!' Casey said to himself, realizing that the video monitor had been activated. "No ma'am. I'm fine…just a little under the weather. What can I do for you today?"

"Colonel, you do realize that I haven't had an update from you in two days? Is something going on that I need to be aware of?"

"No ma'am. I've looked into seventy-three facial recog reports and none of them where Bartowski. It appears that you were correct about Orion fuc…futzing about with the program. I know that the 'asset' is currently in Burbank despite an update I received from the program saying he was in Tangiers. Agent Walker evidently spent the night 'debriefing' him."

"And you still haven't figured out how to re-establish surveillance on Mr. Bartowski's residence?"

"He appears to be residing with Agent Walker and, correct me if I'm wrong, aren't agent's private residences supposed to be 'bug free'? Plus, I seem to recall Orion making it very clear that we are to keep direct surveillance out of their homes, that he would handle that."

"You are of course correct, colonel. Maybe you could strike up a 'conversation' with Bartowski and see where that leads…maybe suggest that he might want to 'talk' to me. What Orion doesn't know …"

"General…with all do respect…I have just realized that I am ill. Maybe I should take a week off to recover."

"Colonel Ca…John…don't tell me that you're afraid of Orion…he would never hurt you."

"Pardon me General…are you willing to bet your OTHER house on that? I'm not afraid of Orion…I just have a very healthy respect for his abilities and unless it is a direct order, I'm not going to take the risk of pissing him off…ma'am. Maybe ten days would help with my recovery."

"Very well colonel, I'll be sending out another agent to take over the surveillance while you 'recuperate'. Expect Agent Forrest tomorrow. I assume that there won't be a problem with her using the extra room there at 'our' base of operations."

"No ma'am" Casey said through clenched teeth, "no problem at all."

"Very well, good day."

As soon as the video link shut off, John Casey reached for his last bottle of scotch and took the last few swallows. 'Definitely need to get to the store and restock…before Forrest gets here' he said to himself, already dreading the collision that was bound to happen between Agent Forrest and Orion. "Yup, that should be quite the show…I wonder how many days she's gonna last before something gets broken" he mumbled to himself as he reached for his keys, ready to head to the store.

-00—0-00—

After seeing Chuck off too work and realizing how strangely domestic yet comfortable that felt, Sarah went straight over to Ellie's, hoping to get her to help in preparing a meal for Chuck. She had promised him a special night and she was going to fulfill that promise. The dessert and everything after would be the easy and fun part! The dinner?...well, that she would need help with. She didn't want to just order take out, she wanted to make this night special and for that, she needed Ellie's help. After knocking on the door she waited for someone, hopefully Ellie, to answer. Raising her hand to knock again she was surprised by Ellie suddenly opening the door and pulling her into a hug.

"I saw you and my brother this morning, out by the fountain…I don't want too know but I'm guessing you made him start 'working' off his rent like you said you were going to. Is that why he didn't come over to visit last night?"

"Yeah…sorry Ellie, I …um…sorta, wouldn't let him leave the room last night!"

"That's all I need to know…actually, more than enough. So, what's up? Why are you here?"

"I need your help, Ellie. I promised Chuck a fantastic night with a dinner included…and I can't cook. I mean, breakfast…sure, but not a nice dinner. Will you please help me. Think of it as teaching me how to take care of your brother…at least as far as food goes…the rest I can handle…er…you know what I mean."

"I'd love too. Let me throw on some clothes and then we'll go shopping. After that, I'll show you some stuff around the kitchen. Sound good?"

"That sounds great Ellie. I'll grab my keys and meet you at the car." Sarah said as she headed off towards her apartment, a huge smile lighting up her face.

-00—00—00-0-

General Diane Beckman was looking at her video screen, seeing the image of the man who had become the bane of her existence, one Stephen J. Bartowski. One of the creators of the original Intersect and possibly, the only surviving scientist from that project. He was also the father of Charles Bartowski, potentially, the greatest living security asset in the country…if not the world. He was also the man who was driving her to drink…lots.

"Orion…what is it this time…have you got some new way to torture me?"

"Not right this minute...soon, maybe. Right now I just thought you might want an update on Agent Larkin. His brain continues to recover old memories and he currently is about at a middle school level. I believe that in a month or so he will be back to the level he was at before he attempted to download the Intersect 2.0. I could guess if he'll progress past that point but I don't believe he will. It looks more and more like he'll make a full recovery but we won't know until then if that recovery will allow him to function as an agent again. "

"Orion…why do you keep updating me on this? You've made it clear that you don't want anything to do with the Intersect…"

"Diane, I don't want my family having anything to do with 'your' intersect. The way that I originally envisioned the intersect, it could be used for small, mission specific, downloads. The original downloads wouldn't have required such a high image retention capability…don't get me wrong, the person would have had to still have high scores, just not as high as your current version would require. With the smaller downloads, agents could have specific skills or knowledge and after a set amount of time , their brains would simply 'erase' the download. I feel partly responsible for what happed to Agent Larkin and that's why I'll continue to monitor and update you on his condition. However, once he's recovered, I'm done."

"Orion…Stephen, these smaller downloads, are they still practical…can you make them work?"

"Of course I could. The question is, why would I?"

"We would be very willing to make it worth your time!"

"Diane, I'm in the process of recovering all of my patents that Ted Roark stole from me so I really don't need more money."

"What would it take…?"

"I keep saying it but you don't seem to want to listen, leave my family alone. Give me something in writing, signed by the president, and I'll get the 'micro-downloads' program up and running. Oh…I'll also want your money, Diane."

" I thought you said that you didn't need anymore money? I'm sure the government will make it worth your while …"

"No Diane, not the government's money…I need yours…specifically, all the money you skimmed from all of those 'bad guys' accountants which you then used to create your own little retirement nest egg. You can keep the money you earned legitimately but I want the rest of it."

"I don't know what you're talking about…I have never…"

"Shut it, Diane! I've been through your financials and I know everything. The signed document and the 'account', that's what it is going to take for your new intersect."

General Diane Beckman was way past her boiling point and only her years of practice kept that fact from showing. Her fingers were literally itching, either for a gun or her bottle of 'Jack' and since Stephen Bartowski wasn't in the room with her, the 'Jack' would be a better choice. "Alright" she hissed from between clenched teeth, "you can have the money in that account, you bastard!"

"Thanks Diane, I already took it, I just wanted you to know. Get me the document and I'll get started on your new intersect. Have a nice day."

The sound of a gunshot from within the General's office brought her aide running. Throwing open the door she was shocked to see her boss sitting at her desk with a glass full of 'Jack' in one hand and a still smoking nine mm pistol in her other.

"I'm going to need a new monitor…and set up a meeting with the joint chiefs for me. Also ask the president to attend the meeting as well. Thank you. You're dismissed."

-00-00—00-0—

Sarah and Ellie had been having a great time for the last three hours. While at the store buying ingredients for her first attempt at cooking, Sarah had also pruchased a couple of bottles of wine. She and Ellie had just about finished the first bottle and she was almost ready to put her first attempt at homemade lasagna in the oven. Ellie was making her go over all of the steps they had atken to get to this point and she was proud that she hadn't missed anything.

"Before you put it in the oven, why not give Chuck a call and see when he expects to get back...that way you can time it so the dinner is done when he gets here."

"But we won't be eating right away...there's shower time and..."

"That's all the info I need. Just call him..."

Picking her phone up off the counter, she activated the GPS mode and checked the display. "He's at the third location so he should be done pretty soon. I'll call him and find out." she said, hitting the speed dial and palcing the phone next toher ear. "Hey Chuck...how's the day going...yeah, I know you're on number three, how much longer ?...because I have to put the dinner in the ovcen and I want to time it just right...yes I actually used the kitchen to make something for you...well, yeah...your sister helped...lasagna...I know, I can't wait for you to taste it...yes, I got the outfit...yes it's a little too small...yes...ok, I'll see you in a couple of hours...no, don't hurry...make sure you do good job...I love you too. See you soon."

"What outfit? C'mon, spill it." Ellie said as she poured the last of the bottle of wine into her glass.

Walking into the living room and picking a box up from the sofa, she removed the lid and showed the contents to Ellie."It's a french maid's outfit" she explains with a slight blush, "I promised him one as part of our 'rent' agreement and he suggested that it might help if it was just a little small. I tried it on and ...being a little small does help. He's gonna love it and...that's probably all you want to hear, right?"

"Yeah...that's all I need to know. Maybe I should try one of those with devon."

"Well...if it doesn't get torn during the removal process, I'll let you borrow it, if you'ld like" she said with a smirk after finishing her glass of wine.

"Maybe I will" Ellie answered before draining the last of her wine."Remember, wait about an hour before you put it in the oven. Call me if you need anything else. I'm going to go hame and take advantage of that husband of mine. I talk to you tomorrow."

Sarah pulled Ellie into a big hug. "Thank you so, so much for this. I hope you will teach me more. I really want to make your brother happy and I know he loves it when you cook for him...I hope he'll love it when I cook..."

"I'd be happy to teach you more. I'm sure he'll love your cooking...and if nothing else, you can wear that outfit and he won't notice if the food is horrible." After hugging Sarah back, she turned and headed towards the door. Stepping out, she turned back and caught Sarah's attention. "The courtyard still smells like puke...I wonder if I should check on John...what do you think?"

"I wouldn't worry about it...John's pretty sturdy. I'll check on him after I put the dinner in the oven. Tell Devon I said Hi. I'll talk to you later."

"Ok...bye Sarah."

-00-00-0-00-

Sarah knocked on John Casey's door and was shocked by the sight that greeted her. Casey looked like he had been rode hard and put up wet...a lot! His eyes were bloodshot and the dark rings under his eyes made it look like he hadn't slept in months.

"Casey...are you alright...you look like shit! Can I do anything?"

He got the story started with a 'GFY' grunt and then added "sorry we can't all look chipper, like we just got a good 'how do you do' from our significant other! What do you want?"

"Nothing...Ellie asked about you and I told her I'd check up on you, make sure that you're feeling alright. After all, you don't throw-up in the courtyard everyday. I guess we were a little worried, that's all."

"Nothing to worry about. Been a rough couple of weeks...this morning...the hangover and the nerd with his tongue down your throat and his hands moments away from giving you a full 'B.C.S.', well...sorry."

Sarah tried to hide the smile as she remembered the kiss and the hands. "Just wanted to check. Make sure you were ok. I'll bring you some leftovers tomorrow."

"Ellie's cooking? Leftovers sound great. Something else...I'm taking a few days off and Beckman's sending Forrest to take over surviellance...just thought you'ld want to know. Seeing as how you got along so well last time...well, see ya later." and Casey's door was shut before she could say anything else.

-00-00-00-00-0-

Chuck walked in the front door and right away his mouth began to water. The fantastic smell that assaulted his nose left a huge smile on his face. "Lucy...I'm home" he said using his best Ricky Ricarrdo impression.

"In here, Ricky" Sarah called from the kitchen, suprising Chuck with her answer. "I've got a suprise for you...c'mere, sweety"

Chuck walked into the kitchen and couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Sarah standing in front of him. As promised she was wearing the french maid's outfit and ...boy, was she wearing it!

"Here. let me take your pack and your jacket...sir." she said with a smile. He watched her walk away and then bend over to put his back pack and jacket on the end of the couch. He almost choked...man, was she wearing that outfit! Straightening back up, she turned back to him and then walked past him, heading towards the bathroom. "This way sir, your bath is ready. While you are soaking, I'll finish the dinner preparations." she finished as she lead him down the hallway. After getting to the bathroom, she gently helped Chuck out of his work clothes and gently pushed him towards the tub. After giving him a gentle kiss on the lips she turned away and headed back out towards the kitchen.

"Sarah..." he managed to say before she had returned and re-attached herself to his lips, with a greater sense of urgency that the first kiss.

"Go on...take your bath. I'll come back and scrub your back for you after I check on the food."

"Yes ma'am" he answered to her back as she walked away. "What ever you say..."

Sarah made it to the kitchen and then grabbed the counter with both hands, steadying herself. After making sure that the salads were prepared and in the refrigerator, she removed the lasagna from the oven and placed it on the stove top. A quick glance at the table confirmed for her that she hadn't forgotten anything. Dinner was ready, now all she had to do wasgo and get her special dinner guest...who was currently sitting in a nice warm bath...naked...and waiting for her to wash his back. 'This might take a few minutes' she told herself, 'at the very least! After all, I have to wash his back...and I should help with his front as well...and then...'


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: WARNING…WARNING…MAJOR FLUFF ALERT! DANGER WILL ROBINSON! OK…you've been warned. There's a lot of fluff ahead.

Thanks to all of you who are enjoying this and let me know by reviewing. If life goes as planned for the next few days, I should have another chapter for this story and maybe two chapters for 'Swimmer'…oh crap, there I go, jinxing it. Way to go, dumb ass. You just had to go and F things up by suggesting that life is predictable…I really should have my head examined…by a professional, because that guy behind the quick mart doesn't have an actual degree…or at least I don't believe he does…he keeps offering to show me something but I don't think it's a diploma…I could be wrong but I don't want to take the risk…oh yeah…where was I again…that's right…thanks to everyone for sticking with me…I'll try and not let you down.

And proving that the Power of Wishing ain't shit…I still don't own Chuck or anything in the Chuckverse!

I must apologize for any mis-spelling that goes on here…it seems that I don't have a beta and I guess that excuses me…doesn't it…it doesn't?…well crap…I'll blame it on the Jager! Yeah…I have an excuse…la la la la …happy day!

REVIEW please…good or bad…it all helps…no, really…it does…ok, to be honest, the good is more fun than the bad…but I'll take what I can get…remember, by leaving a review for an author(myself or the much more talented other authors on this site) you leave the illusion that you care…and I (we) will sleep better believing that you care!

Chuck Vs. The Walkabout - Chapter 22

Chuck woke up with Sarah curled against him, snuggled in tight. He gently eased out of the bed, made his way to the kitchen and started making breakfast. His roommate awoke to cooling bed and the delicious smell of cooking bacon. Getting out of the bed, she made her way to the kitchen and pulled Chuck into a hug. Turning around, he was surprised to find his blonde goddess standing there nude. Sarah giggled at the look of shock on his face.

"I finally own my home and I want to feel 'free' here. I hope that won't be a problem for you."

"Well, I don't know about any other guests but I promise I'll do my best to 'handle' it." Chuck said with a smile.

Stepping back in to hug him, she whispered into his ear, "Chuck, you are the only one who will be getting this show. No guests and never again for the job. I'm yours and yours alone." she finished and pulled him into a deep kiss.

"Sarah, please stop or I'll never get your breakfast finished. Go back to the bedroom and I'll bring you your food in a few minutes." He said, gently turning her around and giving her a push towards his room. After a light smack on her ass, he turned back towards the stove.

"Don't start something you are prepared to finish, Chuck."

Turning back from the stove he let his eyes wander over her body. "After breakfast, Agent Walker, we'll see who finishes what."

"Over easy, Mr. Burton, and the bacon…"

"Crispy…I know."

-00-00-00-00-

John Casey was reaching for some slacks when a loud pounding at his bedroom door distracted him. "Yeah…who is it?"

Agent Alex Forrest stepped in, catching Casey in his pants-less state.

"Major Casey…I always figured you for a 'boxers' man., maybe even briefs…but a thong? Really?"

"Agent Forrest…"

"And I have to ask…why is there a likeness of the asset on your…um…ass?"

"Never, ever, ever go to Jamaica…I'm just warning you…"

"Major, I've been there four times and I never got an asset's face tattooed on my ass. I've got to hear the story…out with it, Major."

"You obviously haven't heard…it's colonel now."

"OK, colonel, tell me how…"

"NO…that story will never be told! As soon as it heals, it will be removed and hopefully I'll be able to block out the entire Jamaica incident." Casey said as he turned to reach for his slacks. He whirled back around after hearing a familiar clicking sound. "Give me that camera, Agent Forrest…NOW!"

"What camera?" Agent Forrest said, holding up her empty hands.

"FORREST!"

"Yes, colonel?"

Casey grunted, clearly not happy but unsure what to do. Deciding that all he could do was to let it slide, he took a deep breath before speaking again. "You can move your stuff into the room at the end of the hall. After you get settled in, I'll bring you up to date on the surveillance and it's limitations."

"Limitations?"

"Yeah…wait until you meet Orion…"

-0-000-00-

Sarah was standing beside the bed with the remnants of breakfast gathered in her hands. She put the stack of dishes on the top of the dresser and turned back to look at Chuck.

"The food was delicious, …would you like some dessert?" She asked while trying to do the Bartowski eyebrow dance.

"Sarah, I've got to get going…I can't stay in bed all day. Now, Miss Walker? Did I manage to catch up on my back rent or do I still owe more?" Chuck asked with a huge grin on his face.

Sarah turned back towards the bed, smiling when she saw the Bartowski eyebrow dance done the way it was meant to be done. "Well that depends, Mr. Burton. If I said that you still owed, would you be willing to work it off…right now?"

Picking his watch up from the night table he glanced at the display and answered with mock seriousness, "Well, if I had to, I guess I could put in some work before I have to hit the road." He had barely finished the sentence when Sarah launched herself at him, landing astride his waist and immediately attacked his neck. She nibbled her way to his ear and whispered huskily, "I love you, Chuck Bartowski…"

-0-00-00-

Chuck wandered back into the room, freshly showered, with a towel wrapped around his waist. Making his way towards his dresser, he paused and smiled down at the goddess in his bed. Sarah chose that moment to sit up and the sheet she was under, slipped to her waist, leaving him breathless. He reached into one of the dresser drawers and pulled out a pair of socks. "Damn woman, are you trying to make it impossible for me to leave?"

"Um…yes?" she replied with a smirk.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he began pulling on the socks he'd selected. Sarah shifted her position and wrapped her arms around him, leaning in to whisper in his ear.

"I could be dressed and ready to ride in twenty minutes. Want some company?"

The soft warmth of her breath weakened Chuck and he knew that if he didn't get out of her arms, right away, he would spend another hour or two 'working' on his rent. He was all to aware that it didn't matter what she was whispering, hell, she could be reading from the phone book and he would be just as lost as he was now. Summoning all of his willpower, he got to his feet and walked over to the dresser. He pulled out a pair of jeans and dropped his towel so he could pull on his jeans.

"Commando" she growled, "that's new."

"Sarah, please" he pleaded, "I really need to get on the road. I would love to have you with me but I know that the only way I'll get everything done, on schedule, is by working by myself. After buckling his belt, he went back and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Sarah…can we get serious, for just a few minutes? There's something I really want to talk to you about."

"OK Chuck, what is it?"

"You mentioned it briefly this morning and …I was…uh…wondering, when are you planning to go back to work?" Taking her hands, he added "I really need to know…so I can plan ahead."

She looked into his eyes, suddenly serious. "I've got a few months of leave left and I'm going to take it all. After that…I haven't decided. I know that I can't go back to deep cover or seduction type assignments. I'm not even sure if I want to go back at all. For the first time in my life, I have a home …and someone I want to share my life with. I'm yours, Chuck, for as long as you want me…which I hope is forever."

"Sarah…" he started and then pulled her into a hug, finding her lips and kissing her passionately. He felt her hands fumbling with his belt. "I guess I'll be getting started a little later than I planned" he said with a smile after breaking the kiss.

"Or a lot later…" she replied, breathlessly. "…you can leave your socks on if that will help you get on the road quicker…once you're done paying some more on your rent."

-0-000-0-00-0-0

Sarah was knocking on Casey's door with her right hand while she held a foil covered plate in her left. After a few moments with no answer, she was about to knock again when the door swung open.

"Hey Casey…er…Agent Forrest. What are you doing here? Visiting John?"

"No Agent Walker, I'm not visiting…I'm here to relieve Colonel Casey for a few days. What about you, what are you doing here?"

"I promised John some leftovers and I thought that now was as good a time as any to deliver them." she replied, extending her hand to pass the plate to Agent Forrest. "would you please make sure that he gets this?"

"OK" she answered, taking the plate from her. "How is the asset doing?"

"Chuck is no longer an asset." Sarah said, smiling at the puzzled look on Agent Forrest's face. "A few things have changed since you were here last. I bought Ellie Bartowski's apartment and now I'm Chuck's 'landlord'…actually, we're 'roomies'…with benefits."

"Agent Walker, may I ask you some questions?"

"Sure…I guess so."

If Mr. Bartowski is no longer an asset, why is General Beckman keeping him under surveillance?"

"How much has General Beckman told you?"

"I know that Mr. Bartowski was the Intersect and is now Intersect free. I know that the General is very interested in getting Mr. Bartowski back into the fold, as it were. Everything else is conjecture on my part."

"Alright, I'll answer what I can. The reason that Beckman is keeping such close tabs on Chuck is because it appears that he may be one of only a handful of people who can handle the Intersect. She is trying to get him to 'volunteer' to download the Intersect again. Next?"

"I knew, before I had even finished my investigation for the 49B that you were compromised…I'd just like to hear you say it. Tell me how you feel about the asset."

"Ex-asset, you mean…I'm absolutely, head over heels in love with him…and if you do anything that puts him or his family in danger, I will end you!"

To her credit, Agent Alex Forrest didn't flinch when the knife appeared next to her neck in the blink of an eye. "You're as fast as I'd heard. Impressive. Can I finish my questions now?"

"Sure" Sarah answered, the knife disappearing as rapidly as it had appeared.

"Why did Colonel Casey say our surveillance was limited and who is Orion?"

"Orion is Chuck's father and he's the reason that the surveillance is limited." Seeing the unasked question, Sarah added. "You'll have to ask the General and Colonel Casey why they allow Orion to dictate the terms of the surveillance."

"One last question…for now. What is this all about?" she said as she held her phone up so that Sarah could see the video display. The sound of Sarah's laughter echoed off the walls of the courtyard for almost five minutes.

"What did Casey tell you?" she asked after finally getting herself under control.

"All he did was mumble something about Jamaica…any ideas?"

"No" Sarah answered with a huge smile. "Would you please send a copy of that to Chuck?…here's his number…please?"

"I guess I can…but you'll owe me one."

"Yes I will…I really will!"

-00-0-0-000-

Chuck had been gone for almost two days and Sarah was doing her best to stay busy. The first day she spent the afternoon with Ellie, cooking…or more precisely, watching and learning as she made dinner for Devon. Ellie, meanwhile, was using the time to try and find out where Sarah and her brother were at, relationship wise.

"So, tell me Sarah, where do you see this going…now that you and my brother are really together. Have you and Chuck had some sort of talk about this?"

"Well…honestly…I've been busy taking advantage of him…as often as possible…making him work off his rent…"

That's enough of that kind of talk…what about…the two of you…you know…"she said as she pointed at the wedding ring on her finger.

"I don't know Ellie…if he were to ask, I'd say yes in a heartbeat. I'm sure that he's my 'home', I just don't know if he's as sure as I am." Sarah found herself pulled into a surprisingly strong hug.

"Hang in there…I know he loves you. I've known since the first time I saw the two of you together."

Sarah smiled, happy that Ellie had become such a strong supporter of the relationship that she and Chuck shared. A sudden thought occurred to her. "Ellie, are you and Devon free the first part of August? I know that your schedules must be hectic but maybe the two of you could join Chuck and I in Sturgis."

"I'm sorry Sarah…we just don't have the room in our schedules to arrange for any time off in the next few months. You'll have to take lots of photos so we can see everything that we're gonna miss."

"Of course we'll take lots of photos. Maybe we can plan a couples weekend for sometime in October, find a nice B&B somewhere in Napa valley."

"Yeah, that sounds like fun…we'll see if we can plan something and then we'll tell the boys what they'll be doing." Ellie said with a smile.

"Alright Ellie, I'll start doing some research. I'm going to get out of here so you and Devon can enjoy your dinner. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Sarah…say hi to Chuck for me when you call him tonight."

"I will…'night Devon."

-00-0-0-0-0-

Later that night...actually early that next morning Sarah awoke suddenly, feeling that something was wrong. Glancing towards Chuck's clock, she took note that it was a little after three AM. Reaching under the pillow, her hand found a wooden spoon and she had to smile, reminding herself that she was in Chuck's bed and no weapons were allowed. If she had been in her own bed, she would have had a choice between a blade and her Glock but since she just couldn't bring herself to sleep in her own bed, she'd have to make due with the spoon.

Looking towards the Morgan door, she noticed that it was ajar…if someone had snuck past her, they had to be good. Easing herself quietly from the bed, she made her way towards the hallway and from there, towards the living room. Freezing against the wall, she watched as a black clad figure seemed to be placing something on the base of one of her lamps. Sarah took note of the fact that the intruder was a woman and she seemed to have some training. Launching herself across the room, she snapped a kick at the unknown intruder's head. Caught un-aware, the intruder dropped to the coffee table with a grunt and was soon struggling with an enraged Sarah Walker who was sitting on her chest. Reaching down, she snatched the mask off of the mystery woman and was shocked to find Agent Alex Forrest, bleeding from a broken nose.

"Forrest…what the fuck? Are you crazy? Breaking into my private residence…what the fuck?" Sarah sputtered as Forrest stopped squirming, realizing that she had been ID'ed. "Give me a reason why I shouldn't kick your ass…some more!"

Sarah slowly got to her feet and walked over to and turned on a lamp, keeping her eyes on Forrest the entire time. Reaching her hand down to the base of the lamp, she removed the small disc that she had observed the agent placing there. Glancing down at the object in her palm, she looked back up, right into Forrest's eyes…clearly waiting for the agent to say something.

"The General sent me…"

"To bug my personal residence?"

"No…uh…to take over the surveillance detail so Colonel Casey could take a ten day leave."

"Did General Beckman order you to install bugs in my home?"

"Well…no…not exactly. I went over the current surveillance with Colonel Casey and decided to fill in all the holes that I found. The colonel mumbled something about us 'being allowed' to perform only certain surveillance. That's ridiculous…we're the NSA…we do whatever we feel is necessary."

Before Sarah could reply, there was a light knock at her front door. After taking two steps towards the door, she stopped and turned back towards Agent Forrest. "I really hope this isn't who I think it is." Turning back and closing the distance to the door. Sarah checked the peephole and sighed before opening the door. "Hi, Mr. Bartowski…come on in."


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: well, well, well...ask and yeah shall receive...maybe not what you were hoping for...sure it's a chapter, but a quality chapter...not so sure. filler and fluff, that's the stuff. Coming soon...Roan Montgomery and a Vegas suprise...that's right, because you've demanded it...Justin Beiber and Morgan...together at last...wait, that wasn't you who demanded that?...then who the hell did?...Oh no, I'm sure it wasn't me...I haven't been on those kind of meds for weeks...days at least...wait, what about the Jager...could that have caused it?...good, whew...I was scared there for a minute...would hate to have to give that up...ah yes. back to the excitement...sorry in advance for any boredom you suffer at my hands...it's unintentional...just building up to Vegas and the non-stop excitment that i have planned...no, really...I do.

Thanks to everyone who reads and great bigger thanks to those who find the time to review...it really means a lot! That right people...you review and I worhip you for it...how easy is that...hell, you can even leave mean or nasty reviews...don't really love 'em but what can I say...if you read then it's your right...no, more than that...it's your duty(hee hee...he said duty) to review. It helps...it really does...everyone who writes and posts here loves your acknowledgement of their efforts...so please, hit that magic button and drop some science on us.

Oh yes...the formalities...ahem...lalalala...I don't own Chuck or anything in the chuckverse. I also don't own...no...you know what...let that little twerp or one of his toadies sue me...I don't care...you hear that Justin...sue me! You'll have to take me to court and prove that I'm using my talent against you and then I'll countersue, demanding that you show up in court and manifest your talent...and then...and then, when you can't deliver on demand...pfffft...you're gone. sorry, rambling again. Well, as I made easily apparent, no beta was used in the making of this...suprise, suprise.

Hey Jim...thanks for that push...do you see what that caused...are you sorry you did it...do you weep for what you have wrought? No? Cool! Really, thanks a lot. I'm having more fun than I've had in years so thank you. JT

Chuck Vs. The Walkabout Chapter 23

Sarah pulled the front door open and stepped aside, allowing Stephen Bartowski to walk in. Agent Forrest looked up from her prone position, struggling to shake the fog from her head. She couldn't believe the speed with which Agent Walker had dropped her. Sure, she hadn't been expecting the attack but still…'damn', she thought to herself, 'that woman has a nasty right hook!'. She watched as Orion slowly walked into the apartment, a small smile on his face and mischief in his eyes.

"So, Agent Forrest…it appears that you failed to understand what Colonel Casey told you about the surveillance situation. That's a shame. You seemed like an intelligent woman and a capable agent but I'm beginning to think that my first impression was incorrect. Would you like me to explain the rules for you?"

"I'm sorry…but, who the hell are you?"

"Oh right, well I guess introductions are in order. I'm Stephen J. Bartowski…you may have heard of my codename…Orion?" he asked, waiting to see how she reacted.

"Orion? You're real? I thought you were just a story that was told to the rookies at the 'camp' and at retirement parties."

"Oh, I'm real enough…now, back to the problem at hand. As I explained to Diane and Colonel Casey, I'm handling the surveillance in the residences of my family. Charles and Eleanor's homes are off limits to government spying…and you would do well to remember that in the future."

"I'm sorry…Orion, was it? I'll be doing my job however I believe is best. I'll…"

"Be doing your job at a base near the Bering Strait…after you spend the next few years trying to clear up those pesky polygamy charges that are pending…as we speak."

"Polygamy charges…what the hell are you talking about?"

"Well, it seems that records are about to surface that show that you are married to fourteen different men…in twelve different states. And that's quite impressive…who knows, maybe some TV network is just waiting to do a special about your amazing harem of men. Of course, I'm sure someone has already written the script and is ready to send it to this un-named network, along with pictures and testimony from your husbands, detailing your 'appetites' and …well, I'm sure you get the idea…"

"But…I'm not married!" Alex blurted out, clearly confused.

"Well, I'm sure you'll be able to prove that…after several years and lots of court time. And don't forget that TV show. Now, I'll try to stall the release of these records…for as long as you remember the surveillance rules."

"You're kidding , right? You can't possibly imagine that you can blackmail an agent of the NSA."

Sarah couldn't keep quiet anymore. "Agent Forrest" she said, smiling "perhaps you should talk to the general about her 'death' or her 'disappearing' house. Maybe that would help with your decision…and, although I have no proof, I think that Casey's tattoo was indirectly influenced by the man standing in front of you."

Orion nodded his head, smiling. "I had nothing to do with any of those incidents that Agent Walker just mentioned" he said, affecting an innocent look.

"You're the one who 'killed' General Beckman and then 'lost' her house for her?" Agent Forrest asked, a new look of respect and a little fear flashing in her eyes. "And the tattoo…you did that?"

"I can honestly say that the tattoo is not my direct responsibility…I may have lead the Colonel to Jamaica but I didn't directly cause the tattoo." he said with a smirk which seemed out of place on his face.

Agent Forrest swiveled her head and stared at Agent Walker, swearing that she'd heard her giggling.

"What?" Sarah said when she noticed the look coming her way.

"You think this is funny, Walker? A civilian threatens to blackmail a fellow agent and you think the proper response is to giggle?"

Sarah laughed out loud, shaking her head as she stared back at the blonde agent who didn't know how close she was to another ass-kicking. "I didn't hear a thing…maybe you should adopt a similar attitude…as far as hearing blackmail threats go, that is.

"So, you're going to support his actions? Maybe I should report your attitude to General Beckman."

"Agent Forrest!" snapped Orion, the smile gone from his face…replaced with a look of genuine malice. "You really seem intent on pissing me off! Here are your choices…follow Colonel Casey's advice and you'll be out of here in a few days, on to a bigger and better assignment…OR…you can continue to do things the way you think they should be done…and that won't end well."

Agent Alex Forrest's mouth dropped open in shock and she snapped it closed moments later. She looked from Orion to Sarah and then back again. "You're serious, aren't you?"

"Agent Forrest…you have no idea." Orion said with a chill in his voice that surprised both of the agents in the room. "Agent walker…Sarah, you seem to have the 'intruder' under control so I'm going to go home. Please, let me know if she decides to make her 'marriage' situation…public."

"Good night, Stephen. Thanks for you back up." Sarah said and then surprised herself by pulling her boyfriend's father into a hug.

Surprise also showed in his eyes. "Any time, Agen…Sarah, any time. Goodnight Agent Forrest. You might want to put some ice on that nose…it looks broken. I hear that can happen when you break into someone's home" he finished with a wink at Sarah and then stepped out the front door, quietly closing it behind him.

Turning back to look at the agent who was obviously deep in thought, she gestured towards the kitchen. "C'mon, I'll get you some ice...he's right, it does look broken. You should get it looked at."

"Thanks…I guess. I'll take some ice, if you don't mind." Following her to the kitchen, she added, "would he really do what he said…about the marriage stuff and the TV show…"

"Yeah…I believe he would. If you want my advice, back down. You really have no idea what he can do, when he feels motivated."

"I sorta got that impression…so, let him know that I'll follow Colonel Casey's lead."

"I have a feeling that he already knows" she said as she wrapped some ice in a hand towel and handed it to her. "I'm going back to bed…you interrupted and great dream and, with any luck, I' can get back to it. You can let yourself out after you clean up the mess you made." And without another word or backward glance, Sarah wandered back to Chuck's room, a small smile on her face.

-00—00—0-0-

It seemed that as soon as she had gotten back to sleep, there was someone pounding on her front door. Sliding into her big fuzzy rabbit slippers, she made her way to the front door, ready to give someone hell for interrupting the dream she had somehow managed to get back to. Not even bothering with the peephole, she threw the door open, ready to yell at whoever had cut short her amazing dream about a tall, curly-headed nerd who had been ravaging her…repeatedly.

"Morning, Sarah. Hope I didn't wake you."

"You're lucky that you're you…otherwise I would've been very upset. What's up, Ginger. What are you doing in town and how did you find me?"

"Well, good morning to you too. Did I interrupt a 'Chuck' dream or are you always happy in the morning? Oh…my god, I did interrupt…ahem…never mind. I'm in the area visiting my aunt and I thought I'd see if you wanted to get some breakfast. Well?"

"Sure…just give me a few minutes to get ready." She said as she turned around and headed for the bathroom. "Make yourself comfortable…I'm gonna grab a quick shower and throw on some clothes. You're welcome to some coffee…if you make some."

"Oh…I see. Stop by to visit and right away you put me to work."

"Sorry…" Sarah yelled back over her shoulder, "…Chuck usually makes the coffee and he's away right now…"

"No problem." She said and set about making them some coffee.

Several minutes later, Sarah re-appeared. Dressed in jeans and one of Chuck's t-shirts, she grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down opposite Ginger at the kitchen table. "So, how'd you find me?"

"I called Chuck this morning and he sent me the GPS co-ordinates and here I am."

"You talked to Chuck?" Sarah asked, wondering why he hadn't called her. Right after the thought, her phone started ringing. Checking the caller ID, a huge smile pulled the corners of her mouth upwards and Ginger, noticing the smile, asked who was calling. She already had a pretty good idea but she thought she'd ask anyway.

"If that's Chuck, tell him I said thanks and ask him when he's gonna be back in town?"

"Hi honey" she said as she put the phone to her ear. "We were just talking about you… Ginger and I, that's who… no, everything's fine. Yeah, your dad had a talk with her last night, how did you know…of course he called…yeah, I did…she had it coming…yeah, yeah…no I haven't but if it will make you happy, I'll tell her I'm sorry…hey, what about making me happy…dreams and my 'Chuck' pillow just don't cut it…OK…I'll ask her…and him?... I know he's on leave…ok, Ill ask him…is this because of the tattoo?... should I be worried?...Ok, Ok…I am so funny…yes I'll ask them both…right after I get off the phone…we're going out to breakfast…of course that's all we're going to do, talk about you…I will, I promise…OK…I promise I'll see you there…text me the info…I'll call you later…get back to work so we can have more free time when I see you…love you too."

"Let me guess…that's your new boyfriend and you've decided to give up on Chuck so I can have him." she said with a smile.

"No…not even close. I'm never going to let him go! He asked me to meet him in Las Vegas and he asked me to ask if you might want to tag along?"

"Sounds like fun…when are we hitting the road?" she said, smiling.

"Chuck says he'll be there in two days, so if you have the time, I'll be heading out tomorrow."

"That sounds like fun…now what was that about a tattoo?"

Please forget I said anything about a tattoo…I have to invite a friend of ours, John…we've all have known each other for about two years and Chuck asked me to invite him to Vegas with us…I doubt he'll come but, you never know. Believe me when I say, stranger things have happened!"

"So…this John guy…cute? Hey! Wait a minute…do you mean John Casey, that rude asshole who called you that time?"

"Yeah…that's the one. He really is a decent guy, once you get to know him."

"So…when do I get to meet him. I still want to give him some shit for his phone manners."

"Well, how about after breakfast. I'll send you over to his place and you can yell at him and then ask him if he wants to go to Vegas with us. Maybe if you're really nice, he'll show you his 'Chucktoo'. On second thought, you might not want to see it after all." She said with a snort.

"What the hell are you talking about…what's a 'Chucktoo'?"

Grabbing her arm, Sarah pulled her towards the front door. "Breakfast…I'm starving and you're buying."

"Why is that?"

"Because you owe me for the dream you interrupted…and believe me, I'm letting you off cheap with only breakfast."

"OK Sarah…let's go. Maybe you can tell me more about this John Casey, over breakfast."

-00—0-000-0-00-

After breakfast, Ginger told Sarah that she was going to go and spend some time with her aunt but that she would be back around six that night. Sarah had used the time to throw together a travel bag for the trip to Vegas and tried several times to get in touch with John Casey, finally getting through to him around five-thirty. She invited him over for some food and he reluctantly agreed to stop by around seven, saying it was just so he could return her plate that she had left with Forrest a few days before.

Ginger had talked to Sarah around six and had been warned that John Casey would probably be making an appearance. Not giving it a second thought, she had arrived at Sarah's at a little before seven. She was knocking at the door when John Casey walked up behind her.

"You here to bother Walker…or the moron?" he said to the back of a tall red head knocking on Sarah's door. He noticed that it was a pretty good looking 'back' and wondered who the mystery woman was. Before he had a chance to say anything else, Ginger had turned around and was giving him the 'glare of death'.

"Let me guess, you're that asshole who doesn't have any phone manners, John…right?"

"How the hell…who the hell…" Casey managed to get out before he remembered her from the traffic stop photo.

"Eloquent as well…today really is my lucky day." She said as she tried to control her temper. "And to think…Sarah said that you were a decent guy. I guess her good taste in men begins and ends with Chuck. Well John, great to meet you. I'm Ginger. You can stop gawking now!"

At that moment the door opened and before he could reply, Ginger stepped into the apartment, dragging Sarah with her and slammed the door in his face…literally in his face.

"OW!" Casey blurted out, stepping back and reaching a hand up to gently touch his nose. 'Not broken' he said to himself, looking down at the blood that had begun to drip down. Ready to turn back around and return to his apartment he stopped when the door opened back up and Sarah stepped out with a towel in her hand.

"C'mon, John. I'll get you some ice. It doesn't look broken…not like Forrest's." Grabbing his hand, she pulled him into the apartment before he could begin to protest. "I'll get the ice and Ginger will get us all a drink…won't you? Won't You?"

"Yeah…yeah. I'll get some drinks. What do you want, Mr. Casey?" she asked, trying to sound put-out. "I'll get you a small glass of whatever you want" she stated, putting the emphasis on small, hoping that he'd get the hint and not stay too long.

"Scotch would be fine" he said as he stared at the redhead who seemed to ignoring him. "and a small glass will be alright if that's all you have. Oh, and for the record…I'm not usually that rude on the phone. I had a bad day, sorry."

Sarah watched from the kitchen after hearing something she couldn't remember hearing before…John Casey apologizing. She was fairly certain it had happened before, she just couldn't remember when. Shaking her head in wonder, she watched as Ginger reached into the cabinet with all the glasses and selected the smallest one she could find…then she put it back and grabbed a larger one after pausing to look at Casey after he apologized.

About a half hour later, they were sitting around the kitchen table and Ginger had just refilled Casey's drink. "I'm sorry about slamming the door in your face." Ginger offered.

"On my face" Casey grunted out, reaching up to feel his nose again.

"Yeah…on your face. Sorry"

"S'okay. I'll live. So Walker…you broke Forrest's nose…story."

"Later, Casey. Listen, we're going to take a ride to Vegas and catch up with Chuck…you feel like tagging along? He asked me to ask you…I think he even said please. I figured that since you're on leave, you could take a couple of days and unwind with us…no strings."

"Sorry Walker…no bike."

"That's ok, John. You can ride with me" Ginger offered, surprising both Sarah and John Casey. "That's right John, you can ride with if you want…of course, there are some rules."

"Huh?"

"No rude behavior and for the duration of the trip, you'll be my new 'B'.

"What?"

"That's great John, glad you decided to join us. Now toddle on home and get packed…we're leaving tomorrow afternoon, don't be late." Ginger said as she got up from the table and rinsed her glass out in the sink. "I'm gonna crash, where too?"

Sarah directed her to her room, deciding that sleeping in Chuck's bed was for her and her alone. "See ya in morning, Sarah. Night John, see you tomorrow afternoon…don't be late!"

John Casey looked across the table at Sarah and raised his eyebrows.

"Well John, looks like you're coming with us and guess what…you're riding bitch." Sarah said as she got up to rinse her glass out, turning away so he wouldn't see the huge grin plastered on her face. "I'm gonna turn in…let yourself out. See ya tomorrow…bitch." Sarah snorted as she walked past him and turned out the lights as she headed towards Chuck's room, leaving Colonel John Casey sitting at the table, wondering what the hell had just happened.

"Bitch?" he mumbled to himself as he rose from the table and made his way to the front door. "What the hell just happened?" he asked but no one was listening and his question went unanswered.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: and Presto, the idjit has performed another miracle...sort of...well, ok...not a miracle ,per se...but pretty darn amazing...Yes?... ah, I thought so...please, no autographs or flash photography...no swooning either...I'm talking to you over there...I mean it, no swooning...I just got these floors waxed...do you think I want swoon stains all over the place?...that's right...I don't...except for the one little area over there...yeah, thats the one...form a line...now, one at a time you may swoon to your hearts content...ah, yes...that's better. Thanks to everyone who is sticking in there with me...tolerating my fluff and stuff...after visiting , remember...when you leave you can either grab a mop and clean or leave a review...I know which one is easier but don't be lazy...drop that mop and review...please!

Hey joe...thanks for the words...you know which ones...I'll try and return them to you...without scuffing them up to much.

Hey jim...ah, you know!

Wow...not a lot of Rambling this a/n...what the hell is wrong with me? oh yeah...I switched to that new mop and glo with the anti- rambling formula...who woulda thunk it? Alright all you fat cat corporate types. listen up...I'm only gonna say this once(this note) I Don't Own Chuck or anything in the Chuckverse...also, while I'm making these toe tingling announcements...no beta...that's right, he said no beta...weren't you paying attention...one more time for the slow seats...NO BETA! Hope to hear from all (or any) of you soon. JT

Chuck Vs. The Walkabout Chapter 25

Chuck had finished his swing thru southern California and was headed towards Tuscon, planning to spend the day in Arizona before heading towards Las Vegas. Even though he really missed Sarah, he was glad that he had decided to make the trip alone. He knew that her presence would have slowed down his work and figured that if he could go a few days without her, the days with her would be even sweeter.

He was a few miles outside if Tuscon when he got a call from Ginger. Pulling to the side of the highway, he took the call and after talking for a few minutes, he sent her the GPS co-ordinates for Sarah's place.

Back on the road, he found himself thinking about seeing Sarah in Las Vegas, looking forward to spending some quality time with her while he updated Gary's places there and in Reno. He was actually considering asking her to make the ride to Dallas with him and from there to Sturgis.

Making the exit in Tuscon, he pulled up his GPS display and found the way to the dealership he would be updating. Minutes later, after pulling into the parking, lot he found a parking space with a sign which marked it as being reserved for Gary.

"What the hell" he mumbled to himself, sure that Gary wouldn't be needing the spot any time that day. Kicking the kickstand out, he climbed off the bike and started stretching, trying to work some of the road kinks out of his back. Because he wasn't paying attention, the tapping on his shoulder caused him to jump.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to scare you" a voice said from behind him. Turning around, he had to look down to see who had been trying to get his attention, "You can't park in that spot…it's reserved for the owner."

"That's ok…I'm fairly certain he won't be dropping in today and I'm expected. My name's Chuck and I'm here to do the upgrade on your computers" he explained, finding it hard to look away from the eyes of the beautiful woman standing there because her eyes were a mesmerizing shade of gray.

"Oh…ok then, I guess it's ok for you to park there. We got the shipment of all the new electronics yesterday and Gary called last night to tell us that someone would be here today to install it. He didn't say how cute you were…or are…you know what I mean" she stammered to a standstill.

"Well…thank you…?" Chuck left the question hanging, hoping the young woman would pick it up.

"Oh…Laurel…I'm Laurel and I'll give you anything…uh, I mean, I can get you anything you need…to do the work…um.."

"Thank you, Laurel. It's nice to meet you. Before I get started, is there any place nearby where I can Get some breakfast and coffee?"

"Sure, Chuck" she answered with a smile, "C'mon, I'll take you…it's just up the street" she said as she looped her arm through his and began leading him away from the dealership. Pausing a moment, she looked back over her shoulder and yelled at a man who had just rode up on his bike. "Hey Quinn, go ahead and get her opened up. I'm taking this 'biker-nerd' over to AJ's for breakfast…and to show him off!"

"You got it, Laurel" he yelled back as he gave Chuck a quick once over. Finding nothing wrong, he gave a quick wave and turned back to head inside.

"Biker-nerd?" Chuck asked with a smile.

"Sounds better than 'bike-riding-computer-geek', doesn't it?"

"Yeah…yeah, I guess it does."

Moments later they turned a corner and were walking towards a strip mall. Right away Chuck noticed that there were forty or fifty bikes parked towards one end of the parking lot.

"Popular place?" he asked, finally managing to 'un-loop' his arm without being blatantly obvious about it.

"Yeah, it really is. AJ makes the best food in the area…breakfast only…all day long. C'mon, we'll see if Gary's booth is empty."

"Gary's booth?"

"Yeah…Gary helped AJ with some problems a long ways back so AJ promised that there would always be an empty booth waiting for him. Of course, AJ doesn't always enforce the 'Gary only' rule all the time but he tries to keep it available whenever he knows that Gary is out on the road. Being this close to Sturgis, there's a good chance it'll be empty."

"Well, I guess we're about to find out" he said as he reached out and pulled the door to the diner open, gesturing for Laurel to enter first.

"Wow…a geek and a gentleman…aren't you the total package" Laurel said as she preceded him , leading the way to a booth at the back of the diner. Chuck was surprised to find it empty because every other seat in the place was filled and there were even customers standing around the counter, talking to each other and drinking coffee.,

"Hey Laurel" a man hollered from behind the counter, after which several other people voiced greetings as well. "Any word on when Gary's gonna be in town?"

AJ…good to see you. No word. This is Chuck, he's here to upgrade our computer system."

"Hey Chuck" AJ said as he worked his way around the counter, refilling coffee cups as he went. "What'll you guys have?" he asked.

"Two specials" Laurel answered as she slid into the booth, gesturing for Chuck to take the bench opposite her.

No sooner had they taken their seats than Chuck's phone started to ring. A look of concern crossed Laurel's face and at the same time, he noticed that everyone in the diner stopped talking and looked in his direction.

"Sorry Chuck, I should've warned you…AJ doesn't allow cel-phones in here. I know, I know…how Gillmore Girls, right? But, what the hell…it's his place so his rules. If it's important, you'll have to take it outside."

"Hey…no problem" he said as he looked at the display. Moving out of the booth, he shrugged his apology. "Sorry, gotta take this. I'll be right back." He stood up and headed towards the door, stopping before he stepped out to offer up a blanket apology, trying to convey to everyone that he was very sorry for the interruption.

"Hey dad, what's going on?...yeah, Tuscon's nice so far…I just got here, actually…yeah, I should be done by noon and then it's off to Phoenix…it's going great…after that I'm hoping to meet Sarah in Las Vegas for a couple of days before I head out to Dallas…she did what?...really?...and she broke it?...wow, well thanks for being there to back her up…I know, she really doesn't need any but, thanks anyway…yeah, I'll call her a little later…well, maybe you could catch up with us at Sturgis…yeah, I remember you had one when I was a kid…you still have it?... sure, that'd be great…I'll call you when it gets closer…yeah, you have a great day too…talk to you later."

Chuck hit the disconnect and made sure that the ringer volume was all the way down before he slipped the phone back into his pocket and walked back inside. He slid into the booth and noticed that while he had been outside, the food had appeared.

"Sorry about that. The food looks great." He said, reaching for his cup of coffee.

"So Chuck, have you ever been out to Gary's place near Rockport?"

"Yeah…that's where I met him. I was on a 'Ride To Nowhere' and Ginger introduced us."

"You know Ginger" Laurel asked, her eyes wide with shock. "I met her when a bunch of us went out about six months ago. She's a great person. Are you guys dating?" she asked, clearly making no effort to hide her interest in his answer.

"No…no, we're friends. I was staying with her aunt and uncle when we met. She took me with her on the ride and…"

"Wait a minute!...are you 'B'?" she asked and smiled as she watched him start to blush.

"Yeah…that's me, I guess" he answered with a small smile. "I've got a feeling I'll never lose that nickname."

"She said that you were a great guy…and I think that she's probably right. So, what are you doing after you get us updated? Any plans?"

"Well…yes. I'm heading to Phoenix and after that, Las Vegas."

"Oh…" she replied, obviously a little disappointed. "So, are you going to be at Sturgis for Gary's party?"

"Yeah…we're supposed to be meeting up with Ginger and her parents…and Mike and Shel."

"Really? That's so cool. I guess I'll be seeing you there. I'm heading up there with Squirrel…my sister. She's going to set up in one of Gary's booths, selling her jewelry. After we're done, we'll head back over to the shop and you can meet her. She'll be there, re-stocking her display cases."

"Well, I'm looking forward to meeting her" he said and then went back to work on his food, thinking about asking Ginger to join he and Sarah in Vegas. He knew that he owed her a favor or two for her help in Seattle and thought that a few days in Las Vegas might go a small way towards repaying that debt. 'I'll have Sarah ask her if she wants to join us…and maybe we should invite Casey as well' he said to himself.

Almost thirty minutes later, after taking care of their tab, they walked back over to the dealership. After stopping at his bike to grab his briefcase and tools, he followed Laurel into the office and got to work. After close to two hours, Chuck was putting the finishing touches on his work. Making his way to the main sales counter, he nodded to Laurel and told her that he was ready to give her a quick run-through on the new system.

"Sounds great, Chuck. After we're done, I'll introduce you to Squirrel…sound alright?"

"Yeah, looking forward to it. I've seen her displays at some of Gary's other stores and I've been thinking about buying a few pieces, so maybe I'll get a good deal…since I know the owner's sister?" he said with a smile.

After running through the basics with Laurel, he met her sister and spent a little while looking through Squirrel's cases. Most of the jewelry was handmade silver and turquoise. He finally ended up selecting several pairs of earrings, three women's and two men's style bracelets. He also picked out two beautiful necklaces. While he had been browsing, he had been talking about Gary's new web page and offering to help Squirrel set up her own.

"Chuck, I'll make you a deal…if you help with my web page, the merchandise you've picked out is all yours and I'll throw this in at no extra charge" she said as she reached into her shoulder bag and pulled out a small, round jewelry box. She opened the lid on the beautiful little container and showed Chuck the ring that was nestled inside.

"Wow!" he whispered as he stared at the work of art, because that was what it was. The silver work was obviously first class and the small pieces of turquoise were masterfully set around a diamond. "This is stunning…where did you find it?"

I picked it up at an estate sale. It's an antique and judging by the look on your face, it's found a new home. I'll bet you already have a place in mind for it, don't you?"

"Yeah…yeah I do. How much?"

"I'll tell you what…if you build me a really nice, easy to use, web page…it's yours."

"You've got to be kidding…that hardly seems fair!"

"But…I can't really afford anymore than that."

"No, Squirrel…I meant that I should owe you more than that!" he replied, still dazzled by the ring.

"No, Chuck, that's the deal…take it or leave it."

"Ok…ok…you talked me into it."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After calling Sarah, Chuck managed to get on the road to Phoenix by one o'clock. After saying goodbye to Laurel and her sister over lunch, he promised to see them at Sturgis and gave each of them a big hug.

Several hours later he found himself in Phoenix, once again using Gary's personal parking space. This time no one noticed and after introducing himself, he got busy updating the dealership. He had the job finished before nine PM and asked directions to the nearest hotel. After a long hot shower, he spent several hours on his computer…first checking Gary's network and web page…after that he spent some time working on Squirrel's web page and before he knew it, the sun was getting ready to rise. Leaving a noon wake up call, Chuck went to sleep with a smile on his face…knowing that he be seeing Sarah in just a few hours.

-00—00—0-0-

Chuck walked up to the front desk after leaving his bike with the valet. With his duffel bag over his shoulder and his computer case under his arm, he was ready to check in and find a nice hot shower…and then, if he was lucky, his nice, hot girlfriend. It was easy to catch the clerks attention and he was getting ready to pull out his ID.

"Burton…Charlie. I think you have a suite reserved for me."

"Yes sir, Mr. Burton…the VIP suite is ready and your guests have already checked in."

"VIP?" he asked, sure that he had only reserved an ordinary suite.

"Yes sir…Ms. Walker had us upgrade you to the VIP. Here's your key card. Do you require someone to carry your bags for you?"

"No thanks" he answered as he turned and headed towards the elevators. Stopping, he turned back. "What floor?"

"Why…the top floor sir…you're staying in one of the VIP penthouse suites…I thought you knew that"

"Oh…yeah, that's right. Thanks" he said as he turned back to the elevators, even more confused but promising not to show it.

The elevator ride was quick and quiet. It took him a few moments to find the right suite but soon he was sliding the key card into the lock and then pushing the door open. Steeping inside, he looked around the huge suite and realized how plain and drab it looked compared to the vision of loveliness standing out on the balcony.

"Hey beautiful" hey called out and then braced himself when Sarah came running across the room, plainly planning on throwing herself into his arms.

"Chuck" she breathed into his ear. "I'm so glad to see you!"

"And I'm so glad to be seen" he answered with a smile as he squeezed her tight. "Are we alone?"

"Just for the moment…Ginger dragged Casey down stairs to play some pool. They should be back any minute."

"Sarah…Ginger's a pool hustler…I mean she's good. I hope Casey didn't make any stupid bets."

Sarah just smiled and stepped back so she could pull Chuck's bag off of his shoulder. Once she'd thrown it onto the bed, she started stripping off his clothes. "Time for a shower and then I'm going to let you take me to dinner."

"Alright" he said as he stumbled towards the bathroom with Sarah trying to get the rest of his clothes off. "While I'm in the shower, you can go into the duffle bag…There's some gifts in there for you."

"Really, Chuck?" she said, her eyes plainly glowing. "What did you get for me?"

Stepping into the shower, he called out to her. "There's a pair of earrings and a bracelet and a necklace. Oh…and there's a little something, tucked away in a small silver jewelry box. I hope you like it."

Chuck had been showering for several minutes before he realized how quiet Sarah was being. Turning off the shower, he stepped out and wrapped a large towel around his waist and went looking for the love of his life. Stepping out of the bathroom, the first thing he noticed was Sarah sitting on the edge of the bed, staring down at the small jewelry box.

"Is this really for me?" she said , looking up. "Do you really want me to have this?"

"Of course I do" he said, a little confused.

"Then, the answer is yes, Chuck! The answer is yes!" she repeated as she launched herself at him. Caught by surprise, Chuck found himself on his back, on the floor, with Sarah Walker straddling his waist. Sarah had attached herself to his lips and Chuck was rapidly heating up. Sarah broke the kiss and leaned back so she could look into his eyes. Chuck noticed that Sarah's eyes were looking very moist and he began to wonder what was wrong.

"Yes Chuck…anytime, anyplace…YES!"

"Sarah…what?"


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Happy weekend to all of you...really...I mean it...ok,ok...you caught me...I'm just being nice so you will vote for me for the 'Operation Get A Greta Award' for rambling incoherency in an A/N...what?...it isn't?...well then, I take my ass kissing back...except for all of you have been sticking with this 'thing'...'fluff and stuff'...you know...telling me that you're enjoying it and even leaving kind reviews...just so you could leave the illusion that you care..."sniffle"...I'm touched...and not in that 'a very special episode of differant strokes' kinda way...I really mean it...thank you. I never thought that this would become this ...beast. I had planned on a short little story, just to see if I could do it without making a fool of myself(wait...have I made a fool of myself? and you didn't tell me? what kind of friend are you? You were probably lying about my haircut too...weren't you) and now...this...the story that keeps writing itself...of course, if I were to trim off all the sugar coating...two, maybe three chapters?...but I just can't do it... I'm a victim of my own creation...oh christ...poor poor pitiful me...shut up you whiner...ok, ok...back to the ramble...oh yeah...thanks to all of you who have stuck with me...hope you hang in there...I really do have a plan...sorta...of where this is going...promise...still have more Roan and Carina and...eventually...intersect 2.0 and a reason for it!...no, really...it's gonna happen... and of course, there's 'swimmer' which has taken own it's own twisted little life...springing up from that first chapter that i let loose as a tease...well, that's me...a rambling, fluffy tease...but in a good way...I think...oh yeah, pt.2...if you're just joining us...welcome aboard...the life preservers are evenly spaced along the railings...as your cruise director I must encourage you to review as soon as you manage to dogpaddle your way through each chapter...that's why I try to keep them from being too long...plus, with my 2 finger typing style...too many words causes me to experience hand and finger muscle cramps...and not the good kind...which I have to attempt to get relief for by saying hello to the Jager...I know, I know...it's no excuse...I'm just weak...weak and flawed...and I'll only feel better when lots and lots of dazzlingly beautiful reviews are left...wait, ther I go again...groveling...don't listen to me...you go ahead and leave reviews for every one of the writers on this site who make you smile, for whatever reason...better.

I promised that I'd drop this, my longest chapter yet, before midnight so I could spend the day tomorrow plotting another year of attempting to rule the cosmos...happy f'ing b-day to me...and maybe after some cake, if i'm still feeling fluffy, I'll drop one for swimmer. Hey Jim...whoop it'ass man...we need ya...seriously!

Hey, guess what...even though I don't own Chuck...it's not to late for you to surprise me for my birthday...you know you wanna...on no you didn't...you just go ahead and keep that block headed douche for your self...I'm a SHATER...through and through...what a horrible gift that would be...what, did someone give him to you and now you're trying to be a re-gifter?...for shame...I expected so much more from you...tsk...trying to give away Shaw and acting like someone should like that idea...pffffftttt!...now go away before I taunt you again...yeap...swiping python...a sure sign that this has A/N has gone on to long.

Previously in 'The Walkabout'…

"What?"

Chuck Vs. The Walkabout Chapter 25

Sarah was straddling Chuck's waist, holding her hand up to the light so she could admire the ring on her finger. Chuck had his hands on her hips and if she had looked down at that moment she would have thought about the looks of confusion, shock and wonder that fought for dominance on his face. Somehow, fate decided to step in and at that exact moment the door to the penthouse suite opened and Ginger and Casey walked in.

Ginger noticed Sarah staring at the ring on her finger and Casey noticed that Chuck's towel was no longer wrapped around his waist, having been knocked loose when Sarah had 'attacked' Chuck moments earlier.

"Congratulations, Sarah" Ginger said with a smile. "let me take a closer look at that ring." Sarah almost leapt to her feet and rushed over to show off the ring.

"Bartowski! Cover yourself before I have to gouge my eyes out!" Casey barked which caught both Sarah and Ginger by surprise. They both looked down at Chuck who was stretched out on his back, obviously still confused.

"Wow…Sarah, you better not let that man go or else I'm gonna try my hardest to hit that!" Ginger said as she stared at Chuck who had begun to scramble to get himself covered.

Sarah's head whipped back around, glaring at the other woman. "Quit staring…that's mine…see?" she said, raising her hand into the air so that her ring finger was directly in Ginger's view. Turning back to look at Chuck, who was still trying to gather up his towel, she almost hissed, "Chuck, get that towel back where it should be…NOW!"

"Yeah, moron…some of us are looking forward to dinner and don't want to lose our appetite." Casey snarled.

Finally getting to his feet, he was able to re-wrap the towel around his waist. Turning his back, he padded over to the bathroom and closed the door behind himself. Sarah turned back towards Casey and Ginger and caught her staring at Chuck's backside as he went into the bathroom.

"HEY! Didn't you hear me? Mine! See?" she said, once again wiggling her fingers in front of Ginger's eyes. Blinking several times, she finally got her focus back on the ring on Sarah's hand, bending closer to get a better look.

"Sorry…just couldn't help myself" she said with a smirk, obviously still thinking about something other than the ring. "That really is one of the most beautiful engagement rings I've ever seen."

"I know" Sarah replied, pulling her hand back so she could admire the ring some more, "it really is stunning. I wonder where he found it? Maybe he got it from the same person who sold him the other pieces."

"FOOTBALL! BASEBALL! GUNS! HOOTERS!" Casey said, confusing Sarah and Ginger.

"What?" they both responded.

"Just trying to get the 'man' level back up in this room. Between you two out here and what's her name in the bathroom, it's like I'm drowning in a sea of estrogen."

"Shut up, Casey!"

"Yeah, John! Considering that you play pool like a little girl, you really shouldn't be talking about upping the 'man' level in this room" Ginger added with a snicker.

"Ugh…I'm going down to find some food…maybe a nice manly steak. Anyone else?"

"Yeah John…why don't you go get a table for all of us, we'll be down shortly" Ginger said as she watched him turn and make his way out of the room. "Damn, there goes another fine ass"

"Hey!"

"Sorry Sarah, I'm just saying…you can't blame me for noticing that Chuck and John both have nice butts."

"HEY! No more talking about my Chuck's ass, OK?"

"Yeah…yeah, no problem."

"Hey, Chuck…where did you find the ring?" Sarah asked as she walked towards the bathroom door. "What was that?" Catching Ginger's eye, she repeated what she thought she'd heard Chuck say…"Squirrel?"

"He must mean Laurel's sister" she said as she reached for her phone. "Let me make a call…I'll find out where she found it."

"Laurel?...who's Laurel?" Sarah asked, suddenly very interested. Seeing Ginger hold up a finger signaling her to wait as she put her phone to her ear, she waited

"Laurel…it's Ginger…yeah, it's been a while…yeah, we're all going to Sturgis…hey, did your sister sell a bunch of jewelry yesterday…yeah, Chuck…yeah, I know…yes, he is…yeah…no…I sure wanted to…hold on, his fiancé is giving me the stinkeye…yeah, she really is…I know, I know…yeah, I've got an idea she knows how lucky she is…yeah…we walked in on them 'celebrating'…no not that far but I did get a free look…wait…stinkeye again…yeah, I'll tell her…hey, where did Squirrel find that ring?...I know, really beautiful…oh really?...thanks for the info…yeah, I'll see you at Sturgis…yeah, later gator…bye." Ginger pocketed her phone and looked up to see the 'pot' that was Sarah, ready to boil over.

"Who is Laurel and what the hell was she saying about Chuck?" she hissed, obviously struggling to keep her temper under control.

"Laurel is Squirrel's sister…she works for Gary, managing his Tuscon dealership."

"And?" she said, tapping her foot.

"She said that Squirrel picked up the ring at an estate sale a few weeks ago."

"AND?" she hissed through clenched teeth.

"Calm down, Sarah. She just said how lucky you were because Chuck is such a, and this is her word, 'hottie'. I agreed with her…you really have no idea how lucky you are to have found him. There's not many great guys out there…not like him. You better get him locked down and pop out a kid or two!"

Sarah looked down at the ring on her finger, obviously starting to release some of her built up 'steam'. "Yeah…you're right…sorry. I'm sorta new to this love stuff and haven't quite got a handle on my jealousy. It's just that…Chuck and I have had this…uh…complicated relationship for the last two years and now…I'm…uh…"

"Sarah, I think you and I…we're friends, would you agree?"

"Yeah…I would."

"Well then, talk to me."

"OK…later? I want to grab my fiancé and make sure he's dressed before we head down for dinner. Why don't you go catch up with Casey and we'll be down in a few minutes."

Alrigtht…that sounds good. See you guys in a few" she said as she turned to go. Pausing, she looked back over her shoulder, "We'll talk more…later?"

"Yeah, I'd really like that" Sarah answered with a smile. After watching the door close she walked over to the bathroom door and knocked gently. "Hey Chuck, you ok? Can I come in?"

"Sure…come on in."

"Hi…you look great, is that a new shirt?" she asked after opening the door. "You ready to go downstairs for some dinner?"

"Oh yeah…ready to go" he said as he stepped over and pulled her into a hug. "I love you, Sarah Walker." He whispered into her ear before moving to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. She him in tighter, deepening the kiss, trying to make him understand just how much she loved him through the strength of the kiss. After pulling her lips away after what seemed like hours, she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door.

"C'mon Chuck, I want to take you downstairs so I can show my fiancé off…to everyone." While waiting for the elevator, Sarah had a sudden thought and whispered into Chuck's ear.

"I hadn't thought about that…whoever calls could lose an eardrum. I'll let you tell her and I'll handle the call to Hawaii."

"Ok…I guess that sounds fair…I'll just have to make sure that I remember to hold the phone away from my ear" Sarah replied, not really convinced that she gotten the better end of the deal. At least she wouldn't have to deal with the Morgan 'fallout' which could very well involve copious amounts of crying.

"Agent Walker…I thought that was you" said a voice from behind, "and Charles…I must say that the facial hair is a very different look for you."

"Roan" they both said as they turned around and watched the older spy approach.

"So, are the two of you on the job?"

"No Roan" Chuck answered first, "I'm now back in the private sector and…"

"I'm on an extended leave." Sarah finished for them.

"So Charles, I'm assuming that since Agent Walker is here with you, the 'Montgomery' worked for you?"

"No…not exactly."

"The 'Montgomery'?" Sarah asked with a look of confusion on her face.

"I'll explain later."

"So" Roan continued. Ignoring the byplay between the two, "what brings you to Las Vegas…together? Vacation? Or are you planning to say hello to Elvis at the Chapel of Love?"

"What?" Chuck asked while Sarah suddenly looked thoughtful.

"I noticed that incredibly beautiful engagement ring on Agent Walker's finger and found myself hoping that you were the one who placed it there, Charles."

"Yes…yes he was" Sarah said with a smile, "but I don't think Elvis was part of the plan…was he?" Sarah wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled herself in tight, waiting for his answer which she suddenly wanted to hear.

"No…I can honestly say that I hadn't planned on having Elvis…or anyone, for that matter, marry us tonight."

The elevator doors opened and they all entered, pushing the button for the lobby.

"Well then, why don't you let me purchase your dinner and a bottle of Dom as a way of saying , 'congratulations'?"

Sarah glanced at Chuck before answering for both of them. "Thanks for the kind offer but my fiancé and I are joining some friends. Maybe some other time?"

Of course, agent. I will be sending over a bottle of Dom for all of you to share. Hope that is alright?"

Before either of them could answer, Roan's phone began to ring. Pulling it from his pocket, he looked down at the display and smiled. "Hello Diane…how are you this fine evening? Really? Well, I'm sorry to hear that…really?...how interesting…well, do to a fabulous coincidence…I'll be able to fulfill your request, right now.." he said as he handed his phone to Sarah. "It seems that the general wishes to speak to you."

Sarah took the offered phone from Roan's hand and held it to her ear, a look of confusion on her face. "Yes ma'am?...I'm here on vacation…yes, he is but I'm sire he doesn't wish to speak to you…hold on, I'll ask…no ma'am, he doesn't…I'll remind you again, I'm still on leave and if you have any problems with that you can speak to the director…yes ma'am, you as well." Sarah finished and handed the phone back just as the elevator doors opened.

"C'mon Chuck, let's go find Casey and Ginger…have a nice evening, Roan" Sarah said as she grabbed Chuck's hand and started dragging him towards the dining room, obviously upset by something the General had said.

"Good evening Charles…Miss Walker. Once again, congratulations. Please be sure to send an invitation once you have decided when and where the nuptials will take place."

Thanks Roan, we will." He said over his shoulder, struggling to keep up with his girlfriend. 'Fiancé' he reminded himself, still not sure how that had happened but thrilled that Sarah seemed to be so happy with the development. He hadn't even realized that the ring was an engagement ring and Sarah's acceptance of his 'proposal' had left him breathless…and in a state of shock!

Letting himself be lead into the restaurant, he debated the merits of telling her that he hadn't really planned on asking her to marry him. Besides the very real possibility of physical damage…to him, he just could bring himself to say anything that might cause her to doubt his feeling for her and canceling a 'proposal' might just do that. He was still shocked that kick-ass spy, Sarah Walker would ever want to get married…let alone, get married to him and he knew that he wasn't about to pass on this huge piece of good fortune that had landed in his lap. No, he'd be quite happy to keep this particular secret, forever if he had to. Plus, she was the one who volunteered to tell Ellie the news and that…well, that was huge.

"Chuck…earth to Chuck…there's Ginger and Casey. I realize that you're still struggling to come to grips with your incredible good luck" she said with a huge grin, "but I haven't changed my mind. Face it tiger…you're stuck with me!"

Chuck smiled, thinking about how close his girlf…fiancé had come to uttering a classic Spiderman line. Planting a foot, he pulled a very surprised Sarah Walker into a glaring PDA…right in the middle of the restaurant he kissed her like his life depended on it and then broke the kiss, to the sound of scattered applause.

"Why Mr. Bartowski…feel free to that as often as you want" she said as she resumed pulling him towards the table that Ginger and Casey had chosen. "Hey guys…sorry that it took so long, we ran into an old friend in the elevator."

"Oh really…who?" Casey asked.

"Roan" Chuck answered with a smirk.

"Well, isn't that craptastic" Casey responded, obviously less than thrilled by the news.

"Yeah…but at least he promised to send us a bottle of Dom" Sarah said as she took the chair that Chuck had pulled out for her.

"Score!...uh, who's Roan?"

"Uh…we worked with him…once" Chuck answered as he slid into a chair after making sure that Sarah was seated. "Did you guys order yet? No? Alright…well let's see what looks good."

A few minutes later, a bottle of Dom was delivered to their table and the waiter poured a glass for everyone. Casey surprised everyone by making a toast to Chuck and Sarah, wishing them good luck and adding that he hoped that 'Bartowski' would get to wear the pants at least half of the time. The toast earned him a glare from Sarah, who had her hand hovering around her steak knife, and a punch to the shoulder from Ginger.

"Thanks, Casey…that really means a lot." Chuck replied with a smile, knowing that Casey didn't hate him as much as he pretended to. "So, guys, what are we gonna do after dessert?"

"Well, I know what my fiancé and I will be doing later" Sarah offered, giving Chuck a look that left no doubt about what he would be doing later that night. "You guys wanna hit the tables for a few hours?"

"Yeah" Ginger said, "so john, blackjack or pool?"

"No pool!" Casey grunted.

'What's wrong John? Scared?" Ginger teased, obviously having fun reminding him of his earlier beating.

"No…I just know what I'm wagering on a blackjack table…"

"C'mon everyone…blackjack it is." Chuck announced, standing up from the table. "We'll have to decide what we're doing tomorrow afternoon. I've got an upgrade to do in the morning But I'll be free after one."

"I think Ginger and I are going shopping and then…"

"Sorry Sarah, no shopping for me. John and I are going to the spa for facials and mani/pedi's…"

"What?" Chuck asked, not sure if he had heard correctly.

"Well…let's just say that John isn't as good on a pool table as you are" Ginger offered as an explanation while Casey just looked away.

"Maybe we can meet at the pool after?" Sarah offered.

"Sounds good…how about you, John?"

"Sorry, no! I think I'll go down to this dealership Bartowski's working at and take a look at the bikes."

"John…are you saying that you don't want to ride bitch with me anymore?" Ginger asked with a mock pout. "First Chuck, now you…I just can't seem to keep my bitches…" Chuck and Sarah were trying, with little success, to not laugh while Casey had the look on his face of a dog that had been shown a card trick. "It's ok…'B2'…I'll get over it…eventually" she promised with a fake sniffle which pushed them past the limits of their laughter control.

After making their way to the casino, the group found a table and sat down. A few minutes later, Sarah decided that Chuck's lap looked more comfortable than her chair and promptly moved which earned her a frown from the dealer. Ginger, having taken note of Sarah's change in seating, looked over at Casey.

"Oh no! Not gonna happen!"

Sarah looked at ginger with mischief in her eyes. "Hey Casey…why don't you offer to show her your new tattoo?"

"WALKER!" he growled.

"Yeah Casey" Chuck jumped in, "maybe you can show her tomorrow…at the spa…or I could just send her the picture" he added, pulling his phone from his pocket and waving it at him.

"BARTOWSKI!"

"What tattoo? Let me see." Ginger said as she reached for Chuck's phone.

Casey suddenly got to his feet and picked up his chips. "Have your fun…I'm gonna go find a nice quiet game of Texas hold'em. I'll see you in the morning" he said, looking at Ginger, "A bet is a bet and I always make good on my bets" he finished before turning around and stalking away.

"What was that all about?" she asked , turning to Sarah and Chuck who both looked shocked.

"I'm not sure" Chuck said, clearly puzzled. He was putting his phone away when Ginger stood up and grabbed her chips.

"Well, guys…if you don't mind, I think I'm going to go and find out. I like john and I just hope I didn't do anything to piss him off. I'll see you guys later, ok?"

"Yeah…sure. Night." Chuck said as Sarah got up and gave her a hug.

"We'll talk tomorrow…promise" Sarah stated before releasing the hug and returning to her spot on Chuck's lap. Watching Ginger leave, Sarah wondered aloud what had upset Casey and Chuck shrugged his shoulders, unsure what to make of the situation. "Maybe you can talk to him tomorrow?"

"Yeah…of course."

-00—0—00—0—

Almost two hours later, Chuck found himself up by almost thirty-four hundred dollars and a quick glance at Sarah's chips showed that she was up by almost twenty-two hundred. Stifling a yawn, he felt Sarah lean in and nuzzle his neck and whispered into his ear. "Hey, let's go upstairs…I want to find out if fiancé sex is better that boyfriend sex." She followed the suggestion with a nip to his ear and suddenly Chuck no longer wanted to play blackjack.

"Let's cash out, then we'll go upstairs and try to answer that question, Miss Walker."

-00—00-0-0-0

Chuck and Sarah were enjoying some breakfast that had been delivered by room service when the door slammed open and Casey stumbled in with Ginger riding piggyback.

"Guess what guys…you know what, never mind…you'll never get it! John got into a Texas hold'em game and we won over two hundred…thousand dollars!"

"We? Casey asked with a smile as Chuck and Sarah struggled to keep from choking on their breakfast.

"Well…I helped, didn't I?" Ginger asked as she slid down from her perch.

"Yes…I can honestly say that I couldn't have done it without you. What's the matter Bartowski…Walker, cat got your tongues?"

"Casey…" Chuck started, "what happened…how…what…?"

"After I left the table last night, I went to find quiet game. About ten minutes after I sat down at this table, this one comes over and sits down behind me. The next hand, I had the cards but not enough to stay in so she put her bike up as a marker…and the rest, as they say, is history." Casey finished, clearly out of breath.

"That's amazing. What are you gonna do with all that money?" Sarah asked, even though she was more curious about the way that Ginger kept looking at Casey.

"Well…I'm seriously considering getting a bike and after that, who knows. I'm definitely gonna enjoy the rest of my leave." He finished by pulling Ginger into a big hug and a light peck on the cheek. He then headed towards the adjoining suite. "I'm gonna take a shower…I've got to go 'spa-ing' this morning with the good luck charm."

Ginger smiled as she watched him leave and then turned to find them both staring at her. "What?"


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Oh my god...i done did it again...two chapters of fluff...almost back to back...time to adjust my meds again...or start taking them...or stop...ah, what the hell...I do it for all of you...you, the loyal readers... you, the loyal reviewers... you, the people who went to the international star registry and had a star named after me...what, you didn't...why the hell not...don't I make you smile...don't I keep you amused...don't I ...oh, I see...it's like that is it?...make me smile JT...make me laugh JT...dance about like a little freak JT...well that's it...no more... you can write your own walkabout...and swimmer...cause I...damn it...you caught me...another empty threat...I live for your approval...even though a few of you are reading but not writing(reviews)...and I just can't stop...I even hinted at a threat for our heros...it's coming...oh yeah, it's coming...anywho, abck to the ramble...thank you to those of you who sent along b wishes...it meant a lot...and , thank you Jim...making mother nature screw with your plans just so you could drop a chapter for my birthday...how thoughtful...I shouldn't be suprised...you really are one of those kind of gods...benevolent too a fault...thank you so much...oh yeah...I've also got a birthday on Monday, Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday so...chop, chop... you know me, I kid, I'm a kidder...anyway...thanks and keep on keeping on...hey there...in case you've just joined us...mid-ramble, as it were...you shoudl be warned that there is a lot of fluff in the following chapter...just like a lot of my chapters...in fact, maybe I sould change my pen name to 'H.R Fluff 'n' Stuff...get it?... what? what is wrong with the youth of today?...Sid and Marty?...hello?...Witchy Poo?...Hello?...oh, I give up...christ am i old...er...ish?...anyway, enjoy and tell me about it...good or bad...that's what the review is for...but you knew that, didn't you?...of course you did!

I hate to break it to you but...I don't own Chuck...that's right...and since I don't, I can't get you mentioned in the show...no matter what I may have whispered in your ear last night...sorry...but everything else was true...I just took a few bucks from your pocket for cab fare...I knew you didn't want me to walk home...you live in such a didge neighborhood...call me...I had fun.

I don't say it often enough but this miracle is totally beta free...what? you don't think I should be bragging about that? Well. I'll tell you what...go fick yorselph! Hugs and Kisses, JT

Previously in Walkabout:

"What?"

Chuck Vs. The Walkabout Chapter 26

"Good luck Charm?" Chuck asked while Sarah seemed to be struggling to find her own question.

"RING?" Sarah finally blurted out as she pointed at Ginger's hand causing Chuck to do a double take.

"Oh, this?" she answered, holding her hand up. "It's a good luck charm that we got last night."

"Sit…talk…explain" Sarah forced out, waving her over.

After sitting down and taking the cup of coffee that was offered, Ginger held up her hand and took a closer look at the ring. "You know what? Taking a closer look at this in the light, it almost looks like a wedding ring…funny huh?"

Sarah was clearly back to having trouble speaking so Chuck stepped in. "How did you say you got that ring?"

"Well, Casey was in that poker game and right before he hit that big hand, this old guy starting talking about how he was a Jager minister and he could marry us for luck so we said sure, why not. Some old booze hound said he could 'marry' us, at a poker game and we laughed and said, "sure, why not…couldn't hurt", anything was bound to make for better luck. He even handed us these cheap promotional rings. I bet they say Jagermeister somewhere on them. I mean, this old guy had a Jager hat and a Jager t-shirt. He probably offers to 'marry' people all the time as a promo for Jager."

Sarah held out her hand and Ginger slid the ring off her finger and placed it in her palm. Looking closely, Sarah slowly started to shake her head. "This isn't a promotional trinket…in fact, according to the marking, it's twenty-four karat" she said as she handed the ring back. "This old guy…what did he say?"

He said his name was JT and he was a minister of Jager and then he offered to marry us for luck. We figured Jager doesn't have real ministers so it was just a goof. He was slurring his words a little but he went through this short 'do you and do you' thing and we laughed and said yes. And then he reached into his pocket and tossed two rings towards us. It's official he said and then folded his hand and took off."

"Ginger…think…did he say he was a minister of Jager or a minister on Jager?" Sarah asked with a gleem in her eyes.

"Um…I'm pretty sure he said 'of', why?"

"Because, if he said 'on'…and he was an actual minister…and you're in Las Vegas in a room full of witnesses…you could very well be…"

"Mrs. John Casey!" Chuck finished with a laugh.

Ginger looked down at her hand and then up at the two of them before launching herself towards the bathroom. Banging on the door once, she threw the door open and charged in…"John, listen up…did that guy last night say he was a minister of Jager or a minister on Jager?" The sound of the shower stopped and the sudden silence was broken, "What the hell, John…why is There a tattoo of Chuck on your…" and the door slammed shut.

Chuck and Sarah sat staring at each other until they could no longer contain it and the laughter came pouring out. Minutes later they were still laying on the floor where they had fallen when they looked up to see Ginger and Casey staring down at them.

"C'mon guys…we need your help" Casey said with a grunt.

"Sorry Casey" Chuck wheezed out, "it's too late for a bachelor party"

"Yeah, Ginger, we don't want to interfere wit a married couple spa day" Sarah added as she rolled back into Chuck's arms as they continued laughing.

"Seriously…I need your help Walker…Sarah" Casey said and that got her attention.

"Alright" Sarah replied as she struggled to get the laughter under control. "Chuck has to go and take care of that upgrade so I'll help, if I can."

"Thank you" Ginger said, obviously confused, "I mean, is it possible? Could we have really gotten married last night?"

"Oh yeah…it's possible" Sarah said, back in control, "I'm sure that stranger things have happened in Vegas. Where do you want to start, Casey?"

"Why don't you try the front desk…ask for some guy named JT who might have been registered here? We're gonna hit the casino and see if we recognize anyone from last night…maybe go from there."

"Alright Casey…you know it's a long shot, either way, right?"

"Yeah…he never got our full names or had us sign anything…but still, be nice to know."

"Ok, guys…good luck. I'm off to work" Chuck said as he pulled Sarah in for a kiss. "I'll catch up with you this afternoon."

"So, Casey…let's get to work" she said as she followed Ginger and him out the door.

"John…why is there a tattoo of…"

"Later…I'll tell you about it later…I promise. Right now, let's see if we can find this Minister JT and get to the bottom of this."

"Yeah…speaking of bottom…"

"I told you…later" Casey growled.

-00-000—000-

It was almost two o'clock before Chuck had finished up with the install and update. He called Sarah and she had told him to meet her poolside, that she had 'interesting' news. By the time he had found her, Casey and Ginger had given up their search and were already seated at the table. Pulling up a chair, he waited…wondering what 'bomb' Sarah had up her sleeve.

Well, guys…any look with your search?" Seeing them both shake their heads negatively, she frowned and then took a breath. "I checked at the front desk and there was no Minister JT registered here…however, they did have copies of a marriage license with both of your names on it…and the signatures of three witnesses…and, it turns out that this minister is also a justice of the peace, registered here in Nevada. He left them in an envelope at the front desk with a note saying that he wished you two the best and that all you needed to do to make it official was sign your names…"

"Whew…dodged a bullet there!" Casey blurted out and right away looked towards Ginger who wasn't smiling.

"You know what, John? We just met, still, it's good to know what you think of me. Sarah, Chuck…congratulations. I'm gonna head back to Rockport. I'll see you guys at Sturgis. John…it's been different…take care."

Sarah and Chuck both waved goodbye and watched her leave before turning their eyes to Casey.

"Way to go, jackass. You really hit that one out of the park."

"Bartowski…what?"

"Casey…really? Were you deliberately trying to hurt her feelings or just got lucky?"

"I don't understand the problem…we were this close to actually being married…what was I supposed to say?"

"I don't know Casey, how about 'I had a great time last night, let's go to the spa so I can settle that bet I lost and I'll tell you how Chuck ended up on my ass…it's a funny story'…would that have been so hard? You didn't sign, it's not legal…it's just a funny story you can tell people when they ask what you did in Vegas." Sarah said, clearly not happy.

"She's right, you know…at the very least you owe her an apology…and a spa-day." Chuck said, glancing past Casey to watch Ginger getting farther away. "Maybe you should catch up and offer her that apology…if she doesn't deck you, suggest that spa you owe her and see how things go from there. She really is a good person who, for some unknown reason, seems to care what you think about her."

Casey looked at both of them for a few moments before getting to his feet and walking away…in the same direction as his 'un-signed' wife.

They watched him go before turning back to look each other in the eyes. "Stranger things…" Chuck said.

"I know, I know…" Sarah added, a small smile playing on her lips. "So, how was your day…besides all this fun?"

"Oh…you know…work, work, work…Let's go upstairs so you can help me unwind from all the stress…"

"That's funny Chuck, I was just going to suggest the same thing…a little afternoon delight?"

"Sarah…please tell me that my fiancé isn't quoting the Starland Vocal Band."

"Chuck? The offers off the table unless you're up and moving in three seconds."

And he was.

-00—00—0—00-0

Chuck and Sarah were seated, waiting for their waiter to make an appearance when Ginger and Casey wandered up to the table. Ginger was smiling and Casey…well, he wasn't not smiling…which in Casey's case was saying something. Sarah noticed that the 'wedding' rings where still on their fingers and her un-asked question got Ginger talking. "We decided, after the apology and while enjoying the spa, that we'd leave them on until we left Vegas. We figured, what the hell…if that drunk went to all the trouble of filling out that marriage certificate, we might as well enjoy it."

"But if I catch that idjit, I'm gonna…" Casey paused, glanced at Ginger, then continued "buy him a bottle of Jager"

"That sounds great John. Mind if we join you?"

"Yeah…the more the merrier. So, what's happening later?" Sarah asked, clearly curious.

"Well, John is going to take me to see Celine and then we're going to check out that fountain light show." Ginger said, smiling.

"Really, Casey? Celine?"

"Yeah…what of it…she's got a great voice and…and I don't have to explain myself to you, Bartowski."

Chuck and Sarah exchanged glances and they both decided that now was not the time for questions…no, that would be later…much later.

-00-00—0—0-0

Several hours later, after dinner and the departure of Ginger and Casey for their evening's entertainment, they found themselves seated in a quiet lounge. Chuck was clearly enjoying the music and he was trying to expose Sarah to artists that he thought she would like. So far he had been absolutely correct in songs he thought she'd enjoy. Excusing himself for a few minutes, he got up and left the table. As soon as he stepped out of sight, Roan Montgomery slid into the seat next to Sarah.

"Agent Walker" he said, keeping his voice low, "I need to inform you that the General would really like to talk to you. It seems that she has been receiving intel about increased interest in an Agent Carmicheal…interest from parties that she says shouldn't be interested. I'm unsure what she meant so perhaps you should contact her and find out. I have to be going…please have a pleasant evening and , once again, congratulations on your engagement."

Roan Montgomery had disappeared minutes before Chuck got back to the table, enough time for Sarah to begin to be worried. 'is that bitch trying to trick us or are there people looking for Chuck?' she asked herself. 'I thought that Fulcrum was gone? Did we miss something or is this something else?' she continued to run the possibilities through her head until she finally noticed her fiancé waving his hand in front of her face. "Earth to Sarah…hello…are you alright?" Chuck asked, worry obvious in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine Chuck…just a little tired." She said, hoping that Chuck wouldn't notice the worry that she had suddenly started to feel. "So, fiancé of mine, what are we going to do tomorrow? Spend the day in bed? You do realize that any other plan will pale in comparison to that?"

"That does sound great but I was hoping I could talk you into taking a ride to Reno with me. Gary has his newest shop there and I thought, why not get that update done. After Reno, all I have left are the shops in Texas and then it's on to Sturgis. I was hoping to talk you into making the ride with me…what do you say?"

Leaning over to put her arms around his neck, she whispered into his ear. "That sounds like just what I need…after you take me upstairs and give me some more of that fiancé 'stuff' that I seem to be addicted to." The light nibble at his neck proved to be the perfect punctuation point and Chuck quickly signaled their waitress for the check.

-00—0—00-0-0-0-0

Sarah had gotten up very early and gone out to the balcony, planning to call the General. She didn't care if she woke her up or not…after all, she had asked for her to call.

"Morning General…oh, I'm sorry…did I wake you…that's to bad. Yes, Roan passed on your message…thank you…yes we're very happy…no, we haven't set a date yet…ok, now, what did you have to tell me…that is troubling…and you're sure that these interested parties are not part of Fulcrum…yes, very troubling indeed…of course I'm going to talk to my fiancé about it…first things first, I'm going to talk to my future father-in-law…yes Orion…I don't care if you don't like him…he has always been straight with me and I'm going to run this past him…you know how he may react if this turns out to be some BS game on your part?...alright, after I talk to him, if he suggests it, I'll get back to you…and General?...thank you…no, don't worry, he's not going to get out of my sight. Goodbye."

No sooner had she hung up on the General than her phone started ringing. "Hello…Stephen…I was just getting ready to call you…you were listening…oh, I see…anytime her voice hits your recognition software, you're made aware…makes sense…so, do you believe her…I didn't say trust, I said believe…alright, well please let me know as soon as you find anything out…of course I'm going to keep an eye on him, he is my fiancé, after all…you didn't…yes…thank you Stephen…no, I'm the lucky one…thank you…of course, as soon as we have a date, you'll be one of the first to know. I'll talk to you later…have a nice day." Sarah hung up and walked back inside, planning on taking advantage of her fiancé at least once before they hit the road to Reno…maybe twice.

-00-0-00-0-

Chuck and sarah had been up for...well, they had been horizontal for almost and hour, they had yet to make the move to vertical but neither of them seemed to be to concerned about it. Ginger and Casey had come crashing in at almost four in the morning and Chuck and sarah, despite the state of the art soundproofing in the suite, were well aware that they hadn't gone to sleep yet. Chuck couldn't prove it but he believed that Sarah was trying to drown out the noise from next door by treating his body like an amusement park ride...not that he minded. Finally there was a brief lull and Chuck suggested a hot shower and they breakfast before hitting the road to Reno. Sarah agreed and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the bathroom.

"You wash mine and I'll wash yours" Sarah offered, clearly getting her 'third or fourth' wind, which didn't bother Chuck at all.

Almost an hour later, clean as could be, the two of them packed their bags and headed down to the lobby. After banging on the door between the suites, Sarah yelled for Ginger to get a move on so they could catch up to them in the lobby. Nearly forty-five minutes later, Casey and Ginger stumbled into the lobby with no visible luggage.

"Sarah...we've decided to take an extra day here in Vegas. Why don't you guys stop back in on your way to Texas. Let John and I take you out to dinner...after-all, John's got all that poker money and I convinced him to take us all out for dinner and a show...sound good?"

"That sound great 'G', but lets wait until this afternoon before making any reservations. I'll call you when I've got the upgrade done and we'll see how the time looks" Chuck answered while Sarah pulled ginger into a hug. Walking out the front door, they looked back and saw Ginger wrapping an arm around Casey's waist as they stood there. As they turned to leave, Chuck had to shake his head as he saw Ginger grab a handful of Casey's ass.

"Chuck" Sarah said, trying not to laugh "you do realize that Ginger just grabbed your face..."

"Stop it Sarah...that's just not right...now I need some mind bleach...oh, the horror...the horror!"

A/N: Notice that I didn't use "What?" to finish this chapter? I think it shows a huge amount of growth in my talent and skill...plus I couldn't figure out a way to work it in. Sorry...I tried.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Sorry guys...don't be upset...just more fluff and stuff...you won't be able to say I didn't warn you...unless you're one of those...you know who I mean...the ones who don't read my A/N's because they're too much fun...yeah, you...sitting ther all mopey...not wanting to read A/N's that sometimes border on funny...well, it's your loss...you didn't get the clue to the lost treasure that was in that one A/N and you missed what's-her-names phone number that I hid in that other A/N...so, don't read 'em...see if I care...I don't...really, I don't...sniffle, sniffle...no really, don't you worry about it...just because i work and slave over that hot keyboard...tap tap tapping ,too try and make you smile...sniffle, sniffle...don't you worry...oh no, I'll be fine...sniffle,sniffle...and you probably don't review either...do you?...sniffle, sniffle...and you were probably happy when olde yeller got shot...weren't you...sniffle, sniffle...well, I'm done feeling sorry for you...you...you...meenies.

Hey Jim and Nic...great news.

Yo...LittleCandyMan...thanks for the kind words...if you want...you can borrow Chuck's motorcycle...just leave Sarah's softail alone.

I don't own Chuck...I thought about it but there's just too much work...I mean, seriously..all those rules...don't get water on your chuck...don't expose your chuck to sunlight...don't feed your chuck after midnight...blah, blah, blah...too much trouble!

Once again he tiptoes on the highwire...dazzling all with his lack of a beta...'look at me, look at me' he seems to scream...aren't I special! Well, I ain't. Nope...just a betaless doofus...ignore him and he'll go...wait, that hasn't worked yet...time for a new strategy...reviews...so many of them that he gives up, realizing that he'll never touch the clouds again...yeah, makes sense. JT

Chuck Vs. The Walkabout Chapter 27

The ride to Reno was uneventful and they arrived at the dealership around mid-day. Having seen them pull up, Gary wandered out to welcome Chuck, and the blonde goddess riding with him, to his newest shop. When Chuck introduced Sarah, Gary began to understand what had helped Chuck resist Ginger's attempts at getting serious with him.

"C'mon Chuck, let me give you and your girlfriend…"

"Fiancé" Sarah rushed to explain as she showed off her engagement ring.

"…er, fiancé , the grand tour. After that, if you want, you can get started."

"Sounds great." Chuck said as reached out and took Sarah's hand in his own.

Almost forty-five minutes later, Chuck was seated in front of the computer and Sarah had gone back to the service area to watch one of Gary's mechanics give her pride and joy a tune up. By the time the mechanic had finished with everything, including a new set of tires, Chuck was done with the update. Sarah stood back and watched as Chuck ran all the employees through a quick tutorial on using the new system and web page.

'He really is in his element ' she said to herself as she watched everyone paying close attention to all he said. Hell, she even learned a little herself. When he finished up with the demonstration, she walked up and slipped her hand through his and began to lead him away, planning on getting them back on the road as soon as possible.

"Chuck…Sarah, can I take you guys out to dinner? I really would like to talk to Chuck about what he plans to do once he's got all my stores up and running."

He turned a questioning glance to Sarah and seeing her nod her head, he accepted. "We'd like to go back to the hotel room and get cleaned up, first. How about we meet you back here around seven?"

"That sounds great, Chuck. I'll see you guys then."

-00—0—0-0-0-

The first thing that Sarah did after getting into the hotel room was make a call to Ginger while Chuck made use of the shower.

"Ginger, listen…I'm sorry but we're not gonna make it back tonight. We're going out to dinner with Gary and I imagine that may take a while because he says he wants to talk to Chuck about what he's planning on doing after he gets all the dealerships updated."

"Not problem, Sarah….John and I sorta have plans already…he's taking me to see Tony Bennett…what was I gonna say, no? You know, for such a gruff guy, he can be incredibly sweet."

"Casey?...John Casey?...have you been drinking…a lot?

"Sarah…I'm serious. We went out to Gary's dealership and John bought himself a bike and while we were there he paid to have mine serviced. I told him that I was planning on heading back to Rockport tomorrow and he volunteered to ride with me…he said it was just his way of making sure I got home safely. He doesn't know it yet but I'm gonna introduce him to mom and dad."

"Well, Jim and Trish are in for a…uh…treat. You gonna take him out to Mike and Shel's while you're at it?"

"Of course…Sarah, what exactly does John do for a living? He seems like a military guy but…"

"Ginger…you'll have to ask him yourself…he'll tell you what he can if you ask."

"OK…thanks. After I've shown him off, we're riding down to Burbank so he can get some stuff together for the ride to Sturgis…he's said he's gonna make the ride with me."

"Ginger…I was under the impression that Casey's time off from work was almost up."

"He said he's gonna ask for more time off so he can hit Sturgis with me…well, all of us."

"That is news…hey, what about 'Chuck's face'?"

"John promised he'd tell me the story tonight…said it had something to do with a trip he made to Jamaica. He also said it's coming off as soon as he can schedule the procedure. I may have to sneak a camera shot of it so I can show it to mom and aunt Shel…I think they'd get a kick out of it."

"I can send you a shot if you want?"

"No thanks, Sarah. I think it'll be more fun trying to get it my way. Listen, I gotta go. You guys have a good night and tell Gary I said hello. I'll talk to you soon and I'll see you guys at Sturgis…if not before."

Ok, Ginger. Have a good night and good luck with your …um, mission? Talk with you soon."

-00-00—00—0—0

Gary had taken them out to a steak house that he'd discovered the first day he'd been in Reno. The food was terrific and they'd shared a bottle of house wine that went perfectly with the meal. Gary had slowly worked around to the 'What are your plans' speech, telling Chuck that he was really impressed with the job he done so far. The management at all of the dealerships that had been updated were raving about the ease with which they'd caught on and it seemed that there had already been a slight jump in internet based sales. Gary's praise seemed to catch Chuck off guard and he seemed at a loss for words until Sarah grabbed his hand under the table and gave it a squeeze.

"Gary…I'm not surprised at all!" Sarah said as she looked into Chuck's eyes, wanting him to see how proud she was of him. "He can do anything he sets his mind to."

Gary smiled as he watched the eye contact between the two. It only took a few moments before he realized that Ginger never really stood a chance with Chuck…he was hopelessly lost to Sarah. "So, Chuck…I hope you don't mind but I've spoken to a few friends of mine who have dealerships and they have all expressed an interesting talking with you and maybe hiring you…once I let you go…most of them will be at Sturgis and looking forward to meeting you."

"I don't know what to say…Of course I'd be happy to meet them…after I've had time to explore Sturgis with my fiancé."

"Alright…so, you've got the dealerships in Texas and after that you're on your way to Sturgis, right?"

"Yeah…Sarah's going to ride with me and then it's off for Sturgis. We're really looking forward to it."

"So am I Chuck, so am I."

-00—00-0—0—0

Sarah and Chuck got back to hotel room at a little after eleven o'clock and right after the closed the door behind them, Sarah's 'o'phone started to ring. She immediately answered, knowing that very few people had the number and for someone to call this late, it was probably important. "Hello…Ori…Stephen…yeah, I'm trying…so she isn't bullshitting, someone is asking after him?...how serious is it?...oh, ok…no, of course not…believe me, I'm not gonna let him outta my sight…alright…just call me if anything changes…yes, I will…good night to you as well…thank you…yes, I'm very happy…good night."

Disconnecting the call, Sarah turned to see Chuck staring at her. "Who and what?'

Sarah paused a moment, considering how much she would tell Chuck…'everything' she told herself, 'there's no more secrets between us'.

"That was you dad…it seems that General Beckman has received some reports of people asking about Agent Carmichael and he wanted me to know that he's looking into it and will be talking to her tomorrow. He asked me to keep an eye on you…which I was planning on doing anyway…after all, you're my fiancé and you're not going anywhere without me. Don't worry…it's probably nothing and besides…your dad is looking out for you…for all of us. Now…" Sarah said as she patted the bed beside her, "…come to bed. I'm not sure that we have the swing of this 'fiancé' sex thing yet…you know…practice makes perfect!"

And Chuck couldn't have agreed with her more.

-00—00-0—0—0—00

At eight o'clock in the morning, General Diane Beckman got the notification of a pending video conference that sat her teeth on edge. 'Jesus Christ' she mumbled to herself as she reached for the bottle she moved from the bottom drawer to the top drawer ever since Orion had come back into her life.

"Good morning Diane…how are you?"

"Do you really give a shit?"

"Honestly?...No…just trying to be civil. First things first…Bryce Larkin is continuing to make progress and hopefully will be fully recovered in six to eight weeks. Now, what's this about "people" asking about Agent Carmichael? I really hope that you're not trying to run a game on my son…remember…I know where you live…watch" and at that moment footage began playing on the General's monitor. The picture had great detail and suddenly she realized what she was watching…it was video from a training run of a combat drone on a bombing mission…that clearly showed her family home. Just before the drone was to release it's payload, it received new orders and broke off the run, swooping up and away from the house. "Get my point?" he asked.

"Yes, god dammit…yes! But this isn't a play for Chuck. There have been some inquiries into 'Agent Carmichael'…maybe he should come in so we can offer him protective custody?"

"Right now he's under almost constant surveillance by one of the CIA's top agents. Have you got someone better to keep an eye on him than Agent Walker? Right now I believe that he is as safe as he can be…wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes, you have a point. Listen…Orion…why don't we give Chuck this phone…it's the latest from the NSA's top scientists. This phone is un-traceable and un-hackable" she said with pride as she held it up . Moments later it started ringing and she looked down at the display to find a picture of Orion giving her the traditional one fingered salute.

Orion was smiling as he watched Diane Beckman turn a bright red and hurl her prized phone at the ground. Laughter followed when he saw her begin to hop around on one foot after obviously managing to hit her own foot with the phone.

"General…I'll talk to you soon…have a nice day" he said as he winked at the monitor and then broke the connection.

-00—0—0—0-

Chuck and Sarah spent two days on the road, riding from Reno to Dallas. The first night they camped at a state park. After cooking out, they sat by the fire and allowed their conversation to drift towards talk of the future.

"I'm just not sure what I can do with my life…afterall, I've been a spy for so long, what else could I do?" Sarah asked, honestly at a loss.

"Well, you could always become a bodyguard to the stars…I would be able to brag to my friends that my beautiful fiance was away, taking care of whatever starlet needed her services." He suggested with a smile. "Ow! Why did you hit me?"

"Starlett? Nope, hunky stars would be more like it! Brad Pitt or George Clooney maybe…" she said with a laugh before she snuggled closer to him, adding "I'd rather just spend my time guarding you."

"Ok…after I make my first million, I'll hire you…you'll of course have to wear on of those tight leather outfits…"

What is it with you and outfits?...well, okay…you've got a deal" she said with a yawn. "Time for bed, Chuck. Lets zip the sleeping bags together and see if we can get some rest." They were asleep within minutes, wrapped up in each others arm as the stars twinkled overhead.

-0—0—0—0-0-

They rolled into Dallas in the mid-afternoon. Chuck had Sarah go ahead to the hotel to get them checked in while he followed his GPS and made his way to the latest dealership ready for an update. After finding a parking space and introducing himself to the assistant Manager, he got right to work. After getting the new equipment set up, he sat down at the keyboard and started getting the dealership tied into Gary's network. He was making great progress when a light tapping on his should interrupted him. Deciding to take a break, he stood up and looked behind him to find that the source of the interruption was Laurel. Before he had a chance to say anything he found himself supporting her weight after she launched herself at him.

"Hi Chuck, funny seeing you here" she said as she hugged him tight.

"Laurel?" he asked, bewildered. Before he could say anything else, another voice spoke up, causing his blood to run cold with fear.

"Chuck?...Who's your friend?" Sarah asked, clearly more concerned about why this woman had decided to climb her fiancé than whom she was.

Laurel quickly abandoned her hug and stepped down and back, having caught a glimpse of the fire in Sarah's eyes.

"Uh…Sarah, this is Laurel" Chuck answered, wondering why Sarah had reappeared and if he would be able to prevent bloodshed…possibly his. Glancing back and forth between to two women who had locked eyes and now seemed to have forgotten his presence, he decided to try and defuse the situation. Laurel, this is Sarah, my…"

"Fiancé!" Sarah finished with a hiss, brandishing her engagement ring like a talisman to ward off evil.

"Wait…you're wearing Squirrel's ring…I mean, the ring she sold Chuck…cool."

"Do you make it a habit to jump on another woman's fiancé?" she asked, plainly still unhappy.

"I'm sorry…Sarah, was it? No, I don't make it a habit. I was so surprised to see Chuck That I couldn't help myself. Can you really blame me?"

"Blame you?...No, I guess not. He is adorable. However" Sarah said before pausing for effect, "I think it would be a good idea for you to refrain from doing that to Chuck again!"

"Of course. I'm sorry…I didn't mean anything…really."

"Ok" Sarah said before dismissing her when she turned back and pulled Chuck into a tight embrace and attacked his lips with hers. Breaking the kiss, she leaned into his ear, "Maybe I'll have to start my bodyguard job before you make your first million." She whispered before latching onto his earlobe with her teeth and giving it a quick bite. "Back to work Chuck…and then you're taking me out to dinner and after that…you'll be spending the rest of the evening ravishing me…any questions?"

"No ma'am. None at all."

"Alrighty then…back to work while Laurel and I have a little chat…over there" she said as she led her away from Chuck, not planning to hurt her…just to let her know who, exactly, would be doing any Chuck climbing, for the foreseeable future.

-00-0-0-0-0-

After the slight misunderstanding in Dallas, the next two dealerships went smoothly and before the end of the next day, Sarah and Chuck were ready to get back on the road again, this time, the next stop would be Sturgis. Laurel had convinced Sarah that her intentions were purely platonic , as far as Chuck was concerned and the two women had come to an accord. Sarah even said she was looking forward to meeting her and her sister at Sturgis. After all, Squirrel was the one who had sold Chuck the ring that had changed her life.

Orion had taken too calling each day with an update but so far there was no news that caused any concern. Ginger had also called and evidently, John Casey had actually made a good impression in Rockport. He was even semi-calm when he found out that Trish and Shel had somehow come to know about the tattoo on his ass. Ginger had been laughing too hard to tell the whole story but promised to fill everything in when they all got together at Sturgis. She and Casey where heading to Burbank and after that would head back to Rockport so everyone could get together before heading out.

So far, everything indicated that Sturgis was going to be a truely memorable event...for everyone.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Hey everybody...look who's back...that's right...the idjit with the ...no, not him...me...sorry for the delay but it's been weird...and not fun weird...for some reason this chapter hated me...and just wouldn't let me go...probably because I'm trying to make myself look glamorous in my cameo...what...you didn't catch that last time...yup...that's me...wow, I really shouldn't bow...all the blood(and alcohol) rushes to my head and ...wait...oh...there we go...back on my feet...thank you, thank you...and thanks to all ther members of the academy who voted for me...it's just so touching...and not in that bad way...anyway...back to the sad story of 28...I write most of my stuff longhand...i know...dinosaur who is more comfortable with pen and paper...anyway, this one just wasn't feeling right...so redid it...and again...and again...finally you're looking and the end result...hope it doesn't suck too much...and if it does...it's that good kind of sucking...ooohhhh...that just sounds wrong!..anywho...let me know if you hate it or find it slightly tolerable...and you know how to do that...that's right, hire a shywriter and have the message...wait, that's not it...oh yeah...hit the review thingie at the end...of the story...please...if for no other reason than to take me to task for my shameless self insertion...in the story, ma...jeez, I quit doin that other thing years ago...really...oh, thanks ma...now everyone knows...that's it, you're out of my will...no really, I mean it...quit laughing ma...one day these Pogs will be worth and mint and then you'll be sorry I took you out of my will...what's that...oh, sorry...didn't mean to ignore you, my readers...it's just that my mom...she makes me so mad...

Hey Jim...get better soon! Remember, I still blame you for inflicting me on the unsuspecting masses...that's right...it's all your fault...I'd call what I do a homage but ...that would require real talent and ability on my part...how about...what I do is a 'fromage'...a real cheesy homage?...sorry... anyway...get better so we can enjoy more from one of the masters. Thanks for taking care of him Nic.

And here I go again...I don't own Chuck...but guess what...I own that 'minister' JT character...and he's a real jackwagon...I'd kick his ass if he weren't the one who kept me supplied with Jager. Yeah, he's a tool...used to have a mohawk and wandered around calling himself...wait for it...comedy gold...'minister T...what a douche...just wish he'd grow up...always tripping over his toys...christ, your second grader is probably smarter than him...and funnier...but definitely not as tall...that you can take to the bank...not that it matters...I'll bet your second grader doesn't ramble as much as this idjit does...yeah...thanks for sticking in here with me...hope the next update doesn't take as long...got some new swimmer cooking along...soon everybody...soon. JT

Chuck Vs. The Walkabout Chapter 28

After finishing the last install, Chuck and Sarah decided to get a hotel room for a couple of days. Chuck explained that he needed the time to finish updating the network and putting the finishing touches on Gary's website. He also planned to get Squirrel's website up and running before they got on the road to Sturgis.

Chuck had been sitting at the suite's desk, working on his laptop for almost three hours when Sarah decided that she needed some quality time. Getting up off the bed, she smiled after deciding to see just how absorbed her boyfriend was in his work. After slipping out of all of her clothes, she quietly walked to the bathroom and after a few minutes, she walked back to the bed. A pout had almost formed on her face when Chuck cleared his throat.

"You know, taking off all of your clothes while watching television is unfair to your fiancé who's trying to work. A few moments later Chuck found his lap full with a very naked Sarah Walker. Grabbing two fistfuls of hair, she pulled him into a very passionate kiss. After breaking the kiss, she leaned back.

"What's wrong Chuck?"

"Just hoping that you're not going to answer the door dressed…uh… undressed, like you are right now."

"Answer the door? What are you talking about?"

"Well…while you were in the bathroom, I called room service."

"Are you hungry? We could've gone down to the restaurant…"

"Not for what I ordered" Chuck said, adding the Bartowski eyebrow dance.

"And what was it that you ordered?"

"A bottle of champagne, some oysters…and for dessert…strawberries, chocolate and some whip cream."

"Mr. Bartowski…I hope you're done with your laptop…because you'll be busy with something else for the rest of the night."

-00—0-000—0—0

The ride to Sturgis went smoothly with the weather staying perfect for the entire trip. Both nights they slept out under the stars after Chuck cooked for them over an open fire pit. As they lay together, enjoying each other's closeness, they talked about the future…their future. He wanted to wait until after he'd had the meetings that Gary had arranged before making any decisions about what he'd do. Sarah agreed, pointing out that she still had leave left and after he had formed a plan, then and only then would she decide what to do about the agency. She wanted to wait and decide what the future held for them…together. Chuck was surprised that she wasn't a little eager to get back to spying and her told her.

"Chuck…I've spent so many years doing the spy thing and I'm tired of seeing how bad people can be. I'd almost forgotten there were people like you…and Ellie and Devon…even Morgan. Now that I've rediscovered that side of me, the side that likes seeing the good in people, I never want to lose it again…besides, even if I stay with the agency, I'll never be able to deep cover or seduction type missions. I'll never do anything again that could hurt you."

"Sarah, I want you to do whatever makes you happy…even if that's spying…"

"Chuck…I love you…and one of the reasons I love you so much is because you would say something like that. I spent two years fighting against everything I was feeling for you and that fight hurt you…more times than I like to think about. I'll never deliberately hurt you gain! Never!"

"Sarah…"

"Hold that thought, Chuck…and I'm hoping it includes lots of kissing and snuggling…I'm gonna call Ellie and drop the bomb." She said, pulling her phone from her pocket as she places a finger to Chuck's lips with a shushing sound. "Before you have a chance to back out…Chuck, you do want to get married, don't you? I know I sorta jumped the gun that night…I was just so happy when I saw the ring…I…"

Getting quickly to one knee, Chuck pulled the finger away from his lips. "Sarah Walker…will you marry me?...There…now it's official."

"Of course I will…anytime, anywhere…and the sooner the better. Now, I'm calling Ellie to tell her the news…once she knows, you'll never be able to back out…she wouldn't let you. Here, use the phone to take a picture of the ring. I'll send it to her and we'll see how long it takes her to call…any bets?"

"Well, if she's on duty, it may be a little while but if she's not…I'd say three minutes…tops."

"I'd say less than two minutes" she replied, handing the phone to Chuck and holding up her finger so he could snap a picture of it. Taking the phone back, she sent the picture to Ellie's phone and a minute and a half later she was smiling as her phone started to ring. "Told ya" she said, sticking her tongue out at her fiancé. While he started laughing, she put the phone to her ear. "When we were in Vegas…" she started the phone call, knowing what Ellie's first question would be. "no, no date yet, but if I have my way…it'll be soon."

Chuck lay back and listened as Sarah and his sister talked…and talked…and talked. Finally, he reached over and pulled the phone from Sarah's grasp which earned him a pout. "El…we'll call when we get to Sturgis. Right now I want to spend some snuggling time with my fiancé. Tell Devon we said hi and we'll talk to you later…bye sis."

"Chuck" Sarah said with a wink, "it's a good thing you mentioned the 'S' word…otherwise I'd be upset with you for snatching the phone away from me."

"Well, Miss Walker…maybe you should punish me for being so rude" he said as he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Maybe I should, Mr. Bartowski…Maybe I should."

-0—0-0-0-=0-0-000—0

"Well Diane…you requested this meeting. What seems to be so important?"

"Orion…Stephen, A few former Fulcrum operatives have been picked up outside of U.S. borders and have…'volunteered' some disturbing information."

"Go on."

"It seems that Fulcrum was an extension...if you will, of a much larger organization. They are calling themselves 'The Ring' and they are the one's who were funding Fulcrum's intersect research. According to the information that we were able to extract, the 'Ring' have gathered up all of Fulcrums research and stepped up the amount of money they are putting into more work on their own Intersect."

"Diane, although that is troubling, I don't believe there is any immediate threat to be concerned with. I have a pretty good idea who would be heading up any R&D that would be related to the Intersect. They weren't very close with their Meadow Branch facility and I'm sure that they won't be improving that position any time soon."

"Well…I'm happy that you're so confidant about the level of your own brilliance but…they're also asking questions about an 'Agent Carmichael"…"

"How reliable are your sources?" he asked, a small amount of concern suddenly evident in his voice.

"I believe that the intel is accurate…it seems that someone has developed an interest in one of your son's identities…but, they don't seem to have much more to go on…just the name."

"Alright, Diane. Thank you for the information. I'll talk to Charles…I really do appreciate you telling me about this. Now…it appears that Agent Larkin is getting close to a full recovery…I'm just unsure what that will mean. I honestly don't know if he'll retain any of the attempted download. We should know in a couple of weeks. I'm also almost finished with the programs for the 'micro' intersect downloads. I hope to begin testing within a month. I'll need volunteers and they'll have to pass a rigorous image retention test. I'll have the test ready for you to administer after I get back from a little trip I'm about to take."

"I'll contact Colonel Casey and …if she take the call…Agent Walker and inform them about this 'Ring' organization and their interest in 'Agent Carmichael."

"Diane…thank you for the information. I'll be in touch in a few days unless something urgent comes up."

-00-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chuck and Sarah rode into Gary's place, which was about twenty miles outside of Sturgis, at a little after four in the afternoon. Pulling up in front of the house they watched as Gary came out to greet them. Swinging his leg over his bike, Chuck started to stretch out while their host stepped up and offered his hand.

"Chuck, great to see you…and you as well, Sarah" he added with a quick nod and a smile. "You guys are the first ones in so you'll have first choice of rooms…er, room. Walk around and stretch out a bit, then grab your stuff and come on inside.

"Sure thing , boss" Chuck replied, releasing Gary's hand and walking over to pull Sarah into a tight embrace. "Have I told you today how much I love you?" he asked as he nuzzled her neck.

"I think you may have mentioned it this morning" she answered with a hitch. 'God, why does he always go for my ear?' she asked herself as her pulse quickened. "Chuck" she whispered huskily as he continued his attack on her neck, "take me inside, get me out of these clothes and you can then wash my back…and other parts!"

"I really love the way you think" he said, releasing his hold on her and grabbing their bags before heading towards the house. Looking back over his shoulder he caught sight of Sarah in the middle of a stretch. "You know, you'll probably have to assume that position in the shower so I can make sure that everything is clean…"

"I was planning on it, future husband of mine" she answered as she finished stretching and then took a few quick steps to catch up with him. "Of course, you're gonna be stretching some too…just so you know" she finished as she grabbed his ass as they walked into the house.

"Hey!" he yelped, trying to sound serious. "Watch your hands, lady. My fiancé doesn't like dirty biker chicks grabbing my ass…OW…or pinching it."

-00-00—0-000-00000

"Casey secure…and on leave."

"Colonel, I'm well aware that you're on leave…what I need to know is your current location."

"Well, general…right now I'm in Rockport, California but I'm about to leave on a trip to Sturgis, South Dakota."

"I take it that you're planning to see the asset…"

"Don't you mean, former asset?"

"Colonel!...I don't believe that correcting me is part of your job description. Are you planning to see Mr. Bartowski and Agent Walker while you are in Sturgis?"

"Yes ma'am…sorry ma'am…yes, I expect to see them both. May I ask why?"

"Colonel…John, it appears that Fulcrum were part of a larger organization that are calling themselves the 'Ring' and our latest intel indicates that they're actively pursuing intersect technology. They have also been asking, very discretely, about an 'Agent Carmicheal' so I spoke to Orion and filled him in. He seems fairly confident that their technology isn't a concern…yet."

"General…Fulcrum were able to download their programming into Chuck when we were investigating Meadow Branch and…"

"I'm well aware of that, Colonel. Orion seems confident and I…I worry a little less with his assurance…however, the fact that anyone is asking about 'Agent Carmichael' does concern me. Mr. Barto…Chuck isn't currently working with us but we can't have him 'taking a job offer' from any one else."

"Yes ma'am…that makes sense but I don't believe that Chuck would ever…"

"Colonel, neither do I…but if some one had Eleanor or, heaven forbid, Agent Walker…"

"Of course. I'm assuming we'll be continuing the protective detail…?"

"Yes Colonel…until further notice, the Bartowski family is under our care…and if it becomes necessary, we may have to consider Witsec for them."

"Yes, General…have you spoken with Agent Walker yet?"

"Not yet Colonel…John, I'm hoping that you'll be able to talk with her when you see her. Would you have a problem with that 'assignment', even though you are on leave?"

"No ma'am…I'll be happy to speak to her. I'll also suggest that she call you…"

"Thank you, Colonel…enjoy your leave, John" and the phone call ended, leaving Casey wondering just how real the threat was. Making a mental 'to do' list, he was about to call Agent when a pleasantly familiar voice interrupted his plans.

"So, Mr. Ginger, you ready to hit the road? Oh…stop growling John…you don't scare me, you big softie."

"Keep going the way you're going and you're going to end up getting a spanking!"

"Again? C'mon John, you know you can't threaten somebody with something they like…oh, stop growling and grab those bags. Mom and Dad will be here anytime and then we've got to meet Uncle Mike and Aunt Shel so we can get on the road."

"Yes ma'am."

"John" she said, walking over to him and grabbing his ear, "it's 'G' or Ginger or, when we're alone, 'oh baby' is even acceptable. My 'kids' call me ma'am so I really don't want to hear it from you, ok?" she finished, releasing his ear and placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Yes ma'…G. I'll try. Now, let's get going" he answered before grabbing the bags and heading out the door.

"Right behind you, John…and, for the record…I was right, you do look good in chaps…hey, it's not my fault that you aren't a better pool player."

-0-0-0-0000-[0-0-0—0-0

Sarah had hoped to spend their first night in Sturgis with a quiet meal and some quality snuggling time. Instead, Gary had insisted that they join him for a night on the town.

"I promise I won't keep you out too late." Gary said as he headed for the front door. "I just want to introduce Chuck to a couple of friends of mine. They've seen the work that Chuck did on my webpage and heard about my upgrade…they really to talk about putting Chuck to work."

"That sounds great" Chuck said as he led Sarah towards his bike, "we'll be right behind you."

The ride into town was quiet and Sarah took the opportunity to wrap her arms around Chuck and let the vibration of the bike, and having her arms around her fiancé, light a small fire in her. She promised herself that she wouldn't be getting much sleep that night and neither would the man who had become the center of her universe.

Chuck felt one of Sarah's hands begin to drift south and found he had mixed feelings when Gary pulled into a valet parking area in front of what looked like a run down warehouse. Curious, he looked over at his friend who was handing his bike over to a big, scruffy looking guy with a name tag that said, 'NUNYA'. Taking the offered claim ticket, he stepped back and nodded to Chuck, indicating that the second, scruffy looking guy would be taking Chuck's wheels. Taking note of the second name tag, Sarah just had to ask.

"uh…'MFWIC'?"

"Mother F…er Who's In Charge…Miss…Gary, it's been a while…good to see you again."

"You too, Sterling. Don and Bill in?"

"Yeah…they're upstairs in the VIP lounge. I'm sure you're on the list." Turning his head slightly, he extended his hand to Chuck, offering a claim ticket. "You folks have a goodnight. See ya later, Gary."

"Yeah, you too. Make sure you bring the wife by the house some time this week."

"You got it. Later."

Chuck watched as 'NUNYA' and 'MFWIC' rode off on the bikes. Turning his head, he glanced at Sarah who was looking as confused as he felt. Gary had already headed off towards the entrance and a few moments later they caught up. Over the door hung a banner introducing the place as 'The Dump' and standing next to the door was one of the biggest, and grouchiest looking men he had ever seen.

"Armadillo…you getting smaller…and happier?"

"Ha Ha…ain't you a riot. Maybe I can't find your name on the list…that sound funny?"

"C'mon, Jimmy…you know I'm just kidding."

"Yeah…I know. Come on in. These folks with you?"

"Armadillo…Chuck and Sarah. If you don't mind…how about putting them down on the list for the rest of the week? Don and Bill are expecting Chuck here, and Sarah is pretty much joined at his hip…they just got engaged."

"Yeah…great…nice to meet you" he grumbled. "You're on the list. Have a good night. Enjoy the 'Dump'."

After walking through the door, Chuck and Sarah both had to stop. The inside of the warehouse was anything but a dump. Seeing the looks on their faces, Gary chuckled.

"Don and Bill go all out, each year. Don owns a chain of restaurants all along the east coast and Morgan owns Harley dealerships from Key West to Canada. They've been friends since they served together in the Marines. They both want to meet you, Chuck…and if I'm right, you'll probably have two new job offers before you leave tonight. Now. Now, c'mon…time for some food and drinks…maybe later, some dancing."

-00-0-0—0—00—0—

Agent Alex Forrest opened the door of the apartment to find Stephen Bartowski standing there with a small smile on his face.

"Hello, Agent Forrest. May I come in?"

"Uh…sure" she answered, clearly confused.

"Well, Agent Forrest, I find myself having to ask a favor of you. I know we got off to an odd start but if you'll hear me out, I would appreciate it."

Nodding her head, she waited for him to continue.

"I'm going to be meeting my son and Agent Walker in Sturgis and I was hoping you could take over my surveillance of my daughter, Eleanor. I'll be gone for a few days. My program would of course alert me to any possible problems but I won't be able to respond if I was needed. Can I ask you to be my response team…if needed?"

"Um…as long as it doesn't interfere with my normal duties."

"Agent Forrest…I'm just asking you to be on the other end of the phone, if I call."

"Yes sir…here, let me give you my number."

"Agent…I had your number, no pun intended, before you started unpacking your bags. Thank you. Hopefully, I won't be speaking to you again…no offense."

"None taken, sir. Have a safe trip." She said as she watched Orion let himself out. After giving herself a couple of minutes, she went to the room she was using for this assignment. Opening a dresser drawer, she pulled out a cellular phone and after popping off the back she inserted the battery. After powering up the phone, she dialed a number she had never expected to use. "The father and the son will be in Sturgis for the next seven to ten days. Yes. Goodbye." She finished and quickly removed the battery. Placing both pieces in her pocket, she planned to dump them later that night.

-000—0-00-0-00-0-

The dinner had been great. Don and Bill were both very complimentary about the work Chuck had done for Gary and they each wanted to have new web pages designed and their business systems updated. Sarah sat quietly while Chuck talked about ideas he had for web pages that would help their businesses run more efficiently.

"Sarah" Gary said, "how about we hit the dance floor while these guys babble?"

"I don't know…"

"Go ahead Sarah…have a little fun. You know I'm a horrible dancer and would probably injure you if we hit the floor together" he said with a smile, "we're almost done and I'll catch up with you guys in a few minutes."

"Alright Chuck" she answered, getting up from the table after giving him a quick kiss. "You better come and get me soon…I've got plans for you tonight" she said, giving her best imitation of the Bartowski eyebrow dance.

Chuck watched her as she walked away, love clearly evident on his face. Giving his head a quick shake, he turned his attention back to Don and Bill. In less than ten minutes he'd come to an agreement with both of them and after shaking hands, he got up and went in search of his blond angel. After taking just a couple of steps, he stopped and turned back. "Hey guys…is the VIP Lounge available for private parties?"

"Well…I guess it could be." Don answered, "When?"

"Thursday night?" he asked, thinking about asking Sarah, and maybe Ginger, to help plan an engagement party.

"Sure thing…consider it booked." Don answered.

"Great…Sarah will be in touch to help set up the party…if that's ok?"

"Here's my card" Don offered, "just have her call"

"Thanks guys…I'll have some rough designs ready in a day or two and then we can go from there. Have a goodnight."

It took him almost fifteen minutes to Sarah and Gary. Just as he cut in, the tempo slowed down and he pulled his fiancé into a tight embrace. "Sorry Gary, I'm cutting in and after this song, we're gonna head back to your place."

"Alright Chuck" he said with a smile as he backed away, "I'll be back later. We'll try and keep the noise down…you'll do the same?"

"I'm not making any promises" Sarah said with a grin before burying her face in Chuck's neck.

Gary winked at Chuck before walking away.

-000-0—0—0—0-0—

The next two days passed quickly. Chuck spent a lot of time helping Gary with his 'booth' which was actually an empty storefront. Laurel and Squirrel showed up and went to work setting up a jewelry display in one of the corners of the store. Sarah made sure to invite both of the sisters to the engagement party even though, when they first arrived, Laurel had given Chuck hug and looked like she might try to kiss him…until Sarah had growled at her.

"Sorry Sarah" she'd offered, "he's just so cute."

"I know…believe me, I know." She said through a smile.

Whenever Chuck wasn't helping out, he and Sarah would wander around downtown, taking in all the sights and sounds. While in one bar, they ran across Armadillo, the doorman from the previous night, who had a woman across his shoulder.

"Hey Jimmy, what's up?" Chuck asked, eyeing the big man.

"Hey…oh yeah, you're Gary's friends…the ones throwing the party tomorrow night…good too see you again. Sarah, right?"

"Right" Sarah answered, "what's up?"

The big man shrugged his shoulders. "The old lady got into a Jager drinking contest with some minister…if you can believe it. He warned her and she took it as a challenge…now I gotta get her back to The Dump so she can sleep it off in the back room."

"Need a hand?" Chuck asked.

"Nah…thanks though. I'll see you guys tomorrow night. I'll introduce you to Nicky then…if she's feeling better." Nodding his head once, he continued on his way.

Chuck and Sarah exchanged looks. "Minister…Jager…you don't think?" Sarah said.

"Nah…maybe…who knows. Wait here a minute." He said before taking off after the big man. Re-appearing a few minutes later, he had a big smile on his face. "Yeah…same guy. Guess he's here for the rally. What are the odds? Wonder if we should tell Casey and Ginger?"

Before Sarah could answer, her phone started to ring. Looking at the display, she shook her head. "Speak of the devil…Hey Ginger" she said as she put the phone to her ear, "when are you guys gonna get into town…really?...well, after you all get unpacked, give me a call and we'll arrange to meet somewhere…hey, the 'minister's' in town…yeah, JT…I know, weird coincidence…sure…talk to you then." Putting the phone back in her pocket, she grabbed Chuck's hand. "C'mon…everyone's out at Gary's. Once they're all unpacked and get cleaned up, Ginger's gonna call and we can figure out where to meet up."

"Sounds good…I've got an idea" he said with a smile, "let's find the minister and…"

"OK Chuck, we can…if you really want to…"

"…invite him to the party" he finished.

"…oh…ok, yeah…that would be fun" Sarah replied, obviously thinking of something else, "but we won't tell Casey or Ginger."

"Yeah" Chuck said, his eyes narrowing just a little, wondering what he had missed. "C'mon…Armadillo told me what bar the 'minister' was hanging out in, so let's go."

Almost twenty minutes later, they found themselves standing in the doorway of a large bar. Looking over all the people standing inside they saw a man standing up on the bar…a bottle of Jagermeister in one hand and some book in the other. Looking closer, Chuck noticed that there were twenty or thirty couples forming a rough semi-circle in front of the bar, all of them holding what looked like glasses of Jager. The guy on the bar raised his bottle and waited until the entire bar got quiet.

"Are you boys and girls ready to get married?" he asked in a loud voice.

A rousing chorus of 'Hell Yeahs' answered him and then the bar got quiet again. Chuck looked down when he felt Sarah take his hand and he answered her smile with one of his own.

"Guys…if the girl next to you is the love of your life…if she makes your jeans tight in all the right places…if you want to spend the rest of your life…or until the end of this rally with her…raise your glass." After pausing for a moment to catch his breath, he continued, "Girls…if the guy next to you is the love of your life…if he gives you that special tingle…if he doesn't smell too bad and you want to spend the rest of your life, or until the end of this rally, with him…raise your glass." Looking out over the couples standing in front of him, he raised his bottle a little higher. "By the power vested in me by the great state of South Dakota and by the …um…internet church of something or other…I pronounce you all….married! You can now take your first drink together as husband and wife."

All of the couples slammed down their shots and waited…and waited…and waited…and finally, they got what they were waiting for.

"Oh yeah…you can kiss your bride!"

The place erupted in wild applause as the couples in front of the bar did exactly as they were told. Sarah reached up and pulled Chuck down for a quick but passionate kiss. Breaking the kiss she held onto his hand as she began pulling him through the crowd in the bar. Offering their congratulations as they went, they finally managed to make it to the bar where the 'minister' had just climbed down and was about to claim a bar stool.

"Excuse me…are you 'minister' JT?" Sarah asked, pulling Chuck in behind her.

"Yeah…yeah. Sorry if you missed the service. I'll be doing another one in about three hours…if I'm still upright." He said before turning back to the bar to grab his drink. The tapping at his shoulder got his attention and he spun back around. "No special exceptions…unless you've got cash. What? Can't a man of the cloth be an unrepentant capitalist?"

"No…we aren't looking to get married." Chuck said.

"What…don't you love her? Not good enough for you? Gay…not that there's anything wrong with that…I'm just saying…"

Sarah reached out and grabbed the front of his shirt. "No…we wanted to invite you to our engagement party, tomorrow night at 'The Dump', and we're hoping you can make it. You married two friends of ours in Vegas a few days ago…"

"Big square headed guy and a super hot redhead? Man, was she smoking…"

"Hey…aren't you a self-professed man of the cloth?"

"Yeah…so what. My church believes in sins of the flesh…and the mind…as long as you don't do harm unto others." He said before taking a healthy swallow from his drink, "if that isn't a problem, I'd love to come to your party…besides, I haven't seen Don or Bill for ages. I guess I'll see you there." He finished and then turned back to the bar, trying to get the bartenders attention.

Sarah looked at Chuck who was grinning. "I can't help it Sarah…there's just some weird thing about him…it makes me smile."

Looking down, Sarah reaches her hand into her pocket and pulls out her phone to check the display. "It's Ginger…let's go outside. Maybe we'll stop by later with everyone so Jim and Trish can meet the guy who's responsible for adding Casey to their family."

"Alright…right behind you." Looking back, he smiled when he caught sight of the 'minister' trying, very obviously, to look down the bartender's top. Turning back, he hurried to catch up to the love of his life, wondering just what would be involved in getting a drunk 'minister' to marry his angel and him.

A/N: yeah...i know...longer that usual...remember...please review...it really does mean a lot...to all of us who post here...not just me...but you already knew that...didn't you...and now I'm just bothering you...sorry...go ahead and review...pretty please


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Hey...lookie over here...I done did it...another chapter fer yer enjoyment...I know, I know...all this and qualified for the 'pope' job as well...how do i do it...sorry, trade secret...anywho...thanks to all of you patient and trusting souls...putting your entertainment in my hands...and I haven't even washed them...thanks again...and how do I repay your trust?...by asking for your valuable time in the form of a review...I know, I know...the nerve of this guy...what a tool...he's just lucky you read and enjoy the story...don't listen to a word he says...yeah, f him...you've got better things to do with your time...yeah...coloring...lifting comics from the newspaper with playdoh...calling up people and asking them if their refrigerator is running...oh, wait...that's me...crap, I keep forgetting...anyway...here's a new one...hope you like it...and if you do...please leave a review...hell, leave one if you don't like it...reviews are like the spanish inquisition because nobody expects the...wait...that makes no sense...help me...line error...jager gumming up the works...line error...line error... JT

Hey Jim...get better!

Because I'm an insufferable fathead, I like saying...NO BETA! Hi de ho...ain't I special? What...I'm really not?...Oh poo! Just for that...I don't own Chuck! so suck on that!...wait...I'm sorry...that wasn't nice and I'm sorry...please forgive me...I just get so mad...I mean really...sure I own a few sorta cool characters...well one anyway(Ginger)...I mean...let's be honest...I don't really own the JT character...he just rambles along...babbling incoherently...barely able to tie his own shoes...yeah for velcro...feel free to use that character for anything...in fact, coming soon...GLEE torture porn featuring Minister JT...wait...there go those marbles again...dammit...anyway...hope to have some swimmer soon...for those who want some...you're still out there...right? ...right? hello?...hello? JT

Chuck Vs. The Walkabout Chapter 29

Sarah finished her phone call with Ginger and turned to find Chuck standing behind her, leaning casually up against the front wall of the bar. Pocketing her phone, she stepped up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Pulling herself close, she attacked his lips, leaving them both breathless when she broke the kiss. Stepping back, she grabbed one of his hands and began pulling him away from the wall.

"C'mon Chuck, let's get the bike and head out to Gary's. Ginger says that everyone is a little tired so we figured that we'd just stay in…you know, cook out and have a few beers."

"That sounds great…um…I was thinking…since the 'minister' said he'll be there tomorrow night…uh…maybe you'd like to…"

"Oh Chuck…" she said as she re-attached herself to his lips, "…of course we can get married!" she finished after releasing his lips.

"Sarah…what about Ellie and Devon? I really want them to be at our wedding…and…"

Sarah stopped his rambling by placing her hand over his mouth. Smiling, she pulled her phone back out her pocket. Hitting the speed dial, she put the phone to her ear. "Ellie…yeah…listen, can you and Devon take a couple of days off?…because Chuck and I want to get married…tomorrow night but we won't do it unless you and the 'Captain' can be here with us…well, check and call me back…if you guys can get the time off, we'll arrange for the transportation…yeah, that'd be great…talk to you soon." Sarah finished the call and released her hold on Chuck's lips. "Ellie says she'll call me back. Now, let's get out to the ranch."

"Yes ma'am" he answered with a twinkle in his eyes. They'd taken less than twenty steps when Sarah's phone started ringing. Pulling it out of her pocket, she looked at the display and then looked at Chuck.

"Cross your fingers" she said as she put the phone to her ear. "Hi Ellie…you can?…that's great news! I'll text you all of the information…yeah, the guys who offered Chuck a new job have their own private jet and I'm gonna see if I can ask them for a huge favor…I'll be in touch soon." she said before disconnecting the call. Looking down at the display she moved her fingers and placed the phone back to her ear. "Don?…Sarah…yeah, we're ready for tomorrow night but…I was hoping that I could ask you guys for a huge favor…Chuck's sister and brother-in-law live in Burbank and since we've decided to turn the engagement party into a wedding and reception…thank you…anyway, I hoped that I could pay you to 'borrow' your jet?…yeah, we really want to fly them out…that's great!…Thank you so very much…yeah, just text me the info and I'll pass it along…yeah, as a matter of fact we did find someone to marry us…yeah, he married our friends while they were playing poker in Vegas and he just married like thirty couples here in town and…yeah, that's right…'Minister' JT…yeah, there did seem to be a lot of Jagermeister involved…ok, thank you so very much…yeah, we'll see you guys tomorrow." Sarah finished the call and beamed at Chuck

"I take it that the call went well?" he asked, a knowing smile on his face. Before he could say anything else Sarah was wrapped around him like a boa constrictor. "Sarah…honey…" he gasped, "you won't be able to marry me if you squeeze me to death."

"Oh hush" she replied before giving him a quick kiss on the nose. "I'm not letting you out of my sight until we're married tomorrow night…just so you know…"

"Yes ma'am" he replied with an exaggerated gulp. "Remember to let Ellie and Devon know that the dress is going to be casual."

"For them, maybe…I'm taking us shopping tomorrow…for something nice. Oh…Don said that he and Bill are giving us the use of their jet as a wedding present."

"Well, I guess that means that I'm going to have to do a great job for them then. C'mon, before we head out to the ranch, we better find the 'minister' and let him know that we've got a job for him to go along with the invitation. I hope he says yes."

"Don seems to think that as long as there's plenty of Jager, 'minister'JT will be more than happy to help."

After unwrapping his fiancé from around his torso, Chuck turned around to head back to the bar were the mass wedding had just taken place only to find his hand captured in a vise like grip. He was surprised by the look of absolute determination on Sarah's face.

"I wasn't kidding Chuck…you're not getting out of my sight! Get used to it!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chuck rode into Gary's yard and was surprised to see his dad standing toe to toe with Casey, both of them obviously not happy. By the time he had the kickstand down and was ready to swing his leg back off of the bike, Sarah was already standing close to the pair, concern evident on her face. By the time he had reached Sarah's side, Casey was very red in the face and seemed moments away from losing control.

"…f'ing Donald f'ing Duck…and then this!" he almost screamed before turning around and dropping his pants, revealing the tattooed likeness of Chuck's smiling face. Spinning back around as he pulled up his pants, he found Sarah and Chuck struggling to keep each other upright as they laughed . "This isn't funny, god dammit! He bellowed.

"Yes it is!" a voice called out from the direction of the house. "Now stop yelling, John. I know that this man didn't make you go to Disney World…"

"But…"

"…and he didn't make you go to Jamaica, did he?"

"…well, no."

"And he didn't piss of the Rastafarians who tranqed you and arranged for your 'art', did he?" Ginger said, looking just like a teacher dealing with a petulant child.

"Well…no…"

"What?"

"No…G" Casey said, almost pouting.

Walking up to the group, Ginger stepped to Casey's side and gently put a hand on his cheek. She smiled when the look on his face softened. "Now…are you going to apologize to Mr….?"

"Bartowski…Stephen Bartowski" Orion answered, extending his hand.

"Wow…Chuck never told me he had an older brother." Ginger replied with wink towards Chuck as she pulled Orion into a big hug.

"Dad…I'm Charles's father and it's very nice to meet you…Ginger, isn't it?"

"Yes sir, it is…and it's very nice to meet you as well." She answered as she released him from the hug. "Now, I know that John has a law enforcement related job and I'm guessing that whatever he's upset about is related to that…am I right John?" she asked as she snaked an arm around Casey's waist.

"Yeah" he grunted, obviously calming down.

Chuck and Sarah were both watching, open-mouthed, as Ginger worked her 'magic' on Colonel John Casey. Exchanging amazed glances. They looked back just in time to see Ginger nudge him.

"Well…go on John…say you're sorry" Ginger said in her best school teacher voice.

"Mr. Bartowski" Casey started, "I realize that you were not 'directly' responsible for the 'duck' episode or the tattoo and I apologize for accusing you of that." he said, leaving no doubt that he still considered him to be indirectly responsible. "And…I do have to say…that is one sweet old Indian."

"Thank you, Colonel" Orion said with a knowing nod, "and thanks for the compliment on the bike. I've had her since before Eleanor was born."

"Dad…it's great to see you. We're glad you could make it."

" I heard something about an engagement party and decided that I wouldn't miss it."

"Well…sorry dad, the engagement party has been canceled…"

"What happened, Charles?" Orion asked, concern evident in his voice.

"Sarah?" Ginger added, also sounding worried.

"We're getting married instead" Sarah said with a big smile on her face.

"Congratulations, Charles…uh, won't Eleanor be upset if she isn't here for the wedding?"

"Yeah dad, she would be…that's why we've arranged for her and Devon to be flown in."

"Well…it sounds like you have everything covered…um, could someone show me a place where I can throw my things? I could really use a shower…"

"I'll take care of that" Ginger offered as she pulled Sarah into a hug. "I'm so happy for you guys" she said as she released her. "C'mon, Mr. Bartowski…after you get cleaned up, I'll introduce you to the rest of the people from Rockport."

-00-0-0-000-0-0-0-

The sun had set almost an hour earlier and most of Gary's house guests were milling about on the back patio. Jim and Mike had taken it upon themselves to man the huge cooking pit while Shel and Trish had drafted Sarah and Ginger for help in the kitchen. As they went about getting all the for together for the various side dishes, the women took turns teasing Sarah about her constant and obvious observation of Chuck.

"Sarah" Ginger chided, "he's not going to disappear or run away."

"Yeah" both Shel and Trish added, almost at the exact same instant and then smiled at each other because of their nearly identical response times.

"I know" Sarah said with a smile, "it's just that Chuck and I…we…well, I fought what I was feeling for almost two years and now…now, I can't wait to be Mrs. Chuck Bartowski!"

Shel took a few steps and put an arm around Sarah's shoulders. "He wants it just as much as you…maybe even more so. When I first met him on that bus trip, he seemed so lost and I could tell, whenever he mentioned your name, that you where the one thing that kept him attached to this world. I know that he would do anything for you…you're 'it' for him."

"I'm so glad he found you" she said as she looked into Shel's face, "all of you…and now I'm so glad that you're all going to be there tomorrow night…" she finished. Looking back out the window, she smiled when she caught sight of Chuck just as he looked in her direction. After exchanging smiles, Sarah turned back around to find the three women staring at her again. They started laughing and she joined in, realizing just how happy she was.

Chuck, after breaking eye contact with his soul mate, went back to the conversation he was having with his dad and Casey.

"So…someone has been asking around about Agent Carmichael? Should I be worried? Is this 'Ring' something that can cause me…us, problems?"

"Son…I've reviewed the intel that Diane has and I'm not overly concerned. Their Intersect research is crude…and even if almost all of their researchers hadn't been taken out at Meadow Branch…they don't have a host who could handle an Intersect." Orion noticed Chuck's involuntary flinch at the mention of Meadow Branch. "Charles…I know that they loaded some of there 'crap' programming into you but that suppression program I wrote took care of everything. You're safe…no Fulcrum stuff floating around in your head."

Chuck didn't notice Casey's sudden look of interest at the use of the word, 'suppression'. "But…what about these people asking about Agent Carmichael?" Chuck asked, again.

"Charles…I don't believe that there is anything for you to be worried about. Your team had a lot of success during those two years and 'Agent Carmichael' is known…in a round about way…throughout the intelligence community. All rumors and whispered stories…no factual documentation. There is nothing to worry about, as long as you keep a low profile…ok? Now, I'm going to get myself a fresh beer…would either of you like a fresh one?"

"Sure" Chuck answered, looking to Casey who simply shook his head no. He watched as his dad walked towards the house and then he turned back to Casey. "So…wanna tell me about it?"

"About what?"

"Well…uh…me…you know…on your…"

"Shut it, Bartowski!" Casey grunted.

"Alright Casey" he said with a smile as he slowly took a step backwards, "but you are sitting on my face…I'm just saying…"he added with a laugh and then gulped as Casey took a step towards him, an angry look in his eyes. Before he could take a second step, Sarah appeared at Chuck's side.

"Stop teasing Casey…" Sarah said as she placed a cold beer in Chuck's hand. "…and Casey, don't make another move towards my fiancé. I need him functioning… and intact…understand?"

Casey grunted and stepped back. "Alright Walker…I won't break your boy-toy."

"Thanks Casey" Sarah said with a smile, "that really means a lot. And that way, I don't have to say anything to Ginger. C'mon Chuck…let's go find a comfortable seat for you…"

"What about one for you?" Chuck asked.

"Well, as long as you're comfortable, I'll have a lap to sit in."

Casey watched them leave, taking deep breathes as he tried to calm down. As Chuck and Sarah headed towards the house, he watched Ginger make her way towards him. "John" she said as she wrapped her arm around his waist, "I volunteered your services on the grill and I promised to keep an eye on you so you didn't 'murder' anyone's steak."

-00-000-00-0-0-0-

Chuck awoke to find Sarah straddling his waist, her blue eyes staring down at him. "Morning beautiful…did you sleep well?"

"I always get a good night's sleep when I'm in your arms…and that extra 'exercise' last night helped. Now, let's grab a shower and some breakfast…after that, I'm taking us shopping…but first…" she said before lowering her lips to his neck.

Almost an hour later, after some 'exercise and a shower and some shower 'exercise', they wandered into the kitchen and found Ellie and Devon sitting at the table, both of them staring into fresh cups of coffee.

"Morning little brother, little sis-in-law…great to see you guys" she said as she leapt to her feet and pulled them both into a big hug.

"Ellie…" Chuck wheezed, "we won't be able to get married if you squeeze us to death."

"Sorry…sorry guys…I'm just so happy for you!" she said before releasing them and stepping back. "So, when's the service? Where are you having it? Where's the reception gonna be? Who's going to be performing the service? What did you mean by casual dress?…"

"Babe…slow down" Devon said as he took his wife's arm and guided her back to the table.

"Thanks Devon." Chuck said as Sarah took a seat next to Ellie.

"We're having the service and the reception at the 'Dump' and…"

"WHAT?…WHERE?"

"Calm down Ellie…here's what I'm going to do…I'm going to talk for five minutes and if you have any questions after that, Chuck or I will try to answer them…that sound good?" Sarah took a breath and after Ellie nodded, she started. "Well, Chuck finished his work on that job for Gary and we met here. Gary introduced Chuck to Don and Bill…"

-00-0-0-00-0-

The blue Ford Taurus looked very out of place as it drive down the main street in downtown Sturgis. The driver and his passenger exchanged confused looks. While the driver turned his attention back to the road, the passenger pulled his phone out of his pocket. After punching a few buttons, he put the phone to his ear.

"It's Rich…we're in town and sticking out like sore thumbs…why?…because you don't drive a Ford POS through thousands and thousands of bikers and not stick out…yeah, that's right…someone should have told us it was bike week here…yeah, you're right, we will…any ideas where we should start?…sure…send us the photos and we'll get started…yeah, give us twenty-four hours…yeah, we'll call if we get lucky." he finished and disconnected the call. As soon as he could, he hit his internet connection and did a search for a local 'Mart" store. After finding the closest one, he sent the co-ordinates to the dash mounted GPS. "There's the directions, Joe…get us to the store and we'll get some casual clothes and then get started." Leaving the driving to his partner, he went back to watching the crowds, amazed by the number of bikers just milling around. Neither of the two noticed the auburn haired woman on the big Harley who had been following them since they had hit the city limits and she was happy about that.

-00-00-00-00-0

By noon, Sarah and Chuck had finished shopping for the clothes that they would be wearing that night. They decided to stop by Gary's 'booth' and said hello to everyone and made sure that they all knew about the special party that night. Chuck wandered over to the display that Squirrel had set up and was looking for something for Sarah when he realized that they didn't have any wedding rings. Looking around, he saw that Sarah was talking to Laurel and Gary while they showed off the latest leathers that had just come in.

"Hey Chuck…great to see you." Squirrel said with a smile. Did your girlfriend like the ring?"

"Yeah…she really seemed to love it. In fact, we're getting married tonight. I hope that you and Laurel can make it. That's sorta why I'm here…you said that you got that ring through an estate sale…was there any other jewelry?"

Yes, there was. A necklace and a pair of earrings that matched the ring and two, white gold wedding bands…"

"Do you still have the pieces?" Chuck asked, trying to contain his excitement as he looked around to make sure that Sarah wasn't nearby. He really hoped he'd be able to surprise her.

"Yeah…I do. I was just about to put them on the website…which is working great, by the way…oh…here they are. Aren't they beautiful?"

"Yes…yes they are. Could you put the earrings and the necklace in a gift box for me?" he asked as he began to examine the wedding bands a little closer. They were clearly quality work and, for whatever reason, had never been inscribed. Chuck tried the on the mans ring and found it to be almost a perfect fit. Slipping it back off, he smiled at Squirrel and simply said "Yes". He slipped the rings into his pocket just as Sarah called his name, trying to get his attention.

"Chuck…what do you think?" she asked holding up a black leather jacket with a matching set of chaps.

"They look a little big for you…to be honest." he answered. "You're not planning to grow into them, are you?" he asked with a smile.

"If you were standing over here…I'd…hey Squirrel…hit my fiancé for me, would you please?"

"Sure thing Sarah…I'll get right on it." She lowered her voice before continuing, "Here you go Chuck, all boxed up."

"Thanks Squirrel…I'll settle up with you before the end of the week…Ok? Remember…big party tonight at the Dump…we really hope you and your sister show up."

"We will…see you later."

Chuck wandered back over to where Sarah was still admiring the leather goods. Moving as quietly as possible, he was still ten steps away when Sarah spoke. "you're not very stealthy…now , come over here and try these on" she said, holding out the jacket and the chaps.

"Chaps…really Sarah? The jacket…sure, but chaps?"

"Now Chuck…" and just like that he was trying on chaps.

-00-0-0-0-0-00

The rest of the afternoon flew by and before they realized it, they were back at the ranch getting ready to head out to 'The Dump'. Almost everyone else was already there, some of them having gone early to see if they could help and some having gone early because they were told to. By the time Chuck and Sarah reached the warehouse, the sun had set and the cool evening temperature was starting to be noticeable. Pulling up to the valet parking area, NUNYA and MFWIC both wandered over, offering their congratulations. Chuck and Sarah both said thanks and started walking towards the front door. Chuck noticed that Armadillo had a cast on his hand and turned back to ask MFWIC what had happened.

"Well…some Hollywood douchebag was hitting on Nicky and Armadillo didn't respond kindly."

"Really? Somebody famous?"

"Nah…just that tool who starred in that boring ass Superman remake. He started crying after Jimmy hit him and then Nicky kicked him in the balls after she realized that he'd broken Armadillo's hand with his face. Funniest f'ing thing I've seen in years. Ask Don or Bill to show you the video…you laugh your ass off."

"I think I will. I hope you guys get to come in for a little bit…later. Hey…is the 'minister' here yet?"

"Who…JT? Hell, he started drinking about noon. He should be just about wound for sound, right about now…don't worry though…he' hasn't passed out or puked during a ceremony in years…I don't think."

"Thanks…that's re-assuring" Chuck said as he opened the door for Sarah. It took them a few minutes to make their way to the VIP area and just as they were about to step inside, someone yelled out Chuck's name. Turning back towards the voice, Chuck was tackled by a tall, auburn haired woman who immediately started kissing him. Before he had a chance to react, the woman suddenly disappeared and a frowning Sarah Walker was looking down at him. Shaking his head, he accepted Sarah hand and allowed her to pull him to his feet. Looking around he was surprised to see Ginger's dad holding two women by the scruff of their necks. One of them was Ginger who was still trying to swing at the woman in Jim's other paw…a woman who had a bloody nose and a smile.

"Hey Chuckles…it's great to see you…you're looking hot…who's the amazon who clocked me?"

"Carina?" Chuck and Sarah both blurted out at the same time.

A/N: Please review.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: four for four...holy crap...what an amazing pace...I know I shouldn't continue at this rate...I'll just get everyone's hopes up and then it'll happen...I'll let you down...just know it...back to quality over quantity...what the fuck was that?...quality?...did I just say Quality?...keep watching...right after quality, the monkees will be flying out of my ass...Mickey, Peter and Davey...not Nesmith though...he don't hang out with the other guys much...and there it is...a pop culture reference so old...did anyone actuall get it?...oh you did?..antique nerd...pfffftttt!...stick around, I'm sure there;s a david cassidy joke festering around here somewhere...and now for something completely different...if you got that one...you're probably sitting in your...wait for it...wait for it...and now say it with me...COMFY CHAIR...thanks...can't help it...I'm highlarryous...try the veal...I'll be here all week. JT

Hey Jim...what a cameo wasn't good enough...now I gotta spell better...well here ya go...Jaegermeister...see...i can do it...wait...someone's at the door...crap...I'm being sued for correct spelling...send lawyers, guns and money...and, bahzinga...another old pop reference...I got a great idea...feel better, man.

No beta, no shit! All of this is entirely my own fault...I really make myself tingle when I'm impressing myself...oh, wait a minute...you're right...that did sound gross...and vaguely dirty...can't wait to get home so I can say it to myself again...also...I don't own Chuck...which is just too bad...think of all the good I could do with chuck...end world peace...speed up the melting of the polar caps...convince a shitload of people, who should know better, that Justin Bieber isn't the anti-christ...what that you say?...all of that has happened? and I still don't own Chuck? what the fuck?...this is all gonna change once I'm elected pope of the universe...just wait and see...just wait...just wait...

Chuck Vs. The Walkabout Chapter 30

Previously in Walkabout : _"Carina!"_

Jim was standing with both of his arms outstretched, looking form one side to the other. He hated being stuck in the middle of things…especially when one of those 'things' was his daughter. "What the hell is going on here, Pumpkin?" he asked looking towards his 'little girl'.

"Dad, you haven't called me Pumpkin since I was eight…"

"And I think that was the last time you hit someone…in front of me, anyways. What gives?"

Trying to pout and look innocent at the same time, Ginger cast a venomous look at the woman grasped in her father's other hand. "That…" she started, pointing a finger at Carina, and not using her index finger, "…scrawny, skanky, super-model wanna-be attacked Chuck and I didn't want Sarah to have to whip her ass on her wedding day."

"She attacked Chuck? It looked like she was kissing Chuck…is that the attack you meant?" he asked, not seeming to notice that both of the women in his grasp were trying desperately to wiggle free. "As I seem to recall, you 'attacked' Chuck once yourself. Isn't that right?"

"But daddy…I didn't know about Sarah then…plus, this bitch started it…sorta." Ginger finished with a snort before 'pointing at Carina again.

"Listen, 'red'…keep pointing at me with that finger and I'll…ulp." Carina suddenly finished when Jim tightened his grip on her neck.

"Keep quiet…"

"You tell her, dad…"

"…both of you." He added, giving his daughter a little shake for good measure. "Chuck…Sarah…what do you want to do about this?" he asked, looking towards the two of them. By this time, almost every eye in the place was watching the big man who had his hands full. Chuck and Sarah exchanged glances and were about to respond when the 'minister' stumbled over, followed closely by Bill and Don.

"Well, I guess I could give them a spanking and then lecture them on …"

"Shut up, JT!" both Bill and Don shouted at the same time.

"Hey…I was just offering to help." the 'minister' mumbled before taking another swallow from the bottle in his hand, "you know, give them a little of the 'holy water and then…"

"SHUT UP!" Bill and Don yelled…again.

"Damn sinners…" the 'minister' mumbled to himself as he turned around and headed back towards the bar.

"Jim…I think you can let them go now" Chuck said while Sarah nodded her head. "Sarah and I know Carina and we're pretty sure that she didn't mean to cause any trouble…right Carina?"

"Yeah…that's right…I just wanted a little taste from Chuckie...ulp" and once again Jim shook Carina. "…sorry, I promise I won't do it again unless…" and this time it was Sarah who had 'convinced' Carina to stop talking by grabbing her hair and pulling her around so she could look her in the eyes.

"Listen closely, Carina" Sarah hissed. "Chuck and I are getting hitched tonight…that means that from this day forward…he's off the market…for good! You'll just have to get used to the fact that he turned you down. Now, are you going to behave?" seeing Carina's attempt at nodding her head Sarah smiled up at Jim. "You can let her go…and thanks."

"What about the other trouble maker" he asked, looking at his own daughter with a smile on his face.

"I'm sure she'll be fine…right Ginger?" Sarah answered.

"If you say so." He replied. Letting her go and then pulling her into a hug. "Nice shot…" he whispered into her ear. "I couldn't say anything with your mom watching" he finished before letting her go.

"I'm sorry Sarah…I just lost my temper when I saw 'skankzilla' rubbing up on Chuck and I had to do something."

"That's ok…I'm glad you were watching out for me" Sarah said before pulling Ginger into a hug. "Nice shot" she whispered into her ear.

"Wow…déjà vu" Ginger said to herself.

"C'mon guys…let's all go get a drink." Chuck said, wrapping his arm around Sarah's waist and turning back towards the bar. He quickly stopped when he caught sight of all the people who had been standing behind them and who were now trying to look like they hadn't been staring. "Alright…the rest of you too…the next round's on me." Chuck said with a big smile. A bunch of cheers greeted Chuck's announcement and everyone turned back towards the bar. Looking back over his shoulder, he caught Jim's eye. "Thanks Jim…I owe you one."

"Don't mention it, Chuck. This looks like it could turn out to be one hell of a night. Sorta reminds me of my wedding…except no one's passed out yet…although, the 'minister' looks like he might be close." Jim shouted back, a huge grin on his face.

Turning back, Chuck pulled Sarah in even closer. "Jim's right…the 'minister' looks pretty toasty…maybe we should hurry up…before he's totally incoherent."

"Why Mr. Bartowski…are you trying to get married to me even sooner?"

"Yeah…" Chuck smiled at her, "…the sooner, the better!"

"I agree…in fact…since it looks like everyone we invited is here already…how about right now?"

Having reached the bar, Chuck left Sarah standing there, surrounded by all of their friends while he set out to find MinisterJT. Five minutes later he found him sitting down at the end of the bar, a huge pile of shot glasses stacked up in front of him. "Hey…'minister'…"

"Call me JT" he said, offering his hand.

"Alright…JT. Have you really done all of the shots today? Are you sure you'll be able to do the service?"

"What service?" he asked, raising a shot glass to his lips.

"WHAT?" Chuck blurted out. "Our wedding service…remember?"

"Of course I remember…just messing with you." he said with a wink. "Man, sober people just don't have a sense of humor. You guys ready for the 'magic' to happen?"

"Yeah, JT, we really are."

"Alrighty then…let's go get you guys hitched" he said, grabbing the full bottle of Jagermeister from the bar and following Chuck towards the other end of the bar. About half way down the bar, the crowd of people got so thick that all of his forward motion was stopped. He thought about going around the crowd when the 'minister' pushed past him. "Hey…bozos…drunken man of the cloth…coming through…out of the way or I'll put a curse on you…"

"Curse?" Chuck asked.

"Hey, whatever works" he said over his shoulder. "Move it or lose it…pregnant groom coming through…"

"Uh…JT?...I'm not…"

"I know…I'm drunk…not stupid. Whatever works…and ta dah!" he said as he steeped aside and Chuck realized that Sarah…his beautiful, moments away from being his wife Sarah, was standing right in front of him.

"Chuck…'pregnant groom'?" Sarah asked with a smile. "Something I should know?"

"The only thing you need to know is that this is your last chance to runaway…otherwise, we're getting married…right now!"

Reaching out, Sarah pulled Chuck into a bone crushing embrace and attacked his lips, using her tongue like a battering ram and forcing her way into his mouth. Her sudden, wild kiss left Chuck breathless and speechless. Looping her arm through his, she looked and the 'minister' and yelled, "Let's do this!"

Picking the bottle back up off the bar, the 'minister' raised it above his head and waited for the people around them to quiet down. Everyone seemed to be taking their time getting quiet so Sarah put two fingers to her lips and let loose with an era-splitting whistle. "Now, everyone shut-up" she yelled, "so I…so we can get married!" Satisfied with the sudden silence, she turned her look back to the 'minister' who was standing there looking shell-shocked. Snapping her fingers in front of his face caught his attention. "Your turn…get started!"

"Friends" he started, placing the bottle on the bar. "We are gathered here to see these two people give up their lives…alone…to begin their lives together." Reaching over to the bottle, he unscrewed the top. "Normally I would give a great speech about tight jeans and tingling in all the right places…but not tonight. These two people in front of me are so clearly in love that I can't believe it's taken them this long to get their shit together and get married." Reaching into his jacket, the minister pulled out two shot glasses that looked like deer's heads and set them on the bar…the glasses balanced on the antlers and the deer's noses. "This bottle…believe it or not…represents the future and by sharing their first drink together, in front of all of their friends…" he said as he filled both of the shot glasses, "they are sharing their hope for their future, with all of you." Taking a step back, he continued. "Chuck…if Sarah is your future…if she is all that you need for the rest of your life…please pick up your shot glass." After Chuck stepped forward and picked up his shot, he smiled at Sarah. "Sarah…if Chuck is your future…if he is all that you need for the rest of your life…please pick up your shot glass." Sarah stepped forward and repeated Chuck's action, grabbing her shot glass and stepping back to Chuck's side. The 'minister' raised the bottle and looked into their eyes. "Here's to your future…the one you are going to share with each other…being all that the other one needs…forever." He waited until both Chuck and Sarah had drained their shots and were staring into each other's eyes before adding, "Oh yeah…by the powers granted and all that stuff…you're now officially hitched…you can go back to that kissing you were doing a few moments ago…only this time as husband and wife." Sarah practically pounced on Chuck, attacking his lips with hers. When it seemed that the kiss was going to lasting for a while, the 'minister' hopped up onto the bar. "I want the rest of you who are Chuck and Sarah's friends to come up here and take a taste from their 'future' and that way they'll know that you want them to have a great future…together. Well, don't be shy…c'mon up and share." He finished as he sat the bottle on the bar.

John Casey surprised several people by being the first to pick up the bottle and taking a swallow. Putting the bottle back on the bar, he turned to find Chuck and Sarah staring at him. "What? I can't wish you guys the best? Just hope your 'future' doesn't run out…there's a lot of people here and only one bottle…just saying"

"It's a metaphor…there's a whole case of 'future' behind the bar…you'd think that someone who plays poker like you do would be a little smarter…and another thing…" he started but was suddenly cut off by a massive hand that had suddenly found it's way to his throat.

"John…let him go…this instant" Ginger said, having suddenly appeared at his shoulder. "I mean it John…right now!"

"Yes ma'am" he said, secretly hoping that he'd be getting 'disciplined' later for his behavior. Releasing his hold, he stepped back and mumbled an apology. Passing the bottle to Ginger, he did something that Chuck or Sarah had never seen before…he winked at them.

"Holy crap!" the 'minister' yelped, reaching up to massage his neck were Casey's hand had been moments before. "I really hope he didn't damage my drinking mechanism" he said, looking at Chuck and Sarah before smiling. "I really wish you two the best." He turned back to the bar and leaned over the top to snatch a fresh bottle of Jager.

"JT!" both Bill and Don yelled at the same time.

"What?" he asked, "It's their 'future' so, put it on their tab." he said before wandering off.

Watching him go , they smiled at each other and were about to turn back to their guests when the 'minister' called to them, ' , send me some honeymoon pictures...just not so much you Chuck...no offense. Turning back around, he stumbled away. Chuck looked at Sarah and gave her a little eyebow dance and she frowned and shook her head no. She then turned back to continue thanking all of the well wishers who came up for a 'taste of their future' as the 'minister' had called it.

-00—0-0-00—0

Almost two hours later, everyone had eaten and had a chance to take a turn on the dance floor with either Sarah or Chuck. Ellie had nearly smothered them both with fierce hug and Devon had spent several minutes welcoming Sarah to the family while talking about a couples weekend to go white water rafting, a suggestion that she promised to talk over with Chuck as soon as she had the chance. Bill and Don had produced a wedding cake and Gary had produced two tickets to Hawaii for the newlyweds. Sarah had told Chuck that they'd be able to tell Morgan their great news in person and Chuck confessed that he had called him a earlier to tell him. Sarah just smiled, knowing that Chuck had hoped Morgan could have made the party but just couldn't.

Having just finished another tour of the dancefloor, Chuck had guided Sarah to a quiet booth in the corner where he was looking forward to see if kisses got better after marriage. He believed they did but he wanted more proof and Sarah seemed willing to provide it. As they were just beginning to get comfortable, two guys walked up to the table and one reached into his inside jacket pocket. Chuck felt Sarah immediately tense up and he looked across the room to see that Casey was on his feet and slowly headed their way…and so was Carina. He nudged Sarah who glanced up briefly and made note of their incoming backup before turning her full attention to the men in front of them.

"Hi…my name is Glen Terel and this is my partner , Harry. We wanted to offer our congratulations to you both. Also, Mr. Bartowski, we would like to offer you and your father a job with our company…doing research into computer software. We…"

"I'm sorry gentlemen but, as you may already know…we just got married and I want to spend time with my wife. If you have a card, I'd be happy to take it and maybe I'll be in touch …after our honeymoon…but, to be honest…I just took on two new projects so I'm not looking for anything right now."

"I really think you should listen to our proposal before making any rash decisions…that could have an affect on the rest of your family…like your sister back in Burbank…"

"Yeah, Mr. Carmichael…you really should listen to my partner."

Chuck was suddenly very aware of everything. "What did you call me?"

"Mr. Bartowski…uh…sir." the second man mumbled, suddenly aware of the incoming presence of John Casey and, behind him, Carina Hansen.

Sarah was suddenly on her feet with a wicked looking blade in her hand. The guy who was calling himself Glen, sat down at the table with a sigh. "Sit down, Agent Walker. There's no need for the knife. We'll be leaving as soon as we finish our 'sales' pitch." Before he could say anything else, he suddenly looked over his shoulder and turned back with a look of shock on his face. "You brought back up to your wedding?"

Casey and Carina both walked towards the table, clearly positioning themselves to cut off any exit for the two men.

"Sit down Harry" Glen said to his partner. "Don't make any sudden moves or you'll get us both dead…real fast." Looking back at Chuck, he slowly shook his head from side to side, clearly unhappy with the current situation. "Shit…shit…shit…" he mumbled, just loud enough for Sarah and Chuck to hear. "That stupid bitch…she didn't say that you and your dad had back up…"

"Who didn't say we had back up?...What stupid bitch?" Sarah hissed at the man, her eyes now darting around the room, looking for an indication that the two men in front of her hadn't come alone.

"Don't know her name…don't even know who is asking about you. We're free lance…fuck! Harry, we're fucked. We crashed a wedding looking for a nerd and his dad and we found CIA, NSA and DEA…talk about a shit sandwich for our lunch. Fuck!"

Harry suddenly decided to take a few steps towards Carina and found himself short of breath. Looking down at his chest, which was beginning to hurt him, he saw a rapidly expanding red stain. Before his brain could tell him it was a gunshot wound, he was dead on his feet…held upright by Carina who had appeared at his side and helped lower him back to the chair he had been sitting in. His head thumped onto the table.

"Maybe he had too much Jager" Carina offered as Glen looked over at him. "He sure looks dead drunk to me."

"Fuck me!" Glen whispered to himself before looking back at Chuck. "Who are you? Who the fuck are you?" he repeated as he slowly pulled what looked like a ball point pen from his front pocket. Before any one could react, he jabbed the pen into his wrist and clicked the top twice, causing the object to make a hissing sound. "Well, that's me…fuck…" he said before his head slumped forwards to thump against the table.

Casey stepped closer to the table and reached his hand down to the side of the man's neck before looking at Chuck and Sarah. "The two of you might want to find another table…maybe you should go back over to the big table while Carina and I take care of this…c'mon Walker…snap out of it…get up and take your 'husband' with you…we'll handle this….go!"

By the time they had gotten back to the table, Bill and Don had both joined Casey and Carina at the other table. Minutes later NUNYA and MFWIC wandered over and carried 'Glen and Harry' towards the back, glancing around to make sure no one was paying to much attention. Chuck watched with a strange fascination as the two dead bodies were carried off. Breaking his attention away, he looked up and found his dad staring into his eyes, obviously worried. Sarah rested her hand on his arm and looked at him with worry in her eyes.

"It'll be alright" she whispered into his ear, "we will find out what is going on…I promise."

"Sarah…we were supposed to be done with this. Why now?" he asked, not really wanting or expecting an answer.

"Excuse me folks" a deep voiced rumbled from behind him, "the old lady's got a limo out front for anyone who wants to go back to Gary's place…right now" he added extra emphasis to the last words, making it very clear that now would be a great time to decide to leave.

"Armadillo…thanks man" Chuck said after realizing who was standing behind him.

"Don't mention it…really…don't mention it…we won't. You guys have a good honeymoon. Congratulations and good luck." he said, offering Chuck his hand.

Taking it, Chuck shook it and said 'thanks' and then Sarah threw her arms around his neck and whispered her thanks.

"Hey, lady…get your hands off me before Nic sees it" he said, looking around to make sure no one saw the hug. Seeing no immediate threat, he looked down at Sarah and gave her a small smile. "She'd only kick your ass…what she'd do to me is worse….much worse! Now get going and don't say nothing to Nic."

Chuck and Sarah got to their feet and started backing away from the table. "I guess we'll see all of you out at Gary's, right?"

A chorus of 'yeahs' answered them and they turned to head towards the front door. Chuck glanced back and saw that everyone was slowly getting to their feet and getting ready to leave. As they neared the door, Bill and Don walked up and offered their congratulations.

"We've got a couple of things to clear up here and then we'll see you all at Gary's. We'll talk then, Chuck…promise." Bill said before turning away and heading back into the club.

"Everything's gonna be alright" Don added, "trust us…we won't let you down. See you soon." he finished as he turned and followed Bill.

Stepping out the door, they saw the limo parked right in front of them, the door standing open. "Well…get in if you're coming for the ride…and missy…if you touch my man again…well, it's your wedding …and you didn't know…but next time?...alligator bait for sure. Now get in…let's go!"

A/N: 2 Please review. I'd really appreciate it. JT


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: Hey guys...back again. Sorry for the delay but the wiring's a little fuzzy right now...not sure what's up...general melon failure, I guess. Swimmer soon. Let me know what you think about this chapter. The ring is coming...and bringing with it...choices for Chuck and Sarah...sorry, not up to my usual ramble...like I said ...fuzzy wiring stuff.

Hey Jim...get better!

Don't own Chuck or anything in NBC's Chuckverse. No beta...all errors and general boring prose is all mine..please review...I really do appreciate your opinions.

Chuck Vs. The Walkabout- Chapter 31

Once the limo door closed, Sarah slid next to Chuck and wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling herself even closer. Nuzzling his neck, she breathed in his scent, calming herself by taking several deep breaths. Moving her head slightly, she repositioned her lips so they were almost right on top of his ear.

"I love you Chuck" she whispered, thrilled by the way his whole body reacted to her closeness. "So tell me, husband of mine, what are we going to do tonight?" Leaning back, she looked up to his face, expecting to see the smile that she loved do much and maybe, the Bartowski eyebrow dance. Instead, she found a look of worry and her own smile immediately disappeared. "What is it Chuck?"

"Sarah" he started, then paused, "…I love you so much and I wanted this day to be perfect…"

"It was…is, perfect!" she said as she swung her leg over his thighs so she was straddling his lap.

"Sarah…what about those two guys? That guy killed himself right in front of us…I thought I'd left this spy shit behind me and now…now it's back. I don't want us to start our life together with this stuff hanging over our heads…well, technically, since your still a CIA employee, and these guys were looking for Dad and I…I guess it's hanging over my head."

"No Chuck…you have to understand that you're not alone anymore…WE will figure this out…WE. Chuck. You and I…together…Mr. and Mrs. Bartowski!" she finished, pulling herself tighter against him. Leaning her face closer, she captured his lips with hers. She noticed his hesitation at first but soon he joined her with a passion that almost left her breathless. When she felt his hands find their way to her ass, she began to slowly grind herself against him. Just as she found his belt buckle and started to release it, the limo came to a stop.

"Hey now…" came a voice from the front of the limo, "…I know you just got married but save it until you don't have a witness."

"Soon" Sarah whispered into his ear as she released her hold on his belt buckle. "very soon" she added as she nibbled at his ear and gave him a firm squeeze, right near his belt buckle. After sliding slowly…very slowly off of his lap, she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the now open limo door. After stepping out, they looked at their driver who was smirking at them.

"Thanks, Nik" Sarah said while Chuck reached out his hand , offering a hand shake. Ignoring the hand, she pulled Chuck into a brief hug and before Sarah could voice her opinion, she'd released Chuck and pulled her into a hug.

"Best of luck to both of you" she offered after stepping back. "Now, I gotta get back to the Dump…it seems that there are other members of your party who need a ride." Turning quickly, she was back behind the wheel in a few seconds.

"Hey Nik" Chuck called to her, "tell Armadillo to hurry up and get better…he really won't be able to paw you effectively with that cast on."

Looking back over her shoulder, she smiled at the pair. "Ah…don't worry about that stubborn old bastard, he'll be better soon or else I'll be kicking his ass…again." She hollered at them before pulling away.

Chuck looked at Sarah and smiled. Placing an arm around her waist, he began to lead her towards the house. "Well…c'mon Mrs. Bartowski. Everyone is in town so we've got the house to ourselves…for a few minutes, at least."

Smiling, Sarah reached down and grabbed Chuck's belt buckle. "Let's go, Mr. Bartowski…we've got unfinished business…and, maybe later, we'll have a sit down with Casey, Carina and your dad…to see if they have any idea what's going on…but right now, your ass…and all the other good bits…are mine!"

-00—00—0-0—0-0-0-0—

Sarah's plan to spend a little while showing her husband how much she loved him, turned into several hours of them showing each other their love. A little later, as they lay spent in each others arms, a knocking at the door brought them roughly back to reality. From the urgent sound of the knock, they both sat up, looking around to see where their clothes had landed.

"Walker…Chuck" Casey's voice said through the door, "we need to have a chat. Carina and I…and your dad, have been talking to the General and we need to bring you up to speed. Kitchen in five."

Sarah looked to Chuck, hoping that the worried look she'd seen in the limo hadn't returned. She just found a small smile as he shrugged his shoulders. "Well, let's go see what's happening...Mrs. Bartowski" he said as he reached for his jeans and began to pull them on.

"Why, Mr. Bartowski…are you going commando…just for little ole me?" Sarah teased as she began gathering her own clothes.

"If it pleases you…always" Chuck answered with a smile, "I just hope the General has some good news…you know, I really don't like that woman" he added as an afterthought.

"I know…I know, and neither do I." Sarah said as she continued to wiggle back into her clothes. Looking towards her husband she caught the look on his face. Snapping her fingers, she waved her shirt in front of his eyes. "Chuck…while I love that you can't stop staring…please finish getting dressed." Seeing the fake pout that sprang to his face, she giggled and quickly unhooked the clasp on her bra and let it fall to the floor. "Maybe I'll join you in going commando" she said before pulling a t-shirt over her head. Walking around the bed , she used a finger to push his jaw shut before placing a light kiss on his lips. Stepping back, she moved to the door. "Hurry up…I'll see you in the kitchen."

Minutes later Chuck wandered into the kitchen to find Sarah sitting at the table with Casey, Carina and his dad. Pulling up a chair next to Sarah, he looked into the faces of all the other people seated around the table. "Alright…who's gonna get this started?" Chuck asked as her reached for the coffee pot in the middle of the table.

Casey cleared his throat and looked at Carina who simply shrugged her shoulders, clearly waiting for Casey to begin. "It looks like Agent Alex Forrest sold information to some bounty hunters…"

"There's a bounty out on my dad and I?" Chuck interrupted which earned him a look from Casey.

"…no, and that's what's odd. Evidently, Forrest knew these yahoos and convinced them that the two of you would be valuable to …someone."

Sarah and Chuck exchanged glances as they waited for Casey to continue.

"It seems that your father's bugs picked up Forrest's phone call and he contacted the General…which surprised her, I must say. She really doesn't like you, Orion."

"Yeah…I know" Stephen Bartowski mumbled, "…it's sorta, mostly…kinda misunderstandings."

Casey snorted before continuing. "The General tasked Carina to look into things and with Orion's help, she found and started tailing those two bozos who crashed the wedding."

At that point, Carina decided to take over by clearing her throat. "I picked those idiots up a couple of days ago and I followed them here. They didn't make any contacts while I was on them so I don't know who they were working for…if they were working for anybody. I've got a feeling that they were just some idiots that Forrest knew and she was hoping to use them to get something for herself…but, honestly…I just don't know."

Just as Carina finished up, Casey's cell phone started to ring. Looking at the display, he set it down on the table and hit the answer button before switching it to speaker. Casey, secure but with the company you asked for…ma'am."

"Alright then…first order of business…I understand that congratulations are in order…Mr. Bartowski…Agent Walker, you have my best wishes on your future. Now that the sentimentality has been taken care of…on to pressing matters. After receiving the fingerprints from Agent Casey, we've found that the two 'party crashers' are nothing more than low level, muscle for hire. The one who made use of the poison injector actually attended the CIA academy for about a month. He washed out due to low test scores. There were rumors floating around at the time that he and Agent Forrest were intimate but nothing was ever formally noted. The second individual was a known associate of the man with the connection to Forrest.

"General" Chuck asked, hoping she wouldn't be pissed at his interruption, "…were either of these men connected to Fulcrum?"

"No they weren't…which you would know if you still had the intersect…now, let me finish. Agent Forrest has been picked up and, so far, hasn't revealed anything further. We believe that Agent Forrest was acting on her own…she knew that Orion was very valuable and she also knew that his son…Chuck…had, at one point, been a very valuable asset. We can find no sign of any ties to this new organization that is calling itself 'The Ring"…that doesn't mean that we are going to stop looking and we will continue to 'look out' for the Bartowski family…whether Orion likes it or not."

Chuck looked over at his dad who appeared to be lost in thought.

"Further more" the General continued, "Chuck…we would be happy to have you…"

"GENERAL!" Orion suddenly spit out.

"…come back to work for us…"

"DIANE! Do you really want to lose the other house?" Orion said as he pounded his fist down onto the table.

"…It was just a job offer…no need to get upset" the General said, clearly not trying to push things too hard. "If there is nothing more, I'll be going. Agent Casey, contact me later." And just that quickly the phone conference ended.

Casey picked up his phone and running his fingers over the display, put it back into his pocket. After making brief eye contact with everyone at the table, he settled on Sarah and opened his mouth to say something. Before he could get the "W" out, Sarah interrupted him.

"Casey…don't say it…it's Bartowski now…and for the rest of my future…so get used to it!" she said as she reached her hand under the table and gave Chuck's hand a brief squeeze.

"…Bartowski" he manages to force out while keeping eye contact, "what are you going to do now? You gonna stay with the agency? Or you going to run off and start squirting out rug rats?"

Chuck tightened his hold on Sarah's hand under the table as she snorted at Casey. "Not that it's any of your business but WE haven't decided what to do yet. Chuck just got two new jobs that'll involve some travel so maybe we'll go on the road for a little while…or maybe I will start popping out kids… as you so quaintly put it…that is for my husband and I to decide. Now, don't make me start my honeymoon by having to kick your ass!"

"Jesus, Wa…Bar…Sarah, don't get your panties in a bunch…"

"Sarah…don't say it…" Chuck whispered

"What panties? It's our wedding day so we're going commando." Sarah stated with a smirk as she stared at Casey, "wanna make something of it?" she asked as she struggled to get to her feet.

"Sarah…" Chuck hissed as he struggled to keep his wife from starting a fight.

"Jesus Walker…er…Bartowski. That's too much information" Casey blurted out as he looked between Sarah and Chuck.

"Sarah…about time…I've told you for years that that's the only way to go…too bad it took getting married for you to figure it out" Carina said as she slid her chair back and crossed her arms over her chest, waiting to see what would happen.

Sarah's eyes flipped to Carina, "Shut it!" she said before looking back at Casey.

Chuck was starting to get worried as Sarah continued to pull at his hand as she tried to get to her feet. The sound of his dad gently laughing caught Chuck's attention about the same time as everyone else noticed it. Sarah slowly relaxed and glanced from Casey to Orion to see if she could find out what was so funny. Seeing nothing, she looked to Carina and then to Chuck. Still not finding the source of Orion's laughter, she looked at him quizzically. Everyone else at the table soon joined her and eventually Orion noticed all of the stares. Swallowing his laughter, he looked at Sarah.

"Please promise me you won't just 'squirt out' my first grandchild…that just doesn't sound right." he said with a look that seemed to explain what he had found so funny. "I would much prefer you use a different method of delivery."

Slowly, the other faces around the table started to smile and before long, Chuck released his hold on Sarah's hand, pretty sure that she wasn't as close to violence as she had been moments before. Just as everyone around the table seemed to have relaxed, the front door flew open and Ginger stumbled in, followed by the rest of the crew from Rockport and, bringing up the rear, the home's owner, Gary.

"Jonathon Casey, where are you? You're needed right now!" Ginger yelled, obviously forgetting to use her 'inside' voice. Wandering into the kitchen she caught sight of everyone seated at the table. "What's everyone smiling about?" she asked with a little bit of a slur in her voice. Walking over to the far side of the table, she lowered herself into Casey's lap. Turning her head slightly, she looked at Carina. "Hey, skank" she said with a laugh, "sorry I decked you earlier but you shouldn't be kissing other people's other people…or something like that." She finished before turning back to Casey and attacking his lips.

Chuck looked to the doorway and saw everyone smiling. 'What's up guys…what did we miss?"

"Well…" Jim started, "…it seems that the 'minister' is a better pool player than my darlin' daughter…and she just doesn't know when to quit. I told her…never bet drinks against JT but she just wouldn't listen…"

"He cheated…" Ginger said, suddenly joining the conversation after breaking off her kiss, "…he kept staring down my shirt but he never missed any shots…and he made me drink every time I lost." She slurred before going back to Casey's lips.

Jim just shook his head and laughed before putting his arm around his wife. "You're on baby sitting detail, John" he said with a glance at Casey. "C'mon Trish…let's get some sleep…or whatever?" he said before turning around and disappearing back into the house. After offering their congratulations and a quick hug, Mike and Shel headed off to their room, leaving Gary standing in the kitchen doorway.

"It really was a great party. Bill and Don send their regards and say not to worry, they've got the 'clean-up' handled. I'm gonna hit the hay. I'll see everyone in the morning…" and with a glance at Ginger who was still 'attacking' Casey, added "…or, maybe, the afternoon. Night all."

A round of good night's answered him as he turned and walked away. Sarah looked over at Chuck and smiled as they both turned to look at Ginger and Casey. Seeming to notice the quiet, Ginger broke the kiss and turned to look at everyone seated at the table.

"Hey…Chuck and Sarah…when did you guys get here? Aren't you supposed to be on your honeymoon?..."

Chuck and Sarah looked at each other and smiled, both sure that Casey had his hands full. "Yeah, Ginger…" Chuck answered, "…we just got here. Did you have fun at the reception?"

"Oh yeah…lots of fun…I got to kick that bitch's ass and then you guys got married…and then that 'minister' started cheating at pool…and then…John?...take me to bed…right now…" she finished before laying her head on Casey's shoulder and starting to snore lightly.

Chuck and Sarah exchanged smiles with Casey and Carina as Orion started to chuckle. Casey slowly got to his feet, Ginger cradled in his arms. "Congratulations, you two" he said quietly as he made his way to the door. Turning back, he added, "we'll talk more tomorrow…ok?"

"Yeah Casey…we'll talk tomorrow" Chuck said. "I've gotta stop by 'The Dump' or call Don and Bill at work and see when they want me to start the new job. We'll definitely see you tomorrow."

Without another word, Casey wandered away, leaving the four remaining people seated at the table. They all exchanged looks before Carina broke the silence.

"So…has the mighty Casey been domesticated…by a what? She seems nice enough and she's got a mean right hook but…really?" Carina asked, looking honestly puzzled.

"Domesticated? I honestly don't know" Sarah answered. "They seem to get along …"

"Plus…they're just a couple of signatures away from being married" Chuck added and laughed as Carina did a classic spit take with her coffee. He glanced over at his dad and noticed him wiping Carina's coffee off of his face.

"Sorry Orion…" Carina said as she tried to catch her breath, "…what the fuck are you talking about , Chuck? Sarah? Someone better start talking…and I mean right now…or else I'll go ask Casey myself."

"Ok" Sarah said with a smile, "you go ask Casey…Ginger's passed out…she probably won't wake up and drop you…again."

Chuck raised his hands and motioned for Carina to sit back down. "Let me make some fresh coffee and then Sarah and I will tell you all about the 'school marm' and John Casey." As Chuck got to his feet and made his way to the coffee machine, Ellie and Devon walked in. "Have a seat guys…Sarah and I are about to tell a story and believe me…you're gonna want to hear it…you too dad, you're not going anywhere." After setting the machine, Chuck sat back down and grabbed Sarah's hand. "Well…it all started the night of your reception…" he said as he looked at his sister and her husband…

-00—00-0—0-0—0-0—

Chuck and Sarah slept in until almost 10 in the morning…that was when the sound of people moving around and motorcycles being started let them know that maybe, just maybe, it was time to get their day started. After a not so quick shower together and a search for some clean clothes, Chuck and Sarah decided to ride into town so they could meet with Bill and Don. The previous night they had decided that since Sarah still had leave time with the agency, they would spend the next couple of weeks on a working honeymoon. Sarah had suggested it and Chuck agreed after Sarah promised that she wouldn't be demanding sex, twenty-four hours a day. She told Chuck he could work for eight hours but that the rest of the day would be hers, to use as she thought best. They still had a couple of days left in Sturgis because Chuck had promised to lend Gary a hand at his 'display' and Sarah agreed that since Gary had been so much help…it was the least that Chuck could do.

Walking out into the kitchen, they found Ginger and Casey seated at the table, Ginger obviously suffering from a nasty hangover. Carina was also sitting down, a cup of coffee in her hands.

"Hey Chuckles" Carina said as she caught sight of the newlyweds, "hey Sarah, what's on the list today? You guys hitting the road?"

"Morning Carina…no, we're gonna stick around until the weekend's over" Chuck said, "after that, we're gonna head out to Florida so I can get started on my new job. You?"

"Well, if you guys don't mind…I might tag along with you …at least for the first little way. Unless something comes up, I've gotta head back to DC…wait to see where the job takes me next."

A/N: I know I'm repeating stuff...please review. JT

Sarah and Chuck exchanged looks. "Sure, that won't be a problem" Sarah said with a grin, "just remember to keep your hands to yourself."

Before Carina could say anything, Orion walked into the kitchen, a duffle bag over his shoulder. Dropping the bag to the floor, he grabbed a cup and filled it with coffee. Pulling back one of the chairs, he seated himself and looked towards Chuck and Sarah. "I had a wonderful time yesterday. I'm so happy for the both of you but I need to hit the road. I've got resaerch waitng back in Burbank...plus, I need to check in on Agent Larkin. I also want to upgrade the security at the apartment complex. I know that you're gonna be heading towards the east coast...just remember, if you need anything, please call."

Before Chuck could respond, Casey's phone started ringing. After looking at the display, he glanced at everyone before excusing himself to take the phone call on the back porch. While Ginger cradled her head in her hands, four other sets of eyes watched Casey as he answered his phone. They all watched as Casey's phone call seemed to upset him and they were waiting expectantly for him to come back in. Walking in, he asked Ginger if she could give them some privacy and promised to tell her what he could afterwards. Getting to her feet, she walked over a lightly kissed Casey on the cheek before walking out of the kitchen. Watching her leave, Casey reached out his hand and refilled his coffee cup before meeting everyone's eyes.

"That was Beckman...Forrest broke. It seems that she was still involved with that moron that couldn't cut it at the academy...she gave him and his buddy the where and when for Chuck and Orion...suggesting that they 'convince' them to accompany them. She told the idiot that she was sure she could make them all rich if they could get ahold of the Bartowski's. She evidently didn't tell them where she was gonna 'sell' you so maybe we got lucky there" Casey said as he looked into his coffee cup.

"What is it Casey? What haven't you told us?" Sarah asked, the concern obvious in her voice.

"Beckman has new information on this new organization that is calling itself 'The Ring'...it seems that Fulcrum was just a small part."

"What else Casey?" Sarah almost whispered, the concern obvious on her face and in her voice.

Casey paused to take another swallow of coffee. "They have increased their investigations into Agent Carmichael. They know he's connected to the intersect and they want him. They have offered to pay for any information and the General is actually, very concerned. She worried for Chuck's safety...and for his loved ones as well. I honestly believe her..." Casey said as he slowly met eyes with everyone around the table."...and she wants to have a conference, with everyone...at fourteen hundred hours...everyone going to be here?" Looking around the table he took in the affirmative nods and then slowly got to his feet. "Alright...I'll see everyone at fourteen hundred" he said before turning to leave.

"Casey" Chuck called after him,"...what are you going to tell Ginger?"

"As much as I have to so she can decide if she wants to stick around...with me." he answered before walking out the kitchen door.


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: Well...I'm back again...begging for your approval and offering a chapter in exchange...I know, hardly seems like a fair trade...these chapters are so easy to do and that 'leave a review' thingie...next to impossible...ha ha...boy, ain't I funny...just kidding...I never expected or hoped for such a positive response...it really has kept me going...now, if the rest of the known universe would just get behind the 'Pope' thing...I mean, really...not one single application...not one!...it breaks my heart...what, doesn't anyone want to be a Pope-ette?...where's the love, people?...I promised to be a kind and benevolent despot...but, really...you're pushing my buttons here...what's it gonna take, huh?...more chapters...well, I'm dancing as fast as I can... JT

Hey Jim...I'll keep saying it...get better!

As evidenced by the sterling diction and wonderful spelling, no beta was present at the conception of this chapter...although, I'm pretty sure that some of them were watching the video afterwards...dirty, dirty betas...and to add more good news...I just found out that I don't own Chuck...what a jip...I bought the 'magic' beans that guy had and planted them just like he said...but no, no owning Chuck...stupid magic beans...wait'll I catch up with my dad...he's gonna get such a talking to... JT

Chuck Vs. The Walkabout - Chapter 32

Chuck, Sarah and Carina were seated around the dining room table, waiting for the video conference with General Beckman to begin. Carina looked like she'd been up all night long doing…well, Chuck didn't want to know what…or who. He wasn't aware of the smile on his face until Carina called him on it.

"So Chuckles…did you and Walker finally seal the deal?" she asked with a smirk.

Chuck felt Sarah tense up in his lap and he got ready to put an arm around her waist…maybe both arms. Before he could figure out what to say, Sarah answered for them.

"It's Bartowski now" Sarah said with a smile on her face, "and not that it's any of your business…but…oh yeah…he really 'sealed' it last night…several times, in fact."

Chuck could feel the blush climbing up his neck and Carina just wouldn't let up.

"So…you're sure you don't want to share…let me take the hubby for a test drive?"

Orion walked into the room just as Chuck wrapped his other arm around his wife's waist, preventing her from getting to her feet. He really loved having her in his lap…plus, he wanted to make sure she didn't hurt Carina with the knife that had suddenly appeared in her hand.

"Corn dogs, anyone?" Orion asked, taking in the scene in front of him with a small smile on his face.

Sarah broke the 'stare of death' that she was currently inflicting on Carina on looked towards the doorway and then burst out laughing. Orion…her father-in-law, she reminded herself…was standing there with oven mitts on his hands, an obviously fresh tray of corndogs resting in them. A very frilly apron was draped around his neck and tied at his waist. The smile on his face seemed to bring a sense of calm to the room. After placing the tray in the center of the table, he stepped back and found that Colonel John Casey had silently stepped into the room…by stepping on Casey's foot. The pained grunt behind him caused Orion to spin around, already apologizing.

"I'm so sorry, Colonel…I didn't know you were there…I…"

"Forget it" Casey murmured, clearly not worried by Orion's foot stomp. Conference started yet?" he asked just as the laptop on the table chirped, signaling an incoming video link.

"Great timing, Casey" Chuck offered.

Looking down at his wrist, Casey just grunted…clearly not impressed by being on time.

"Colonel…Agent Hansen…um…Bartowskis'…" the General greeted the people who had gathered around the laptop. "I hear that congratulations are in order…Chuck…Agent Walk…er…Bartowski."

"Thank you, General" Sarah and Chuck answered at the same time and then exchanged smiles.

"First things first…Agent Forrest continues to assert that the only person she contacted was the…for lack of a better word…idiot, who couldn't cut it at the 'farm'. We believe that she is telling the truth. How ever, due to the increased interest in 'Agent Carmichael', we've arranged for him to be 'killed' while on a mission in Argentina."

"What?" Sarah and Chuck blurted out at the same time, exchanging a look of concern.

"Oh …calm down, you two. We simply used a john doe who was of a similar build to Chuck. He was 'killed' in a car bomb attack which was attributed to Ring operative who was 'killed' in the blast as well."

"Uh…thanks?" Chuck offered, not sure how he felt about the 'death' of his alter-ego.

"General…what happens now?" Casey asked.

"That, Colonel, is the question…and the reason behind this conference. Ultimately, the decision rests with you, Chuck. First things first…Agent Hansen, I've spoken with your superiors at the DEA and I'm prepared to make you a one time only offer…in or out?"

"That's your offer?" Carina asked, surprising Chuck and Sarah by appearing to be serious. "Can you tell me anything?"

"Yes Agent…what we will be discussing is above your clearance and pay grade…if you stay for this meeting, you will be privy to knowledge that could make you a target…from other intelligence operations who would kill for this knowledge…and from us…if we ever doubt your loyalty. You are currently in a precarious position, just by knowing who will be in attendance, so…in or out?"

"I'm in General…I'm always up for a challenge…plus I'll get to hang out with Chuckles and the rest of the gang…so, yes…I'm in."

"Does anyone have a problem with this?" the General asked, waiting for any response. Hearing no objections, she opened a folder in front of her. "Chuck…the best scientific minds agree that you are…"

"GOD DAMN IT, Diane! I told you not to try to do this. Didn't my warnings indicate to you just how I felt about this?" Orion practically yelled at the screen. Surprising everyone in the room.

"Orion…Stephen…he needs to be informed about everything and allowed…"

"NO HE DOESN"T!" Orion slammed his hands onto the table, causing everyone around the table to jump…a little.

"Dad!" Chuck said as he gently pushed Sarah out of his lap. "Let her talk…I want…no, I need to hear what she has to say…and you need to let me hear it."

"Charles…I don't want you involved in this…again."

"Dad…don't you think that any decisions…about my life…are up to me…and my wife, of course." he added as Sarah stepped to his side. "I want to hear what the General has to say…if she says anything that isn't true, tell me…otherwise…"

"Alright Charles…but I'm not happy about this."

"Duly noted…now General, say what you have to say." Chuck stared at the monitor while his hand sought out Sarah's.

"Your father's research, and that of our scientists as well…it all seems to indicate that you are, quite possibly, one of a theoretical handful of people who can handle a full Intersect download…"

"Intersect, General?" Carina asked, looking confused. "I thought that the Intersect was just a pipe dream…"

It isn't…you said yes…I'm now your boss…so, shut up." General Diane Beckman said as she visibly struggled to maintain her calm. "I…I apologize Agent Hansen…you'll soon discover that Bartowskis…"

"Hey!" Sarah said.

"all of them…can drive you crazy. Now, I'm sure you have questions…please, wait until this meeting is finished…and then bother one of the Bartowskis…now, as I was saying, Chuck, you may be the only person…ok, ok…one of a few people who can handle the Intersect download. Your father is currently developing a 'micro-intersect' download that would be manageable by more agents. These 'micro' downloads would allow agents to download specific skills or knowledge. The downloads would have a shelf life and fade after time, leaving the user no worse for wear…is that correct, Orion?"

"Yes…in theory…"

"And how long before you're ready to begin testing?"

"Four to six months…" Orion replied, clearly still unhappy with the direction he saw this conversation heading.

"And in the meantime, the Ring is also conducting it's own research…"

"They're nowhere near close…"

"God damn it, Stephen…would you listen to yourself…didn't you learn anything from the report about the Meadow Branch mission…those butchers forced that download on Chuck…and he survived it…and was able to access the information. That means that they're not that far behind you…and if we hadn't been able to contain Chuck's identity, every Ring agent…in the world, would be hunting for him…and anyone connected to him."

Everyone in the room was stunned into silence, by the General's statement and by the fact that Orion didn't dispute her. Carina looked around the room, looked into the eyes of everyone there and wondered if she had made the wrong decision. She waited, along with everyone else, for the General to continue.

"Chuck" the General started and then paused, obviously unsure how to continue, "you never agreed to any of the downloads you received and we didn't treat you very well…all the time, but…"

"NO!" a voice yelled out…and it wasn't Orion's voice this time that was objecting. Chuck looked into his wife's eyes and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"…we need you to take the Intersect again. Not just for your country…"

"Yeah…I get the idea…but you can't seriously expect me to answer you right now…" he felt Sarah's fingernails digging into his palm but he refused to break the eye contact he had with the General.

"No Chuck…I don't expect an answer right now…I realize you have a lot to think about… and people you need to talk with. Please…take the time you need…talk it over with your team…because that's what they will become if you agree to this. I know you just got married and your wife clearly has an opinion…take all the time you need… I promise not to bother you again…and I'll abide by your decision."

"HA!" Sarah barked, clearly not believing the General's statement.

"Agent Wal…Bartowski…you may be on leave but you are still an employee of the U.S. government and I'm the representative of that body…as such…"

"Yes General…but as of right now…I QUIT!" Sarah barked at the screen. Dropping Chuck's hand, she turned and after exchanging looks with Chuck, she left the room.

Everyone else in the room was stunned into silence, not believing any thing that had just happened. Chuck seemed to be the first to recover. "General" he started and then paused, unsure what to say. Finally making a decision, he addressed the monitor. "I'll…I…uh…General, I'll let you know…when I know." he finished before standing up and heading off in the same direction as his wife.

"Orion…Stephen, I…"

"Save it Diane…I know why you did it…I'm very unhappy about it but I know why. You'll have the 'micro intersects' as soon as I can make them workable. I hope my son doesn't allow himself to get drawn back into your web but if he does, rest assured I'm going to do everything in my power to keep him safe…keep them safe…and if I could keep them safe by killing you…I would. It's too late for that now…I just hope…I wish I had never allowed this 'thing' to come into existence…" Orion ground to a stop, his emotions overpowering him. With a last withering glance at the monitor, he dropped his head into his hands. Casey and Carina looked at each other and then back at the laptop, neither sure what to say.

"I'll speak to each of you soon…Agent Hansen…welcome to the…ah, hell…I don't know what this is. Talk to colonel Casey…he can answer your questions…if you decide that you made the wrong decision…I'll see what I can do." And with no warning, the video feed disconnected.

Carina looked up at Casey who stood just inside the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest. She nodded her head towards Orion, silently asking the large man what they should do about the man seated across from her, his hands still cupping his head. Casey just shrugged his shoulders, as he watched Orion slowly raise his head back up.

"Agent Casey…would you grab a beer or two from the refrigerator…I believe we owe this young lady some answers…and if she's smart, once she hears it all, she'll get the hell out."

"Yes sir" he replied before heading towards the kitchen. A couple of minutes later, Casey walked back to the table and pulled up a chair, passing a beer to Orion and Carina. "So…how do you want to start this? Besides at the beginning, of course."

Orion looked thoughtful for a second before responding. "How about with a question…where's that beautiful young lady you had on your arm yesterday…Ginger, wasn't it? Don't you think she should be included?"

"I don't know, sir. She's a civilian and…I'm not sure if she wants to be a part of this…"

"Don't you think you should ask her?" a voice asked from the doorway.

Casey's head shot up at the sound of the voice and he immediately got to his feet. "I…I thought that you we're leaving with your parents and your aunt and uncle…"

"No John…I stayed…because I want to be here…with you. Now, is this one of those 'conversations' I shouldn't hear?"

Casey looked back to the table and was shocked when Orion stood up and offered her a chair. "If you trust her, Agent Casey…it's up to you."

"Wait a second" Carina said, looking from Orion to Casey and then back again. "Ah, what the hell…this …this is just something I can't help you decide, Casey. Just make sure she knows that there's no going back from this…five minutes at this table and she's down a rabbit hole that won't ever let her go. She'll have her life but she'll be changed, knowing what we know…or are about to find out. Oh, and it's up to you to tell the 'wicked witch', sorry about that."

Ginger looked nervously at Casey who seemed confused…and a little worried. She stepped closer to him, looking into his eyes as she placed a hand on his arm. She nodded her head, "If you want me, John Casey…I'm staying. Now, how about a beer to go along with story time…?" she asked with a smile before walking over and taking the offered seat. Turning around, Casey headed back to the kitchen, grumbling under his breath. "What have I told you about that, John?"

"Not to."

"That's right…now hurry up with that beer."

Carina couldn't help laughing when the strangled "Yes ma'am" was heard from the kitchen.

-00-00-0-00-0-

After checking the room that they had been sharing and finding no sign of Sarah, Chuck headed out the front door and turned to his right, finding her sitting in the porch swing. 'Man she looks pissed' he thought to himself as he walked over to the swing and started to sit down. She looked up at him and he changed his mind…she didn't look pissed, she looked worried…and pissed.

"Chuck…if you sit down, you might not like some of the things I want to say to you."

"Well…my wife is sitting on a swing so I want to sit with her…maybe I'm just old fashioned, that way" he said with a small smile before taking a seat next to her. He had hoped for a small smile in return but instead got a hard punch to the shoulder.

"Maybe you're a jackass…that way." Sarah said, before sliding over and positioning herself next to him. "I know what you're going to say…and I should hate you for it…but the fact that you're going to is one of the things that I love about you. God damn it…you know that being noble is so out of style these days" she said as Chuck stared into her eyes. "Why can't you just be a douche bag like Bryce?"

"Because you wouldn't love me the way you do…and because one 'Larkin bag' in the world is quite enough, thank you."

In spite of the weight on her heart, Sarah laughed. "You're right…one is enough. And one of you…I really hope that's enough. I don't want to share you, Chuck. I finally got you all to myself and I just don't want to give you up" she said quietly as tears gathered in her eyes.

"Sarah…"Chuck started just as she buried her head into her favorite spot between his shoulder and neck. Gently putting his hands onto her shoulders, he pushed her away from his chest so he could look into her eyes. "Sarah Lisa Bartowski…you're not giving anything up. If I decide, and I know you think you know everything but you don't…it will only be after we've talked this through from every angle…and I'm thinking that could take at least two or three weeks. So…would you like to take a ride with me and see the east coast? I'll get some work done and as an added bonus, get to spend lots and lots of time with my beautiful wife."

"But what about Beckman?"

"What about her? It doesn't matter…not to me. You're what matters and if you told me no…that would be that. I know what Beckman wants…and I know what my dad wants…but it's what you want that will direct my heart. It's always been you, Sarah. Let's just sit here for a little while…I'll even let you snuggle up against me… a little" he said with a smile, watching as the smile returned to Sarah's face.

"You'll let me?" Sarah asked with a smirk.

"Well…if you ask really nice and promise not to leave any hickies on my neck, then yes."

"Please" she whispered into his ear while she pulled herself tight against him. "But I'm not making any promises about what I may or may not do to your neck." she added before nipping at his earlobe.

Putting his arm around her shoulders, he pulled her even closer. "OK…I guess one or two would be alright…but no more than that."

-00-00-00-000-

"Jesus…and all of that's true?" Ginger asked, not really believing all that she'd just heard, "and , this Beckman really asked him to take up this 'crusade' again?" Looking around the table, Ginger realized that that was exactly what would happen. "You know he's gonna say yes, don't you? He's a good man and he won't say no…not if he thinks it will help…even if it only helped one other person…he'd do it." Looking around the table again, she saw that everyone there knew the truth of what she'd said. "God damn it, John…that's just not fair…can't Sarah make him say no?" she asked, knowing that if the positions were reversed, she wouldn't be able to make him say no. "Well…you guys better have a damn good plan for keeping him safe."

A/N: part 2: if you're registered, go vote for whatever categories catch your eye. Heck...you don't even have to vote for me...but you could(he said with a kind and gentle smile)! JT


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: So...some words...this is the last chapter...in this chapter?...yes I'm gonna come back to this world...I kinda like the characters and their interactions...in fact, I had so much fun that I painted myself into a bitch of a corner...but, never fear...I have an amazing way back out...I think...we'll see...thanks to everyone who hung in there...and to those who didn't finish the ride, thanks for the inspiration...33 chapters?...man...never expected it ...thanks for the push, Jim...now I'm addicted and people have to suffer the horrible butchering of the english language...not to mention what I'm sure are a butt load of grammatical errors...next?...more swimmer, cause it's fun...and then... Chuck Vs The Return From Walkabout...good title?...well, give me your ideas...in your review...see how i did that...no overt begging for your adoration...or contempt...just your honest opinion. JT

If you hadn't figured it out by now...this whole thing was beta-less...what, you're surprised...please, put down those magic markers...I think the fumes are getting to you. Oh, another admission...I don't own Chuck or any off the characters if that universe...I do own a couple of the characters here...no, I'm not bragging...hell, borrow any of them you want...just please, don't write any of them into GLEE...thanks.

Chuck Vs. The Walkabout Chapter 33

The setting sun set the horizon ablaze with countless beautiful colors and the late afternoon shadows had stretched all the way onto the porch, just light touching the swing hanging there. Sarah was almost sitting in Chuck's lap and her warm breath against his neck filled him with a sense of completeness that he had never felt before in his life. Glancing down he found his wife staring back at him, a small smile of contentment on her face.

"Dinner?" Chuck asked, not wanting to break their embrace but acutely aware of the hunger his rumbling stomach was advertising.

Sarah smiled at him as she gently rubbed his mid-section. "I'd better feed you, otherwise you won't have the energy you're going to need later."

"Plans, Mrs. Bartowski?" he asked while giving her the eyebrow dance.

"Why yes, Mr. Bartowski" she replied, giving her own version of the eyebrow dance. "So, what would you like for dinner?"

"I was thinking about ordering something to go from Bill and Don…that way we can hang out here, with everyone, and talk about what everyone's plans are."

"Alright…let's check with and make sure that no one has any plans."

"You know" she said as she tilted her head back, "we could just start our honeymoon right now."

"Nope" he answered with a smile as he got slowly to his feet.

"And why not?" Sarah replied, taking Chuck's offered hand and standing up next to him.

"Well, you did say something about food so you'll have to feed me first" he said before leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Then , we're gonna all have a little talk about what's ahead you can do with me as you will." he answered before taking Sarah's hand and leading her towards the front door. Hand in hand, they walked into the house and soon stood in the doorway of the large dining room.

"Hey…it's the newlyweds" Ginger announced with a smile, being the first of the four people at the table to notice them standing there. "So…what's the verdict?"

"Well…first things first…Does anyone have plans for dinner?…No?…Ok…Sarah and I are gonna order some take out from 'The Heap'. After we've all had something to eat, we want to talk with all of you about what's ahead." Chuck finished while Sarah had her phone out, already dialing.

-000-000-000-

Almost two hours later, Ginger, with some help from Orion, had cleared all evidence of the fantastic meal from the table. Everyone had eaten in silence, their eyes rarely leaving their plates. Even the usually boisterous Carina had remained silent and stolen glances at Chuck and Sarah, wondering what the couple had planned.

After Ginger and Orion had retuned to their seat at the table, Chuck cleared his throat and then glanced at everyone seated around him, finally looking gazes with his dad. Everyone watched the silent battle of wills and, surprisingly, Orion blinked first after which he looked down at the notepad he had brought with him. Chuck then shifted his gaze to Ginger before speaking.

"Alright 'G'…I don't know how much Casey has told you…but if you're gonna stay, you need to know that what we're about to talk about could change your life…forever." Chuck shook his head. "Sorry…that sounded really melodramatic, didn't it?"

"And now…" Carina intoned in a surprisingly deep voice, "..it's time for another episode of 'As Chuck's World Turns'."

Chuck watched as Ginger and Casey exchanged looks and was shocked when Colonel John Casey smiled…a little. He looked to his side, wondering if Sarah had witnessed the same thing he had. The smile on her faced answered the un-asked question…they had both seen evidence that Ginger seemed to be having a humanizing effect on Casey.

Alright…first things first. Sarah and I are going to take a month long 'working' honeymoon" Chuck paused to turn and share a smile with his wife before continuing, "once we get back…well, that's when dad is gonna load the Intersect back into here" he finished as he tapped his head with a finger.

"Actually" Orion said with a cough, "I'll just be re-activating and updating the existing Intersect…"

"WHAT?" both Chuck and Sarah blurted out, almost at the exact same time.

"Dad…I thought you said that you removed it? What the hell do you mean, exactly, by 're-activating' and 'updating'?"

Orion took several deep breaths and then cleared his throat. "Well…the human brain can be 'loaded' and 'updated' but…you can't remove information…it can forgotten or…suppressed. Since I didn't know what kind of crap was contained in that Fulcrum download, I wrote a program that suppressed anything that wasn't naturally occurring information. Basically, what you experienced at the drive-in was an elaborate 'off' switch."

Dad…are you telling me that the Intersect is still there…that shit is still in my head…you just turned it off…like flicking a light switch?"

"Not exactly, Charles. There was no 'flicking'. The suppression program was incredibly difficult to write…and risky…"

"Risky?" Sarah asked in a quiet and barely controlled voice. "Risky how, exactly?"

"Well…uh…there was a fifty/fifty chance that the program may have suppressed…um…everything."

Chuck caught Sarah before she could grab Orion's throat…just barely. She had been half-way across the table before Chuck had been able to wrap his arms around her waist. Pulling her back and into his lap, he struggled to hold onto the force of nature that was an angry Sarah.

"You took a fifty/fifty chance on killing your own son? What the fuck?" she hissed, still struggling against Chuck's hold.

"Well…it was more like fifty seven/ forty three.." Orion said and then quickly leaned back as Sarah lunged at him again. "…Agent Walker…"

"It's Bartowski now…dad" she countered, the sarcasm almost dripping off her use of the word 'dad'.

"…ok, Sarah…what do you think Fulcrum would have done with him…after you and Colonel Casey allowed him to be captured?…well?…I tell you. After passing him off to this Ring group, he would've been forced to give up any knowledge he had…most likely through the use of torture. Do you think that would have been better than the risk I took? Yes, I knew it was a risk and I took it…and I'd take it again!" he yelled across the table.

Chuck was struggling once again to hold onto his wife. "Sarah…" he whispered into her ear, "…please, just let it go…"

"But Chuck, you could've…"

"But I didn't. I'm here…you're here…please, just let it go…please…for me….for us" he pleaded.

"Chuck, he took that risk once…are you gonna let him take it again?" Sarah asked, having turned around in Chuck's arms to face him.

Orion cleared his throat. "No…no I'm not ! All of my latest research will let me re-activate and update the Intersect with almost no risk to Charles."

The tension that Chuck had felt slip away from the woman seated in his lap suddenly returned and he prepared himself to restrain his wife…again. Before Sarah had a chance to call Orion on his use of the phrase, 'almost no risk', a new voice joined the conversation.

Um…guys…sorry for interrupting this 'family feud' but, what exactly is an 'Intersect'? Ginger asked, a confused look on her face. "It sure sounds important and John's told me a little but I would really like to know more. Since you opened the door and invited me in, how about walking me through…please?"

"Yes…that sound like a great idea" Carina added. "I could use some more info as well. So, how about it Chuckles…you wanna fill me in?" she added with a teasing tone in her voice.

Sarah's attention shifted from her father-in-law to her old friend, re-focusing her glare. Casey smiled and snickered which earned him a shoulder slap and a frown from the redhead seated next to him. Orion also shifted his attention to Carina and almost jumped out of his chair when he felt her hand come to rest on his thigh and give it a quick squeeze. The saucy wink that accompanied the thigh grab left Orion blushing while Sarah and Chuck exchanged shocked glances.

"Carina…what the hell?" Sarah asked, ready to say more before she was interrupted by the sound of laughter that caused her to freeze. She slowly turned her attention to Ginger, finding that everyone else had turned their attention to her as well. "Ginger? Did I miss something?"

"Sarah…" Ginger answered, trying to stop her laughter, "…Carina just flirted with Chuck…and his dad…in less than thirty seconds."

"And?" Sarah asked, confused.

"And I wondered if being cute and irresistible was in the Bartowski genes…"

"And?" Sarah asked again, still confused.

"And then I pictured Carina volunteering to check their jeans…J E A N S" she spelled out before falling back into her giggles.

After a few moments, Chuck felt the tension melt away from his bride, followed by a snort which was promptly followed by a matching snort from Carina.

"Yeah…she would have." Sarah said with a smile.

"Oh yeah…I definitely would have" Carina agreed with a nod of her head, "well, maybe not Chuckles…after all, he just got married…but poppa B…oh yeah, I would."

The rest of the table chuckled except for Orion who's blush was actually deepening, due to Carina's hand which was still on his thigh and slowly moving upwards.

"If you don't mind, miss." Orion said with a slight hitch in his voice. He glanced down at Carina's hand and than back to her face.

"Oh, trust me…I don't mind at all" she answered with another wink before she made a show of removing her hand. Looking around the table, Carina paused and then delivered her verdict. "Tension…broken. Now, how about that story, Chuckles?"

"Dad…you wanna start?"

"Charles, why don't you get it started…it really is your story. I'm going to go get myself a beer." he said as he got to his feet. "Anyone else?" he asked and after a quick hand count, he headed out to the kitchen…blissfully unaware of the pair of eyes that followed him as he walked away.

-00-00-0-0-0-0-

Almost two hours later the story of the Intersect was brought up to date. Ginger had found it almost unbelievable and if anyone besides Chuck had told her, she would have called them crazy. Carina had listened in silence, nodding her head when parts of the story matched her own limited knowledge. Catching Sarah yawning for the third time, Chuck suggested that they all call it a night after promising everyone waffles in the morning.

"C'mon, wife o' mine" he whispered into Sarah's ear, "time to get you to bed" he added as he lifted her into his arms. "We'll see you all in the morning" he added back over his shoulder as he carried his bride towards their room.

"Anyone up for some cards?" Carina asked, seemingly a fresh as she had been hours before.

"No thanks" Ginger answered for herself and Casey, both of them already making their exit.

"Well, poppa B…I guess it's just you and me" she said with a smile.

"I guess a few hands of poker would be fun" Orion answered.

"Strip poker?" Carina immediately asked.

"Uh…well, how about bridge?"

"Strip bridge?"

"UH…how about gin rummy?"

"Strip…"

"Is that the only kind of cards you play?" Orion asked, not really wanting an answer.

"Well…it makes the games more fun, don't you agree?"

"How about solitaire?" he asked, sure he had her now.

"Sure…let me guess…one of us plays with themselves and the other strips?"

"What?" he responded, the blush back again. "How about a board game…I think I saw some in the entertainment room."

"Sure…how about strip candy land…or strip monopoly…or strip checkers…that way we get to jump each other while we strip…no?…well, I guess we could play strip chess but that might take all night…which I'm not opposed to, now that I think about it…"

"Young lady…if you're trying to get me flustered…consider the job done."

"I wasn't trying to get you flustered" a suddenly serious Carina answered. "I was just trying to get you to smile. You Bartowskis have the best smiles…they just creep up on a girl and leave her feeling better about herself."

Orion's blush returned, joined by his first honest smile of the night. Before he could act, Carina was on her feet and had placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Goodnight, poppa B…see you in the morning" Carina said with a smile, her first completely honest one of the night. After taking a few steps away, she paused and looked back over her shoulder. "I'll leave my door unlocked…just in case you think of a game we can play."

"Miss Hansen…" he started before noticing the twinkle in her eyes.

"Oh…you're so much fun…and I thought Chuck was an easy guy to make blush…this is going to be so much fun…goodnight, poppa B. See you for waffles."

Before he could think of an answer, Carina was out of sight…but definitely not out of mind. Gathering up the last few empty bottles, he wandered into the kitchen and after giving it a quick once over, turned out the lights and headed off to bed.

-00-0-00-0-00-

Breakfast the next morning turned out to be a crowded affair. As soon as Chuck started his first batch of waffles, every guest staying in Gary's house began appearing, almost everyone looking hung over and hungry. Within minutes, he had to press Sarah into service, not letting her cook but finding other chores for her. Soon she had all sorts of diced fruit piled into bowls and after a panicked Chuck agreed, she started making toast for anyone who asked.

Chuck lost track of time and when he finally paused, he looked up and saw his father standing in the doorway, a small smile on his face. Moments later, Orion almost dropped his glass of orange juice when someone grabbed his ass. Turning around, he clucked his tongue in disapproval when he found Carina smiling at him. Chuck just shook his head and turned back to his waffle iron, nearly dropping his spatula moments later when someone grabbed his ass. Wondering how Carina had gotten across the kitchen so fast, he turned around, ready to ask her to stop before Sarah got upset when he found a pair of twinkling blue eyes that belonged to his wife.

"Sarah?" Chuck asked, a smile suddenly replacing the scowl he had ready for Carina.

"What? Did you think I'd miss out on the Bartowski morning 'ass grab'?" she asked with a smile before leaning in for a quick kiss.

"You saw that, did you? What's Carina up to?"

"Honestly Chuck? I don't think she's up to anything. She's just having fun…like she always does…and that's the first time I've ever seen a smile on your dad's face that actually made it to his eyes…I wouldn't worry about it…they're just having fun…no matter how much your dad may blush and protest, he's smiling."

"You know what? You're right." he said before stealing a kiss. "Now, what would you like in your waffles, wife o' mine?"

"Blueberries and chocolate chips?"

"Coming right up…uh, looks like you've got more toast to burn."

"Chuck…I have not burned any toast…" she stopped talking when Chuck leaned down for another kiss and then went back to the toaster, a huge smile on her face.

-00-00-00-00-00-

Within an hour, most of the house guests had wandered off, pleasantly full of waffles. Gary had stuck around long enough to wish every one leaving that a day a safe journey. Walking into the kitchen he gave Sarah a quick hug and kiss on the cheek before urging her to keep an eye on Chuck on their honeymoon, telling her that too much work wouldn't be any fun at all. Sarah agreed and thanked him for all he had done for them. Turning away, Gary extended his hand to Chuck and then pulled him into a loose hug. Stepping quickly back, he smiled and then handed Chuck an envelope, making him promise not to open it until the hit their first rest stop. After offering his thanks for all of the hard work, he turned away and made his way out of the kitchen, stopping whenever necessary to offer a handshake or a hug. Chuck and Sarah exchanged glances while Chuck slid the envelope into a inside pocket in his jacket.

-000-0-0-0-0-

It was a little after noon when Chuck and Sarah finally made their way to their bikes, ready to hit the road for their thirty day honeymoon. Casey walked up to them, an odd look on his face. Reaching out his hand, he passed his phone to Chuck telling him that someone wanted to talk to him.

"Hello, this is Chuck…well, hello general…yes, we did…thank you…yes, we're very happy…no we won't reconsider…we're taking thirty days…no negotiation…all right…thanks again…yes, we'll see you then, goodbye." Chuck handed the phone back and offered a hand. "Thanks Casey…for everything. We'll see you soon." After a quick handshake and a hug from Ginger, Chuck and Sarah both started their bikes and after a quick wave, headed out for their honeymoon.

As the couple pulled away, Carina walked over to where Orion was busy stowing his gear into his saddle bags. Resisting her urges, Carina simply tapped on his shoulder and waited for him to turn around.

"I almost grabbed a handful" she said with a smile, "but I figured we would have the whole trip for that, right?"

"Whole trip?…what trip are you talking about, Miss Hansen?"

"Why, the trip back to Burbank" Carina answered as if it was perfectly obvious.

"What?"

"Well, I just thought you give a girl a ride if she asked really nice…so, how about it?"

"What about your bike…is it broken down?"

"Well…it's not really mine…I sorta borrowed it from this guy I met in Daytona…and he wants it back…turns out that Gary knows the guy…he explained everything and promised to get the bike back to him so…well, gonna help a girl out?"

"I'm sorry Miss Hansen…I'm already packed and ready to leave and you probably have lots to pack…"

"Nope…already packed" she said with a smile as she turned around to model the back-pack she had hanging on her shoulders. Turning back around she smiled and then winked. "Were you just looking at my ass?" she said and laughed at the blush the crept up his neck.

"Was I what…no, of course not…I would never…I…"

"Oh come on, poppa B, I was just teasing. Of course we'll have to figure out where you can put your hands when I've got control…don't worry…I'm sure you won't try to cop a feel…right?" Carina laughed as she swung a leg over the bike and turned the key. "Well, get on…I'll take the first shift…now…about your hands…"

"Miss Hansen…" Orion sputtered out, completely confused and beet red.

"It's Carina…not Miss Hansen…now get on…and hold on…this is gonna be so much fun…well, get on, poppa B…many miles to go before we get there."

"Um…get where?" Orion asked as he climbed onto the back of his own bike, still not sure what was happening.

"The next spot where I can grab your ass!" she said with a laugh before kicking the bike over. "Hold on tight, we're outta here."

-0-0-0-0-0-

Casey and Ginger watched as Orion and Carina rode out of the yard, the sound of Carina's laugh drifting back to them over the sound of the engine as she gunned the old bike out towards the road. Exchanging looks, they both turned around to find the rest of their small group loaded up and ready to ride for Rockport. Before he could climb onto his bike his cel-phone rang. Glancing down he cringed, wondering what fresh hell was in store for him.

"Yes General…yes, they're on the road…yeah, Orion's on the road as well…how did you know he had company?…you what?…you know he's gonna be pissed when he finds out…she what?…what?…why?…you gave her the assignment because she asked for it, saying she thought it would be fun…well, you're right, it should be fun to watch…yes ma'am…yes, we should be back in Echo Park within the week…yes I said we…yes ma'am…I'll brief you then." Casey thumbed the disconnect and slid the phone into his pocket before walking back to his bike. Pausing a moment, he pulled Ginger into a hug and just as quickly released when her dad barked at him. Turning around he found Jim laughing while the rest of the group tried to look like they didn't want to join in.

"Hey G…tell your dad to leave me alone before I have to shoot him." Casey said with a huge smile, the sight of which would have probably traumatized anyone who knew him before he'd met the school teacher…and probably any small child, whether they knew him or not.

"Well, things just got more interesting. Carina is now poppa B's bodyguard, I can't wait until he hears that…he's gonna have a cow. Well, let's get going. I told the general we'd be in Echo Park within a week."

Casey was the last on his bike but everyone waited patiently, ready for the long trip ahead of them. Gary watched as the last of the strange little group that seemed to have adopted Chuck…each one in a different way...pulled out of his yard and headed out towards the road. Giving a final wave, Gary wandered back into his house, wondering what Chuck and Sarah would make of his gift. He was sure they'd call as soon as they opened the envelope and he was really looking forward to that call.

-00-00-00-0-0-

It had been thirty two days since Chuck and Sarah headed off for their honeymoon. A few days of bad weather had extended the trip and General Diane Beckman was not very happy. Going over the files on her desk, she looked up when Stephen Bartowski wandered into her office…un-announced…as had become his habit since he found out that she had assigned him a bodyguard…without consulting him. A few moments later Agent Carina Hansen followed him in, quickly making herself comfortable on the couch.

"Orion…Agent Hansen…too what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Diane, I just talked to Charles. He and Agent walker just got back into town…if all goes as planned, we'll be ready to go tomorrow morning."

"About damn time…"

"Diane…"

"I'm not going to apologize. The Ring is getting bolder and we need your son if we are going to have a chance of winning this fight. Make sure everything is ready…I'll be there in the morning…is there something else?"

"No Diane…nothing else…I just thought I'd stand here until you asked that very question…I guess I'll be on my way…Miss Hansen…lets go see the newlyweds."

General Diane Beckman watched the two biggest pains in her ass walk out of her office…secretly thrilled that she'd have her new toy tomorrow morning. She hadn't been exaggerating , the Ring had become very bold and she needed the Intersect…new, improved and back where it seemed to belong…in the brain of a young man she just couldn't figure out…no matter how hard she tried.

-00-00-0-00-0-

It was a little after eight am when Chuck and Sarah Bartowski walked into the Intersect control room. The first thing Chuck noticed was the chair that was the center of the room. Looking like a very high-tech dentist's chair, he took note of the leg and arm restraints. A little worried, he looked to his father who smiled before explaining that the straps were only for safety.

"Well…no time like the present" Chuck said to no one in particular.

"Chuck…you don't have to do this…" Sarah said, standing at his side with her hand wrapped tightly in his.

"Yeah…I do. You know that. I love you." he said as he pulled her into a hug. "Dad says everything is ready so lets get this done so we can go out for dinner…ok?"

Sarah simply nodded, unsure if she could trust her voice to not crack. Releasing the hug, she stepped back and watched as the lab assistants strapped Chuck into the chair.

"Hey…this is sorta comfy…maybe we should get one" he said to his wife, a smile on his face.

Sarah returned the smile and then rushed over to place a tender kiss on forehead of the love of her life. Turning around, she followed the techs out of the room, joining her father-in-law in the observation room. Glancing behind her, she saw Carina offer a smile before she turned back to watch the procedure. On the other side of Orion, General Diane Beckman was waiting…very patiently…for the birth of her new Intersect. Looking towards Chuck, Sarah watched as a monitor descended from the ceiling, pausing just a few feet above his head.

"Are you ready Charles?"

"Yeah dad…let's do this." Chuck answered just before the monitor came to life. The sudden barrage of images caught him by surprise. He waited for a feeling…any feeling…but none seemed to be coming. He lost all sense of time and suddenly the images stopped and the monitor began to rise back towards the ceiling. "Well, that wasn't so bad." Chuck said and then everything faded to black. It only seemed like moments ahd passed but when Chuck opened his eyes, he reeled in confusion. He was standing in front of an odd looking podium in a white room. His knees felt weak and he seemed to have trouble getting his eyes to focus. Struggling to straighten his legs, he looked to his left and was shocked to see Bryce Larkin. Slumped against the wall, a pool of blood growing around him.

"What the hell?" Chuck mumbled to himself, confused. The sound of an opening door caught his attention and five armed men rushed into the room, spreading out to surround him.

"What did you do?" one of them yelled at him. "What did you do?" he repeated, his gun just one of five pointed at him.

Glancing back to the wall, he noticed Sarah and Casey standing there and boy, did his wife look upset. Looking back around he noticed that the observation window was gone…and so was the monitor in the ceiling…and so was the comfy chair.

'What the hell is going on here?' he asked himself, shaking his head in an attempt to clear his head as the men surrounding him started to move closer. Their guns not wavering a bit. 'Oh crap!' Chuck thought just before the flash hit.

A/N: Again: That's it...so, what do you think?...hit the bar...right below this...I'll be hitting the other one...excuse me miss, one Jaegermeister...on second thought, better make that four...thanks. JT


End file.
